Retrouver ses Racines
by mnemesysfr
Summary: COMPLETE Après cinq ans d'absence, Harry retrouve le chemin qui le ramène chez lui… Amnésique, il cherche à retrouver ses racines. Slash SSHP
1. Chapter 1

_**Attention, rien ne m'appartient. Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowlings **_

**Résumé: **Après cinq ans d'absence, Harry retrouve le chemin qui le ramène chez lui… Amnésique, il cherche à retrouver ses racines.

**L'histoire se déroule en 2 parties**

**Retrouver ses Racines: **Harry est âgé de 28 ans. Voldemort est mort et la guerre est terminée depuis 10 ans. Fic en _13 chapitres_

**Le Refuge: **On peut dire que c'est la suite du tome 6. Harry doit retrouver les horcruxes pour détruire Voldemort. Fics de _25 chapitres_, elle s'arrête lorsque Retrouver ses Racines commence

_**Ratings : R**_

_**Correctrices **: **AnthaRosa** et Griselle. N'oubliez pas de les remercier pour leur travail. Sans elles, la fic ne serait pas aussi lisible_

**_Je voudrais remercier et dédier cette fic à trois personnes:_**

_**Vif d'Or **pour m'avoir poussé à écrire. _

_**AnthaRosa. **Sans son soutient et son aide, j'aurais certainement abandonné, il y a longtemps, autant pour les traductions que pour cette fic. Merci beaucoup._

_**Griselle: **Pour sa gentillesse._

**Attention, c'est un slash: SS/HP**

**Chapitre un**

Cela faisait cinq ans que son mari avait disparu, cinq ans et trois mois depuis qu'ils avaient fait l'amour pour la dernière fois ! Il l'avait pourtant prévenu, il lui avait demandé d'être prudent. Mais ce petit imbécile n'en faisait toujours qu'à sa tête.

Severus était un homme sarcastique et aigri. La disparition de son mari l'avait rendu invivable et méchant. Les élèves ne le supportaient plus et il ne les supportait plus, qu'ils soient de sa maison ou d'une autres.

Personne ne comprenait son comportement. Personne n'était à même de comprendre. Personne ne savait qu'il était marié, qu'il avait vécu dans cette maison avec son mari pendant deux ans, qu'il avait couché avec un de ses élèves, enfin pas vraiment, puisque le jeune homme avait quitté l'enceinte de Poudlard depuis plus d'un an et qu'il avait plus de dix-huit ans au moment des faits, mais il était encore sous sa responsabilité.

Severus souriait rarement même après la guerre, mais il était détendu et plus avenant. Il avait appris à faire des concessions et participait à la vie sociale du château. Les choses avaient soudainement changé. Du jour au lendemain, il s'était renfermé dans sa coquille, repoussant tout ceux qui essayaient de franchir ses barrières.

Son regard sombre menaçait ceux qui osaient entrer en contact avec lui, blessant les impudents du poison contenu dans ses paroles.

Il était amer. La douleur fermait son cœur.

Il avait perdu sa raison de vivre.

Il voulait s'éloigner du monde qu'il connaissait et avait demandé à ce que lui soient confiées les missions les plus dangereuses. Depuis que Potter avait disparu, on faisait appel à lui pour diverses missions qu'il acceptait. Il s'épuisait physiquement et mentalement. Ne s'arrêtant que pour dormir d'un sommeil empli de cauchemars. Il revenait plus acerbe encore.

Les autres professeurs le voyaient lentement sombrer dans la mélancolie et le chagrin, mais ne pouvaient rien faire pour l'aider. Ils ne savaient pas ce qui le rongeait et celui-ci refusait obstinément de leur en parler. Il n'ouvrait la bouche que pour distiller son venin.

Rares étaient ceux à qui il laissait une place dans son cœur. Plus rare encore étaient ceux qui connaissaient le lieu de ses villégiatures.

Ses collègues connaissaient le Manoir des Snape et ils savaient que l'ancien mangemort n'aimait pas y résider. Il ne chérissait pas les souvenirs liés à cet endroit et évitait de s'y rendre. Non, Severus leur cachait quelque chose et tant qu'il garderait ses murs dressés et surprotégés, ils ne pourraient rien faire pour l'aider et subiraient les assauts de cette langue acérée.

Hpsshpss

Les vacances étaient commencées et comme chaque année il boirait à la mémoire de son mari disparu. Il boirait, boirait encore et le soir, un peu défraîchi, il irait jouer du piano dans ce club et oublierait…

Accroché dans le petit salon, Severus regardait le dernier tableau peint par son mari. Comme sur l'image, il était assis devant son piano, jouant une mélodie sans fin. Les yeux verts emplis de tendresse suivaient le mouvement de ses mains sur le clavier. L'homme aux cheveux noirs se levait, s'asseyait à ses côtés et posait sa tête sur son épaule.

Il détourna le regard. C'était douloureux. La scène était si familière qu'il parvenait à sentir sa tête sur son épaule, sa chaleur, son odeur…Le son de sa voix…

Il prit le verre qu'il avait posé sur l'instrument et vida le liquide ambre avant de jeter le verre contre le mur. Ses mains sur le clavier tremblaient et il dut recommencer plusieurs fois avant de parvenir à exécuter l'air qu'il avait lui-même composé.

Il se laissa emporter par la musique, puisant dans sa tourmente pour déclencher l'orage qui menaçait de le consumer à chaque seconde. La musique était son refuge. Elle était son garde fou, l'empêchant de sombrer dans la folie, lui permettant de conserver son masque d'impassibilité dans la journée.

Il buvait de plus en plus. Il savait que c'était une mauvaise habitude, mais il n'en avait cure.

Les nuits ne lui accordaient aucun repos. Quand enfin, il pouvait dormir, il rêvait du jeune homme brun aux magnifiques yeux verts. Il l'imaginait debout dans la chambre, assis sur le lit ou sur une chaise, lui prodiguant des paroles de réconfort : il ne devait pas désespérer, il reviendrait, même si pour l'instant, il ne le pouvait pas. Il lui disait à quel point il l'aimait et à quel point il lui manquait. Mais à chaque fois, que Severus tendait la main pour le toucher, il disparaissait.

Son jeune amant vieillissait dans ses rêves. Ils étaient séparés depuis cinq ans, mais il savait qu'il avait laissé ses cheveux pousser pour qu'ils soient moins broussailleux, il savait qu'il ne portait plus que rarement ses lunettes, ses yeux verts plus que jamais flamboyant. Et il avait grandi, vieilli. Quand il apparaissait, son regard était triste et ses yeux verts voilés. Ils avaient perdu leur innocence quand il avait tué Voldemort, mais il y avait quelque chose de plus, une douleur sourde que Severus ne parvenait pas à s'expliquer, et pourtant, dans son cœur, il le savait heureux. Ou du moins aussi heureux qu'il puisse l'être.

Il ne se rappelait pas toujours de ses rêves, mais il lui en restait des fragments : une odeur sucrée, une douce mélodie, une voix…. Des paroles d'amour….Et ce regard…

Des yeux d'émeraudes hantaient ses rêves si bien qu'il craignait de s'endormir sans les voir et de se réveiller avec le vide qu'était devenue sa vie.

Cette absence, ce vide, cette incertitude, le rendait malade.

Surtout le matin lorsqu'en se réveillant, il le cherchait, sentant sa présence à ses côtés. Puis ce vide… L'ouroboros aux yeux verts veillait à ce qu'il ne puisse l'oublier. Ses yeux couleur du bonheur étaient un rappel incessant de ces jours bénis.

Il l'espérait heureux. Il l'espérait en bonne santé. Son inquiétude n'avait d'égal que son chagrin et en bon Serpentard, il refusait d'examiner ces sentiments et de s'y abandonner.

Qu'il le quitte sans un mot ne lui ressemblait pas. Il lui avait fait une promesse. Un Gryffondor respecte sa parole.

Malgré tout, Severus continuait d'espérer. Il sentait dans son cœur les émotions de celui qui aujourd'hui encore est son époux. Le jour de sa disparition, un vide s'est crée, comme s'il s'était effacé de sa conscience, qu'il n'existait plus, tout en sachant qu'il n'était pas mort. Leur lien avait été affaibli, mais pas détruit.

Minuit, voilà, ça faisait officiellement cinq ans que son mari avait été porté disparu.

Hpsshpss

« Maelyn, tu te souviens de la maison dont je t'ai parlé. Celle dont je rêve, et qui semble m'appeler chaque fois que je passe devant, et bien c'est celle-ci. » La voix grave était celle d'un homme qui n'avait pas tout à fait trente ans. Son regard se voila de nostalgie et son cœur se serra. Pourtant quand il regarda son amie, il était souriant.

« Tu es certain que c'est celle-ci ? Elle est vraiment en piteux état. On dirait que tout est à reconstruire, les murs tiennent à peine debout ! Peut-être as-tu vécu ici dans une autre vie, Harry. »

Harry ne pouvait détacher son regard de cette maison. Une vie antérieure ? Pourquoi pas ? Il faudrait qu'il la visite un jour, peut-être comprendrait-il ce sentiment intense qui l'avait envahi et la boule qui lui nouait la gorge.

Il secoua la tête, il fallait qu'il se détache de ces pensées, ce n'était ni le bon moment, ni le jour. Il sourit et ses yeux s'illuminèrent de malice.

« Tu exagères ! Regarde bien ! Les volets sont d'une belle couleur bleue, la grille est soigneusement fermée, le jardin bien entretenu, mais les portes sont bizarres. Il y en a trois. Je me demande bien pourquoi. Et toi tu la trouves 'pitoyable ? » Il éclata de rire. « Je ne sais pas ce qu'il te faut, ma chère ! »

« Ouais, que tu dis. Je pense que tu as une imagination débordante mon pauvre ami. Si tu fais toutes les réparations, je pense qu'effectivement, elle pourrait devenir telle que tu l'image, mais il y a du boulot » Elle la scruta du regard. « Je doute qu'une telle bicoque soit habitée ! »

« Je n'en serais pas aussi sûr si j'étais toi. Je peux presque sentir ses yeux noirs sur moi, je suis certain qu'elle appartient à un homme d'aspect sévère et au visage incroyablement triste. Ses yeux sont si sombres qu'en les regardant intensément, la peur ne peut que t'envahir. Mais si tu regardes bien, ils ne sont ni aussi froids ni aussi venimeux qu'ils n'y paraissent. Ils s'illuminent parfois d'une telle passion-»

« Harry, parfois je me dis que tu devrais être écrivain et non professeur de physique chimie. » Elle tira sur son bras et l'entraîna vers la maison, brisant l'image qui s'était manifestée devant lui en pensant au propriétaire des lieux.

« Si tu veux, on va voir. »

Il était tenté par la proposition de son amie. Mais il savait qu'il reviendrait seul, il le devait. Il détourna les yeux de la maison. Ils devaient se dépêcher s'ils voulaient faire tout ce qu'ils avaient prévu.

« Non, une prochaine fois peut-être, nous n'avons pas le temps aujourd'hui. Tu oublies que tu te maries dans un mois et qu'il nous faut nous dépêcher ! »

« Dans un mois déjà ? »

Le jeune homme se retourna une dernière fois sur la maison si bizarre. _Je reviendrai, je ne peux pas faire autrement, elle m'appelle._

Hpsshpss

Il pleut, voilà bien ma chance. Et moi qui voulais essayer de trouver un cadeau à Maelyn et Sébastian pour leur mariage, c'est raté. Je ferais mieux de rentrer chez moi. La pluie a quelque chose de nostalgique que je ne parviens pas à m'expliquer.

Le tonnerre grondait au loin, les rues s'étaient désertées petit à petit alors que les trottoirs se gonflaient d'eau. La pluie ne faisait pas peur à Harry, mais il était parti sans parapluie et sans idée précise de ce qu'il cherchait. Il ne voulait pas leur trouver un cadeau dans une boutique nuptiale, il voulait quelque chose de spécial. Après tout, Maelyn était sa colocataire, amie et collègue depuis qu'il s'était installé à Londres, quatre ans auparavant. Et Sebastian était devenu l'un de ses meilleurs amis.

Il pleuvait trop pour pouvoir rentrer à pied. C'est là qu'il vit ce café. Personne n'avait l'air de s'y arrêter, mais ça ne le dérangea pas. Il poussa la porte d'entrée et fut surpris de voir des femmes comme des hommes porter des robes colorées, et certains portaient des chapeaux pointus.

Il ne s'en formalisa pas et alla s'asseoir à une table. Il commanda un simple café. En attendant, il observa cet étrange endroit.

En fait, il ne ressemblait pas à un café, mais plus à un caveau. Il était entré par une porte surplombant la salle et avait descendu quelques marches pour se trouver une table. A l'autre bout, se trouvait une estrade avec un piano. Cette vue le rendit mélancolique. Peut-être était-il déjà venu ici dans une vie antérieure, ou dans sa vie d'avant…._ Maelyn commence à déteindre sur moi avec ses idées bizarres !_ Pensa-t-il en souriant.

Il entendait maintenant de la musique. Il ouvrit les yeux qu'il n'avait pas remarqué avoir fermé. Il y avait définitivement quelque chose de bizarre dans cet endroit.

Quand on lui apporta son café, il demanda au serveur si on venait souvent jouer. Celui-ci lui répondit que n'importe qui pouvait jouer à condition de savoir, mais que s'il voulait entendre de la très belle musique, il fallait qu'il revienne le soir même, un très bon pianiste venait tous les vendredis soirs et quand il le pouvait d'autres soirs dans la semaine.

Il ajouta quelque chose qui fit accélérer son pouls, « Mais vous savez ce que c'est quand on est professeur à Poudlard, on n'a pas beaucoup de temps pour soi. »

« Poudlard ? Qu'est-ce donc ? Une sorte de lycée ? »

« Vous ne savez pas ce qu'est Poudlard ? Vous n'êtes pas du coin ? »

« Si, j'habite Londres depuis quatre ans. »

« Hm, oubliez ça, voici votre café, ça fait 3 mornilles. »

« Pardon ? Trois quoi ? Mornille ? »

« Ecoutez, c'est apparemment la première fois que vous venez ici. La maison vous l'offre, mais ne revenez plus ! »

Il l'entendit. C'était la musique qu'il avait imaginée un peu plus tôt. Il ferma les yeux, incapable de les poser sur le pianiste. Même fermé, il était dans son esprit. Il pouvait presque voir l'homme au piano, habillé de noir, l'air sévère et nostalgique, des yeux si sombre qu'il serait capable de se noyer dedans…

Il ouvrit les yeux et sa vision se concrétisa. De douces paroles envahissaient son esprit. Il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux du pianiste. Il connaissait cet air, il connaissait cette mélodie. Il savait qu'il ne l'avait jamais entendu auparavant et pourtant... Cette mélodie lui parlait de départ, d'une absence, de retrouvailles, de deux amants séparés par la guerre qui se retrouvent. Leur amour serait plus fort que le reste.

Au milieu de l'air, il y eut comme une pause et l'homme le regarda, ses yeux se noyèrent dans ceux d'onyx. Ils étaient rentrés chez eux. Harry avait l'impression d'avoir retrouvé sa sérénité. L'homme lui fit un léger sourire et la mélodie continua.

Harry avait aussi le sentiment qu'il ne devait pas être ici, que voir cet homme était mal. Mais comment cela pouvait être mal, pourquoi le voir apporterait-il de la douleur, des peines, du chagrin et des destructions. La menace lui semblait si tangible. Et il vit son visage baigner de sang.

Non, ce n'était pas possible. Il ne pouvait plus rester là. C'était comme si des images atroces, de morts, de douleur et de tortures menaçaient de le submerger. Il devait sortir.

La mélodie s'arrêta... L'homme séduisant au regard sévère le dévisageait maintenant ouvertement. L'atmosphère s'alourdit. Le sourire qu'ils avaient partagé un peu plus tôt semblait maintenant l'écho d'un souvenir lointain, autrefois naturel à deux personnes qui se connaissent bien. Il devait partir, la présence de cet homme était trop importante, elle le submergeait, l'empêchait de respirer, de penser, et elle amenait des images qu'il préférait ne pas analyser pour l'instant. Son cœur battait la chamade. Son cœur et sa tête lui disaient deux choses différentes. Mais d'où venait cette voix, et pourquoi avait-il l'impression d'être sous l'effet d'un charme qu'il ne pouvait rompre.

D'un charme, non de deux. L'un le faisait rayonner. Regarder cet homme et être en sa présence semblait vrai. Il avait l'impression d'être de retour à la maison après un long voyage. Ce qui n'était pas possible, il ne le connaissait pas.

Et d'un autre côté, il y avait cette voix dans sa tête qui l'obligeait à partir et qui lui montrait ces images de morts.

Harry était fort, mais il était aussi humain.

Ils se regardaient toujours dans les yeux, comme s'ils étaient tous les deux sous l'effet d'un ensorcellement. Assailli de sentiments contradictoires, Harry se leva lentement, lui fit un petit signe de la tête et partit. Il lui fallait du temps pour réfléchir à ce qui venait de se passer. Il devait comprendre pourquoi il avait paniqué et pourquoi il était parti, sans explication, comme s'il avait peur de quelque chose.

Hpsshpss

C'était Harry, il en était sûr. Quand il était entré dans la pièce, il avait senti sa présence, mais ne l'avait vu nulle part : à cette heure de la journée, il y avait peu de personnes dans le bar, et c'est ce qui faisait son charme. C'était enfin les vacances et Severus avait pu quitter Poudlard dans la matinée.

Il avait l'impression qu'on lui avait soufflé cette mélodie, c'était celle qu'il avait écrite après la guerre, en souvenir de ces temps difficiles. Et c'était la préférée de Harry. Elle était triste, c'est vrai. Mais elle parlait d'eux. Et Severus avait vu ses yeux, il avait vu la lueur de tristesse et avait décelé en eux une lueur d'impuissance.

Il avait bien changé. Ses yeux verts étaient plus ternes, ses cheveux plus longs, moins ébouriffés et il avait le menton plus carré, il faisait définitivement plus âgé, plus mûr aussi. Il avait épousé un jeune homme et il était devenu un homme, un bel homme pour ainsi dire. Il était sûr que c'était lui, il ne pouvait pas se tromper. Severus ne se souvenait pas l'avoir vu ici. Et quand il interrogea le serveur, celui-ci le lui confirma. Le jeune homme ne savait même pas qu'il était dans un café sorcier.

Severus était pensif, il n'avait pas voulu le rattraper. Harry s'était excusé, lui avait fait comprendre qu'il reviendrait, mais qu'il avait besoin de temps pour réfléchir. Il avait compris et l'avait laissé partir. Harry avait certainement une bonne raison pour être parti mais maintenant, il allait attendre qu'il revienne, s'il revenait.

Pourquoi revenir dans cet endroit où ils avaient tous les deux passé tant de bons moments ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas retourné chez eux ? Tout cela n'avait décidément aucun sens.

Hpsshpss

Harry n'avait pas compris ce qu'il s'était passé. Attiré par la musique et par cet homme sombre, il s'était retrouvé hypnotisé par ces yeux couleur nuit. Comment savait-il les endroits exacts où l'homme allait s'arrêter pour lui sourire ? Pourquoi avait-il l'impression de connaître et l'homme et la mélodie alors qu'il n'avait rencontré les deux qu'une seule fois ?

Il avait le sentiment d'être à nouveau un jeune homme perdu. Il allait avoir vingt huit ans cette année, mais ce qui s'était passé ce soir l'avait déstabilisé bien plus qu'il ne pouvait l'admettre et il avait réagi comme un adolescent en s'enfuyant. En homme raisonné qu'il était, il aurait dû discuter. Mais pourquoi son cœur s'était-il mis à battre la chamade en voyant cet homme et en entendant cette musique aussi envoûtante ? Il n'avait pas les réponses à ses questions, il savait juste qu'il devrait y retourner, mais pas maintenant, il avait rendez-vous avec Sebastian et il ne voulait pas être en retard. La pluie avait cessé, il pourrait donc aller chercher sa voiture qu'il avait garée loin du centre ville.

Hpsshpss

Plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulés et il n'avait pas eu le temps de retourner au café. Entre le mariage qui approchait à grands pas et ses cours qui n'étaient pas totalement terminés, sans compter les dernières copies d'examens qu'il avait à corriger, les cours de dessin et de sports qu'il donnait aux élèves qui le souhaitaient, Harry n'avait pas eu beaucoup de temps à lui.

Il avait aujourd'hui un cours de dessin de perfectionnement. Il conseillait essentiellement ses élèves et leur donnait un thème. Il avait choisi un sujet médiéval qui lui correspondait bien : un sorcier fabriquant des potions. Professeur de physique chimie, il ne pouvait lui-même qu'apprécier et regarder ses 'élèves' dessiner le faisait sourire. Il voyait de tout sur leurs tableaux et notamment ce que l'on trouvait lors de la fête de Halloween : les chapeaux pointus, les grenouilles, les chauves-souris, et bien entendu les ingrédients nécessaires pour concocter une potion, et encore plus.

C'est là, en regardant le dessin d'une de ses élèves qu'il s'arrêta net. Elle avait dessiné un château, ce qui n'était pas vraiment le thème du sujet, mais il y avait quelque chose de familier dans cette représentation. Quand il l'interrogea, elle répondit simplement qu'il s'agissait de Poudlard, une école de sorcellerie qui se situait en Ecosse et que si, le château faisait partie du sujet, puisqu'il possédait des cachots dans lesquels le maître des potions, professeur craint et respecté fabriquait ses élixirs.

« Poudlard dis-tu ? »

« Oui, c'est un endroit éminemment connu, puisque tous les sorciers d'Angleterre font leurs études là-bas. »

La jeune fille qui lui répondait était l'une des plus jeunes de son groupe, âgée onze ans, elle avait une vive imagination et adorait dessiner tout ce qui avait attrait à la sorcellerie. C'était l'une de ses élèves préférées. Elle réveillait en lui des souvenirs enfouis qu'il n'avait pas encore réussi à identifier. Mais il aimait cette enfant comme s'il la connaissait depuis toujours.

« Qui t'a parlé de Poudlard ? » Lui demanda-t-il. Il était sûr d'avoir entendu le serveur de ce café en parler.

La jeune fille rougie, consciente apparemment d'avoir trop parlé. Mais qui dans le monde moldu pouvait connaître Poudlard ? Elle essaya de se trouver une excuse.

« J'ai dû lire ce nom dans une des aventures de Merlin l'enchanteur. J'ai lu tout ce qui le concerne lui et le roi Arthur. Je pense que ça doit venir de là. »

Son professeur ne semblait pas convaincu, mais décida de ne pas poursuivre.

« Très bien. Si tu retrouves ce livre, pourras-tu me donner son titre ? Je voudrais en savoir un peu plus sur ce château et s'il se trouve en Grande Bretagne, je pourrais peut-être aller le visiter. »

« Oui, monsieur, »

« Je te remercie Eva. Ici, tu devrais rajouter de la couleur et je pense que la perspective ici, mériterait d'être travaillé… »

Hpsshpss

Ce soir-là, Maelyn et Harry avaient invité Sebastian chez eux. Harry irait se coucher de bonne heure pour laisser du temps aux deux tourtereaux.

Ils étaient à table et comme d'habitude, le sujet de son célibat revenait.

« Mais Harry, tu n'as jamais eu de relations sérieuses et je te connais depuis plus de quatre ans. »

« Ce qui veut dire que je n'ai pas encore trouvé chaussure à mon pied. » Dit-il avec un sourire et une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux. « Je suis encore jeune Maelyn, j'approche peut-être des trente ans, mais pour un homme c'est encore jeune. Par contre, toi, il est vraiment temps que tu te maries. Pour une femme, il faut être marié avant vingt cinq ans… » Une lueur espiègle dans le regard.

« Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, Harry. Tu vas bientôt de débarrasser de ta vieille colocataire. » La jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs le menaça du regard puis embrassa Sebastian, « J'ai trouvé mon preux chevalier. »

Harry les regarda avec un sourire triste. Il les enviait. Il ne leur dirait pas, mais c'était vrai.

Maelyn continua, « Tu ne leur laisses aucune chance. Au bout du deuxième rendez-vous, tu fais comme s'ils n'avaient jamais existé. Ta plus longue relation a duré trois mois, tu l'as vu huit fois et celui-là, je ne sais pas comment tu le supportais. Il avait aussi mauvais caractère que son nez était crochu ! » Lui dit Maelyn.

« Laisse-le ma chérie, il fait ce qu'il veut. Il trouvera. Il est libre de faire ce qu'il veut et si ce qu'il veut est de ne pas avoir de relation, alors d'accord, c'est son choix ! » Sebastian soutenait son ami. Il avait compris qu'il cherchait une personne bien précise et il se doutait que c'était lié à ce passé qu'il fuyait et recherchait à la fois.

« Mais je ne crois pas qu'il soit heureux ! Et les hommes qu'il rencontre sont tous les mêmes ! Grand, le regard ténébreux, le nez crochu et quand il peut, il apprécie qu'ils aient mauvais caractère, comment veux-tu qu'il trouve quelqu'un qui le rende heureux. » Maelyn avait l'air de plus en plus frustrée et faisait fi de la présence de Harry.

« Oui, oui, on voit ce que ça donne quand tu me fais rencontrer des amis à toi » Dit-il en riant. Les hommes qu'il avait rencontrés par l'entremise de Maelyn étaient en général à l'opposé de ses goûts. Ils avaient même réussi à mettre ensemble, son propre rendez-vous et celui que Maelyn voulait lui présenter. Il en riait encore.

« Bon d'accord, d'accord n'en parlons plus. Sinon, es-tu retourné voir cette maison que tu dis tant aimer ? » La jeune fille préféra changer de sujet.

Harry répondit sérieusement, « Non, avec les cours, je n'ai pas eu le temps. J'ai aussi trouvé un café un peu étrange dans lequel je voulais retourner, mais c'est pareil, avec les copies que j'ai à corriger, il attendra. »

La vérité est que depuis qu'il y était allé, la simple pensée de ce café, lui faisait remonter l'estomac et il ne voyait qu'une chose : des yeux noirs d'obsidienne. Ils le hantaient jour et nuit et quand il avait vu le tableau de la jeune Eva, son imagination n'avait fait qu'un tour. Il avait vu le pianiste dans une robe de sorcier noire tourbillonnante, un regard noir à vous donner des frissons dans le dos. Alors pourquoi avait-il tant envie de le revoir? Et pourquoi cette peur mêlée de désir ?

« Harry ? Harry ? Es-tu avec nous? »

« Pardon Sebastian, j'étais ailleurs. Je me demandais si je n'avais pas rencontré les personnes de ce café dans mon autre vie. J'ai encore si peu de souvenirs d'avant mon accident… Et maintenant, j'ai ces images qui défilent dans ma tête…. Je ne sais plus que penser. Peut-être que je commence à devenir fou…. »

« Pourquoi ? Je croyais que tu l'étais déjà ! » Lui lança Maelyn, ce qui les fit tous éclater de rire. Quand elle voyait son regard s'assombrir, elle faisait une blague pour aider le jeune homme à gérer ses sentiments. Dans ses yeux, elle voyait parfois tant de douleur, qu'elle aurait voulu les effacer.

« Effectivement tu dois avoir raison. » _Peut-être même plus que tu ne le crois._ Répondit-il plus sérieusement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Il avait besoin de réfléchir, il décida de partir.

« Je vais faire la vaisselle, je vous laisse en amoureux. »

« Laisse, on s'en occupe. Tu peux rester avec nous, il est encore tôt. »

« Non, je vous remercie, je vais faire la vaisselle et dessiner. Je crois que c'est important. Et vous savez, le médecin que j'ai vu avant de sortir de l'hôpital avait raison, dessiner me permet de me libérer et même si je ne retrouve jamais la mémoire, en dessinant, j'ai l'impression de retrouver une partie de mon passé. »

« D'accord, alors dors-bien. » Il embrassa Maelyn sur la joue, serra la main de Sebastian et alla dans la cuisine faire la vaisselle avant d'aller dans sa chambre.

« J'ai parfois l'impression de voir en lui un petit garçon perdu. Il cherche son passé avec tant de désespoir, et pourtant, il n'en parle jamais. »

« Un petit garçon peut-être pas, mais je pense que tant qu'il ne se sera pas réconcilier avec son passé et qu'il n'aura pas retrouvé la mémoire, il n'avancera pas ! »

« Tu as sans doute raison. »

« Et pour parler d'autres choses, Sebastian, est-ce que tu as trouvé un logement ? J'ai encore cherché, mais je n'ai encore rien trouvé. »

« Moi non plus. Harry nous a bien dit que notre présence ne le dérangerait pas et que nous pouvions rester aussi longtemps que nous le voulions, profiter de sa générosité, m'embête un peu, même si son appartement est vraiment très beau. Je crois que nous ne pourrons pas trouver aussi bien ! Et puis, j'aimerai profiter un peu de ma petite femme ! »

« Attends un peu ! Nous ne sommes pas encore mariés que je sache ! » Dit-elle en mettant les mains sur ses hanches. Elle se leva et s'assit sur les genoux de son fiancé. « Ne t'en fais pas, on trouvera et ce n'est pas comme si on était à la rue ! » Elle l'embrassa gentiment sur les lèvres, ce qui termina la discussion.

Harry qui avait entendu la fin de la conversation, avait maintenant un petit sourire, il savait ce qu'il allait offrir à ses amis comme cadeau de mariage.

Hpsshpss

Harry regarda les dessins qu'il avait peints. Il avait même attribué des noms aux personnages de ses dessins. Celui à la barbe blanche était Dumbledore. La sorcière rigide aux lunettes en demi-lune se nommait Minerva MacGonagall. Et puis, il y avait ceux qu'il considérait comme ses amis, ceux qui revenaient le plus souvent : dessiner Hermione était toujours difficile, comme si des souvenirs tristes lui étaient associés, souvenirs dont il ne parvenait pas à se rappeler.

Il y avait aussi des jumeaux qu'il associait à son ami Ron, ils avaient la même couleur de cheveux que lui. Il les dessinait en général soit dans une maison abandonné au milieu de nulle part, avec des gnomes dans le jardin, soit dans une sorte de magasin de farce et attrape. Parfois, ils étaient aussi dans le château, mais c'était plus rare. Il se demandait d'ailleurs pourquoi Ron ressemblait autant à Robert, un de ses amis. Ginny faisait également parti de cette famille. C'était une jeune fille au caractère emportée qui prenait grand soin des autres. Du moins est-ce ainsi qu'il l'imaginait. Il la dessinait sur un terrain de guerre, alerte et prête à aider le plus de personnes possibles. Il la représentait aussi face à un monstre, droite et sereine, comme si elle n'avait pas peur de lui. Et parfois, il étaient ensembles, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, se réconfortant mutuellement, un corps à l'arrière plan montrait qu'ils pleuraient la mort d'un proche. Il y avait beaucoup d'autres tableaux du même genre.

Mais il y avait un personnage qu'il ne parvenait pas à dessiner. Il ne voyait que les yeux, une silhouette, des cachots, un professeur devant sa classe, une figure vaillante dans un combat, une personne réconfortante, deux corps l'un contre l'autre, mais jamais de visage, rien de particulier, sauf un médaillon, qui avait la forme d'un serpent qui se mord la queue, un serpent aux yeux verts. Une bague aussi ou une alliance. Et la boîte à musique. Il n'avait jamais réussi à avoir d'autres mélodies que celle qu'il écoutait régulièrement, mais il était certain qu'elle n'était pas la seule. Celle qu'il avait entendue dans ce café devait être l'une des mélodies qui se cachait dans la boîte.

Hpsshpss

Severus ne savait pas comment réagir. C'était indéniablement Harry. Il le savait. Au début il avait cru qu'il s'agissait de l'une de ses hallucinations. Il était à sa place habituelle, buvant un café comme il le faisait quand ils venaient ensemble et qu'il le regardait jouer. Il avait joué pour lui et rien que pour lui. Même s'il n'était pas vraiment là. Mais voilà, à la fin de la mélodie, Harry n'avait pas disparu et apparemment tout le monde le voyait.

Harry avait changé. C'était indéniable. Il n'était plus le jeune homme torturé qu'il avait connu et à qui il avait donné son cœur.

Il se demanda vaguement s'il devait parler de cette rencontre avec le Ministère, mais s'y refusa. Il aurait alors à faire à Weasley et il ne lui faisait pas confiance. Il le rendait responsable de la disparition de Harry. C'est lui qui l'avait forcé à retourner sur le terrain. En sa présence, il contenait difficilement sa colère et Weasley lui souriait d'un air supérieur.

Et en parler à qui ? Potter n'était pas censé être important pour lui.

Il regarda la photo qui trônait sur le piano et la bouteille de firewhiski. Dans un accès de rage, il jeta la bouteille contre le mur. _ « _Merde Harry, pourquoi m'as-tu laissé_ ? »_

Il y avait une cérémonie le soir-même, commémorant la disparition de Potter et la fin de la guerre. Depuis lors, il n'y avait plus eu aucune attaque, comme si Harry avait fait quelque chose avant de partir qui avait définitivement apporté la paix dans le monde sorcier.

Hpsshpss

Habillé comme d'habitude d'une robe noire, Severus était à Poudlard pour la commémoration. Il évitait le plus de personne possible et répondait le plus froidement et le plus sarcastiquement possible à tous les idiots qui essayaient de lui parler.

Ce fut finalement Minerva qui vint le voir. « Severus, vous êtes dans une forme éblouissante ce soir. Il y avait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu vos anciens élèves vous éviter comme la peste tout en proférant des injures que je préfère ne pas répéter. »

« Que voulez-vous Minerva ? »

« Severus, ces dernières années, vous vous êtes totalement renfermé sur vous-même. Pourtant vous devriez vous sentir plus libre maintenant sans attache. Vous n'êtes plus lié ni au seigneur noir, ni à Dumbledore. Alors pourquoi tant de colère ? Il m'avait pourtant semblé… »

« Minerva, que voulez-vous ? » Dit-il en la regardant avec des yeux noirs.

« Où habitez-vous en ce moment ? Pendant les vacances ? Je ne parviens pas à vous contacter. »

« Je suis chez moi, comme toujours pendant les vacances. » Répondit-il sur un ton acerbe.

« Severus, je sais que vous avez gardé des cicatrices, la mort de Dumbledore… La disparition de Potter… »

« Ne me parlez pas de ce gamin insupportable. Il a fui le monde et ses responsabilités. C'est la seule explication au fait qu'on n'ait pas retrouvé son corps. »

« Pourtant Severus, il me semblait que pendant la guerre, vous vous étiez rapproché… » Dit-elle avec un sourire en coin.

Severus lui répondit de la façon la plus méprisante qu'il le put. « Minerva, Potter est et a toujours été un gamin arrogant et égoïste. Mon rôle dans cette guerre a été de le former, d'être sa nounou et pour cela, j'ai été obligé de le supporter. Voilà mes sentiments à son égard ! »

Et il partit, cette conversation avait réveillé de vieilles blessures qu'il essayait de ne pas rouvrir. Harry était son mari et il ne pouvait pas en parler librement. Ils étaient d'accord sur ce point. Le monde n'aurait pas compris et ils avaient besoin de leur intimité pour vivre leur amour. Quand ils étaient tous les deux professeurs à Poudlard, cette petite comédie les avait amusés. Ils étaient tous les deux très discrets et n'auraient pas aimé faire la une des journaux tous les jours. Ils s'aimaient, c'est tout ce qui comptait.

« Professeur ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Si je vous dérange je reviendrai plus tard. » Elle allait faire demi-tour quand Severus l'arrêta.

« Excusez-moi Mme Malfoy, je ne vous avais pas reconnu. » Lui dit Severus sur un ton neutre.

« Pas ici Severus. Tu te rends-compte de ce qu'il se passerait si l'on découvrait que j'ai épousé Drago, moi la seule fille Weasley. Je crois que Ron me tuerait. »

« Il en serait bien capable. »

« Je ne sais pas Severus. Mais il a beaucoup changé après la guerre. Parfois j'ai l'impression de ne pas le reconnaître. »

Le silence tomba entre eux, puis Ginny reprit la parole.

« Je t'ai vu discuté avec d'anciens élèves, ils avaient vraiment l'air content de te revoir. »Dit-elle avec une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux.

« Tu crois ? » Il souriait d'un air satisfait.

« Severus, je voulais te -»

« Non, je t'ai déjà que j'allais très bien. Il n'est pas nécessaire de reprendre cette discussion. »

« Tu ne vas pas bien. Tu as encore perdu du poids. Tu étais déjà mince avant, mais tu es maintenant malingre. Si Dumbledore te voyait -»

« Oui, et alors, Dumbledore est mort et c'est moi qui l'aie tué. Que veux-tu que je fasse que je pleure sur sa tombe, que je lui demande pardon, non, c'est trop tard. Potter s'est arrangé pour que je n'expie pas ma faute. A cause de ce petit imbécile, je ne peux même pas expier pour mon crime. Et maintenant, c'est lui qui a disparu… » _Cette conversation était vraiment difficile. Parler des deux seules personnes qu'il avait aimées lui nouait la gorge._

« Severus -»

« Non. Je n'en reparlerai pas. Je fais attention à moi, je suis vivant et c'est tout ce qui compte. »

Il se retourna pour partir quand il sentit la main de Ginny sur son bras, « Il ne t'en voulait pas Severus. Tu as fait ce que tu avais à faire. Quant à Harry, il t'aimait plus que tu ne le penses. Et s'il t'a évité Azkaban, ce n'est pas parce qu'il attendait une quelconque récompense mais parce qu' -»

« Merci Ginny. Passe le bonsoir à Drago et aux enfants. »


	2. Chapter 2

_**Attention, rien ne m'appartient. Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowlings **_

_**Ratings : R**_

_**Correctrices :** AnthaRosa et Ishtar205. N'oubliez pas de les remercier pour leur travail. Sans elles, la fic ne serait pas aussi lisible_

_**Avertissement:** Il y a dans l'histoire une référence à une grossesse mâle. Ce n'est absolument pas le sujet de l'histoire, mais on en parlera de temps à autre._

**Attention, c'est un slash (**_relation entre deux hommes_**): SS/HP**

**Chapitre deux : le Refuge**

Harry se décida finalement à aller voir cette maison qui l'attirait tant. Il avait trouvé le cadeau de mariage parfait pour ses amis, mais il lui fallait un nouveau logement et si cette demeure était aussi déserte qu'elle le paraissait, il pourrait peut-être convaincre le propriétaire de lui louer une chambre ou de la lui vendre. _On ne sait jamais,_ pensa-t-il.

Planté devant, il se demanda à quelle porte il devait sonner. Il avait effectivement devant un problème : il faisait face à trois portes._ J'ai l'impression d'être dans Alice au pays des merveilles. Les plantes sont démesurées, des animaux bizarres se baladent dans les fougères, certaines herbes ont de drôles de formes et il y a ces trois portes. _

Et pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver cet environnement familier. Son cœur battait la chamade comme si sa vie se jouait là maintenant, tout de suite et rien n'y faisait, il ne parvenait pas à faire taire ses palpitations. _Je ressemble à un petit garçon qui fait sa première rentrée scolaire, tout lui paraît beau et nouveau. _

_Et bien, sonnons !_ Il avait envie de frapper à droite ou à gauche, mais il n'y avait qu'une sonnette sur la porte du milieu, par contre, pas de nom !

Il attendit un peu mais rien ne se passa. _Peut-être que la sonnette ne marche pas. _Déçu, il frappa. _Toujours rien. _

Il se dirigea donc vers la porte de droite. Elle portait les initiales S.S. _Et bien frappons !_ Mais encore une fois personne ne répondit. _Les propriétaires sont peut-être absents ! Tentons notre chance à la dernière porte ! _

Il soupira. Comme la précédente, la porte portait des initiales. Cette fois c'était H.P. _Ce n'est peut-être pas la même maison ou les mêmes propriétaires après tout. _Il leva la main, mais avant que son poing n'ait le temps de la toucher, la porte s'ouvrit.

Surprit, il regarda à droite et à gauche, mais il n'y avait personne. Il appela : « Y'a quelqu'un ? » Aucune réponse.

Il entra donc. Il lui fallut un peu de temps pour s'habituer à la différence de luminosité entre l'extérieur ensoleillé et cette pénombre. L'entrée formait une sorte de porche et s'ouvrait sur trois autres salles. Un tableau représentant un personnage imposant gardait chacune des portes d'un œil peu amène.

Cette première pièce était suffisamment grande pour faire office de salle d'attente. Voir de salle de jugement, pensa-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil vers les portraits.

Ne voyant personne, il décida de tenter sa chance dans une autre salle. La porte n'avait pas pu s'ouvrir toute seule. Il y avait donc quelqu'un dans cette maison et il était bien décidé à rencontrer le propriétaire d'une si étrange demeure.

Il jeta un coup d'œil vers le gardien. Le personnage d'aspect sévère avait les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Son costume rouge était celui d'un bourgeois du XIIème siècle. La barbe noire lui donnait un air aussi féroce que le chien qui était à ses pieds.

Lorsqu'il s'approcha, le tableau bougea légèrement et la porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même sur un vaste salon. Il avançait avec précaution dans cette nouvelle salle lorsque la porte se referma brusquement derrière lui dans un claquement sonore avant de disparaître complètement..._ Mais qu'est-ce que cette…_

Pris par surprise, il chercha l'ouverture qui lui avait permis d'entrer, en vain.

Se retournant, il examina la salle dans laquelle il se trouvait enfermé.

Un canapé se trouvait au milieu de la pièce, devant un meuble supportant une petite télé, un magnétoscope vieillot, un lecteur de dvd neuf, une console de jeu ? Et une platine ou une stéréo. Il regarda les disques, il n'y avait là que de la musique classique : Bach, Hendel, Strauss, Beethoven, Mozart…Mais apparemment rien de moderne ou du moins de récent.

Les étagères habillaient chaque mur de livres, d'objets divers et de bibelots tandis que la cheminée contrastait par son ancienneté avec le reste de la pièce.

Des lunettes rondes semblaient attendre leur propriétaire sur le manteau de la cheminée. Isolée, elles contribuaient à donner un air abandonné et misérable à cette pièce qui semblait dénuée de vie.

Pas de photos, pas de tableaux, comme si la salle était en état de veille, comme si elle dormait, attendait son réveil… Comme s'il existait une autre salle semblable à celle-ci.

Mais sur la table, se trouvait une tasse brûlante… Il s'approcha pour regarder de quoi il s'agissait : du café.

Ca ne pouvait pas être pour lui, si ? Il n'avait vu personne.

Il fit le tour de la pièce, cherchant une sortie, une âme vivante à qui serait destiné ce café mais une force invisible le contraignit à rester dans le salon.

Il retourna vers la table sur laquelle se trouvait un mot :

_Un café pour un voyageur longtemps perdu. _

_Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? _Mais où était-il tombé ? Dans une maison ensorcelée, il en était maintenant de plus en plus convaincu

_Et bien, autant mettre le temps que je suis obligé de passer ici à profit, non ? _

Il se dirigea vers une étagère et s'intéressa aux livres : classés par périodes, par genre…. Il y avait de tout, dans toutes les langues. Harry était on ne peut plus impressionné. Il prit un livre et s'installa confortablement en attendant que le maître des lieux revienne et lui explique tous ces phénomènes étranges.

Mais au lieu de se sentir coupable ou terrifié d'être entré dans une propriété privée sans permission, Harry était étrangement serein, comme s'il avait hâte de rencontrer ce H.P ou ce S.S.

Hpsshpss

Severus avait été convié à la dernière réunion du personnel avant les congés d'été. Ils devaient rendre leurs dernières copies et décider qui pouvait passer et qui devait redoubler. Ce n'était jamais facile, parce que les directeurs de maison se battaient toujours pour leurs élèves.

C'est donc à l'issu d'une longue et fastidieuse après-midi que Severus sentit quelque chose changer dans sa magie, une légère sensation qu'il n'avait pas ressentie depuis des années, depuis cinq ans, depuis que Harry avait disparu.

Ils avaient décidé, au début de leur vie commune, de jeter un sort sur la maison pour prévenir l'autre de son retour. Il ne pouvait pas le croire, c'était impossible. Il essaya de vérifier le lien psychique, mais celui-ci était aussi ténu que ces derniers temps, bien qu'il ressentit une légère excitation qui pouvait tout aussi bien provenir de son propre espoir. Espoir ? Le mot était un peu fort. Comment réagirait-il maintenant si son mari revenait ? Il avait peur de se mettre en colère et de le rejeter.

Il avait peur de sa propre réaction.

« Severus ? »

« Severus ? » Quelqu'un lui toucha le bras.

« Oui ? Quoi ? » Dit-il sur un ton rogue et agressif.

Minerva pinça les lèvres. « Je vous demandais simplement si tout allait bien. Vous êtes soudain devenu tout blanc. »

« J'ai une affaire urgente à régler et vous écouter faire l'éloge de vos chérubins m'ennuient au plus haut point. Ce ne sont que des gamins, de petits imbéciles gâtés qui ne savent pas faire la différence entre une potion curative et un poison, alors si vous voulez bien m'excusez, je vous laisse régler ces trivialités. » Sur ce, il se leva sans leur adresser d'autre regard. Il fit tourbillonner sa cape et sortit à grandes enjambées pour retourner à ses cachots. De là, il pourrait utiliser la cheminée et voir si Harry était revenu.

Hpsshpss

Un homme aux cheveux noirs et au nez crochu entra dans la pièce vêtu d'une robe sombre. Harry venait de terminer son café et lisait tranquillement. Il fut surpris par cette prompte arrivée et se mit rapidement debout. Quand il croisa le regard de l'homme, sa tête vacilla. Il entendait des voix, des cris, un professeur criant contre un élève, des paroles cruelles, réconfortantes, des mots d'amour, des disputes, de la tendresse, de la musique, douce et mélancolique, qui parlait avec le cœur, bien plus éloquente que les mots ne l'étaient.

Leur regard ne s'était pas quittés, mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'eut le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. Harry tomba dans les pommes.

Hpsshpss

Quand il se réveilla, il était dans une chambre bleue. _Au moins elle n'est pas verte_, pensa Harry. Sans savoir pourquoi, le vert exerçait sur lui une étrange fascination. Couleur de la pourriture et de la mort, elle semblait, dans son cas, liée à la douleur et à une crainte qu'il ne parvenait pas à formuler. Il avait le sentiment qu'elle le poursuivait et conduisait sa destinée, l'emportant dans les eaux calmes et profondes de la paix et de la sérénité. Elle revêtait pour lui une valeur symbolique qu'il parvenait difficilement à identifier.

Le bleu et le violet lui apportaient l'apaisement. La course du temps oubliée, elles lui laissaient entrevoir l'éternité du moment.

Confus, il détacha son regard du mur, s'assit et fit le tour de la salle des yeux, cherchant à comprendre ce qui s'était passé et où il était.

Son estomac se contracta. Lorsqu'il avait plongé dans les yeux si noirs de cet homme un monde s'était entrouvert sous lui. Il ne parvenait pas à se souvenir de ce qu'il avait vu. Les images se cristallisaient et se brisaient sans qu'il ne puisse en attraper une seule.

Sa tête était douloureuse.

Il inspira et ferma les yeux, vidant son esprit de toutes pensées. _Il _allait revenir.

Il rouvrit les yeux, se sentant déjà beaucoup plus calme. Le bruit des pas, celui du froissement de tissu lui firent accélérer son pouls.

_Il_ ouvrit la porte, faisant entrer le soleil dans la pièce ombragée, soleil qui _le_ réduisait à l'état d'une silhouette informe et sombre.

Il fit quelques pas et ils se retrouvèrent face à face.

La gorge sèche, la voix rauque, Harry prit la parole et dit la première chose qui traversa son esprit. « Je vous prie d'excuser mon impolitesse. Je n'avais aucun droit d'entrer chez vous de la sorte. »

Ses yeux noirs se durcirent et Harry le vit serrer les dents sous l'effet d'une colère contenue. Une veine pulsait au coin de ses yeux, seule preuve de sa nervosité.

Il aurait voulu pouvoir effacer sa tension sans comprendre quels sentiments l'animaient. Cet homme n'était qu'un inconnu pour lui.

Il chassa ces pensées incohérentes et essaya de se reprendre. L'homme n'avait toujours pas ouvert la bouche et continuait à le dévisager.

Il esquissa un sourire qui s'estompa rapidement. Sa présence le déstabilisait. « Nous nous connaissons, n'est-ce pas ? » Sa question ne lui était pas vraiment destinée et il la regretta aussitôt. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de réagir. « J'ose espérer que vous accepterez mes plus plates excuses. J'entre chez vous sans permission, je m'installe dans votre salon, je tombe dans les pommes et maintenant je vous dévisage ouvertement. Mon comportement est des plus impolis, croyez-moi, ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes. »

Il se leva, s'approcha de lui et lui tendit la main. « Je m'appelle Harry Evans. Je crois que nous nous sommes rencontrés brièvement dans un café. »

L'homme étrécit ses yeux qui se réduisirent à deux lignes noires. Les émotions qui l'étreignaient devaient être violentes. Il serra les poings. « Ne joue pas ce petit jeu avec moi, Harry. »

Harry baissa la main que l'homme avait négligée, « Pardon ? »

Ses prunelles insondables le scrutaient avec intensité, comme s'il essayait de lire dans son esprit. La migraine qu'il avait déjà ressentie en sa présence le relança et il détourna les yeux, incapable de soutenir son regard.

Les mots qui sortirent des lèvres de l'homme étaient susurrés, son ton méprisant. « Vous dites vous appeler Harry Evans ? »

Le mépris qu'il affichait aurait pu attiser sa colère, mais Harry ne sentit qu'un immense courant d'air froid le parcourir. Cet homme souffrait.

« Oui.»

Son regard d'acier reflétait la démence de son âme. La douleur l'avait rongé. Il étouffa un sanglot. Il aurait voulu l'atteindre et calmer son angoisse. « Le nom de Potter ne vous dit rien ? » La colère ou était-ce le chagrin ? faisait vibrer sa voix.

« Potter ? » Harry réfléchit, mais son mal de tête s'accentuait et la douleur de son interlocuteur était insupportable. Il la ressentait comme si elle était sienne. Une petite voix sarcastique lui murmurait que ce sont les gens qui n'ont pas l'habitude de réfléchir qui ont mal à la tête. Il répondit donc en grimaçant, « Non, ce nom ne me dit rien. Pourquoi ? »

L'homme continuait à le regarder avec insistance, le détaillant comme s'il était une bête curieuse et Harry se sentait maintenant vraiment mal à l'aise. « Puis-je vous demander votre nom ? »

Severus se renferma dans sa coquille, oblitérant ses sentiments à ses sens. Un mur était tombé entre eux. Il s'était retranché derrière un masque. Plus rien ne lui permettait de deviner ce qu'il pensait.

« En quoi cela vous regarde-t-il ? Et que faites-vous chez moi ? » Severus était déstabilisé. Cet homme était bel et bien Harry, il n'avait aucun doute la-dessus. La cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front, les yeux verts, la mince cicatrice sur la joue et ses mimiques étaient autant de preuves. C'était bien lui.

En homme précautionneux, il étudiait avec soin le comportement de ses interlocuteurs. Harry réagissait comme le jeune homme qu'il avait connu. Impétueux, téméraire et imprudent. Il l'avait soupçonné de se moquer de lui. La douleur liée à l'absence avait aiguisé sa méfiance et il s'était crée une carapace pour échapper à la douleur.

Ses yeux d'un vert lumineux qui ne le quittaient pas rouvraient les plaies qu'il avait crues cicatrisées. Sa première défense était l'attaque. La seconde résidait dans la connaissance. Si cet homme était bien son mari, il devait comprendre pourquoi il agissait comme s'il ne se connaissait pas.

Il sentait en lui un grand trouble. Ses muscles crispés et sa nuque raide lui donnaient l'image d'un petit soldat. Ses mains avaient trouvé un point d'appui : il tenait fermement le dos d'une chaise comme si elle était sa bouée de sauvetage.

« Je voulais savoir si vous louiez des chambres ? »

Il ferma les yeux et balaya de son esprit ses doutes, ses peurs et sa méfiance. Si c'était Harry, comme il le soupçonnait, il devait lui laisser une chance de revenir dans sa vie.

_Maudit sois-tu Harry, pourquoi joues-tu ainsi avec moi ? _« Des chambres à louer ? » Son ton se voulait froid et indifférent, il était sarcastique et mesquin.

Harry commençait à sortir de son hébétude et l'énervement menaçait de le submerger. Cet homme n'était ni civil, ni poli. L'attirance et l'empathie qu'il avait ressenties pour lui s'estompaient doucement au profit d'une colère froide qu'il ne retenait que par égard pour ses yeux qui effaçaient toutes ses belles résolutions. « Oui, des chambres à louer ! »

« Ce qui n'explique pas ce que vous faites ici ? » Peu affable, le propriétaire croisa les bras.

« Vous ne pourriez pas être un peu plus aimable ? » Harry soupira. Il avait entièrement repris ses esprits.

« Je pourrai très bien vous jeter un sort, vous clouant votre misérable bouche définitivement ! » La menace à peine voilée le fit sourire bien que la situation ne s'y prêtât guère.

« Vous ne le feriez pas ! » Sa réponse automatique lui fit lever les sourcils. « Quel drôle de commentaire ! »

L'individu sans vergogne chez qui il se trouvait soutint son regard, son expression ne révélant rien de ce qu'il pensait. Harry soupira à nouveau. En tant qu'intrus, il ne pouvait que s'expliquer. « Cette maison m'attire comme un aimant. Elle est fascinante et d'une rare beauté. Je me suis souvent demandé si elle était habitée. Je suis à la recherche d'un nouvel appartement. J'ai commencé mes investigations en venant ici. Je ne pensais pas être accueilli de la sorte. » Il fusilla du regard son interlocuteur ce qui sembla le détendre. Il crut déceler un sourire derrière son visage de marbre.

« Vous aimez donc cette maison ? » Son hôte haussa un sourcil.

« Oui, beaucoup. Elle a quelque chose de familier, comme un retour chez soi après de longues vacances -» Harry avait retrouvé son entrain. L'attitude brusque et peu amène de son interlocuteur ne le dérangeait plus. Il était ainsi, c'est tout. « Vous devez me trouver gonflé, mais je suis venu voir si je pouvais l'acheter ou au moins louer une chambre. »

L'homme semblait se détendre. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent et il sourit ouvertement. Il marmonna inintelligiblement quelque chose qui ressemblait à « Griffe en or. » Ne comprenant pas, Harry le fit répéter, « Vous avez dit quelque chose ? »

« Venez retournons au salon, nous serons plus à l'aise pour discuter ! » Faire ce genre de choses sans réfléchir lui ressemblait tellement, sue Severus dut réprimer un sourire. Sa tension s'atténuait en sa présence. Il était un baume contre sa mauvaise humeur. Harry était enfin revenu chez lui.

Il ne semblait plus savoir qui il était. Mais était-ce un mal ? Il entrevoyait déjà les choix qu'il devrait faire si tel était le cas et son estomac se noua à nouveau.

Ce n'était pas encore l'heure des choix.

« Entendu ! »

Hpsshpss

Severus ne pouvait s'empêcher de le regarder, d'observer les changements qu'il avait déjà remarqués au Café. Harry n'était plus un jeune homme, mais un homme. Il avait abandonné ses lunettes au profit de lentilles moldues qui rendaient ses yeux plus brillants. Il décela facilement un vide en eux, une tristesse cachée qui n'avait rien à voir avec l'opacité qui les caractérisait à la fin de la guerre.

Il avait laissé pousser ses cheveux pour les dompter et c'était presque réussi. Tombant librement sur ses épaules, ils faisaient ressortir le vert de ses yeux lui donnant l'air d'un seigneur de la guerre.

Son visage était plus carré. Des cernes sous ses yeux montraient qu'il ne dormait pas suffisamment. Il avait une belle musculature, à en juger par ses biceps.

« Voulez-vous une bière ? Un jus d'orange peut-être ? »

« Je, non m -»

« Un jus d'orange, après tout vous vous êtes évanoui, il n'y a pas une demi-heure. » Il avait pensé mettre dans sa boisson trois gouttes de veritaserum pour s'assurer de ses réponses et vérifier que ce n'était pas un piège. La guerre était terminée depuis longtemps, mais il était un homme prudent.

Ils s'assirent tous les deux près de la table et Severus finit par se présenter. « Je suis Severus Snape et je suis le propriétaire de ces lieux, ou plutôt de l'aile est et d'une partie de l'aile centrale. » Il lui tendit la main que le jeune homme serra. Il sentit une petite secousse électrique qui fut suivi par un intense sentiment de bien-être. S'il devait en juger par la manière dont Harry regardait sa main, il devait lui-aussi l'avoir ressenti.

« Alors, si cette partie ne vous appartient pas, est-elle habitée? » Demanda Harry, visiblement surpris.

« Non, pas vraiment, pas depuis cinq ans. » Ses paroles véhiculaient sa douleur et il l'entendit tout comme son interlocuteur qui le dévisageait maintenant, une main sur les yeux comme pour réduire un mal de tête.

« Si vous pouviez m'aider à rencontrer le propriétaire, je pourrais peut-être le convaincre de me la louer ou de la lui acheter. Ce serait vraiment parfait ! »

Severus hésita à répondre et regarda Harry dans les yeux. Celui-ci soutint son regard, comme si de rien n'était.

Hpsshpss

Finalement, après ce qui lui parut une éternité, Severus Snape eut un sourire en coin et lui répondit, « Mais cette aile vous appartient, monsieur _Evans !_ » Il insista bien sur le mot Evans, l'enveloppant d'un sarcasme mielleux.

Harry le regarda avec des yeux ronds, incapable de comprendre ce qu'il venait de lui dire, « Pardon ? Je crois que je n'ai pas compris ce que vous veniez de me dire. » Sa migraine lui jouait des tours.

« J'ai dit que cette aile vous appartient déjà ! » Il avait sur le visage une expression satisfaite, qui faisait bouillir le sang de Harry.

Severus l'empêcha de répliquer en levant une main et dit sur un ton froid et détaché qui cachait une grande douleur. « Le propriétaire de cette aile, Harry Potter, a disparu, il y a cinq ans. On lui avait assigné une mission de laquelle il n'est jamais revenu. Tout le monde le pense mort. »

« Mais pas vous ? » Lui demanda Harry avec une nuance de défi dans la voix, mais la réponse passionnée le surpris. « Non, jamais ! »

Hpsshpss

Harry se demandait de plus en plus, si c'était possible. Cette maison, pouvait-elle être sienne ?

Cet homme ne faisait que de le surprendre depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré. On aurait dit qu'il savait sur quel bouton appuyer pour l'agacer ou pour le faire réagir. Il ressentait une… connexion avec lui qu'il ne comprenait pas.

Ses mécanismes de défense ne l'effrayaient pas. Il avait détecté en lui la même tourmente que celle dont il était actuellement la proie. Elle ne se manifestait pas de la même façon, mais c'était la même. Lui aussi se sentait perdu. Il détourna simplement le regard et soupira.

« Je ne sais pas. Il est possible que je sois cet Harry Potter. Je n'ai plus aucun souvenir de ma vie d'avant. J'ai eu un accident il y a cinq ans. Je ne connais que mon nom Harry Evans, parce que j'avais des papiers sur moi et qu'un ami était là. » Parler de son amnésie n'était jamais facile, mais il parvint à lui sourire doucement. Seule la lueur de tristesse dans ses yeux aurait pu trahir la déception qui l'avait envahie le jour où il avait compris que son passé resterait à jamais lettre morte.

Severus était une fois de plus surpris par sa force de caractère. Harry avait traversé bien des épreuves au cours de son existence et pourtant, il n'en voulait pas à la vie de l'avoir ainsi rudoyé. Il serait toujours un amoureux de la vie.

Lui-même était en colère de le voir subir autant de coups du sort. Il avait voulu le protéger des aléas de la vie, mais il avait échoué et se rendait responsable de cette nouvelle mésaventure. _Mon dieu Harry, quand vas-tu enfin pouvoir jouir d'un peu de paix et de tranquillité ? Pourquoi le sort s'acharne-t-il contre toi ?_

Il voulait le prendre dans ses bras, effacer de ses baisers la rudesse de sa vie et rendre à ses yeux l'éclat de la joie.

L'antagonisme qu'il avait ressenti à son égard avait disparu. Le ressentiment et la rancœur d'avoir été abandonné laissèrent naturellement place à l'inquiétude.

Il le regarda longuement, et lui dit gentiment, « Est-ce que je peux demander à une amie de venir vous voir. Elle est médecin, un très bon médecin et je suis certain qu'elle pourra vous venir en aide. »

« J'ai déjà vu de nombreux médecins et ils m'ont tous dit d'être patient. Ma mémoire reviendra d'elle-même. Je ne dois pas la brusquer. » C'était les paroles d'une personne qui a peur de la déception et Severus le comprit, mais prit une expression déterminée. « Ecoutez, vous ne perdez rien à la voir et ainsi nous saurons si vous êtes vraiment Harry Potter, puisqu'elle était son médecin. Et elle pourra soigner cette migraine. Vous avez un peu de temps ? »

« Vous savez ? » Harry ne pouvait pas détacher son regard de cet homme. Ses yeux… il y avait quelque chose dans ses yeux de familier… encore une fois, il avait l'impression d'être chez lui… Mais cette douleur… Pourtant les yeux caverneux étaient reposants. Plus il les contemplait, plus il voulait s'y réfugier et oublier le reste. Alors pourquoi son mal de tête persistait-il ?

« Ne bougez pas, je reviens. Et n'hésitez pas à prendre des gâteaux ou du jus d'orange si vous le désirez. Dobby sera heureux de se sentir utile. » Severus se leva et passa dans une autre salle. Apparemment la porte avait réapparu. Et même plus que La porte puisqu'il y en avait maintenant trois.

Hpsshpss

Severus se rendit dans l'aile centrale qui était connectée au réseau de cheminées. Il prit un peu de poudre et la lança dans la cheminée, en criant, « Manoir Malfoy ! » Il passa ensuite sa tête dedans.

« Severus ! » Le salua gaiement Drago Malfoy, « Que me vaut cet honneur ? Il y a longtemps qu'on ne t'avait vu ici ! »

« Drago, je suis venu chercher ta femme, est-ce qu'elle est là ? » Le sérieux de Severus alerta Drago.

« Que se passe-t-il ? Est-ce grave ? Un problème au château ? »

Severus fit claquer sa langue d'impatience. « Non, non, ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais vous expliquer. Est-ce que vous pouvez venir tous les deux chez moi, maintenant. Dites simplement 'Le Refuge' »

Drago était curieux. Il ne l'avait pas vu ainsi depuis très longtemps. L'homme d'habitude froid et sarcastique avait l'air perturbé, « Oui, nous arrivons. Je vais chercher Ginny. »

« Merci Drago. » Il allait partir quand il le rappela. « Oh, et Drago, peux-tu demander à ta femme de prendre son matériel médical ? »

Drago acquiesça et partit.

Hpsshpss

Severus faisait les cents pas dans le salon. Mais que faisaient-ils donc ? Harry allait certainement commencer à trouver le temps long. Il commençait à perdre patience lorsqu'une jeune femme aux cheveux roux sortit soudain de la cheminée, suivit de près par un jeune homme blond râleur, « J'ai toujours détesté les cheminées ! Regarde dans quel état je suis maintenant ! » Il leva les yeux et croisa ceux de Severus. « Nous voilà, comme promis ! »

« Et bien ce n'est pas trop tôt. Je vous attends depuis presque vingt minutes. Pourquoi avez-vous été aussi longs ? » Quand il les vit rougir, il préféra ne pas savoir. « Laissez tomber. Je préfère me passer des détails. » Son ton cinglant les surprit.

« Que se passe-t-il Severus ? » Lui demanda Ginny inquiète, « Es-tu malade ? »

« Non, je vais très bien. J'ai – reçu une visite à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas. » Son hésitation les interpella. Severus Snape n'était jamais incertain.

« Nous te suivons. » Ginny étudia son visage. Il portait son masque d'indifférence, mais il y avait quelque chose de différent. Il paraissait agité, comme en proie à un démon. Il évitait de les regarder et il serrait un poing. Elle était persuadée qu'il ne s'en était pas rendu compte.

Ginny, comme Drago s'attardaient sur tout ce sur quoi se posait leur regard. Ils n'étaient jamais venus dans cette maison. Le décor était chaleureux et instinctivement, ils s'y sentirent bien. Elle ne ressemblait guère au tempérament froid et dépressif de leur ami. Elle était le reflet du bonheur.

Drago fixait le dos de Severus. Son attitude le désarçonna. Pourquoi faire tant de mystère ?

N'étant pas homme à s'inquiéter pour rien, il haussa les épaules et le suivit.

« Vous devez quand même savoir quelque chose. » Dit-il comme s'il marchait sur des œufs. « Je pense que mon hôte est Harry Potter et qu'il a perdu la mémoire. » Il s'était arrêté devant une porte dont il tenait la poignée.

« Harry ? » Ginny eut un sursaut de surprise.

« Oui, Harry. » Il acquiesça sans jamais se retourner. Son ton dur égratigna leurs oreilles.

« Pourquoi serait-il venu ici, Severus ? Une idée » Drago avait toujours soupçonné l'existence d'un lien entre ses deux amis. Il souriait d'un air satisfait tandis que Severus se raidissait.

« Les questions seront pour une autre fois, Monsieur Malfoy. Pour l'instant, nous avons plus important à faire. » Severus reprit une attitude hautaine et froide, refusant de leur laisser entrevoir ses émotions.

Hpsshpss

« Monsieur Evans, laissez-moi vous présenter Ginny Weasley et Drago Malfoy. » Ginny regarda Severus avec des yeux noirs. « Ginny Malfoy! » Elle était persuadée qu'il l'avait fait exprès.

Harry serra les mains des nouvelles personnes. « Bonjours, je suis Harry Evans. J'espère ne pas trop vous déranger. Je n'avais pas compris que vous veniez ce soir. Sinon j'aurais insisté pour repasser plus tard. »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous ne nous dérangez nullement. Severus m'a parlé de votre problème de mémoire, est-ce que je peux vous ausculter ? » Ginny observait l'homme devant elle, n'osant croire qu'il s'agissait de son ami. Ses yeux verts, si rares, étaient indéniablement les siens.

Elle le dévisagea des pieds à la tête, faisant fi du malaise qu'elle pouvait provoquer à son futur patient. Elle aurait voulu le prendre dans ses bras, mais l'incertitude qu'elle lisait dans son regard l'arrêta.

« Je suppose que si vous vous êtes déplacée c'est pour ça. Ce serait très impoli de ma part de vous dire non maintenant. Allons-y. » Il était évident qu'il n'aimait pas les médecins et sa réticence la mit mal à l'aise. Elle ne voulait pas le forcer à subir un examen s'il ne le souhaitait pas.

« Vous pouvez aller dans la chambre à l'étage ! » Drago suivait tous les mouvements de Severus et ne perdit pas son regard préoccupé lorsqu'il leur fit cette proposition.

« Allez-y. Je vous rejoins. Je voudrais dire deux mots à Severus et à mon mari. »

Hpsshpss

Harry les regarda d'un air curieux. Il avait l'impression qu'on lui cachait quelque chose. Il n'avait pas accepté cet examen médical de gaieté de cœur. Il avait toujours détesté les hôpitaux et les médecins. Heureusement que cette jeune personne avait l'air…. Il se rendit alors compte que son nom et sa physionomie ne lui étaient pas inconnus, pas plus que ceux de ce Drago Malfoy. Ils les avaient déjà vus. Il les avait même peints. Ils avaient certes vieilli, mais c'était eux. Son mal de tête devenait insoutenable.

Il monta à l'étage et s'allongea sur le lit en fermant les yeux. La lumière s'était alliée à sa migraine pour amplifier sa douleur.

Hpsshpss

Drago se tourna vers Severus, « C'est lui, il n'y a aucun doute. »

« C'est ce que je pense aussi Monsieur Malfoy mais j'attends confirmation des examens. »

« Severus, pourquoi Harry est-il venu ici ? »

« Comment voudriez-vous que je sache pourquoi ce gamin impudent serait venu chez moi ? » La colère de Severus était palpable. Ses émotions étaient à fleur de peau.

« Non, Severus. Cette fois-ci je ne te laisserai pas te cacher derrière cette façade. Pourquoi personne n'a-t-il jamais entendu parler de cette maison ? Est-ce là que tu te caches pendant les vacances scolaires ? » Ginny refusait de lui laisser la moindre échappatoire. Elle se rendait compte que son ami avait des informations concernant Harry qu'il n'avait jamais partagées avec personne et qui aurait peut-être pu les aider à le retrouver.

« Ginny, je t'en prie, calme-toi ! » Essaya de l'apaiser Drago ce qui lui valut un regard mauvais.

« Je vais voir Harry, mais si c'est bien lui, prépare-toi à répondre à pas mal de questions, Severus ! »

Et elle tourna les talons.

Hpsshpss

« Ta femme a décidément mauvais caractère, Drago ! Elle s'emporte bien vite ! » Severus s'était raidi. Il était familier des attaques de la jeune femme. Elle était franche et disait toujours ce qu'elle pensait. Il était pourtant blessé par sa réaction. Il n'avait eu aucunement l'intention de blesser qui que ce soit.

« Je crois que cette fois, elle a raison. Tu es bizarre depuis la disparition de Potter. Et elle comme moi savons que vous étiez plus proches que vous ne le laissiez paraître. Après tout, nous avons fait la même guerre et nous sommes passés par les mêmes épreuves ! »

« Drago… » Il était fatigué, si fatigué. _Harry_. Il ferma les yeux un instant.

« Non, écoute-moi. Nous nous sommes, Ginny et moi, mariés secrètement. Peu de personnes sont au courant. Je crois et j'ai toujours cru qu'il y avait quelque chose entre toi et la célébrité du monde sorcier. Vous avez peut-être voulu le garder secret, mais si c'est bien Harry qui est là, je crois qu'il va avoir besoin de notre soutien à tous. Prépare-toi donc à nous raconter cette histoire ! »

« Si c'est Harry, je vous raconterai. Allez viens, tu boiras bien un café en attendant que ta femme ait ausculté mon invité et qu'elle nous dise ce qu'elle a trouvé. » Severus n'avait plus la force de se battre. La carapace qu'il s'était forgée s'effritait. Cet homme avait le don de chambouler sa vie. Il retint le rire nerveux qu'il sentait dans sa gorge.

« Un simple café ? Tu n'aurais rien de plus fort ? »

Les lèvres de Severus s'étirèrent dans l'ébauche d'un sourire. « Je croyais que tu n'avais pas le droit de boire d'alcool. Ordre de ta femme bien aimée ? »

Drago grimaça, « Oh tu sais, quand le chat n'est pas là… »

Hpsshss

En montant, Ginny trouva Harry allongé sur le lit, un bras sur les yeux. D'un coup de baguette, elle diminua la lumière de la pièce, la laissant dans la pénombre. Elle s'approcha de son ami et posa sa main sur son bras.

« Est-ce que t-vous allez bien ? » Elle vit tout de suite qu'il avait les traits tirés. Il ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas. Les médecins disent que c'est lié à mon amnésie. Raison pour laquelle, je ne dois pas forcer mon esprit à se souvenir. Ca va passer d'ici quelques minutes. » Il ébaucha un sourire qui ressemblait davantage à une grimace qu'à un sourire. Elle était étrangement intimidée. Harry avait vieilli. Il avait mûri. Elle cherchait à voir l'enfant alors qu'elle avait devant elle un adulte.

De la mallette qu'elle avait emmenée, elle sortit une petite fiole qui contenait un liquide violet et le lui tendit. Il prit la fiole et la fixa avec un mélange de méfiance et de curiosité. « Buvez, ça devrait vous soulager rapidement. Je pourrais ensuite procéder à l'examen, si vous êtes d'accord. »

« Je n'ai jamais rien vu de semblable. » Murmura-t-il de sa voix grave. Il vida le contenu et grimaça de dégoût. Elle sourit tristement. Harry avait toujours eu cette réaction face aux potions. Presque aussitôt, il se détendit.

« C'est efficace. Il faudra que vous me donniez la recette de cette potion magique. » Son teint mate, ses cheveux sombres et son menton mal rasé faisaient ressortir la luminosité de ses yeux.

Elle posa sa main sur ses tempes et ferma les yeux, cherchant à sonder son esprit. Harry ne sentirait rien, normalement.

Elle chercha à visualiser son aura magique, cherchant une défaillance quelconque. Elle fut surprise de sa faible luminosité. Sa magie semblait avoir disparu et elle sentit une autre présence en lui.

Ebranlée, elle s'éloigna de son patient qui suivait ses moindres mouvements. « Ce n'est pas possible, » Murmura-t-elle.

Elle sortit sa baguette et lança le sort qu'elle avait déjà jeté sur ce même homme plus de cinq ans auparavant. Quelques jours avant sa disparition. Les symptômes étaient exactement les mêmes. Rien n'avait changé. Sauf…

Elle referma les yeux et se concentra sur son ventre. La magie de Harry formait une aura de protection au niveau de son abdomen. Techniquement il n'était qu'un moldu : il avait enfermé sa magie en lui-même, créant une barrière inébranlable pour arrêter le temps, suspendre l'évolution de ce qui grandissait en lui et le protéger.

Elle se concentra pour découvrir la raison de ce trouble, ce qui avait provoqué ce vacillement. Elle posa à nouveau ses mains sur sa tête, l'obligeant à fermer les yeux. Il y avait effectivement une rupture de son énergie magique au niveau de son cerveau. Elle murmura une formule, mais rien ne se produisit.

Elle allait se retirer quand elle vit quelque chose d'inhabituel, c'était une petite boule grisâtre qui semblait obstruer une petite partie de son esprit. Il était facile de comprendre pourquoi Harry avait aussi mal à la tête chaque fois qu'il essayait de se rappeler son passé. Elle se concentra sur la tache, posa sa main à plat à l'emplacement de la boule et récita une formule. Il y eut un vacillement dans sa magie et Harry fut libéré. Elle sentit la fluidité revenir dans son esprit et le peu de magie qu'il pouvait utiliser s'écoula plus naturellement

Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, elle se sentait épuisée. S'asseyant à côté de Harry, elle jeta un dernier sort qui entoura son ami d'une aura bleue. Lui, continuait à s'attacher à ses moindres mouvements, mais il ne bougea pas, lui laissant faire son métier.

« Vous êtes une bien étrange femme. »

Elle rit de bon cœur. « Je veux bien vous croire. » Elle hésitait sur la marche à suivre. « Je -» Elle inspira profondément, « Vous êtes bien Harry Potter. »

Il acquiesça. La réponse ne l'avait pas surpris. « Est-ce que vous- pourrait-on se tutoyer ? Ca me fait vraiment un drôle d'effet de vouvoyer un ami d'enfance. »

Ses traits se détendirent. « Bien sûr. Vous- pardon- tu t'appelles Ginny Malfoy Weasley, c'est ça ? »

Elle acquiesça. « Tu as cinq frères tous plus âgés que toi. Vous êtes tous roux. Bill, Charlie, les jumeaux Fred et Georges et Ron, c'est ça ? »

« Tu t'en souviens ? »

Il lui sourit tristement. « Non. Vous faites juste partie de ma galerie de portraits. Je vous ai tous nommés. Toi, tu es la petite Ginny. Tu es médecin. Gentille, douce et attentionnée, tu n'hésites pas à venir en aide aux autres. Au milieu des flammes, au milieu de la douleur, tu n'hésites pas à soigner les plus démunis malgré la souffrance qui te consume le cœur. » Il leva les yeux vers elle d'un air contrit.

Elle posa sa main sur son menton hirsute et dit doucement, « Non, tu as raison. Il – Tu as toujours su lire dans le cœur des autres, Harry Potter. » Elle secoua la tête et éloigna sa main, « Que te rappelles-tu d'autre ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Tout est si confus. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, je croyais que vous-tu étais un personnage issu de mon imagination et te voilà. » Dit-il doucement. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, leur redonnant cet aspect sauvage dont elle se souvenait. « Ce que je dessine n'a souvent aucun sens. Ca ne correspond pas à notre vie. Ils montrent une vie qui ne peut-être. La guerre, la douleur, la souffrance en sont les thèmes dominants. Et si ma vie se résume à ça, alors je préfère ne pas m'en souvenir. » Son regard était dur, tranchant. On sentait que la tragédie qu'il avait vécue conservait une place importante dans son cœur. Il avait refoulé ces sentiments qui s'exprimaient dans ses peintures.

La longue chevelure rousse de Ginny tombait en cascade sur ses épaules renforçant les ombres qu'il voyait dans son regard. « Ta vie n'a pas toujours été facile, mais j'ose espérer que tu as été heureux avec nous. »

Elle lui sourit tristement, « En tant que médecin, je ne peux que faire le même diagnostic que les autres. Ne force pas ta mémoire. Tes souvenirs reviendront d'eux-mêmes. Ils ont commencé à réapparaître et maintenant que tu es revenu parmi nous, ils vont revenir plus facilement, tu verras. »

Il acquiesça simplement d'un air incertain. Elle était repassée en mode médecin. C'était plus facile.

« Je ne peux pas te dire grand-chose, ça risquerait de créer un blocage. Quant à la cause. On a essayé d'effacer tes souvenirs. Le sort n'a pas aussi bien fonctionné qu'il aurait dû. A mon avis, tu as dû chercher à protéger ton – à te protéger et en le faisant, tu as perdu ta magie et une partie de tes souvenirs. Tes souvenirs réveilleront ta magie. »

Il écarquilla les yeux, « Pardon ? Tu parles de magie ? » Sa voix grave avait une note de raillerie qu'elle n'était pas sûre d'apprécier. Elle pinça les lèvres et poursuivit.

« Tu es un sorcier Harry. Un puissant sorcier. Du moins, tu l'étais avant ton amnésie. »

Il se leva et passa ses mains dans ses cheveux dans une geste nerveux qu'elle l'avait vu faire des centaines de fois dans le passé. « Vous plaisantez, n'est-ce pas ? » Elle secoua lentement la tête, un air désolé « De la magie ? » Il rit nerveusement. « Et vous vouliez me laisser le découvrir ? » Elle se leva et voulut poser une main sur son bras mais il se dégagea rapidement. « La magie n'existe pas. Ce ne sont que des fariboles pour les enfants. »

Elle sortit sa baguette et fit léviter la lampe de chevet. »

« Un trucage ? » Il s'approcha et chercha des fils.

« Tu n'es pas obligé de me croire pour l'instant. Je te l'ai dit, tes souvenirs reviendront d'eux-mêmes. Il me semblait qu'il était important que tu le saches. »

Son air suspicieux la blessa. Elle comprenait, mais il ne lui faisait plus confiance. « Tu veux peut-être rester un peu seul ? Je descends parler à Severus et à Drago. »

« Ginny ? »

Elle se retourna vers lui.

« Merci. » Dans ses yeux verts, elle retrouvait le petit garçon qu'elle avait connu.

Il s'effondra dans un fauteuil et passa sa main dans le col de sa chemise, agrippant un petit bijou. Elle le laissa.

Hpsshpss

Deux paires d'yeux étaient posés sur elle alors qu'elle descendait les marches qui menaient au salon. Elle s'assit à la table et se servit une tasse de café. Elle avait besoin d'un remontant.

Elle ancra ses yeux dans ceux de Severus et lui dit, « Je vais avoir besoin de réponses Severus. Tout est beaucoup trop confus pour moi. »

« Comment va-t-il ? »

« Aussi bien que les circonstances l'exigent. » Elle soupira. « On lui a délibérément effacé la mémoire et on a fait en sorte qu'il ne puisse pas se souvenir. Il avait une sorte de caillou qui provoquait des maux de tête à chaque fois qu'il se rappelait quelque chose. Celui qui a fait ça est doué. Il a fait en sorte de ne pas laisser d'indices. Il n'y a aucune trace de sa magie. »

« Il est bien amnésique alors. » Murmura Severus. Il ne s'en était pas aperçu, mais sa main tremblait. « Pourra-t-il un jour retrouver la mémoire ? » Ginny posa gentiment une main sur la sienne et récolta un regard venimeux mais elle ne la bougea pas. « Il faut que je te pose une question. Réponds-moi franchement. »

Severus était déstabilisé. Il n'aimait pas se sentir aussi vulnérable. « Je vais essayer. » Il serra les dents. Ginny lâcha sa main et le regarda durement. Du coin de l'œil, elle aperçut son mari plisser les yeux. Elle sentit son regard sur elle, mais elle ne bougea pas. « As-tu eu une relation sexuelle avec Harry avant son départ et sa disparition ? » Severus se referma. Elle sentit immédiatement un changement dans son comportement. Elle insista. « C'est important Severus. »

Il la scruta un long moment. Drago croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et observa la scène avec une vive attention. Il en avait longuement discuté avec sa femme et ils étaient d'accord : ils n'avaient aucune raison de se mêler de leurs affaires. Alors pourquoi insistait-elle autant aujourd'hui?

« Oui. » Finit par avouer Severus à contre-cœur, livide.

Les yeux de Ginny s'adoucirent et tout en continuant à le regarder dans les yeux, elle lui dit doucement, « Severus, tu dois savoir qu'Harry attend un enfant. Ton enfant ! »

Il se leva brusquement, faisant tomber la chaise sur laquelle il était assis. « Ce n'est pas possible. Nous -»

Elle poursuivit calmement, « Il y a cinq ans, quelques jours avant la disparition de Harry, j'ai été appelée aux Etats-Unis pour l'ausculter. Comme tu le sais, il était en mission. Personne ne devait savoir ni où il était ni ce qu'il faisait, mais il n'allait pas bien. Il avait à nouveau des problèmes avec sa magie. Elle n'était pas stable. Le Ministère avait craint qu'il n'ait fait une rechute après -» Elle s'arrêta. Une boule dans la gorge l'empêchait de parler. Ca avait été une période difficile.

Drago prit la main de sa femme et déposa un baiser sur sa paume. Elle se retourna vers lui et rencontra ses yeux gris. Tendre, sûrs d'eux, réconfortants. Elle inspira et continua.

« Severus, Harry attendait déjà un enfant. Je n'ai pas été surprise quand il a disparu parce qu'il avait l'intention d'en parler immédiatement à l'autre père. Au début j'ai pensé que c'était toi mais comme il s'était évaporé, j'ai pensé qu'il avait rencontré quelqu'un d'autre- Je suis désolée. »

Severus ne semblait plus l'écouter. Il lui tournait le dos, se servant un verre de cognac. Ses doigts étaient crispés sur le verre.

« Je sais que les grossesses mâles sont extrêmement rares. Les deux sorciers doivent être très puissants et ils doivent tous les deux le désirer. Je sais que voir Eva et David grandir, vous avez donné envie de fonder une famille. »

Elle s'approcha de son ami et posa une main sur son épaule. « Severus -»

« Il voulait une famille. » Murmura-t-il les yeux dans le vide, plus sombres encore qu'à l'ordinaire, « Mais pour lui, vous étiez sa famille. Il n'attendait qu'une chose, que vous ayez vos enfants, qu'Eva ait une petite sœur -»

Il la regarda dans les yeux et sourit, « Il adorait ces enfants. »

« Ils vous aiment toujours, Severus. Il est vrai qu'Eva ne se souvient plus de Harry. Son visage s'est effacé et » Elle rit légèrement, « Elle n'est absolument pas physionomiste. Je crains Severus qu'elle ne soit jamais douée en potions. Elle ne reconnaîtra pas les ingrédients. »

« Ne le dis à personne, mais je sais de source sûre que David lui a déjà appris tout ce qu'elle doit savoir. » La légèreté de son ton contrastait dramatiquement avec son visage sévère.

Elle reprit un visage sérieux, « Severus, sois-en certain, Harry t'aime. Qu'il ait gardé cette vie en lui toutes ces années, qu'il se soit battu pour la protéger le prouve. Il va avoir besoin de ton soutien. Revenir dans le monde sorcier ne sera pas facile. »

Il ferma les yeux, « Que sait-il ? »

« Pas grand-chose. Il n'a presque plus de magie. Je pense qu'il s'en sert comme protection pour l'enfant qu'il porte. Je pense que sa magie reviendra avec ses souvenirs.

« Il dessine beaucoup. Apparemment, il a peint des galeries de personnages nous représentant. C'est un bon point. Ca veut dire qu'il n'a pas tout oublié. »

« Saint Potter sachant tenir un crayon ? On en apprend tous les jours. » La remarque de Drago arriva à point nommé pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Severus le regarda de son air le plus mauvais.. « Il savait plus que dessiner. Je vous montrerai un jour. »

« Alors c'est ici que tu te caches quand tout le monde te cherche ? »

Il ne daigna pas répondre, mais son regard aurait rendu muet tout autre. « Allons Severus, ne fais pas ton monsieur Mystère. Maintenant que nous sommes là, nous voulons tout savoir. »

« Monsieur Malfoy, je ne vous savais pas aussi amateur de ragots. » Dit-il séchement. Il se tourna vers la jeune fille qui ricanait de la pique lancée à son mari, « Autre chose ? »

« Ah oui, je lui ai parlé de la magie, il n'a pas très bien réagi. Il lui faudra un peu de temps pour se faire à cette idée. N'insiste pas trop sur ce thème. Je ne lui ai pas non plus parlé de son enfant. Il ne comprendrait pas. Laisse-lui du temps. »

« Un enfant ! » Murmura Severus.

« Ne le cajole pas trop Severus ! Il reste Le Héros de notre monde !» Railla Drago.

Les lèvres de Severus se resserrèrent en une fine ligne. « C'est un impudent Gryffondor sans cervelle et cette affaire le prouve une fois de plus. » Grogna-t-il. « Je te rappelle par ailleurs que tu 'cajolais' ta petite femme quand elle était enceinte d'Hortense. »

« Ne m'en parle pas, » intervint la principale intéressée, « Je ne pouvais rien faire. Il avait peur de tout. Si je l'avais écouté je serais restée couchée pendant neuf mois, comme si j'étais malade. » Elle leva les yeux au ciel et rit. « Entre lui et David, j'étais très bien entourée. » Elle regarda l'heure. « Je crois qu'on va rentrer. Eva la garde aujourd'hui. Je pense que son frère est là aussi, mais je préfèrerais ne pas trop tarder. »

« Nous pourrons revenir maintenant que nous avons mis les pieds dans l'antre du sarcastique professeur Snape ? »

« Malfoy, je crains que tu ne vives entouré de trop de Gryffondors. » Susurra-ce dernier en plissant les yeux.

Ginny fit la bise au professeur rigide, « Nous reviendrons dans quelques jours voir comment il va. Envoie-nous de ses nouvelles régulièrement d'accord ? Pour l'instant, nous gardons l'information secrète. Il n'est pas nécessaire que le monde sorcier sache que son héros est de retour. »

Il acquiesça simplement. En une après-midi, sa carapace d'homme sans cœur, inaccessible et sarcastique s'était brisée. Il était certain que le regard de ses deux amis allait considérablement changer après aujourd'hui.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Attention, rien ne m'appartient. Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowlings **_

_**Ratings : R**_

_**Correctrices :** AnthaRosa et Ishtar205. N'oubliez pas de les remercier pour leur travail. Sans elles, la fic ne serait pas aussi lisible_

_**Avertissement:** Il y a dans l'histoire une référence à une grossesse mâle. Ce n'est absolument pas le sujet de l'histoire, mais on en parlera de temps à autre._

**Tome 1 à 6 pris en compte**

**Attention, c'est un slash (**_relation entre deux hommes_**): SS/HP**

**Chapitre 3**

Severus monta dans la chambre. Harry était accoudé à la fenêtre et contemplait le magnifique jardin. Le saule pleureur se reflétait dans le petit lac, créant une atmosphère de paix et de sérénité. C'était l'un des endroits préférés de Harry. Il s'asseyait sous l'arbre quand il avait besoin de réfléchir ou de s'isoler. Il disait que ça le détendait.

La gorge de Severus se noua alors que les images du temps passé le submergeaient.

_Le ciel commençait à s'obscurcir lorsque Severus trouva Harry appuyé contre le saule pleureur, regardant l'étendue d'eau devant lui, les nombreux arbres et le jardin qu'ils avaient créé ici petit à petit. Harry aurait pu s'asseoir sur un banc, mais il savait que le jeune homme préférait le contact avec le sol, avec l'herbe._

_Severus ne dit rien, il s'assit simplement à côté de son compagnon et observa la lune se lever et les premières étoiles scintiller._

_Il sentit une tête s'appuyer contre son épaule. Le jeune homme tremblait légèrement. Severus enroula un bras autour de ses épaules et le tint serré contre lui, comme pour lui fournir un peu de chaleur ou le protéger du monde extérieur._

_Harry le regarda, lui fit un petit sourire qui n'atteignit pas ses yeux rouges et irrités. Aucune parole n'était nécessaire. Ils restèrent longtemps dans cette position. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient le courage de bouger. Ce n'est que beaucoup plus tard, que Severus décida qu'ils devaient avancer. _

_Il baissa le bras, se leva et tendit une main à Harry qui la prit. _

Il n'avait pas besoin de ce genre de souvenirs. Pas maintenant.

« Harry ? »

L'homme se retourna. « Vous avez vraiment un très beau jardin. » Dit-il doucement.

« Avez-vous pris une décision ? » Lui demanda Severus en restant à l'autre bout de la salle comme pour empêcher les souvenirs de l'assaillir en créant une distance artificielle.

« Une décision ? »

« Oui, allez-vous rester ici maintenant que vous savez qui vous êtes ou allez-vous repartir et reprendre votre vie ? »

« Je ne peux pas reprendre mon ancienne vie alors que je ne la connais pas. Mais j'aimerais m'installer ici et voir ce qui se passe. Il y a longtemps que j'avais perdu l'espoir de retrouver mon passé. Tout ceci me paraît tellement irréel ! » Il éclata de rire.

« De la magie ? » Il secoua la tête. « Vous rendez-vous compte de tout ce que l'on pourrait faire si la magie existait ? Tout le bien-être que l'on pourrait apporter aux gens ? »

_Des cris. Dans chaque coin, des hommes masqués torturaient des moldus, essayant de nouveaux sorts, se délectant des cris et des pleurs. Voldemort avait emmené sa boule à terreur et aspirait la vie des gens. Il aspirait leurs espoirs, leur peur, leur haine…_

_Ils tuaient les enfants devant leurs parents, ils violaient les femmes devant leur mari, ils égorgeaient les hommes devant les femmes et les enfants._

_C'était un spectacle atroce. Trop horrible pour être vrai. _

« Oui, je sais aussi ce que la magie peut engendrer utilisée à mauvais escient. »

Des émeraudes ternes se posèrent sur lui. « Vous avez raison. Les hommes ne sont pas prêts à utiliser les forces de la nature avec sagesse. Il y a suffisamment de guerres dans le monde sans qu'on en rajoute. »

« Qu'avez-vous décidé ? »

« Si ça ne vous ennuie pas, je vais m'installer ici. On s'y sent vraiment très bien. Ce paysage est féerique et pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, j'ai le sentiment de retrouver mes racines. »

« Je vous l'ai dit, vous êtes ici chez vous. » Severus était toujours dans l'encadrement de la porte. Le contraste entre l'obscurité et la lumière était frappant. _Harry sera toujours un sorcier lumineux qu'il le veuille ou non._ Songea Severus. _Et moi je serai toujours l'espion qui se cache dans l'ombre pour le protéger. _

Severus se cramponnait à son masque de froideur et d'indifférence. Il ne voulait pas ressentir quoi que ce soit. Il ne devait pas lui montrer son trouble. Harry avait une nouvelle vie et peut-être un amant ou un mari. Il ne pouvait pas s'imposer à lui. Il n'en avait pas le droit.

« Et si vous me faisiez visiter, Monsieur Snape ! »

« Professeur Snape ! » Le corrigea-t-il automatiquement.

Harry haussa un sourcil. _Il n'a pas perdu toutes les habitudes qu'il avait prises en vivant avec moi_. « Pourquoi cela ne m'étonne-t-il pas ? Votre regard doit effrayer plus d'un élève. Vous ne devez pas avoir beaucoup de mal à vous faire respecter, pas vrai professeur ? »

« J'enseigne une matière dangereuse M. P- Evans. Si les étudiants n'étaient pas tous des écervelés peut-être pourrais-je être moins intransigeant ! » Harry rit de bon cœur.

« Alors professeur, pouvons-nous faire cette visite ? »

« Cette maison est assez – singulière ! » Déclara Severus avec un sourire en coin. « Et capricieuse. Vous le découvrirez rapidement. »

Harry fit la moue. « Je crois en avoir déjà eu un aperçu. Vous coincer dans une pièce fait partie de ses prérogatives, c'est ça ? »

« Quand son propriétaire est recherché depuis plus de cinq ans, oui ! » Le ton dur, les yeux flamboyants surprirent le nouvel arrivant.

Severus sortit sans commentaire supplémentaire. Harry le suivit en se demandant ce qui avait provoqué ce brusque changement de comportement. L'autre homme l'attendait manifestement. Les bras croisés, les yeux noirs, il s'avança dès qu'il s'approcha de lui. « Vous connaissez la chambre et le bureau attenant. » Ils sortirent. « A ce même étage, vous trouverez également des chambres d'amis, » Il désigna une porte sans y entrer, « une salle de dessins et un bureau. » Ils s'arrêtèrent devant l'atelier d'art. Le propriétaire se concentra pour que la salle apparaisse nue. Harry ne devait pas voir les tableaux qu'il avait peints. Ils étaient trop… personnels. C'était trop tôt.

La porte s'ouvrit sur une salle d'un blanc immaculé. Aucune fenêtre ne l'ouvrait sur le monde extérieur. Un chevalet trônait au centre de la salle.

Harry en fit le tour, passant une main sur les murs qui vibrèrent légèrement. Des chatoiements leur donnaient vie mais s'effaçaient aussitôt. « Cette salle est- dépouillée. » Murmura-t-il. « On dirait qu'elle n'a jamais servi. Et pourtant je peux voir des dizaines de tableaux -» Sa magie était trop faible pour faire apparaître le spectre de son esprit sur le mur.

« Je vous l'ai dit, la maison est particulière. Venez, continuons. » Sa brusquerie surprit Harry qui le suivit pourtant.

Severus ouvrit la porte qui se trouvait à côté. « Voici un petit bureau moldu. Harry- Vous trouviez pratique d'avoir ce genre d'objets. »

Harry examina l'ordinateur vieillot et ce qui traînait sur la table. Apparemment personne n'était passé par là depuis longtemps. Une photo était posée à côté du téléphone. Elle représentait ses parents, Sirius et Remus. Lily portait un enfant dans ses bras. La photo ne bougeait pas comme le faisait la plupart des photos sorcières.

« Ce sont mes parents, n'est-ce pas ? » Severus s'avança derrière lui.

« Oui. Vos parents, votre parrain Sirius et leur meilleur ami, Remus. »

« C'est étrange de les voir. Je ne sais pas ce que je dois ressentir. Je sais enfin à quoi ils ressemblent mais ça n'apaise pas le vide que je ressens. »

« Ils sont morts quand tu n'étais qu'un bébé. Tu ne les as pas connus. »

« Comment sont-ils morts ? »

« Assassinés. »

« Etait-ce de ma faute ? »

« Non. Ils sont morts en héros, en combattant un être maléfique. » Harry avait perdu de sa jovialité. Il avait les traits tirés et crispés. Il entendait les cris d'une femme. _« Non, pas Harry ! Je vous en supplie… je ferai ce que vous voudrez… »_ Il serra les lèvres, « Tous ? » et reposa la photo.

« Tous. »

_Il avait réussi à atteindre les marches. Il se retourna au moment où la lumière revenait. Peter était à côté de Remus, un couteau en argent à la main. Il rata Tonks mais le poignard se logea dans la poitrine du loup-garou. Immédiatement, sa respiration se fit haletante. Il leva sa baguette et jeta le sort mortel. Il mourrait, mais pas seul. _

Il refusait de donner vie aux images qui traversaient son esprit. Ce n'était que des images. Il n'avait aucun lien avec elles.

« Continuons, voulez-vous ? » Severus le dévisagea mais acquiesça simplement.

Cette visite rappelait douloureusement à Severus celle qu'il avait faite avec Harry dix ans auparavant.

Ils redescendirent et se dirigèrent vers l'aile centrale.

En regardant les bougies qui encadraient la pièce, il se rendit compte avec stupéfaction qu'ils n'avaient jamais pensé à rendre au salon son apparence moldue, ni à lui redonner sa grandeur d'origine. Ils vivaient à deux dans l'immense Maison et n'avait jamais eu besoin d'une salle de bal.

Harry se dirigea vers le piano, passa sa main sur le bois noir d'un geste révérencieux, l'ouvrit, s'assit, posa ses mains sur le clavier et joua. Les notes s'élevèrent doucement dans la salle.

Severus reconnut aussitôt une de ses compositions, 'Attends-moi !'

Il ne pouvait que regarder l'homme jouer devant lui. Il avait réussi à reproduire à l'ouïe quelque chose qu'il avait lui-même écrit.

Il s'arrêta à mi-chemin et fit mine de se lever lorsque Severus s'approcha, « C'est un très beau morceau. »

Harry acquiesça. « J'ai constamment cet air dans la tête. » Il rit d'un air gêné, « Il me hante même la nuit. »

Severus s'assit à côté de lui, le poussant légèrement, et reprit le morceau à l'endroit où Harry s'était arrêté. Ses longs doigts blancs dansaient sur le clavier, partaient, revenaient et se croisaient. Harry ne parvenait pas à détacher ses yeux de leurs mouvements. Ses mains étaient gracieuses, sans hésitation et marquaient les touches avec doigté. Sa performance n'avait rien à voir avec la sienne.

La sonorité grave faisait vibrer toutes les fibres de son corps. Sombre, elle semblait attirer la brume, la confusion et ramener les ombres du passé. Déjà Harry croyait voir apparaître devant lui des milliers d'âmes damnées.

_Les combats étaient constants et il était obligé de tuer. Chaque coup qu'il donnait, chaque sort qu'il jetait, faisait un peu plus saigner son cœur. A chaque fois qu'il tuait une personne, il tuait une partie de lui. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne ressente plus rien, jusqu'à ce qu'il se soit prémuni contre tout sentiment. _

Le tempo retomba lentement. Les notes se firent plus légères. Les doigts flottaient maintenant sur le clavier plus proches qu'ils ne l'étaient auparavant. Les deux mains se suivaient, s'enchaînaient et se recherchaient. La vie revenait avec la fin de l'orage.

_A côté de la pierre tombale de Dumbledore, il y avait désormais de petites tombes blanches de chaque côté, présentes comme un souvenir, comme un soutien. Ils étaient morts comme l'ancien directeur de Poudlard pour essayer de ramener la paix. Ils étaient morts en héros._

_Quand le sable fut jeté sur les cercueils, un lourd silence tomba._

_« Tant que tu auras besoin de moi, je serai là » Murmura une petite voix aux creux de son oreille. Harry s'accrochait à ses bras comme s'ils étaient son ancre, comme s'il risquait de couler s'il ne gardait pas un point d'ancrage, un point d'attache. _

La mélodie s'arrêta finalement, les laissant dans un silence oppressant.

Harry frôla le clavier de ses doigts, « Les souvenirs que j'ai perdus valent-ils vraiment la peine d'être retrouvés ? » Sa voix était étrangement rauque. Les images dont il venait d'être témoin lui laissaient un goût amer.

Ses yeux suivaient toujours les mains de Severus qui s'étaient calmées. Elles reposaient simplement sur le clavier. L'une se referma et se rouvrit instantanément, refusant de laisser libre cours à ses sentiments.

« Il vaut peut-être effectivement mieux que vous ne vous souveniez jamais de ce passé qui a blessé votre cœur. » Répondit doucement Severus après un temps. « Certaines choses ne sont pas faites pour être ramenées à la vie. »

Harry releva la tête vers l'homme dont le masque fermement en place ne montrait rien de plus que de l'indifférence. Mais comment une personne qui jouait si passionnément pouvait-elle paraître si détachée? Il voulait dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi pour le faire réagir, mais l'homme se leva et il fit de même. Il s'approcha d'une alcôve dans laquelle se trouvait un salon plus petit.

La fenêtre s'ouvrait sur le petit parc qu'il avait aperçu de sa chambre.

Les tableaux représentaient essentiellement des paysages. Quelques-uns n'étaient que des cadres vides.

Harry s'approcha d'une petite table sur lequel se trouvait un échiquier, posa une main sur l'un des deux fauteuils qui l'encadraient et observa le jeu d'échecs.

Une partie était en cours. Harry comprit qu'il y avait longtemps que personne n'avait touché aux pièces. Certaines étaient retournées comme si on avait voulu renverser le jeu dans un éclat de colère mais qu'au dernier moment on s'était repris. Il releva un cavalier et le remit à sa place.

Il se retourna vers une petite bibliothèque. Elle contenait des livres et divers objets qu'il entraperçut à travers de petites vitres.

Severus l'observa se mouvoir dans leur petit salon. Tant de choses s'étaient passées dans cette petite salle. Il leva la tête vers la petite horloge sorcière accrochée au mur. Le bras de Harry était sur 'Maison'.

_Ils étaient tous les deux assis sur le canapé, un livre à la main, le feu crépitait dans la cheminée et la musique créait une atmosphère détendue. _

_« Severus ? » L'homme se tourna vers le visage posé contre son épaule._

_« Hm ?»_

_« Et si nous achetions une horloge sorcière ? »_

_« A quoi cela nous servirait-il ? Il me suffit de fermer les yeux pour savoir où tu es. »_

_« Tu saurais si je joue encore au Gryffondor sans cervelle et si j'ai des ennuis. »_

_Le Serpentard renifla, « Tu as toujours des ennuis. »_

_« Sois sérieux ! »_

_« Je le suis et tu le sais. Je me demande encore comment tu as réussi à survivre à la guerre. »_

_« C'est grâce à toi. » Harry se pencha pour l'embrasser. _

Le morveux était revenu au Refuge avec deux horloges quelques jours après : une pour les cachots et une pour le Refuge. Malgré tout, Severus lui en était reconnaissant. Pendant ses longues années d'absence, il avait passé des heures à les contempler attendant que la main passe de 'Disparu' à 'Maison'.

Harry s'était à nouveau arrêté devant le fauteuil de Severus et le regardait fixement. Des images traversaient son esprit, trop rapides pour qu'ils puissent les saisir, trop floues pour qu'ils puissent les comprendre.

Elles étaient dominées par des yeux onyx et un rire de baryton.

La voix brusque de Severus le ramena à la réalité, brisant le charme.

« Nous avons fait le tour du propriétaire. Il y a une chambre à l'étage mais elle est inaccessible pour l'instant. J'ose espérer que vous trouverez mes quartiers facilement, ils se situent dans l'aile Est. »

« La maison paraît bien plus grande. »

« Vous avez raison. Je ne vous ai pas emmené partout. Nous dirons que certaines pièces sont assez - déconcertantes. Je suis sûr que vous les découvrirez par vous-même. Après tout, je suppose que vous n'avez pas perdu votre insatiable curiosité ? » Son sourire suffisant et sarcastique le firent rire, allégeant la tension qu'il sentait flotter entre eux.

« Vous croyez donc me connaître, professeur Snape ? »

« Oui. On peut dire ça. Elève peu discipliné, jeune homme brouillon, vous êtes le seul à être parvenu à survivre après m'avoir insulté en face. Un exploit en soit. » Severus avait besoin de l'insulter pour créer de la distance entre eux. Le savoir si près sans pouvoir le prendre dans ses bras était une torture.

Ils retournèrent dans l'aile ouest tout en discutant. « Je suis donc remonté dans votre estime. » Le sourire dans sa voix ne passa pas inaperçu.

« Vous êtes et avez toujours été un gamin suffisant et sûr de lui. Mais vous avez su montrer des – qualités.. intéressantes. »

Harry éclata franchement de rire. « Je vois. N'ayez pas peur professeur. Je ne dirais à personne que vous avez un cœur. »

« Gamin impudent. »

_« Moi aussi je t'aime. »_ Harry cligna des paupières. Il n'avait aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle il avait une telle phrase sur le bout de la langue. « Je crois qu'il est temps que je m'en aille. J'emménagerai d'ici une quinzaine de jours, si ça vous convient. »

Severus acquiesça puis le raccompagna à la porte.

Hpsshpss

Lorsque Harry rentra chez lui, il se rendit immédiatement dans sa chambre et observa ses dessins. Celui qui retint son attention montrait une grange en flammes. Au milieu du champ dévasté, de la terre brûlée et des cadavres, une jeune fille rousse aidait une jeune femme blessée. A ses côtés, un jeune homme blond l'assistait. Il effleura le visage juvénile du médecin qui l'avait ausculté dans l'après-midi.

Le tableau était dominé par le rouge des flammes et le gris de l'épaisse fumée qui montait dans un ciel noir qui présageait l'arrivée imminente de la pluie. La grange semblait être le point central de la peinture. Les yeux se posaient dessus avant de descendre vers la scène annexe.

La jeune fille avait le visage crispé, les larmes ruisselaient sur ses joues. Le blessé regardait obstinément du côté de la grange.

La douleur en était le thème dominant.

Il ferma les yeux et essaya de se rappeler. Cette scène devait forcément venir de sa mémoire. Elle ne pouvait pas être issue de son imagination, pas alors qu'il avait rencontré Ginny et Drago.

Il regarda ses autres peintures. Ginny était le sujet de nombre d'entre eux, mais celui qu'il redoutait le plus était celui-là. Il le sentait important.

« Harry ? »

Focalisé sur ses souvenirs, frustré par son incapacité à les retrouver, il n'avait pas entendu Maelyn et sursauta quand elle l'appela.

« Que fais-tu ? »

« J'essaie de rassembler les morceaux de mon passé qui sont là devant moi. » Lui dit-il avec un sourire pincé.

« Pourquoi avec tes dessins et pourquoi ce soir ? » Lui demanda-t-elle gentiment en lui tendant une tisane. Elle savait qu'il dormait mal. Ses nuits étaient peuplées de cauchemars ou de rêves non reposants. Elle avait pris l'habitude de lui servir une tisane le soir. Si ça ne lui faisait pas de bien, ça ne lui pouvait pas lui faire de mal.

« Merci. » Il prit la tasse et en but une gorgée. « J'ai rencontré cette femme et cet homme aujourd'hui. » Il lui désigna les personnages de son tableau. « Ils disent me connaître et je les crois. »

Il s'arrêta pour rassembler ses idées.

« J'ai été dans cette maison qui me semblait si familière, 'cette vieille bicoque' comme tu l'appelles. » Lui dit-il en souriant d'un air complice, comme pour atténuer sa tristesse. « C'est la résidence de 'l'homme ténébreux'. » Sa voix était rauque, il ne put qu'esquisser un sourire. Maelyn donnait un surnom à tout le monde. En particulier aux personnes qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Quand il lui avait parlé de 'l'homme du café', elle l'avait appelé ainsi après la description qu'il en avait fait. « Lui aussi me connaît. »

« Et que ressens-tu ? »

« Je ne sais pas. C'est confus. Là-bas, j'avais comme des réminiscences, des flash-back mais je ne parvenais pas à les saisir. C'est assez déconcertant. »

« Harry, tu as toujours cherché ce passé. Tu as toujours dit qu'il te manquait une partie de toi alors que vas-tu faire ? Vas-tu fuir alors que tu as une chance de- »

« Je ne sais pas Lyn. » La coupa-t-il d'une voix mordante. « Excuse-moi. Non, je n'ai pas l'intention de fuir mais je ne sais pas si je veux de tout ce passé. Son poids m'a l'air écrasant. »

« Je ne te reconnais pas Harry. Tu es la personne la plus optimiste que je connaisse. Tu fonces tête-baissée à la moindre occasion et là, tu hésites. »

« Je- Je n'hésite pas. Pas vraiment. J'essaie de savoir ce qui est le mieux pour moi. Et j'ai peur de ne pas aimer la personne que j'étais. Je ne veux pas être le monstre que tu vois là. » Il lui désigna un autre tableau sur lequel un jeune homme ayant les mêmes traits que lui, rassemblait son énergie pour tuer les hommes à peine plus vieux que lui qui le regardait, une expression terrorisée sur le visage.

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue. « Non Harry. Tu es la personne la plus gentille que je connaisse. Après Sebastian bien sûr. »

Il éclata de rire. La boule qui nouait sa gorge n'était pas partie, mais Maelyn avait raison. C'était son passé et il le recherchait depuis toujours. Il n'allait pas reculer aujourd'hui. Il ne trouverait le bonheur qu'à ce prix.

Et il ne parvenait pas à chasser de son esprit la présence de cet homme, sa tension immanente, ses yeux d'onyx et son visage de marbre.

Hpsshpss

« Je ne sais pas si retrouver ses souvenirs lui sera profitable. »

Ginny et Drago étaient retournés au Refuge deux jours après, espérant obtenir quelques réponses de l'homme sévère. Ils l'avaient trouvé apathique, silencieux et irritable. Le retour de Harry l'avait perturbé.

« Que veux-tu dire Severus ? Bien sûr que ça lui sera profitable. C'est sa vie, son univers. On n'a pas le droit de le priver de sa magie et de son passé. »

Assis dans le salon, ils discutaient, une tasse de café devant eux. Ginny était animée. La jeune fille rousse essayait de contenir son irritation.

« Quel monde ? Celui de la cruauté et de la barbarie ? Harry a toujours voulu une vie normale et maintenant qu'il l'a, on veut la lui enlever et pourquoi ? Pour retrouver celui que nous avons connu. C'est très égoïste de notre part. » Seule la lueur féroce brisait son masque d'indifférence.

Severus ferma les yeux. Combien de fois l'avait-il entendu dire qu'il voulait sa liberté ?

_« Je ne veux pas être un héros ! Je veux juste vivre ma vie tranquillement, comme tout le monde ! Est-ce vraiment trop demander ? _» _Demanda tristement le jeune sorcier_

_« Peu de gens ont une vie ordinaire, Potter, surtout dans le monde sorcier. Vous avez encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre, beaucoup de choses à faire et à vivre. N'abandonnez pas maintenant. Un jour, vous aurez peut-être votre vie tranquille. »_

Et aujourd'hui, il l'avait. Ils n'avaient pas le droit de le priver de ce bonheur. Il avait vu son visage se métamorphoser pendant qu'il jouait. Il avait vu ses yeux s'obscurcir en regardant la photo de ses parents. Il n'avait pas le droit de lui faire ça. De l'obliger à ressasser les méandres de son passé nébuleux.

« Ce qui serait égoïste serait de le tenir éloigner de son héritage magique, de ses amis- »

« -Des médias ? D'une vie sur le devant de la scène ? Remplie de remords et de culpabilité d'avoir-»

Ginny serra les lèvres en une fine ligne, le regarda avec désapprobation et poursuivit comme si elle ne l'avait pas entendu. « Harry est puissant. Le sort qui lui a effacé la mémoire n'a fait que l'effleurer. Sa mémoire va revenir d'elle-même. Lentement. Je suis sûre qu'elle revient déjà. Et s'il est là aujourd'hui, c'est qu'il veut se rappeler. Il cherche des indices qui le mèneront sur le chemin de son passé.»

« Celui qu'il était autrefois était–il vraiment heureux ? » Severus ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser la question. Il se l'était posée à l'époque et il se la posait encore aujourd'hui. Cette amnésie n'était-elle pas bénéfique pour Harry ? Pour avancer ne valait-il pas mieux qu'il oublie tout ?

_« C'est trop tard. »_

_« Nooooonnnnnnnnn ! Lâche-moi Severus, lâche-moi ! Je dois aller les sauver, je dois aller la sauver ! »_

_Il essaya de se dégager mais ne put que regarder la grange brûler. _

_« Harry, c'est trop tard, c'est trop tard. » Harry continuait de se tortiller dans ses bras. « Harry, regarde-moi ! Regarde-moi ! » _

_Le jeune homme arrêta de se débattre et de ses yeux baignés de larmes, regarda les yeux d'onyx. « C'est trop tard Harry. Elle est morte avant même que la grange ne s'enflamme. Elle a reçu le sort mortel. Tu ne peux plus rien pour elle. »_

_Harry enfouit son visage dans l'épaule de son aîné et pleura, refusant de regarder le feu, refusant l'évidence de sa mort. Severus entoura ses bras autour de sa taille et le tint serré contre lui, dans une embrassade qui se voulait avant tout être réconfort, mais qui, il le savait, n'était pas suffisante. _

La question était simple, mais elle annihila la colère de Ginny. « Il était heureux, Severus. » Lui dit-elle doucement. « Les deux années qui ont précédé sa disparition, il irradiait de bonheur. »

Severus leva finalement les yeux vers elle. C'était la première fois depuis qu'ils avaient commencé cette discussion. Ils étaient troubles. C'était étrange de voir que cet homme implacable était capable de ressentir des émotions humaines. Ginny et Drago connaissaient ce côté qu'il cachait le plus souvent, mais il était rare qu'ils en soient témoins. « Deux ans, Ginny. Deux ans ne sont pas suffisants pour compenser vingt ans de souffrance. »

« Je- Je refuse de croire que sa vie ait été dénuée de joie, Severus. Oui, il a porté un lourd fardeau, les » Sa voix se brisa « – pertes ont été nombreuses mais -»

Sa patience avait des limites. Il avait vécu cinq ans en tentant de se raisonner, d'oublier sa douleur et de vivre avec. Ces derniers jours avaient réveillé une douleur sourde. « Ginny ! » La fermeté de sa voix l'arrêta, « Si le sort n'a fait que de l'effleurer comme tu le dis, il devrait déjà avoir retrouvé la mémoire. Ca fait cinq ans. Il a une nouvelle vie, de nouveaux amis. Pourquoi voudrait-il d'une vie dans laquelle il a tant souffert ? Il est possible qu'une part de lui refuse de se souvenir. » La résignation se lisait sur tous les traits de son visage.

« A moins que le sortilège ne soit réactivé régulièrement. » Commenta Drago d'un air pensif.

« Ce n'est pas possible- »

« Si, réfléchissez bien. Une personne proche de lui pourrait facilement le faire. Mon père avait recourt à cette façon de faire quand sa victime était plus puissante que lui. »

Le commentaire de Drago rencontra un silence pesant.

-

On entendait le grondement de l'orage au dehors. Les éclairs luisaient dans le ciel et plongèrent dans l'obscurité le salon qui s'illumina de lui-même. Aucun ne commenta le soudain changement de temps.

« Il est heureux sans ses souvenirs. Il a enfin la vie dont il avait toujours rêvé. A-t-on le droit de le replonger dans l'enfer de son passé ? Vous l'avez vu vous-même, il est épanoui. Jamais il n'aurait pu le devenir dans le monde sorcier et vous le savez aussi bien que moi ! »

« Et votre enfant ? » Lui demanda-t-elle doucement.

Il resserra sa prise sur sa tasse. « Tu l'as dit toi-même : s'il ne se rappelle pas, l'enfant ne grandira pas. C'est peut-être mieux ainsi. »

Elle lui lança un regard furibond. « Harry a le droit de choisir sa vie. Il a le droit de connaître son passé. Votre enfant a le droit d'avoir un avenir. » Elle inspira profondément. « Tu crois que c'est drôle de se réveiller un matin et de se rendre compte qu'il vous manque une partie de votre vie. Même si ce n'est que douleur, tortures, guerre, vous cherchez du matin au soir ce que vous avez perdu. Il ne vous reste plus que de vagues sentiments et des flashs-back que vous n'êtes pas sûr d'avoir vécus. » La jeune fille rousse retenait ses larmes.

« Je suis désolée Gin. » Drago prit sa main dans la sienne et la serra, enlaçant leurs doigts dans un geste de réconfort.

« C'était nécessaire. Pour toi comme pour moi. » La voix de Drago était douce. Ses yeux gris perdus dans les myriades de troubles du début de la guerre. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le médaillon que la jeune fille portait à son cou. Lui comme Severus se souvenait de ces moments difficiles.

_Ses yeux étaient vides et elle ne les reconnut pas. Elle s'était enfermée dans un monde où personne ne pouvait l'atteindre, où la douleur n'existait pas. _

Il ferma les yeux. Certaines boîtes ne devaient pas être ouvertes.

« Je sais. Je sais aussi que j'ai eu le choix. Harry aussi devrait l'avoir. Alors n'essaye pas de te jouer de lui, Severus Snape. Parce que je t'en empêcherai. »

_« Fais-moi oublier, Drago, je t'en prie. Je ne peux pas continuer à vivre de cette façon. »_

« Gin! » La voix rauque de Drago attira l'attention de la jeune fille, « Severus a raison. Si Harry ne veut pas de ses souvenirs, nous ne pouvons pas l'obliger à revenir vers nous. C'est à lui de faire son choix. »

_Son esprit brumeux ne devrait pas être capable de se rappeler des évènements de ces derniers mois. _

Il lui prit la main. « Mais -»

_« Je préfère mourir maintenant que de ne jamais t'avoir connu. » _

« Et si tu avais ce choix Severus ? Si on te laissait ce choix, que ferais-tu ? » Drago coupa sa femme. Ce n'était pas d'elle dont il s'agissait maintenant. C'était de Severus, de Harry et de leur enfant. Les yeux gris ne le jugeaient pas.

_Il embrassa la cicatrice en forme d'éclair, resserra ses bras autour de Harry et ferma les yeux, sentant son odeur, s'imprégnant de sa présence, de sa chaleur, de la sensation de son corps contre le sien, de la douceur de sa peau, de sa chevelure rebelle…_

_« J'ai peur que tu ne puisses pas te débarrasser de moi aussi facilement. »_

Non, il refuserait d'oublier. Malgré toutes les souffrances qu'il avait subies, il voulait se souvenir parce qu'il y avait Harry. Dans tous ces moments, il était présent.

Severus soupira. « C'est à lui de faire son choix. S'il veut se rappeler, il se rappellera. Quoi qu'il arrive, nous serons là pour lui !».

Drago regarda Severus dans les yeux. « Maintenant, je veux savoir ce qu'il y a vraiment entre toi et Harry. »


	4. Chapter 4

_**Attention, rien ne m'appartient. Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowlings **_

_**Ratings : R**_

_**Correctrices :** AnthaRosa et Ishtar205. N'oubliez pas de les remercier pour leur travail. Sans elles, la fic ne serait pas aussi lisible_

_**Avertissement:** Il y a dans l'histoire une référence à une grossesse mâle. Ce n'est absolument pas le sujet de l'histoire, mais on en parlera de temps à autre._

**Tome 1 à 6 pris en compte**

**Attention, c'est un slash (**_relation entre deux hommes_**): SS/HP**

Chapitre 4

_Le brouillard refusait de se lever. Harry avançait lentement, sentant les os craquer sous ses pieds. Les squelettes s'entassaient devant lui, traçant un chemin qu'il n'avait d'autre choix que de suivre. Il posait prudemment un pied après l'autre, serrant les dents à chaque craquement sonore et détournait le regard lorsqu'il croisait des visages blêmes dont les yeux révulsés le fixaient avec reproche._

_Il ne sentait pas les larmes qui ruisselaient sur ses joues. Concentré sur ses pas, il essayait de pas regarder le champ de cadavres qui s'étendait devant lui._

_Un souffle contre sa nuque le fit se retourner. Il ne vit rien d'autre que les corps sans vie en voie de décomposition. Il détourna les yeux. Avancer. Il devait avancer._

_Le vent continuait à souffler, murmurant inlassablement des reproches qui lui déchiraient le coeur: 'assassin, meurtrier !' 'Tu devais nous sauver et tu nous as tués !' _

'_Pourquoi Harry ?' Sa gorge se serra. Il ne devait pas se retourner. Il ne fallait pas qu'il la regarde._

_Il chercha une sortie, scrutant l'obscurité avec frénésie mais tout autour de lui se dressait un mur opaque qui l'enfermait dans un monde où la mort dominait. Il ferma les yeux, cherchant à se réveiller, mais rien n'y fit. Il était toujours là. Le brouillard devant lui se levait, laissant place à un cimetière. Des rires maléfiques retentirent._

_« Tu ne le retrouveras jamais ! » Cette fois, il entendit distinctement la voix grave qui semblait venir de devant lui._

_Un visage émergea de la fumée. Les yeux ni tout à fait marron ni tout à fait gris ne lui inspiraient pas plus confiance que le sourire cynique. « Tu es à moi Harry ! » La voix résonnait en lui. Il commençait à avoir mal à la tête. Portant une main à son front, il se rendit compte que du sang coulait de sa cicatrice._

_« Tu as devant toi l'œuvre de ta vie. Regarde les noms inscrits sur les tombes. Te souviens-tu de chacun d'eux ? Sais-tu comment tu les as tués ou les as-tu eux aussi effacé de ta mémoire ? »_

_Non, il refusait de regarder. Et de se souvenir. Il refusait. Mais la créature ne lui laissa pas le choix et éclaira la première tombe : James Potter. _

_Il approcha une main de la pierre tombale. 'Papa ?' _

_Mais déjà une autre s'illuminait : Lily Evans Potter._

_Il tomba à genoux devant les deux spectres qui s'en élevaient et dont le regard vide le jugeait sans appel._

'_Nous sommes morts par ta faute, Harry !'_

'_Je suis désolé ! Si désolé !'_

_Une troisième tombe commençait à s'illuminer : Sirius. Il savait que c'était celle de Sirius._

_Le spectre de celui qui fut son parrain pointa un doigt sur lui, 'Jamais je ne te pardonnerai de m'avoir abandonné ! Jamais !'_

_Harry se leva en chancelant. Il ne supporterait pas de voir le prochain nom s'afficher, d'affronter son jugement. Il se retourna._

_Les larmes brouillaient sa vision._

_« Harry ! »_

_Une autre voix se fit entendre, chaude et réconfortante. Elle était lointaine et il dut tendre l'oreille pour la capter. Il leva la tête. Dans l'opacité du brouillard, il distingua un arbre dont les branches tombaient sur le sol, pleurant avec lui les milliers de morts. _

_« Hahahahaha » Le rire métallique résonna à ses oreilles. « Tu crois qu'il te protégera. Mais regarde bien, il se nourrit de leur sang. Ses racines plongent dans le sol pour se régénérer et boivent le liquide de vie. L'homme que tu attends est semblable à lui. Il se raccroche à toi pour se nourrir de ta magie. »_

_Et il le vit. Une silhouette se tenait dans l'ombre de l'arbre, baguette levée, il gardait ses arrières, le protégeant comme il l'avait toujours fait. Son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine. Ils étaient loin l'un de l'autre, mais il sentait la chaleur de son amour, le réconfort de ses bras autour de sa taille, ses cheveux tombant doucement sur sa nuque._

_Le décor changea et l'être maléfique aux yeux étranges grogna, tempêta comme l'aurait fait un enfant. Ses pouvoirs étaient nuls dans cet univers._

_« Reviens vers moi Harry ! » Au moment où Harry levait les yeux vers lui, l'homme s'effaça dans une grande lumière._

_« Si tu le choisis Harry, tu le paieras cher, très cher ! »_

Harry se réveilla brusquement. La gorge nouée, il luttait pour reprendre contrôle de ses émotions.

Les images s'effaçaient lentement de son esprit et seule demeurait l'infinie tristesse qu'il avait ressentie dans son rêve.

Il regarda autour de lui : il était dans sa chambre. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains, inspira profondément et essuya les larmes qui continuaient à rouler sur ses joues.

Il était presque certain que ce rêve n'était issu que de son imagination et de ses peurs. Il n'avait rien de réel. Il essayait de s'en convaincre mais la peur de ce qu'il avait pu faire persistait. Il frissonna.

Il se leva en chancelant et se dirigea vers la salle de bains. Devant le miroir, il contempla l'image qui s'y reflétait.

Il s'agissait d'une petite tombe gravée: Lily Potter 20 mars 1960- 31 octobre1981

James Potter 13 décembre 1961- 31 octobre 1981

Amis merveilleux.

Soutiens de toujours.

On ne vous oubliera jamais.

La boule qu'il avait dans la gorge grossit. Il aspergea son visage d'eau froide et regarda à nouveau dans le miroir : ses yeux étaient profondément cernés, son teint livide, la petite cicatrice en forme d'éclair, plus rouge qu'à l'ordinaire. Il passa une main dessus et se rendit compte qu'elle saignait encore légèrement. Il retourna dans la chambre et vit du sang sur son oreiller.

Hpsshpss

Son rêve l'avait retourné. Il n'était pas parvenu à retenir les images mais les sensations qu'il avait alors ressenties étaient encore à fleur de peau.

Il se devait de rester occupé afin de ne pas laisser la fatigue l'envahir.

Il ne restait que quelques jours avant le mariage de ses amis. Il se focalisait sur cet événement heureux. Ils avaient encore tant de choses à faire qu'il était facile de ne pas penser, d'effacer ce rêve de sa mémoire et de continuer à vivre.

Soupirant, il s'affala sur une chaise et se servit du jus d'orange. Il lui fallait toute son énergie pour entamer la journée. La vision de la pierre tombale dans le miroir ne cessait de le tourmenter.

Une main dans ses cheveux le fit sursauter. Maelyn l'observait avec inquiétude, « Tu devrais te reposer un peu Harry. Tu en fais trop. »

Il lui fit un sourire forcé, « Je t'assure que tout va bien Lyn. Vous aider à préparer le mariage me fait plaisir. »

« Je sais Harry, mais aujourd'hui tu devrais te changer les idées. »

« J'ai si mauvaise mine ? » Harry éclata d'un rire qui sonnait faux.

Elle acquiesça sans le quitter des yeux.

« Très bien. Je t'abandonne pour aujourd'hui. Tu ne me reprocheras pas les retards, hum ? »

Sa jovialité soudaine ne la trompa pas, Harry essayait de dissimuler ses sentiments, comme il le faisait souvent pour éviter que ses proches ne se fassent du souci pour lui. Masquant son inquiétude, elle lui demanda en plaisantant, « Que vas-tu faire de la journée que je t'octroie ? »

Il lui fit un clin d'œil, « Je vais mettre à profit le temps que m'accorde mon négrier préféré ! »

Elle lui tira la langue et fit chauffer du café.

Hpsshpss

Puisqu'il avait quartier libre, il décida d'aller voir Severus afin de l'inviter au mariage. Deux raisons le poussaient à lui proposer d'être son cavalier. D'une part, parce qu'il voulait connaître un peu mieux l'homme avec qui il allait cohabiter dans peu de temps et d'autre part parce qu'il l'attirait comme un fruit défendu.

Arrivé devant la maison, il observa le jardin bien entretenu mais sa vision se brouilla et une autre scène se déroula devant lui.

_La tombe de ses parents était là sous ses yeux. Personne n'était venu depuis de nombreuses années, mais elle était toujours en bon état, certainement dû à un sort de conservation. Des fleurs étaient parvenues à sortir de terre malgré le froid._

_Il déambula entre les tombes, regardant les noms de ses ancêtres. Posant une main sur chacune d'elle, il essaya de graver le nom de chaque personne dans sa mémoire._

_Le vent glacial lui fouettait maintenant le visage, mais il le sentait à peine. Le soleil continuait à luire et il se sentait bien ici. Il était enfin parmi sa famille. Il retourna près de la tombe de ses parents et s'assit dans l'herbe mouillée, faisant fi du froid. Il se mit à parler, parler et parler encore. Il leur raconta tout : à quel point ils lui avaient manqué lorsqu'il vivait avec les Dursley, à quel point il leur en avait voulu d'être partis sans lui, la joie d'être inscrit à Poudlard et de se découvrir sorcier, ses premiers amis, ses premiers coups de cœur, sa haine réciproque avec le maître des potions, sa rencontre avec Remus puis Sirius…_

Il ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il se trouvait devant la porte d'entrée.

Il connaissait ces noms. Il fronça les sourcils, tentant de mettre des visages sur des noms qui s'effaçaient déjà de son esprit. Il appuya son front contre la porte dans un geste d'impuissance. Il oubliait encore.

Ses parents ! Il se redressa. Ses parents étaient morts. Comment ?

Il passa une main sur son visage. Ses maux de tête le reprenaient.

Il frappa à la porte qui s'ouvrit en grinçant. Comme la fois précédente, il entra sans y avoir été invité. Il se retrouva dans une salle ressemblant au hall d'entrée de ses propres appartements, celle qu'il avait nommée 'la salle des juges'. Il eut la sensation qu'ils le toisaient et le jugeaient mais il ne s'en formalisa pas. Une porte s'entrebâilla et il passa dans le salon sans rencontrer personne.

La disposition des meubles était si semblable à celles de son aile qu'il en éprouva un étrange malaise. Le piano qui se substituait au meuble de télévision était le seul changement majeur.

Un très beau tableau était accroché au mur. Severus y était peint jouant du piano tandis que Oui, c'était bien lui qui regardait l'homme effectuer sa performance. Son cœur se serra. Il y avait quelque chose de chaleureux, d'intime et de tendre dans les traits des personnages qui accentua son malaise.

C'était peut-être dû aux couleurs chaudes qui contrastaient avec la lumière tamisée et la robe noire de Severus. Ou peut-être était-ce la manière dont il regardait l'homme au piano. La complicité qui se dégageait entre eux était telle qu'il se sentait troublé. La tristesse qui l'envahit alors n'avait d'égale que sa nostalgie.

Ils avaient l'air si… proches. La manière dont _il_ regardait Severus était fascinante. Il voyait tant de choses dans les yeux de cet homme. S'il regardait bien, il pouvait y déceler-

_Les bras l'enserraient, doux, protecteurs, aimants. Sa tête était appuyée contre sa poitrine, il sentait l'odeur d'herbes mélangées particulière à son amant. Un doigt s'amusait à effleurer la peau de son bras, le faisant frissonner de plaisir et d'attente. Des lèvres embrassèrent sa chevelure rebelle. Il rit doucement d'un bonheur qui ne pouvait être plus parfait._

_« Pourquoi ris-tu ? » _

_« Parce que je suis heureux et que je t'aime. »_

_« Idiot. » Le rire contenu dans sa voix suffisait à exprimer le bonheur de l'autre homme. Il se retourna pour l'embrasser et fut hypnotisé par les yeux insondables qui lui criaient pourtant son amour. _

_Le baiser, fragile et magique, comportait tant de tendresse que c'en était à peine supportable. _

_« Moi aussi, je t'aime Harry. »_

Harry chercha à distinguer les traits de celui qui l'enlaçait mais sa vision se coupa instantanément, lui laissant un sentiment de vide et de perte. Il ne pouvait pas rattraper sa vision. Il ne pouvait pas retourner dans les bras de cet inconnu.

_Pouvaient-ils avoir été amants ?_

Une petite musique vibra lentement dans la salle.On l'entendait à peine. Elle s'élevait doucement, légèrement comme le rappel d'un sentiment perdu. Elle flottait dans les airs l'appelant à lui.

Il se retourna brusquement. Il la connaissait. Cette mélodie, c'était celle-

« Harry ? »

Il tendit l'oreille mais la musique s'était tue. Il aurait tout aussi bien pu l'avoir imaginée.

Il se retourna vers Severus. Il n'eut pas besoin de le regarder pour savoir que ses yeux sombres étaient ternes. Il avait dressé un mur entre eux et Harry en était étrangement blessé.

« Que voulez-vous ? » Son regard le transperça, le défiant d'essayer de l'atteindre.

« Je tombe apparemment mal, je reviendrai plus tard. » Les yeux noirs ne le quittèrent pas, l'examinant avec méfiance. Il essayait de l'intimider. Harry le regarda attentivement, scrutant ses traits. Rien dans sa posture ne pouvait laisser penser qu'il y avait eu quelque chose entre eux. Le sentiment de vide s'intensifia et le mal de tête qui menaçait depuis le matin se déclencha. Peut-être s'était-il trompé.

L'homme croisa les bras, « Maintenant que vous êtes là, il serait plus rapide de me donner la raison de votre visite surprise. »

Harry se massa les tempes d'un air fatigué, « Mes amis vont se marier et je voulais savoir si vous accepteriez de m'accompagner. » Il devait se reprendre.

Le regard incisif ne le quittait pas. La nervosité le gagnait et il reprit. Les images menaçaient de refaire surface. Il ne pourrait en supporter davantage. Pas aujourd'hui.

« Je leur ai parlé de vous et ils veulent vous connaître. Je vous aurais bien invité chez moi pour vous les présenter mais avec le mariage, c'est à peine si on a le temps de s'asseoir et de discuter. » »

Severus fronça les sourcils.« Et pourtant vous êtes ici. »

« Pardon ? » La question le désarçonna.

« Vous êtes ici alors que vous avez tant à faire, pourquoi ? »

Cette conversation commençait à l'énerver. « Si vous ne voulez pas, dites-le simplement, je ne m'en formaliserai pas. »

Severus le toisait d'un air si méfiant qu'Harry allait partir, regrettant déjà d'avoir formulé son invitation lorsque l'homme répondit enfin.

« Quelle date ? »

Surpris, il ne put que le faire répéter. « Pardon ? »

« Je savais que vous étiez idiot mais pas que vous étiez sourd. A quelle date a lieu le mariage ? » Rétorqua l'homme d'un ton sec.

« Ce n'est pas la peine de m'insulter. Il aura lieu le vingt juillet. Je viens vous chercher ? »

Il hocha légèrement la tête.

« Puisque c'est réglé, je m'en vais. » Il lui fallait absolument quelque chose pour sa tête. Venir ici n'avait pas été aussi reposant qu'il l'avait d'abord supposé. Son passé revenait.

Hpsshpss

Severus le regarda partir puis se tourna vers l'étagère et prit une petite boite qu'il ouvrit. La danseuse se remit joyeusement à tourner au son d'une mélodie éternelle.

Hpsshpss

Harry était venu le chercher comme il le lui avait promis. Severus regarda la voiture d'un air menaçant comme s'il cherchait à lui faire peur. Il n'aimait pas les transports moldus et la voiture encore moins que le reste. C'était trop étroit et pas assez rapide. Il monta. Comme il s'y attendait, il se retrouva collé au tableau de bord.

Et Harry était trop près. Il lui suffisait de tendre un peu la main pour toucher celle du conducteur. Sa présence l'enivrait et il devait exercer un véritable contrôle sur lui pour s'empêcher de le toucher.

« Vous êtes l'un des témoins ? » Lui demanda Severus pour penser à autre chose qu'à Harry.

« Oui. Mon rôle consiste essentiellement à signer des documents. Ce n'est pas grand chose mais ça me fait plaisir qu'ils aient pensé à moi. »

Le regard de Severus vacilla pour se poser sur son chauffeur. Sa chevelure noire et son costume gris qui faisait ressortir ses yeux l'attiraient immanquablement si bien qu'il avait du mal à détacher son regard du jeune homme qui peuplait ses nuits.

Les mains tremblantes, il essayait de défaire le nœud de sa cravate qui l'étranglait et l'empêchait de respirer. Il la desserra légèrement mais ne put rien faire contre le poids qu'il avait sur l'estomac.

La chaleur était étouffante. Il se sentait engoncé dans son costume noir et pestait contre les moldus et leur manque de sens pratique.

« Vous n'avez pas l'habitude des costumes, hein ? » Lui demanda Harry un sourire dans la voix.

Severus répondit par un grognement, ce qui fit rire le témoin.

« Nous sommes arrivés. » Déclara finalement Harry en garant sa voiture à l'ombre. « Venez, je les vois là-bas. »

Maelyn paraissait tendue. Elle tapait du pied d'une manière très peu féminine et regardait sa montre toutes les deux ou trois minutes. Sebastian réprimait un sourire à chaque fois que la jeune femme regardait dans sa direction.

Harry sourit en serrant la main de son ami et embrassa Maelyn sur la joue. La jeune femme brune le regarda avec une colère feinte, il avait failli arriver en retard.

« Maelyn, Sebastian, je vous présente Severus Snape. Je vous ai parlé de lui. »

« Enchanté Severus. Je suis contente que vous ayez pu venir. » Il serra la main des futurs époux. La jeune femme était plus détendue maintenant qu'ils étaient arrivés.

La cérémonie allait commencer et chacun prenait place. Avant d'entrer, Maelyn glissa à l'oreille de Severus. « J'aimerais discuter avec vous tout à l'heure. » Rien dans sa posture ne laissait penser qu'elle venait de lui parler. La lueur malicieuse de son regard, sa légère rougeur auraient aussi bien pu provenir de l'excitation qu'elle ressentait face à la cérémonie à venir. Severus la dévisagea longuement en se demandant combien des amis de Harry auraient pu être des Serpentards.

Il s'assit au premier rang, à côté de Harry qui devait donner les alliances aux mariés. Il mettait régulièrement la main dans sa poche dans un geste anxieux afin de s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas perdu les précieux anneaux.

Severus n'avait jamais été émotif et ce genre d'occasion l'ennuyait plus qu'autre chose. Il n'avait accepté de venir que parce qu'Harry le lui avait demandé. Il s'était senti incapable de refuser la demande de son- mari.

La cérémonie débuta. Sebastian avait pris la main de Maelyn dans la sienne et tous deux étaient tournés vers le prêtre, comme le reste de la salle. Il se tourna légèrement pour voir son voisin. Harry avait porté la main à son cou et serrait quelque chose.

Severus sentit un vacillement dans sa magie. Une grande nostalgie. Une tristesse mêlée à une joie infinie.

Son alliance. Malgré lui, il écarquilla les yeux et toucha la sienne. Les deux alliances entrèrent en résonance.

_Severus prit la main de Harry dans la sienne et embrassa l'alliance qui les liait avant de la retirer du doigt de son mari qui ouvrit la bouche pour se rebeller. Severus sourit d'un air satisfait et embrassa le Gryffondor qui fondit dans le baiser. _

_« Pourquoi Severus ? Tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas la remettre tout seul. C'est un objet magique très sensible- »_

_« Je veux te donner la possibilité de conduire ta vie autrement. » Les yeux de Severus étaient remplis de tristesse. _

Severus referma le lien qui s'était ouvert de lui-même, arrêtant la vague de souvenirs. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra sur la cérémonie qui se déroulait devant lui.

Harry inspira profondément. Encore un flash-back. Les images qui le traversaient étaient floues et il n'arrivait jamais à voir le visage de l'homme avec lequel il était.

Cet homme restait dans l'ombre. Il ne distinguait que ses longues mains fines et ses yeux sombres. Il se sentait protégé et aimé en sa présence. Il voulait se blottir dans ses bras et ne jamais plus les quitter. Le vide qui étreignit une fois de plus son cœur accentua le sentiment de solitude qu'il ressentait si souvent.

Un mal de tête se déclencha mais il l'ignora. Il ferma son cœur au sentiment de nostalgie et de tristesse qui l'envahissait. Il n'avait pas le droit d'être triste aujourd'hui. Il inspira profondément et sourit. Il devait avoir l'air heureux. Il devait être heureux. C'était le plus beau jour de la vie de ses deux meilleurs amis. Il n'avait pas le droit d'être égoïste et de gâcher leur journée.

Il relâcha l'objet qu'il tenait et remit en place son masque de jovialité. Il tourna la tête et regarda l'homme sévère qui avait accepté son invitation. Il se sentit aussitôt rasséréné. Ses muscles se décontractèrent et son sourire se fit plus naturel.

Il se leva et donna les alliances à Sebastian.

Hpsshpss

Le repas fut convivial. Harry discutait librement avec les différents convives qui se déplaçaient pour aller danser ou voir une connaissance. Severus restait taciturne et observait la scène devant lui. Il serrait les dents. Comment pouvait-on prendre plaisir à des choses aussi triviales et passer autant de temps à jacasser pour rien, enfonçant par des rumeurs saugrenues les malheureux absents.

Harry avait essayé d'entamer une conversation avec lui mais il l'avait envoyé sur les roses. Severus observait le jeune homme se mouvoir aisément dans la foule et distribuer ses sourires forcés à l'assemblée. Harry ne changerait jamais, même si quelque chose n'allait pas, il préférerait se sacrifier plutôt que de le montrer. _Gryffondor idiot !_ Pensa-t-il.

_Severus avait été blessé. Du sang coulait abondamment d'une plaie. Ce n'était pas grave mais il fallait agir vite_. _Harry plaça ses mains sur le ventre de Severus et récita une formule qui referma la blessure._

_« Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? Tu aurais pu mourir ! » Harry était pâle mais Severus était trop fatigué pour faire quoi que ce soit. Le petit idiot avait dû lui faire boire une potion de Sommeil sans Rêve. Il luttait pour conserver l'esprit clair._

_« M. Potter, vous êtes bien mal placé pour me faire une leçon de morale. » Severus ferma les yeux. Il était épuisé. « Je fais ce qu'il faut pour que tu restes en vie. Rien de plus. »_

_« Et qui veille sur toi, hein ? » _

_Le sommeil eut raison de lui._

_Lorsqu'il trouva Harry le lendemain matin, il baignait dans une mare de sang. Les potions ne parvenaient pas à arrêter l'hémorragie. Les coupures s'aggravaient, s'agrandissaient, s'infectaient. _

_Harry avait soigné Severus mettant en péril sa propre vie. _

Et aujourd'hui, il agissait de la même manière. Il faisait semblant d'aller bien pour faire plaisir à ses amis alors qu'il était épuisé physiquement et mentalement.

Depuis que le bal avait commencé, Harry multipliait les partenaires de danse. Sa partenaire actuelle, une jeune demoiselle de moins de huit ans, lui marchait sur les pieds. En parfait gentleman, il lui souriait tout en essayant en vain de lui inculquer quelques notions de danse.

La veine qui pulsait contre la tempe de Harry n'avait rien de rassurant. Le jeune homme devait avoir une migraine qui ne risquait pas de s'arranger s'il continuait à danser de la sorte.

Severus serra les dents et puisa dans sa force pour ouvrir le lien qui les unissait et diffuser un peu d'énergie et de vitalité à ce petit inconscient. Il le referma soigneusement afin de lui épargner des effets qu'il ne comprendrait pas pour l'instant du moins.

Severus sentit la vague d'énergie rafraîchissante déferler sur le danseur. Il savait qu'il irait mieux.

Il tourna la tête et aperçut les jeunes mariés.

Maelyn et Sebastian tournaient doucement sur la piste de danse. La jeune femme portait une robe blanche assez simple qu'elle pourrait remettre lors d'une soirée. Elle avait refusé l'idée que sa robe de mariée ne soit portée que l'espace d'une journée. Ca aurait été une dépense frivole et inutile. Le blanc faisait ressortir le mat de sa peau et le noir de ses cheveux qui tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules.

La tête posée contre l'épaule de son mari, elle semblait inconsciente des regards posés sur eux. Elle souriait à une remarque de Sebastian dont le bras formait une étreinte protectrice et aimante.

La musique se termina et Harry changea de partenaire. Sa cavalière suivante fut une jeune femme à l'aspect courtaude. Il grimaça. Ses pieds enflés et douloureux n'en supporteraient pas beaucoup plus. Il espérait pouvoir s'échapper à la fin de cette danse. Severus le comprit sans avoir besoin du lien télépathique.

Il rencontrait régulièrement le regard d'émeraude et ne faisait aucun effort pour se détacher de ses yeux qui l'hypnotisaient. Il se nourrissait au contraire de toutes les émotions qui traversaient son -mari.

Le sourire de Harry était maintenant beaucoup plus détendu et il prenait plaisir à danser, même si le nombre de femmes désireuses de danser avec lui augmentait de minutes en minutes. Severus sourit malgré lui en voyant dans quel guêpier le jeune homme s'était fourré.

Severus fut surpris lorsqu'on s'arrêta devant lui. Levant les yeux vers la silhouette longiligne, il se rendit compte que c'était la jeune mariée. Il chercha Sébastien du regard et le trouva en compagnie de la petite fille avec laquelle Harry avait dansé un peu plus tôt.

« Voulez-vous m'accorder cette danse, Severus ? » Son sourire engageant ne lui permit pas de refuser. Et il était curieux de savoir ce qu'elle avait à lui dire.

Les yeux de l'assemblée étaient maintenant posés sur lui et il jura à voix basse ce qui fit rire la jeune femme. Ils discutèrent de choses et d'autres avant qu'elle n'entre dans le vif du sujet.

« Severus, Harry m'a dit que vous l'aviez connu avant qu'il ne soit amnésique. » Il se raidit.

« C'est exact. » Sa réponse courte attendait élaboration.

Elle le regarda dans les yeux semblant l'évaluer puis se détendit comme si elle avait lu quelque chose dans ses yeux qui lui permettait de lui faire confiance. « Harry souffre beaucoup de ne pas se rappeler son passé. Il ne le dit pas mais ne pas savoir le ronge de l'intérieur. Parfois, il pense qu'il vaut mieux qu'il reste amnésique parce que -»

Elle accentua sa prise sur son épaule, « Oui ? »

« Il croit avoir commis des actes terribles qui ne méritent pas d'être pardonnés. Ses nuits sont peuplées de cauchemars. » Elle le regarda dans les yeux. « Aidez-le à retrouver l'équilibre dont il a besoin pour conduire sa vie. Je crois que vous en avez le pouvoir. Ne le laissez pas tomber. »

Il étrécit les yeux et la regarda avec méfiance, « Pourquoi pensez-vous pouvoir _me_ faire confiance. Même si je fais partie de son passé, je veux peut-être me servir de lui. Ce serait si facile.»

Sa voix était méprisante, ses yeux insondables, mais Maelyn ne se laissa pas fléchir, elle lui répondit simplement, « Vous êtes grand, ténébreux, mystérieux, vous avez des yeux noirs, un nez proéminent et un aspect sévère, comme tous les hommes avec lesquels Harry est sorti. Vous faites partie de son passé. Je crois que vous êtes celui qu'il recherche depuis longtemps. »

Severus tressaillit légèrement mais rien dans son comportement ne montrait qu'il avait été surpris.« Vous ne croyez pas que vous tirer des conclusions hâtives de minces indices ? . »

« C'est possible, mais je fais confiance à mon intuition. Et Harry ne laisse pas n'importe qui entrer dans sa vie. »

« Pardon ? » Grinça-t-il.

« Vous m'avez très bien comprise. Il ne vous aurait pas invité au mariage s'il ne vous faisait pas confiance. Que ce soit conscient ou non, Harry a décidé que vous étiez une personne importante pour lui. » Severus regarda l'homme à la chevelure rebelle virevolter et serra les dents.

« Harry n'a pas conscience du lien qui nous unit et je préfère ne pas le lui révéler. » Dit-il lentement.

Elle se recula et lui demanda « Pourquoi ? »

« Nous avons une histoire difficile et compliquée. Et je crois qu'il est plus heureux tel qu'il est aujourd'hui, amnésique. Je- Je crois qu'il aurait mieux valu pour lui qu'il rencontre quelqu'un d'autre. Je ne suis pas l'homme qu'il lui faut. » Il ne détacha pas son regard de Harry.

Il fut surpris par le rire de sa cavalière. « Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien Severus Snape. »

Il lui fit un petit sourire. « Ne le répétez pas, ça risquerait de ruiner ma réputation. »

Elle le transperça du regard, refusant de répondre à sa plaisanterie, « Allez-vous l'aider. »

Il tarda à répondre. Harry virevoltait au grè de la musique. « Je ferai ce que je peux. »

« C'est tout ce que je vous demande. » La musique s'arrêta et Maelyn le remercia pour la danse. « Je crois qu'il a besoin d'une âme charitable. »

« Ce ne sera pas moi. La charité ne fait pas partie de mes rares qualités. » Elle réprima un sourire. « Alors j'y vais. »

Quand elle arriva près de Harry, il lui fit un sourire reconnaissant. Leurs yeux se croisèrent un instant avant que Harry ne se tourne vers Maelyn. Il fit un signe de tête dans sa direction. La jeune mariée sourit et secoua lentement la tête tout en le regardant. Les yeux noirs soutinrent une seconde les siens. Elle détourna le regard et retourna son attention vers son ami. La musique recommença et ils dansèrent tout en discutant gentiment. De temps à autre, les yeux de Harry rencontraient ceux de Severus qui s'était rassis et tentait d'effrayer la gente féminine. Il fut bientôt rejoint par Sebastian puis par Maelyn et Harry qui s'assit lourdement, heureux de pouvoir enfin se reposer.

Severus passa le reste de la soirée à se moquer gentiment du témoin, aidé par le couple qui était sans pitié avec lui. Le sourire que Harry affichait était suffisant pour redonner du baume au cœur à l'assemblée. Sa morosité n'avait pas résisté aux festivités.

Les mariés partirent tranquillement dans la soirée, en voyage de noced. Harry comptait bien profiter de l'absence de ses amis pour déménager.

« Je vous ramène ? »

« Je ne refuserai pas. »

Le silence s'installa entre eux dans la voiture. « C'était une belle cérémonie, vous ne trouvez pas ? »

« Elle aurait pu être pire. »

Harry lui jeta un regard exaspéré. « Il ne vous arrive jamais de dire les choses telles qu'elles sont ? Utilisez-vous toujours des euphémismes pour dire ce que vous pensez ou me les réservez-vous ? »

Severus haussa un sourcil. « Je suis impressionné. Je n'aurais jamais cru entendre Harry Potter utiliser un terme comportant plus de deux syllabes. » Railla-t-il.

« Vous avez fini de vous moquer de moi ? » Harry ne parvenait pas à se décider : devait-il être en colère ou amusé par les simagrées de cet homme ?

« Non ! » Rétorqua-t-il un sourire insolent sur le visage, « J'apprécie de pouvoir profiter de vos faiblesses. »

Le conducteur préféra ne pas répondre. Le silence s'appesantit.

« Je vous ai vu danser avec Maelyn. De quoi avez-vous parlé ? » Lui demanda Harry qui ne pouvait plus contenir sa curiosité.

« Demandez-le-lui. » Lui dit doucement Severus.

« C'est déjà fait. » Grogna-t-il. « Quand elle veut éviter une conversation elle change de sujet ou fait comme si elle ne m'avait pas entendu. C'est frustrant. »

« Je ne peux vous dire qu'une chose : Maelyn est une jeune femme charmante qui vous aime beaucoup. »

« Je sais. »

Ils restèrent silencieux jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à destination.

« Cela vous dérangerait-il si je commençais mon déménagement demain ? »

« Avez-vous besoin d'aide ? Ne serait-ce que pour porter des cartons ? »

Harry réfléchit et acquiesça. « Oui, ce serait une bonne idée. Pourriez-vous venir vers 16h ? Je vous donne l'adresse. » Il griffonna rapidement sur un morceau de papier qu'il lui tendit.

Severus le prit et regarda l'adresse. Il avait vécu si près de lui si longtemps sans s'en apercevoir, sans jamais le rencontrer.

« A demain Severus. »

« A demain Harry. »

Hpsshpss

A seize heures tapantes, Severus arriva au domicile de Harry. Celui-ci avait fait ses valises, emballé ses affaires, fait le tri entre ce qu'il gardait et ce qu'il leur laissait derrière lui, à ses amis.

Sa chambre paraissait vide. Les étagères étaient nues. Les dessins qu'il avait soigneusement décrochés du mur ne laissaient qu'une trace jaune. L'absence laissait toujours des traces indélébiles, des marques qui ne s'effaceront jamais.

Il ne restait que le lit, le bureau et une chaise ainsi que des planches. Des cartons traînaient un peu partout, prouvant que l'on pouvait entasser bien des choses inutiles en quatre ans.

Il fit le tour du propriétaire une dernière fois. Il n'emportait que le strict minimum. Dans sa nouvelle demeure, il avait tous les meubles dont il pourrait avoir besoin. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le piano. C'était le cadeau le plus coûteux qu'il s'était fait mais également le plus beau. Il aimait s'asseoir devant, fermer les yeux et chercher de nouvelles mélodies. Il était bon élève. Il tâtonnait encore mais parvenait par moments à jouer merveilleusement bien un morceau et à lui donner vie.

Cet appartement allait lui manquer. Sa vie avec Maelyn allait lui manquer. Mais il fallait savoir prendre un nouveau chemin quand on en voyait un. Son amie s'était mariée, il avait retrouvé la trace de son passé et Severus était là, à côté de lui, son visage aussi dur et anguleux qu'à l'ordinaire. Il ne disait rien, attendant que Harry ait dit adieu à son ancienne vie.

« Y-a-t-il autre chose que vous vouliez prendre ? » Lui demanda la voix grave.

« Non. Non, je ne crois pas. J'ai tout ce qu'il me faut. »

Les cartons étrangement légers entrèrent tous (et comme par magie) dans la petite voiture de Harry. Il n'avait plus rien à faire ici. Il ferma la porte d'entrée à clef et partit sans se retourner vers l'homme qui l'attendait.

Hpsshpss

Severus l'aida à défaire ses cartons et à ranger ses affaires. Sa mince garde robe était avant tout pratique : des jeans, des survêtements, des chemises, des t-shirts et des baskets. Les livres prirent naturellement place sur l'une des nombreuses étagères du salon ou de son bureau.

Severus tomba sur un objet qui attira particulièrement son attention. Il s'agissait d'une petite boite qu'il ouvrit doucement. Une petite danseuse tourna sur elle-même lorsque les premières notes se firent entendre. La mélodie attira Harry.

Il prit la boite et la posa sur sa table de nuit. « Je suis particulièrement attaché à cet objet. » Il émit un rire nerveux. « Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, je serais incapable de vous répondre. Ecouter sa musique me détend et m'apaise. On dirait qu'elle a un pouvoir réconfortant. » Il effleura la petite danseuse avant de refermer la boite.

Harry était de retour chez lui.

Hpsshpss

En retournant dans ses quartiers, Severus sortit la boite qui avait attiré Harry, seulement quelques jours auparavant. En l'ouvrant, la même petite ballerine se mit à danser, entraînant la douce mélodie avec elle.

Il la referma et prononça un sort. La danseuse avait disparu. Au centre de la boite se trouvaient des lettres, celles qu'il avait échangées avec Harry la dernière année avant sa disparition. Et au-dessus du tout était posé un pendentif en forme de serpent qu'il avait rangé quand ses yeux émeraudes s'étaient refermés.

Fébrilement sa main agrippa le médaillon dont les yeux s'étaient rouverts après cinq longues années d'attente. Il prouvait à lui seul que son mari était vivant.

Severus n'était pas homme à se laisser aller à ses sentiments. Il n'était pas homme à pleurer.

Il mit le pendentif autour de son cou, sentant la magie qui l'habitait se réveiller.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Attention, rien ne m'appartient. Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowlings **_

_**Ratings : R**_

_**Correctrices :** AnthaRosa et Ishtar205. N'oubliez pas de les remercier pour leur travail. Sans elles, la fic ne serait pas aussi lisible_

_**Avertissement:** Il y a dans l'histoire une référence à une grossesse mâle. Ce n'est absolument pas le sujet de l'histoire, mais on en parlera de temps à autre._

**Tome 1 à 6 pris en compte**

**Attention, c'est un slash (**_relation entre deux hommes_**): SS/HP**

Chapitre 5

« _Tu te trompes_! » La voix paniquée interpella Severus qui se réveilla brusquement. Le Serpentard se leva vivement, regardant autour de lui, cherchant la source de l'appel. Il n'y avait personne, mais le lien qui l'unissait à Harry était entièrement ouvert. Il ne l'avait plus ressenti dans son cœur et dans son âme de cette manière depuis qu'ils avaient été séparés.

« _Non, ne fais pas ça. Je t'en prie. »_

Severus se hâta dans la chambre de Harry, inquiet qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose.

Il trouva le Gryffondor endormi. Il se tortillait dans son lit, le drap était à terre et le t-shirt avec lequel il dormait était remonté au-dessus de sa taille, laissant voir son ventre ferme et son caleçon.

_« Je sais que ce n'est pas vraiment toi. Reprends-toi. »_

Severus entendait ces mots comme s'ils étaient prononcés à voix haute. Harry rêvait ou plutôt faisait un cauchemar. Il se demanda vaguement s'il n'était pas en train de se remémorer une scène de son passé. Il y avait eu tant de violence et de massacre !

Il s'assit sur le lit à côté de lui, comme il l'avait si souvent fait dans le passé et posa une main sur son front, le caressant doucement, s'attardant sur les mèches rebelles, si douces sous ses doigts et descendit jusqu'à sa joue, évitant la tentation de ses lèvres.

Harry s'était immobilisé dès qu'il avait senti sa présence. Il ne se réveilla pas malgré l'attention particulière de Severus. Mais inconsciemment, il inclina la tête pour accentuer la pression de sa main.

L'atmosphère avait changé. Il ne semblait plus prisonnier de son rêve mais au contraire conscient de la présence de l'autre homme.

_« Je t'attendais. »_ Severus s'immobilisa. Il regarda la forme endormie qui n'avait pas ouvert les yeux.

« Harry ? » Celui-ci ne répondit pas.

Les yeux de Severus dérivèrent de ses lèvres fines à son cou. Il descendit la main vers la peau duveteuse dans une impulsion subite et s'arrêta avant d'atteindre le délice interdit. Il regrettait déjà son geste. Il s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour lorsque l'anneau que Harry portait autour de son cou attira son attention. Severus le prit dans sa main avec révérence. Il n'avait pas pensé que Harry puisse tenir sa promesse malgré son amnésie et pourtant, il avait gardé précieusement son alliance. Il savait que ce bijou contribuait à renforcer le lien qui unissait leurs cœurs. Mais Severus ne voulait pas le rendre prisonnier de ses sentiments. Harry devait avoir le choix de son avenir.

Severus reposa délicatement l'anneau et fronça les sourcils en apercevant un autre pendentif. Il paraissait beaucoup plus ancien. Il ne s'agissait que d'une sorte d'écrin doré gravé d'arcs de cercle et de courbes qui prit vie lorsqu'il le toucha. Il l'ouvrit. A l'intérieur se trouvait la photo d'une jeune femme dont les longs cheveux noirs tombaient gracieusement sur le cadre.

Il regarda longuement la photo inerte de la femme dont les yeux étaient si semblables aux siens, incertain des émotions qui le traversaient en ce moment.

D'une main tremblante, il referma le médaillon et le reposa effleurant la peau halée de celui qui fut son partenaire. Si Harry n'avait pas de souvenirs, les siens étaient à vif.

_Severus enleva le pendentif qu'il portait autour du cou et le mit autour de celui de son amant. Harry voulut l'enlever mais il l'en empêcha. « Je te promets de ne pas te suivre comme je l'ai fait jusqu'à présent si tu gardes ce pendentif. Il est ancien et puissant, il saura te protéger. »_

_« Garde-le. »_

_Il avait le visage si grave, qu'Harry mit simplement ses mains autour du pendentif, « J'en prendrai soin. »_

_« Je sais que tu le feras. »_

La gorge nouée, il voulait quitter la pièce. Il allait se lever quand la main de Harry se posa sur la sienne pour l'arrêter. _« Je suis revenu aussi vite que j'ai pu. »_ La paume large et carrée n'était pas contraignante. C'était une douce torture. Un simple touché. Il renifla. Il était vraiment tombé bien bas.

Harry le retenait. Il avait apparemment conscience de ce qui se passait malgré ses yeux fermés et sa léthargie.

« Tu es vraiment un emmerdeur Potter. » Sa voix rauque transforma l'insulte en compliment. Les lèvres de Harry se retroussèrent en un sourire.

Severus prit sa main dans la sienne avec une grande douceur et se pencha pour déposer un léger baiser sur sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair, réprimant le désir d'embrasser son sourire.

_« Je sais. » _Severus sourit amèrement.

Il sentit un objet métallique contre sa paume. Autour de l'annulaire de Harry s'enroulait une bague rouge et noire qui semblait le défier tout aussi bien que l'interpeller. Curieux, Severus l'observa de plus près.

_Severus posa son verre, prit le paquet et l'ouvrit avec précaution. Dans un écrin, se trouvait un pendentif en forme de Serpent. Ses yeux d'émeraudes rappelaient ceux de Harry. Le Gryffondor souffla quelques mots et le bijou se transforma pour s'adapter au cou de Severus. Les doigts de Harry défirent son col et touchèrent le pendentif et la peau. Il murmura, « Il assure la protection de l'être aimé et lie les âmes de deux personnes. Je n'ai acheté que cette moitié. Tu es libre de la garder ou de l'enlever. » Il ne le regardait pas dans les yeux, se concentrant sur le pendentif._

_Severus repoussa doucement sa main et se leva. Harry ferma les yeux. Il ne supporterait pas un rejet. Pas maintenant. Le canapé s'affaissa doucement et une main se posa sur sa joue. Il leva les yeux et rencontra ceux d'onyx. Severus l'embrassa tendrement, comme pour le rassurer et lui donna le paquet qu'il avait entre les mains._

_« Je voulais te l'offrir pour Noël. Comme tu le vois, il est resté dans un tiroir. » Il observa Harry ouvrir le paquet. C'était un griffon aux yeux noirs. Comme le serpent, le bijou se fixa de lui-même en pendentif._

_« Le vendeur m'avait dit que son 'compagnon' avait été vendu. » Murmura Harry._

_« Acceptes-tu de t'unir à moi ? »_

_« Je-Oui. » Harry l'embrassa, mais Severus n'approfondit pas leur baiser. _

« Tu as gardé en pendentif le bijou qui lie nos cœurs et en alliance, celui qui lie nos âmes. » Murmura-t-il en touchant la bague qu'il embrassa.

Il en aurait ri si la situation ne lui avait pas paru aussi ironique et aussi triste. « Espèce de petit morveux. Tu parviens à détourner mes désirs, même quand j'agis pour ton bien. » Les yeux sombres du griffon semblaient le fixer. Severus ne s'en formalisa pas. La main de Harry se resserra autour de la sienne. _« Aide-moi à revenir. » _

De son autre main, Severus caressa sa joue et son front. « Je ne sais pas si retrouver tes souvenirs est une bonne idée. »

_« C'est à moi de décider. »_

Severus porta la main de Harry à ses lèvres et embrassa les doigts qui relâchèrent leur étreinte. Il les reposa sur le drap tandis que l'autre se refermait d'un geste machinal sur son propre pendentif : un ouroboros.

Il tourna la tête et se leva. Arrivé à la porte, il se tourna vers l'homme endormi dont l'esprit était plus puissant que le sortilège qui l'enfermait, « Je te crois plus heureux sans tes souvenirs. »

_« Ne décide -»_ Severus coupa le lien. « Parce que je t'aime, je ferai en sorte que tu sois heureux. » Il sortit.

Hpsshpss

Harry s'était installé au Refuge depuis plus d'une semaine et il commençait à se poser des questions. Il n'avait pas vu l'ombre de Severus depuis son emménagement. Ils vivaient sous le même toit, mangeaient dans la même pièce sans jamais se croiser. Il avait l'impression que son colocataire l'évitait délibérément et ça le mettait mal à l'aise. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ferait une chose pareille mais il était bien décidé à l'affronter face à face pour lui demander ses raisons.

De plus, il avait parfois l'impression d'être observé. Les tableaux paraissaient si réels que s'en était effrayant. Si on lui avait posé la question il aurait pu jurer les avoir entendu parler. Heureusement, dans ses appartements, ils étaient très peu nombreux et il se rendait rarement dans l'aile centrale. Il adorait le petit salon, mais il n'aimait pas y être seul. Il avait toujours l'impression d'attendre quelqu'un et il se doutait que cette personne était justement celle qui essayait de l'éviter – et y réussissait.

Son pouls s'accélérait sans raison ces derniers temps. Il avait des impressions de déjà-vu. Parfois il se retournait avec l'absolue certitude de savoir ce qu'il allait découvrir. Certaines salles abritaient des éléments qu'il pensait trouver ailleurs. Une horloge n'était pas à sa place. Un tableau ne représentait pas la scène qu'il avait imaginée. Une étagère aurait dû être plus large, une petite armoire plus petite aurait dû ouvrir sur une grande baie vitrée et non sur un mur blanc. C'était déconcertant. Il avait la sensation que ses souvenirs revenaient et la déception était amère quand il se rendait compte que tout n'était qu'un effet de son imagination.

Vivre dans cette maison était loin d'être reposant.

Les images qui l'avaient hantées les premiers jours l'avaient quitté mais la sensation que son passé était juste à portée de mains mais toujours hors d'atteinte le frustrait.

Heureusement, il ne passait pas tout son temps libre au Refuge. Il avait décidé de continuer à donner ses cours de dessin et de sports pendant les vacances d'été. Les élèves étaient moins nombreux, mais pour lui c'était une source infinie de détente.

…

Bien décidé à trouver le maître des lieux, il ouvrit la porte qui le conduirait à l'aile centrale et se retrouva malgré lui propulsé dans un laboratoire. Severus se tenait devant un chaudron bouillonnant, coupant diverses herbes.

Perdu, Harry regarda devant puis derrière lui, essayant de comprendre ce qui se passait. Il finit par s'avancer dans la pièce d'un air incertain.

« M. Potter, que me vaut cet honneur ? » Railla Severus sans lever les yeux de ce qu'il faisait.

La scène qui se déroulait devant lui était de celle que Harry caractérisait comme du déjà-vu.

L'odeur d'herbes et d'épices mélangées entre elles, l'atmosphère d'attente, la tension latente qui régnait dans cette salle, il la connaissait. Ici, cet homme était un démon de rigueur et d'ingéniosité.

_Severus le regardait de toute sa hauteur, les bras croisés et les yeux noirs._

Malgré l'étrangeté de l'image qui venait de lui traverser l'esprit, il sourit. Se trouver dans cette pièce avec Severus lui paraissait familier et juste.

Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et imitant la posture de l'homme dans sa vision, il lui dit, « Pourquoi m'évitez-vous, Severus ? »

« C'est vous donner trop d'importance que de penser que je perdrais mon temps à trouver des subterfuges inutiles pour vous éviter. Je suis simplement un homme occupé et nos emplois du temps ne concordent pas. Maintenant, si vous voulez m'excuser, j'ai beaucoup à faire. »

Harry avait été congédié mais son esprit restait focalisé sur les herbes devant lui. « Vous faites une potion calmante. » Dit-il doucement. « Tout est là. La camomille, la verveine… » Severus leva vivement les yeux vers lui et le regarda prendre un couteau et éplucher la racine d'asphodèle. Ses mouvements étaient fluides et sûrs. Il la coupa ensuite en morceaux, regarda le chaudron, prit la place de Severus, réduisit le feu, versa l'asphodèle dans le chaudron bouillant et tourna dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre.

« Alors puis-je vous aider ? »

Le regard de Severus était soupçonneux. « Vous avez retrouvé des souvenirs ? »

« Non, je ne crois pas. En vous voyant faire, j'ai compris que je savais. » Les yeux de Severus brillaient d'un éclat métallique. Il acquiesça.

« J'ai besoin de potions contre la migraine, de potions de sommeil sans Rêves et de potions curatives diverses. Faites celles que vous pensez pouvoir réussir. Je n'accepterai pas que vous gâchiez des ingrédients pour rien M. Potter ! » Dit-il sur un ton incisif.

« Vous n'avez pas toujours été aussi dur avec moi, professeur. »

« Non, mais je n'ai pas non plus toujours été aussi patient. »

« C'est vrai. »

Les seuls bruits que l'on put entendre ensuite furent les bouillonnements de l'eau, les claquements du couteau, les cliquetis du métal et du verre. Les deux hommes restaient silencieux, concentrés sur leur tache.

Severus observait chaque mouvement de Harry qui avait la précision et la rigueur qu'il lui avait inculquée.

Il lui avait menti. Il avait effectivement cherché à l'éviter. Jouer la froide indifférence n'était pas facile, même pour une personne aussi versée que lui dans l'art de la dissimulation et du mensonge. Il sentait sa présence. Il ressentait son trouble et sa confusion. Il savait que ses souvenirs avaient plus de chance de remonter en sa présence et il préférait que Harry garde l'innocence de sa vie actuelle. Que les souvenirs de l'enfer qu'il avait vécu lui revienne le rendait malade. Pour Harry, il valait mieux rester amnésique.

Mais il recouvrait la mémoire et il en avait la preuve sous les yeux. Il n'était pas certain qu'il en soit conscient, mais son assurance dans la préparation des potions était celle qu'il avait apprise avec lui.

L'heure passa excessivement vite. Les deux hommes travaillèrent en silence et ils en firent plus que Severus ne l'avait escompté. Il inspecta le travail rigoureux de Harry.

« Je dois avouer que je suis surpris, M. Potter. Vous avez de bons restes malgré votre amnésie. »

Harry eut l'impudence de lui sourire.

« Pourquoi m'appelez-vous toujours M. Potter. J'ai un prénom vous savez. »

_« Vous ne pourriez pas arrêter avec vos monsieur Potter par-ci, monsieur Potter par-là ? Je ne suis pas mon père et je ne l'ai jamais été. Je ne l'ai même pas connu alors mettre tant de haine dans un nom, c'est perdre beaucoup d'énergie pour rien, si vous voulez mon avis. »_

La lueur qui illumina le regard émeraude fit comprendre à Severus que lui aussi avait été victime de cette soudaine vision. Un souvenir. Il serra les dents.

« Je croyais que nous étions d'accord pour nous appeler par nos prénoms, Severus. »

_« J'ai un prénom, alors utilisez–le ou appelez-moi comme vous le souhaitez, mais pas Potter ! »_

_Severus eut un petit sourire. « Alors je peux vous donner n'importe quel nom ? Idiot, imbécile, gamin me semble parfaits et je peux facilement en trouver d'autres.. »_

La fiole que Harry venait de remplir éclata.

« Je -»

« C'est votre magie. Elle se régénère. A chaque souvenir qui revient vous risquez de vivre une expérience similaire. » Severus prit un chiffon et épongea les résidus de potions, évitant de regarder les yeux d'un vert si vif.

« Comment savez-vous que je me suis rappelé quelque chose ? »

Il répondit avec réticence. « Vos yeux. Ils étaient dans le vague. »

« Nous nous connaissons depuis longtemps, n'est-ce pas ? »

« J'ai été le professeur du petit inconscient que vous êtes pendant huit ans. » Dit sèchement Severus Il ne voulait pas avoir ce genre de conversation avec Harry. Il ne voulait pas revenir en arrière. Il ne voulait pas-

_« Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de vous ! »_

Harry le regarda longuement comme s'il essayait de faire le lien entre l'homme dont il commençait à se souvenir et celui qui était devant lui.

Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il ressentait. Il était indéniablement attiré par ses yeux sombres, son teint pâle, ses longs doigts effilés et ses lèvres fines si rarement égayées par un sourire. Severus n'était pourtant pas beau. Il avait mauvais caractère et n'hésitait pas à le rabaisser.

Il savait que Severus essayait de créer de la distance entre eux. Et il le refusait. Il sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus entre eux, quelque chose qu'il voulait découvrir et qu'il devrait chercher par lui-même parce que l'autre homme ne l'aiderait pas.

« Ouch ! Désolé. » Dit-il en souriant. « Ca n'a pas dû être facile. » Depuis qu'il avait commencé les potions, il se sentait dans son élément. Il avait la sensation d'être dans un brouillard magique. Il ne savait pas où il mettait les pieds ni ce qu'il devait faire, mais ça ne lui faisait pas peur. Tout se passerait bien.

Les yeux plissés, Severus le regarda avec méfiance. « Effectivement. Apprendre n'était pas sur la liste de vos priorités. »

_Ils se trouvaient à présent dans un cimetière obscur, envahi par la végétation…Scrutant l'obscurité, ils distinguèrent la silhouette d'un homme qui s'approchait d'eux en marchant parmi les tombes d'un pas assuré. (J.K.Rowlings, Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu)_

Harry ferma les yeux. Il refusait de se souvenir de _ça_. La pensée l'effleura et les images se dissipèrent comme si on le leur avait ordonné.

La pression qu'il avait soudain ressentie s'étiola mais ne disparut pas totalement. La crispation de ses lèvres, l'éclat de ses yeux laissaient transparaître ce qui venait de se passer.

« Il est quatre heures professeur. Et si nous suivions pour une fois la mode anglaise. Un thé, ça vous tente ? Nous pourrons discuter plus à notre aise. »

Severus acquiesça. Ils rangèrent le tout et se dirigèrent vers le petit salon.

Hpsshpss

Harry était fatigué de ce jeu, fatigué de devoir se battre pour récupérer ce passé controversé. « Vous savez des choses sur mon passé que j'ignore -»

« Vous savez très bien que vous dévoiler votre vie risque de provoquer de grave lésions qui pourraient réprimer le processus de recouvrement de votre mémoire. » Son corps entier trahissait la tension qui l'habitait.

Harry ferma les yeux et se frotta les paupières. « Je vous en prie Severus. J'ai besoin d'avancer. Je me sens si impuissant. » Il soupira. « J'avais perdu l'espoir de recouvrer mes souvenirs, mais ils reviennent c'est indéniable. Seulement, seul, je ne peux rien faire. Ils se dérobent sous mes pieds avant que j'aie pu les comprendre. Ce ne sont que des images fugaces. Je n'ai rien sur quoi m'appuyer. »

« Harry -»

« Non, écoutez-moi. J'ai des tableaux par dizaines qui décrivent une réalité qui a existé. Je le sais maintenant, mais ce ne sont que des scènes que je suis incapable de replacer dans un contexte. Vous pouvez m'aider. »

Les traits tirés, Severus se servit un verre de scotch. Les sentiments qui l'animaient étaient contradictoires. Voir Harry aussi désemparé était un supplice. L'aider était plus qu'il ne pouvait en supporter. « Je ne pense pas être la personne la plus appropriée pour vous venir un aide. » _Laisse-moi ! Quitte cette maison ! Reste près de moi ! Ne me quitte plus jamais !_ Les injonctions contradictoires restèrent coincées dans sa gorge.

« Comment avez-vous perdu la mémoire ? » Sa voix était rauque comme s'il venait de fournir un grand effort.

Harry s'affaissa dans son fauteuil, abattu et les yeux dans le vide. Sa voix avait l'accent du reproche. Le maître des potions essaya de ne pas le prendre personnellement.

« D'après les premiers témoins, j'ai été victime d'un banal accident de la route. Mes premiers souvenirs sont ceux d'une chambre blanche. Des inconnus tout aussi vêtus de blanc se pressaient autour de moi. Pendant un temps, j'ai cru que j'étais mort. » Harry rit jaune.

« Je crois que c'était bien pire. Jour après jour, on venait prendre de mes nouvelles. Les regards blessés ou ceux pleins de pitié étaient ceux qui me faisait le plus de mal. Ma _fiancé_e venait me voir tous les jours et restait à mon chevet pendant des heures. Elle repartait le visage baigné de larmes. »

Malgré la tristesse et la rancœur qui lui étreignait le cœur, il continua, « Ils m'ont montré des photos, m'ont fait visiter mon ancien appartement mais rien ne m'est revenu. Ma _mère _me surveillait sans cesse comme si elle avait peur de moi.

« Je suis allé vivre avec ma fiancée et je suis resté avec elle six mois. C'était une idée des médecins. Ils espéraient déclencher une secousse pour que mes souvenirs reviennent. Ce n'est jamais arrivé. Je suis parti avec mon meilleur ami sans prévenir personne. La vie aux Etats-Unis n'était pas faite pour moi. »

Severus l'écoutait raconter son histoire la rage au cœur. Il était aux Etats-Unis pendant tout ce temps. Une fiancée, des parents ! Comment pouvait-il accepter de le priver de cette vie à laquelle il avait si souvent aspirée.

« N'étiez-vous pas heureux d'avoir autant de personnes auprès de vous ? Pour vous soutenir et s'occuper de vous ? » Severus essayait de paraître indifférent mais sa voix était rêche.

« Je me sentais étouffé. Ce n'était pas mon milieu. Ce n'était pas vraiment ma vie. J'avais le sentiment de vivre celle d'un autre. Je n'étais pas à ma place. » La rancœur égrenait ses paroles d'amertume. Il buvait à petites gorgées comme si boire lui était difficile, comme si la boule qui obstruait sa gorge était trop serrée pour laisser passer le liquide.

« Pourquoi ? »

Harry le regarda surpris. « Pourquoi quoi ? »

« Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas continué à vivre cette vie dans laquelle vous auriez pu être heureux. Vous aviez tout ce que vous avez toujours désiré. Vous aviez une chance d'être heureux ! » Le ton de sa voix était monté au fur et à mesure. Sa colère était immense.

« Ce n'était pas ma vie. » La réponse douce contrasta avec la fougue de Severus.

Muet, le Serpentard quitta la pièce. « Excusez-moi. »

« Severus -»

« J'ai besoin d'être seul ! Vous pouvez comprendre ça, non ? » Sa voix était cinglante et laissa Harry blême.

Hpsshpss

Il devait se calmer. Il devait se calmer.

_Harry_ ! La douleur qui entourait ce prénom était telle que toute ses résolutions s'envolèrent en fumée.

De rage, il renversa potions, ustensiles et chaudrons qui se trouvaient à sa portée.

« Pourquoi es-tu revenu me hanter ? Pourquoi ne pouvais-tu pas me laisser en paix ? » Cria-t-il.

Il s'assit. « Et moi je ne suis qu'un homme, Harry, un homme faible. Je ne peux pas te laisser. Pas si tu reviens vers moi. »

« Tu mérites tellement mieux. » Sa voix était cassée et il se sentait las.

Il se prit la tête entre les mains et respira profondément pour reprendre contenance. Il finit par se relever et jeta un sort pour nettoyer la salle. Il devait refaire les potions. Il se remit lentement au travail sans volonté, sans force, uniquement mû par son sens du devoir. Penser à autre chose. Ne plus penser à lui.

Des heures plus tard, Harry vint le trouver. « Comment allez-vous ? »

Au lieu de lui répondre, Severus lui demanda simplement, « Qu'avez-vous fait une fois revenu en Angleterre? »

Harry lui répondit sans se faire prier « J'ai acheté un appartement et j'ai cherché du travail dans le seul domaine que je connaissais. »

« Lequel ? » Concocter une potion était vraiment délassant. Il parvenait à apprécier la conversation et la présence du Gryffondor ne lui était même plus douloureuse. Il appréciait sa présence à ses côtés même s'il ne pouvait pas le toucher. Il était là. Il devait s'en contenter pour l'instant.

« La physique-chimie. Faire des expériences, trouver de nouvelles combinaisons est un bon moyen pour ne pas penser. Prouver mes compétences n'a pas été difficile puisque j'étais déjà professeur aux Etats-Unis. » Il avait pris place sur un tabouret et éminçait un cœur d'artichaut pour la potion.

« Je n'aimais pas vivre seul. L'appartement était trop grand, le silence assourdissant, le passé inexistant trop présent, j'ai donc demandé à Maelyn qui venait d'intégrer le collège de venir vivre avec moi. Elle n'arrivait pas à trouver d'appartement. »

L'amertume crispa les traits du Serpentard. Harry aurait pu faire beaucoup de choses. Il aurait été un excellent médecin. Un très bon sportif. Un parfait consultant, mais non, il s'était inconsciemment rapproché de lui et de ce qu'il faisait avant.

Les motivations obscures qui l'avait poussé à choisir cette voie ne lui était pas inconnues. Il cherchait à rattraper son passé. Maelyn lui avait dit qu'il cherchait des hommes qui lui ressemblaient. _Une fiancée._ Il renifla mentalement.

Il le regarda et leurs yeux se croisèrent.

Le désir de le toucher fut si grand qu'il détourna immédiatement les yeux et reprit son travail sans remarquer qu'il s'était coupé.

Harry se leva, s'approcha, lui prit la main et mit son doigt dans l'eau fraîche avant de faire un pansement d'un mouchoir.

Sa présence était enivrante. Severus voulait le prendre dans ses bras et le garder dans cet endroit qui n'appartenait qu'à lui, mais de peur de faire une bêtise, il se recula.

« Pourquoi réagissez-vous ainsi à mon contact Severus ? Vous fuyez à chaque fois que je m'approche. »

Il posa une main sur sa joue. « Vous êtes innocent, Harry. Sans vos souvenirs, vous avancez dans le noir sans crainte du danger. » Il rabaissa sa main. « Je ne veux pas profiter de votre faiblesse. »

« Quel danger ? »

« Celui que représente la communauté sorcière pour celui qui est considéré comme leur héros. » Il soupira. « Ne m'en demandez pas plus, je refuse de vous répondre. »

Le silence retomba. Le Gryffondor avait repris sa place, mais ses yeux lançaient des éclairs dans sa direction. Il n'avait pas apprécié la rebuffade.

Severus voulait lui poser la question qui le taraudait depuis que Harry était revenu au Refuge mais il refusait de s'y abaisser. Les mots qu'il avait sur le bout de la langue le brûlaient comme de l'acide. Il garda les lèvres closes.

Harry le regarda longuement comme s'il entendait la question muette de Severus. Leur lien n'était pourtant pas ouvert. Il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir ce qui se passait dans sa tête. Commençant à se sentir mal à l'aise sous ce regard scrutateur, Severus allait faire une remarque lorsque son compagnon ferma les yeux et se massa le front.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« Si, excusez-moi. Depuis que je suis ici, j'ai parfois l'impression d'entendre des voix et des images me traversent l'esprit comme si je revoyais un film. »

« Ca vous arrive souvent ? »

« Non, mais ça arrive sans prévenir. » Il changea de sujet. « Et si on parlait de vous professeur. Jusqu'à présent, je n'ai rencontré que les Malfoy et seulement brièvement, où en sont vos relations sentimentales ? » Il lui fit un sourire et un clin d'œil.

_Maudit Gamin_, pensa Severus amèrement.

« Ma vie sentimentale ne vous regarde aucunement. »

« Ce qui signifie que vous n'en avez pas. »

« Gamin impertinent. »

_« Bâtard têtu. »_ Harry se mordit la joue pour éviter de prononcer cette phrase qui lui était venu si facilement à l'esprit. Les yeux de Snape étaient emplis de malice et il semblait rire intérieurement. Il répondit plus sérieusement, « Moi aussi, je suis seul. Depuis mon amnésie, je suis incapable de me lier avec qui que ce soit. J'ai essayé de sortir avec des hommes, mais je ne suis jamais allé très loin. C'est un sujet de dispute récurrent entre Maelyn et moi. »

« Pourquoi n'avez-vous trouvé personne ? Je suis certain que vous aviez de nombreux prétendants et prétendantes. »

« Oui, c'est vrai. Je ne me sentais pas à l'aise avec eux. J'ai toujours été déçu. Il y avait toujours quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Cela qui venait peut-être de leur caractère. Tous de vieux ronchons. »

Severus grimaça. « Vous auriez dû profiter de votre liberté pour vous construire une nouvelle vie. » La douceur de sa voix contrastait avec son aspect si sévère.

« C'est ce que j'ai cru pendant longtemps. J'ai quitté les Etats-Unis pour cette raison. Maintenant, je sais que je ne pourrais retrouver le goût de vivre qu'en retrouvant ce que j'ai perdu. »

Severus serra les dents. Décidément, il ne comprenait rien à rien.

Sentant la tension s'alourdir, Harry décida de prendre les devants. « Lorsque vous m'avez fait visiter, j'ai vu cette partie d'échecs commencée. Je suis plutôt doué. Si vous voulez un adversaire de taille -»

La tension quitta le corps du maître des potions qui eut un sourire en coin. « Vous comptez me battre, M. Potter ? »

« Hm, oui. »

« Je connais tous vos trucs, Harry et c'est moi qui vous ai appris à jouer. Jamais vous ne me battrez. »

« Vous croyez ? »

« Venez petit impertinent. »


	6. Chapter 6

_**Attention, rien ne m'appartient. Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowlings **_

_**Ratings : R**_

_**Correctrices : AnthaRosa et Ishtar205. N'oubliez pas de les remercier pour leur travail. Sans elles, la fic ne serait pas aussi lisible**_

_**Avertissement: Il y a dans l'histoire une référence à une grossesse mâle. Ce n'est absolument pas le sujet de l'histoire, mais on en parlera de temps à autre.**_

**Tome 1 à 6 pris en compte**

**Attention, c'est un slash (_relation entre deux hommes_): SS/HP**

**Chapitre 6**

Assis en face de Harry, Severus observait la partie d'échecs, perdu dans ses pensées. Le verre de whisky qu'il tenait à la main ne suffisait pas à calmer ses nerfs. C'était à lui de jouer, mais il n'avait pas la tête à ça. Il s'était laissé fléchir, incapable de tenir tête à Harry, incapable de lui dire non.

Il n'avait pas pu lui refuser ces miettes de son précieux temps. Il avait accepté de prendre ses repas avec lui, de passer ses soirées à jouer aux échecs dans leur petit salon, de le laisser entrer dans son laboratoire : il avait accepté de lui faire une place dans sa vie, abandonnant ses réserves et ses peurs.

Il soupira, but une gorgée du précieux liquide et joua. Sa main resta figée sur la pièce qu'il regardait maintenant fixement. Une erreur. Comment avait-il pu placer sa reine à un tel endroit ? Même un débutant n'aurait pas fait une bêtise pareille. Son partenaire écarquilla ses grands yeux verts et sourit largement.

« Je vais gagner Severus. » Le prévint-il gentiment.

Harry. Harry. Harry. Il n'avait que lui en tête ces derniers temps. Ses sentiments étaient confus. Il voulait qu'il se souvienne. Il voulait retrouver son mari. Mais il refusait de le voir traverser une deuxième fois les épreuves qu'il avait subies pendant la guerre. C'était inhumain.

« Ne croyez pas que je vous laisserai gagner sans me battre. J'ai commis une petite erreur. Ca ne se reproduira pas. Profitez-en ! » Il lui fit un sourire méprisant pour dégonfler tant d'arrogance.

Harry méritait tellement mieux que lui.

« Oh mais j'y compte bien. » Harry lui fit un clin d'œil et un sourire radieux.

Harry lui prit sa reine, comme il s'y attendait. Il allait perdre, comme il perdait sa volonté. Face à cet homme il était impuissant et vulnérable. Il renifla. Jamais il ne l'aurait cru si on lui avait dit qu'un jour Harry Potter lui ferait perdre tous ses moyens. Il essaya de se concentrer sur le jeu. Il était hors de question qu'il perde, pas contre lui.

Déjà, il oubliait la partie.

Il était facile d'oublier qu'Harry était amnésique. Il se comportait comme il le faisait autrefois. Sa bonne humeur et sa joie de vivre étaient contagieuses. Il se sentait lâche. Un être sans caractère soumis aux caprices de ces magnifiques yeux verts. Que ne donnerait-il pas pour passer plus de temps en sa compagnie ? Et pourtant, il le fuyait, cherchait à l'éviter tout en recherchant constamment sa présence. Il voulait tirer partie de tout ce qu'il pouvait lui donner, même si ce n'était pas assez. Ca ne pouvait pas être assez.

Les doigts de Harry relâchèrent le cavalier qu'il venait de poser sur l'échiquier. Son sourire illumina la salle. Son regard lumineux lui signifia que c'était à lui de jouer.

« Que pensez-vous de ce coup ? »

Le Gryffondor porta sa tasse de tisane à ses lèvres.

« Que votre avantage tient surtout à une erreur de ma part plutôt qu'à votre stratégie qui je dois le dire est plutôt inexistante. » Severus sourit d'un air suffisant.

Comment pouvait-il détourner son regard de ses lèvres captivantes. Il ferma les yeux et resserra sa prise sur son verre.

« Vous êtes vraiment de mauvaise foi. » Il en fallait plus pour entamer la bonne humeur de Harry.

C'était douloureux de rester assis à côté de lui, de garder ses mains loin de son ancien amant, de ne pas le toucher, de ne pas le prendre dans ses bras, de ne pas l'embrasser. De faire comme s'il n'y avait jamais rien eu entre eux. Surtout en cet instant. Il était si près de lui.

« Severus, est-ce que tout va bien ? »

Harry posa son bras sur le sien, le regard inquiet. Sa question ? Severus ne l'entendit pas. Il lui lança son regard le plus Harry finit par le lâcher. La lueur qui traversa ses yeux lui déchira le cœur. Mais qu'y pouvait-il ? N'était-il pas connu comme étant 'le bâtard sans cœur' ?

« Je n'ai pas besoin de votre condescendance. »

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Harry était aussi familier avec lui. Il le tentait sans le savoir en le touchant ou en le frôlant. Ce n'étaient que des caresses légères mais elles restaient imprimées sur sa peau pendant des heures.

« Ce n'est pas de la condescendance. C'est de la civilité ! » Harry commençait à s'énerver. Le toucher de n'importe quelle manière le soulageait. Enlevait ce poids qui pesait si lourd sur son cœur.

Severus sentit son regard sur lui, sur ses mains et il se devait de garder contenance, de ne pas se laisser aller à ses sentiments. Il essayait de rester de marbre mais face à Harry, c'était difficilement possible.

« Taisez-vous Potter ! Ca nous fera des vacances. » Utiliser sa langue acérée avait toujours été sa meilleure défense lorsqu'il se sentait en danger.

Il avança une pièce. N'importe laquelle. De toute façon, il avait perdu. Il le savait. Rien ne pourrait le sauver. Rien. Et Harry allait souffrir.

Encore une fois.

Il était conscient que ses souvenirs revenaient. Lentement mais sûrement. A chaque fois qu'ils étaient ensemble, il sentait que leurs magies cherchaient à s'unir, forçant Harry à se rappeler des choses dont il ne devait pas se souvenir. Pour son bien.

« Bâtard graisseux ! » Murmura Harry, inconscient du fait qu'il l'avait entendu. Dans d'autres circonstances, Severus aurait souri.

Harry se comportait avec lui comme le gamin impudent et sûr de lui qu'il avait connu. Il se jouait de lui en bon Serpentard qu'il aurait dû être. Si Harry ne pouvait pas se souvenir de ce qu'ils avaient vécu, Severus, lui avait gravé ces moments dans son cœur qui pleurait de devoir sans cesse ressasser le passé et de voir devant lui les images de son bonheur aujourd'hui déchu.

Harry prit sa lèvre entre ses dents comme il le faisait lorsqu'il réfléchissait. Dans un réflexe, Severus avança le bras et toucha ses lèvres.

« Ça va faire un bleu. »

Il éloigna rapidement sa main, regrettant déjà son geste. Harry avança la main vers lui comme pour arrêter son geste, mais il était déjà loin.

« Ne -» Harry ne continua pas sa phrase.

Severus sourit amèrement. Il n'était pas certain qu'Harry ait conscience de ce qu'il provoquait en lui, mais c'était difficile. Surtout depuis qu'il s'amusait à lui lancer des défis, des paris stupides, comme il le faisait autrefois pour le faire réagir ou le manipuler.

Harry avança sa tour. Ca y était. Il était en situation d'échec. Le Gryffondor n'avait pas perdu la technique de jeu qu'il lui avait lui-même appris. _Gamin idiot !_ pensa-t-il avec affection.

Il était persuadé qu'Harry se souvenait de leur premier pari. Il avait vu ses yeux s'éclairer et il avait ri de bon cœur lorsqu'il l'avait provoqué en duel, le défiant de gagner cette partie.

Lui aussi s'en souvenait parfaitement bien. En parfait Serpentard, Harry avait triché, l'obligeant à respecter un pari truqué. Il s'était fait avoir comme un bleu, lui qui avait été espion si longtemps. Pour sa défense, il pouvait invoquer le fait qu'il ne le connaissait pas aussi bien qu'aujourd'hui. Harry était encore son élève. Il avait l'impression que c'était hier alors que dix ans s'étaient écoulés.

_Severus croisa les bras et le regarda avec attention, « Si vous parvenez à faire cette potion sans faire exploser un autre chaudron, je vous appellerai Harry quand nous ne sommes pas en cours. En attendant, pendant votre entraînement, je continuerai à vous appeler Potter, après tout, c'est votre nom, non ? »_

_Harry acquiesça. « Marché conclu ! » Il sourit, reprit ses ingrédients et sous l'œil attentif du professeur Snape parvint à faire la dite potion sans problème. _

_Harry souriait jusqu'aux oreilles. _

_« Je vois Potter que vous avez triché ! Vous saviez faire cette potion depuis le début. C'est très Serpentard de votre part ! » Il n'avait pas l'air en colère, plutôt amusé._

Il essayait de garder ses barrières, mais elles s'effondraient et Harry en était parfaitement conscient.

« Echec et mat. Cette fois, j'ai gagné Severus ! » Le sourire de Harry serra son cœur. _Gamin idiot,_ se répéta-t-il.

Hpsshpss

Les Malfoy avaient décidé de venir au Refuge où les habitants les attendaient dans le grand salon de l'aile centrale. Ils n'allaient pas tarder à arriver.

Harry faisait ce qu'il se plaisait à faire depuis plusieurs jours : regarder Severus. Il était particulièrement attiré par ses mains longues, blanches et fines. Ses yeux noirs l'hypnotisaient et sa présence le confondait.

Il aimait sa franchise, sa langue acérée, ses mouvements retenus en sa présence. Il avait un certain charme et il voulait voir jusqu'où pouvait aller cette attirance et jusqu'où elle avait pu aller dans le passé.

Severus n'en parlait jamais, mais Harry était convaincu qu'il s'était passé quelque chose entre eux dans ce passé dont il avait si peu de souvenirs.

Ceux-ci commençaient à revenir. Le pari avait été son premier souvenir clair. Il savait qu'il était heureux à cette époque-là. Du moins était-ce l'impression qu'il avait. Dans cette vision, il s'était senti détendu et amusé. Ca l'avait rassuré. Tout n'était pas aussi noir que Severus voulait le lui faire croire.

Les remarques et les avertissements de l'autre homme l'avaient touché et lui faisaient peur. Il était conscient de bloquer certains évènements. Il tremblait à l'idée de se souvenir de certains faits et il ne cessait de les repousser quand il les sentait remonter à la surface.

Il écartait tout ce qui était lié à la magie. Y penser lui nouer l'estomac et des visions effroyables traversaient sa vision. Il associait la magie au carnage et à l'horreur. C'était pourtant des souvenirs qu'ils semblaient avoir en abondance. Il préférait penser que la magie n'était qu'une utopie, un rêve d'enfants. Pas ça.

Il commençait pourtant sérieusement à envisager la possibilité que la maison soit ensorcelée. C'était affligeant.

Il avait essayé de visiter d'autres pièces, mais il revenait invariablement sur ses pas comme si la maison lui interdisait l'accès à certaines salles. Severus l'avait prévenu mais il n'avait pas voulu le croire. Sans magie, la maison le catégorisait et l'empêchait de passer. Il en était frustré et des sentiments contradictoires naissaient en lui. Sa curiosité et sa peur se s'affrontaient maintenant quotidiennement. Mais il savait que la curiosité serait toujours la plus forte.

Il était content de revoir les Malfoy. Il ne se souvenait plus des liens qui les unissaient mais c'était des amis de Severus et ils étaient liés à son passé. Il comptait profiter de leur présence pour provoquer des souvenirs et peut-être les inciter à répondre à certaines de ses interrogations.

C'était certainement la raison pour laquelle Severus réprouvait tant leur présence.

Un bruit sourd les prévint de leur arrivée. L'homme blond resta fièrement sur ses jambes tandis que sa compagne atterrit sur les fesses, ses longs cheveux roux tombant allégrement sur ses yeux.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de s'esclaffer, ce qui lui valut un regard noir de la femme en question qui se relevait difficilement.

Une image se superposa à la scène qui se déroulait devant lui. La jeune fille avait le regard voilé et tout en elle criait l'inquiétude. Elle avait également l'air plus jeune.

_« Harry, tu me fais peur. Dis-moi de quoi il s'agit ? »_

_« Tu sais que je ne ferai jamais rien qui puisse te mettre en danger ? » La jeune fille regarda les yeux verts qui brillaient d'incertitude._

Il la dévisagea l'espace d'un instant. La femme qui était devant lui n'avait rien en commun avec la jeune fille dont il venait d'avoir la vision. Pourtant… Pourtant, c'était la même personne. _Pourquoi était-elle en proie à une si vive nervosité ?_ Il regarda ses yeux et y vit une joie de vivre infinie. Seule une personne ayant connu l'horreur la plus totale peut avoir un tel regard. Le voile qui les recouvrait était partiellement occulté par une forte volonté de vivre. Il se rendit alors compte que toutes les personnes présentes dans cette pièce avaient cette même lueur : ces gens vivaient au jour le jour.

« Voilà une entrée fracassante. » Commenta Severus de son sourire ironique.

« Oh tais-toi Severus. Je n'ai jamais aimé les cheminées. » Elle s'avança doucement vers Harry et le prit dans ses bras. « Comment vas-tu Harry ? »

« Madame Malfoy, dois-je vous rappeler que vous êtes une femme mariée. » Elle lança à Severus son regard le plus mauvais mais ne lâcha pas sa proie.

_« Harry, c'est notre ennemi ! Comment peux-tu me demander une telle chose? »_

N'étant pas habitué aux démonstrations d'affection, Harry eut un moment d'incertitude avant que ses bras ne s'enroulent d'eux-mêmes autour de la jeune femme, retrouvant des sensations perdues depuis longtemps. Famille. Instinctivement, il sut qu'il la considérait comme sa sœur. Il regarda derrière elle et vit Drago.

_Il se mit à faire les cents pas dans la petite chambre. « Gin, ce n'est qu'un gamin arrogant manipulé par son père. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il fait. Et qu'importe de quel côté il est si ce que tu lui apprends peut sauver des vies. Dans une guerre, les 'gentils' font autant de mal que les 'méchants'. Les barrières tombent. Il y a juste des gens qui se battent pour une cause en laquelle ils croient. »_

« Très bien Gin. »

Elle se recula pour le regarder dans les yeux. « Tu as recouvré tes souvenirs ? » Son sourire s'étira.

_« Pour toi Harry. Je le ferai pour toi. »_

« Non. J'ai parfois des sensations ou des impressions de déjà-vu, mais rien de plus. » _Jusqu'à présent. _Pensa-t-il. Il aperçut le froncement de sourcil de Severus mais prit son air le plus innocent.

Elle passa rapidement en mode médicomage. « Pas d'évanouissement ou de perte d'équilibre ? »

Il grimaça. « Non maman, tout va bien. »

Elle le frappa légèrement et s'assit pendant que Drago serrait la main de son compagnon maintenant que sa femme l'avait libéré.

« Je suis surpris. Je croyais que vous alliez venir avec les enfants. » Severus haussa un sourcil.

Les images se succédaient dans l'esprit de Harry, mais leur sens lui échappait. Il s'agrippa à son fauteuil. Il commençait à avoir la tête qui tourne.

_Il secoua doucement David pour le réveiller, « David, David, viens mon grand, il est l'heure d'aller se coucher. » Le petit garçon s'étira, regarda sa petite sœur et sourit légèrement. Il connaissait les Malfoy depuis presque deux ans et les considérait comme sa famille. Il se leva et les embrassa. « Oncle Drago, tante Ginny. »_

_« Bonsoir David! Tu devrais aller te coucher, tu tombes de fatigues. » Lui dit Drago en ébouriffant gentiment ses cheveux._

Ginny hésitait, montrant l'incertitude qui avait motivé leur décision de venir seuls. « Nous nous sommes posés la question mais nous avons préféré les laisser à ma mère. Eva est encore un peu jeune pour s'occuper de sa petite sœur et David, et bien, David a sa vie. Il va sur ses dix-neuf ans. Ca ne nous rajeunit pas. »

« Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis longtemps mais j'entends parler de ses performances musicales partout. On en fait l'éloge même dans la Gazette du Sorcier. »

« Oui, les journaux se sont emparés de lui et ça m'inquiète un peu. J'ai peur qu'ils ne ressortent de vieilles histoires. Son père était un mangemort et il a été adopté par un Malfoy. »

Harry les écoutait avec attention, cherchant à se rappeler.

Des mangemorts. Son sang se glaça.

_La grange était en feu. Des mangemorts l'encerclaient et riaient bêtement. Elle levait sa baguette vers les personnes devant elle. Deux mots, deux petits mots mirent fin à la vie de ses parents. Elle avait de ses mains pris la vie de ceux qui la lui avait donnée._

Il ferma les yeux. Il ne voulait pas se souvenir des mangemorts. Il repoussa l'image qui le menaçait et sentit une douce chaleur envahir son esprit. Il n'était pas seul.

« Et Eva ? »

_Eva sur ses genoux, essayait de l'aider, jouant parfois à sa place, achetant à perte, pendant que David tentait d'attirer l'attention de sa sœur. Il voulait lui apprendre les règles du Monopoly sorcier, si bien que le jeu décida de l'envoyer en prison pour la simple mais excellente raison qu'il ne jouait pas assez vite._

Harry sourit. C'était ce genre de souvenirs dont il voulait se rappeler.

Il avait la sensation que tout tournait autour de lui, mais il fit comme si de rien n'était. Severus le regardait de ses yeux perçants mais il soutint son regard. Il n'allait pas flancher, pas alors que ses souvenirs revenaient.

« Elle continue à prendre des cours de dessin. » Elle se tourna vers lui. « Tu verras, elle est très douée. » Ginny était fière de sa fille.

« Severus m'a dit que tu donnais des cours de dessin, Harry ? Tu pourrais peut-être aider Eva de temps à autre, je suis sûr qu'elle serait ravie de te revoir.» Lui demanda Drago.

Harry accentua la pression de ses doigts sur le bras de son fauteuil. Il avait des difficultés à respirer. « Bien sûr. Qu'elle vienne quand elle veut. Je continue mes cours pendant les vacances, si elle veut venir, elle sera la bienvenue. Tous les niveaux sont acceptés. L'élève la plus jeune est justement une jeune fille de onze ans se prénommant Eva. » _Faire comme si tout allait bien, ne pas montrer ses faiblesses…_

Ginny le dévisagea un long moment avant de lui demander, « Quel est ton nom dans le monde moldu, Harry ? »

« Quand j'ai repris conscience après mon accident, on m'a dit que je m'appelais Harry Evans. » Sa soudaine curiosité le surprit.

« Tu veux dire que tu es LEprofesseur Harry Evans dont elle n'arrête pas de nous parler ? » La jeune femme se leva en proie à une vive émotion.

Il faisait un effort conscient pour respirer. Inspirer, expirer. _Tout va bien. _« Une jolie petite fille blonde aux yeux bleus ? »

« Oui, c'est ça. » C'est Drago qui répondit. Sa femme s'était rassise et continuait à le regarder fixement.

« Alors c'est elle. Elle est très douée et a une vive imagination. » Severus le regardait étrangement mais il parvint à lui faire un sourire qu'il espérait naturel.

« Dire que tu la connais depuis deux ans. On aurait pu te retrouver avant. Tu te rends compte. » Drago prit la main de sa femme.

« Harry n'était peut-être pas prêt il y a deux ans. Il retrouve tout juste ses souvenirs. Avant tu aurais certainement eu devant toi un parfait étranger. »

Drago décida d'un repli stratégique. Il valait mieux changer de sujet. Il se tourna vers le directeur adjoint de Poudlard.

« Severus, il faut que je te prévienne. Ron est revenu. Je ne sais pas combien de temps il restera cette fois. Il est plus remonté que d'habitude. »

_« Comment as-tu osé ? »_

« S'il te le propose, retourneras-tu en mission Severus ? » Ginny était inquiète.

_« Je ne te dois rien Ron. Absolument rien. C'est ma vie. »_

« Non pas cette fois. J'ai trouvé ce que je cherchais. » Son regard coula lentement sur l'homme assis à côté de lui qui était soudain devenu pâle.

_« Il l'a tué, Harry. Comment peux-tu lui faire ça ? »_

Harry ? Harry ?

Quelqu'un l'appelait. Son nom résonnait.

_« Il n'est pas plus responsable que moi, Ron. »_

_« Tu as raison. »_

_Il leva sa baguette, « Oubliettes. » Le rouquin jeta le sort sur lui qui eut le temps de créer une barrière de protection. Son enfant. Il ne voulait pas que son enfant souffre par sa faute._

_« Tu t'appelles Harry Evans. »_

Il sentit une main fraîche sur sa peau bouillante. _Son enfant. Severus. Comment avait-il pu oublier ?_

Il avait mal au ventre. Très mal. Il se mit en boule pour essayer de réfréner ces coups qui descendaient dans ses jambes, le long de son dos lui donnant envie de vomir.

Respire Harry.

On lui parlait mais il ne comprenait pas.

Tout à coup, il sentit une présence dans son esprit, « _Calme-toi Harry. Tout va bien. Respire_. » La douleur s'amoindrit lentement jusqu'à il ne plus ressente plus qu'un engourdissement.

Il sombra dans les vagues nébuleuses de la semi-conscience.

Les rires.

La nervosité de Ginny.

Les regards de Drago.

Le sourire heureux qu'affichaient Ron et Hermione : maintenant qu'ils étaient Aurors, ils avaient décidé de se marier.

L'appel des nouveaux Aurors.

La montée de Ron et Hermione sur l'estrade.

Un rire sinistre.

La soudaine obscurité.

Une lumière verte.

Des cris.

L'aveuglante luminosité.

Les membres de l'Ordre encerclés.

Ron, la baguette pointée sur Hermione.

Les yeux écarquillés d'effrois, _Ron ?_

Lucius Malfoy, donnant un objet à la jeune fille. _Tu arrives trop tard Potter !_

Sa disparition. _Ton amie la sang de bourbe est déjà entre nos mains !_

La colère ! _Dis-moi où elle est, maintenant_ !

Les poings serrés.

Le cri d'un loup suivi de celle d'un homme.

La reconnaissance de son échec.

Des larmes roulant sur ses joues.

Les cris de Ron l'accusant de la disparition d'Hermione. _C'est de ta faute !_

Les corps de Remus et de Peter Petitgrew.

_Espèce de traître_

Hpsshpss

Il se réveilla sur son lit dans sa chambre. Les rideaux étaient tirés. Severus était assis à côté de lui, sur une chaise. En le voyant reprendre conscience, il se leva et posa une main sur son front. Harry sentit un picotement lui traverser le corps.

« Comment te sens-tu ? » Severus avait baissé la voix comme s'il parlait à une personne malade ou fragile.

« Bien. Je pense. » Il était confus. Trop d'images avaient défilé dans sa tête. Il savait que certaines étaient importantes voire essentielles, mais elles s'effaçaient déjà. Il essayait de retenir le rôle de Severus, son importance était cruciale, il le savait mais déjà il disparaissait de son esprit.

« N'essaye pas de revivre ce que tu viens de traverser. » Ses doigts dessinaient maintenant des cercles sur son front et dans ses cheveux dans un geste qui se voulait apaisant.

« J'ai l'impression que ma tête va éclater. »

« Ferme les yeux. » Lui demanda Severus de sa voix la plus douce.

Harru ne sut pas ce qu'il lui fit mais il eut l'impression d'être lavé, purifié, la douleur s'évanouit.

« Ginny et Drago ? »

« Ils sont restés aussi longtemps qu'ils ont pu. C'est Ginny qui t'a soigné quand tu as commencé à convulser. »

_Enfant. Severus. _Il ne savait plus. Il serra les poings. « J'ai raté quelque chose d'important. De très important, Severus. Je n'arrive pas à me rappeler. »

« Ca reviendra. N'oblige ton esprit à revivre des moments que tu n'es prêt à revivre. Donne-toi du temps. »

Harry détourna les yeux, « Elle est morte n'est-ce pas ? »

Severus serra le poing et arrêta son mouvement apaisant. « Oui. »

« C'était de ma faute. » Les larmes commençaient à couler sur ses joues. Il ne pouvait les arrêter.

« Non. Ce n'était pas plus de ta faute que de la mienne. Si tu veux un coupable alors cherche du côté du Seigneur Noir ou de Lucius. »

_Le Seigneur des Ténèbres éclata de rire. Dans une caresse, il essuya ses larmes. « Regarde quel bon serviteur il est devenu. Vous, Gryffondor, êtes si naïfs, il est si facile de vous avoir à ma botte ! » Il enserra le cou de Neville tout en gardant ses yeux verrouillés dans ceux de son ennemi. « Il va payer à ta place Potter. Soit tu me dis où se trouve ce que tu m'as volé, soit il meurt. A toi de choisir ! » De son ongle, il écorcha la gorge du jeune homme et une perle de sang apparut. Il l'essuya et la lécha. « Alors, j'attends une réponse, petit Gryffondor. »_

La douleur revint multipliée par mille. Il ferma les yeux, serra les dents et trouva la main de Severus qu'il agrippa comme si sa vie était en jeu. Un bruit aigu l'empêchait de penser à respirer. Il n'y avait plus que cette souffrance.

Et la présence rassurante fut à nouveau à ses côtés, annihilant la douleur par sa simple présence, oblitérant la peur et les souvenirs néfastes ne laissant qu'une chaleur réconfortante et cette impression d'être dans un cocon.

« Dors maintenant Harry. »

Il fit ce qui lui était demandé.

Hpsshpss

Severus avait assisté impuissant à l'agonie de Harry. Il n'avait pas compris ce qui se passait. Il s'était lentement affalé sur le sol, tombant du fauteuil sur le sol dur et froid. Il l'avait appelé mais il n'avait pas réagi. Il l'avait regardé se tortiller de douleur, entourer ses bras autour de ses jambes pour alléger sa souffrance.

Ginny avait agi rapidement. Elle l'avait endormi et avait calmé la douleur sourde pendant que lui, était entré dans son esprit pour chercher la source du problème et il l'avait trouvé. Il avait trouvé un pont le menant à ses souvenirs : trop de choses lui était revenues trop vite.

Il n'avait pas eu le temps d'interrompre cette première vision dans laquelle Ronald Weasley apparaissait. Par contre, il avait intercepté celle de la mort de son amie. C'était certainement le souvenir le plus douloureux pour lui. Cette mort l'avait anéanti. Il lui avait fallu des mois pour reprendre goût à la vie. Harry n'était jamais redevenu le jeune homme insouciant qu'il avait connu. Il était mort avec elle ce jour-là.

Severus le regarda dormir, prenant de temps en temps une de ses mains dans les siennes, embrassant sa paume, faisant courir une main dans ses cheveux indomptables essayant de lui procurer du réconfort et de l'amour. Harry n'était pas seul. Il ne le serait jamais.

Il avait laissé le lien entre eux ouvert pour s'engouffrer dedans si une crise survenait à nouveau.

Il regarda l'homme dormir paisiblement. Tout allait bien maintenant. Harry était détendu. Tranquille. Comme il devait l'être éveillé.

_Oh Harry, pourquoi veux-tu souffrir en essayant de te rappeler ces mauvais moments ?_

Hpsshss

Une main sur son épaule le réveilla. Il ne s'était pas aperçu qu'il s'était assoupi. Severus se releva encore engourdi.

« Je suis désolé de vous causer tant de problèmes. »

« Comment te sens-tu ? » Severus leva le menton de Harry pour pourvoir le regarder dans les yeux.

« Bien mieux, merci. » Le Serpentard étrécit les yeux mais acquiesça et le lâcha.

« Vous êtes resté à mon chevet toute la nuit ? »

Severus ne répondit pas à la question, « Vous souvenez-vous de ce qui s'est passé hier ? »

Harry fronça les sourcils et acquiesça. « Oui. »

« Pourrez-vous -»

Le maître des potions serra les dents. _Non ! _« Je vous emmènerai sur leur tombe. »

« Merci. » Murmura-t-il. « Je ne me souviens pas de tout. Nous étions à une cérémonie. Il s'est passé quelque chose et Remus est mort, mais après, c'est le néant. »

« Elle n'est pas morte à ce moment-là. Elle s'est faite enlever. Son esprit était contrôlé. Elle a essayé de te tuer. Tu as essayé de résister. Elle a été touchée par un sort accidentellement. »

« Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas la tuer. »

Ne supportant pas sa détresse, Severus prit l'autre homme dans ses bras, massant son cuir chevelu et sa nuque. Harry enfouit son visage contre sa poitrine, contre l'ouroboros dont Severus ne se séparait plus. Les larmes continuaient à couler. Il était adulte et avait honte d'agir comme un enfant mais c'était plus fort que lui.

Severus murmurait des mots de réconfort, prodiguant des caresses pour détendre son corps et ramener le calme en lui.

Quand finalement ses larmes se tarirent, Harry rencontra les yeux d'onyx qui ne le jugeaient en rien. « Vous devez vraiment me prendre pour un enfant à pleurer de cette manière. »

« Non. Vous êtes quelqu'un de fort qui a beaucoup souffert. Ce sont les larmes de tristesse que vous donnez à une personne que vous avez aimée. N'ayez pas honte de vos larmes. Jamais. »

_Les yeux verts ne le quittaient pas. « Je- Je n'ai jamais trouvé la bonne personne. Et je ne crois pas à l'amour passion. L'amour est un sentiment incandescent. Il brûle comme une bougie et s'éteint. Un jour on se réveille et on se rend compte que l'on a jamais aimé. »_

_« Vous êtes toujours présent dans les moments difficiles. Je ne sais comment vous remercier. »_

« Tu n'as pas à me remercier Harry. Je suis là pour toi comme tu as été là pour moi. »

_« Aimes-tu Harry ? » Sa voix était tendue._

Harry ferma les yeux. Il avait une boule dans la gorge. Ce souvenir oppressant menaçait de le consumer mais la présence de cet homme était un baume bienfaisant. Elle l'aidait à cicatriser ses plaies.

_« Tu verras Harry. Tu trouveras l'amour. »_

« Assez rêvasser, jeune homme. J'ai beaucoup de choses à faire aujourd'hui et la matinée est déjà bien entamée. » Il lui tendit une main qu'il prit volontiers.

« Vous m'avez parlé d'une bibliothèque il y a quelques jours, je vais essayer de la trouver. Un peu d'exploration ne me fera pas de mal. »

« Gryffondor. » Marmonna Severus entre ses dents.

« C'est bien la première fois que tu me traites de Gryffondor Severus. »

« Gamin impertinent. »

Le sourire de Harry était revenu même si le voile de son passé tombait doucement sur lui, enlevant peu à peu le soleil qui lui permettait de sourire.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Attention, rien ne m'appartient. Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowlings** _

_**Ratings** : R_

_**Correctrices** : AnthaRosa et Ishtar205. N'oubliez pas de les remercier pour leur travail. _

_**Avertissement**: Il y a dans l'histoire une référence à une grossesse mâle. Ce n'est absolument pas le sujet de l'histoire, mais on en parlera de temps à autre._

**Tome 1 à 6 pris en compte**

**Attention, c'est un slash (_relation entre deux hommes_): SS/HP**

**Chapitre 7**

Harry avait besoin de faire de l'exercice pour se changer les idées et évacuer ses tensions. Il voulait chasser ces images de sa tête, ne serait-ce que momentanément. Ne plus voir son regard braqué sur lui au moment où il jetait le sort mortel, ne plus entendre les paroles accusatrices, ne plus se sentir coupable.

Il était écartelé entre le désir de se souvenir précisément de ce qui s'était passé et celui de tout effacer de sa mémoire.

Les images qui lui revenaient n'étaient que tueries et tortures. Le visage d'inconnus le hantait et il se retenait de crier.

La seule personne capable de l'aider semblait être Severus mais il ne voulait pas le déranger constamment et pleurer dans ses bras comme le ferait un enfant. Il ne voulait pas qu'il le voit comme une âme perdue incapable de faire face à son passé.

Harry s'accrochait à Severus, à sa force de caractère pour ne pas couler, ne pas s'effondrer.

Severus n'avait pas besoin d'être là pour qu'il le sente près de lui, pour qu'il le voie. Harry esquissa un sourire. Il lui suffisait de fermer les yeux pour le voir : penché au-dessus d'un chaudron, le maître des potions jetait de fines herbes dans l'eau frémissante. L'homme sévère leva la tête comme s'il l'avait senti et l'espace d'une seconde, Harry eut le sentiment que leurs yeux s'étaient vraiment croisés.

Son estomac se contracta.

Il devenait accro à cet homme comme d'autres le sont à une drogue.

Sentir ses bras autour de sa taille, enfouir son visage contre sa poitrine lui avait paru si… familier.

Il s'arrêta un instant pour regarder où il se trouvait. La pièce était semblable à toutes celles que la Maison lui avait montrées jusqu'à présent : de très vieux meubles, des tableaux aux murs qui le dévisageaient accrochés, une plante d'intérieur ou une vieille horloge familiale la décoraient. Dans celle-ci, le meuble le plus imposant était une armoire massive dont un pied avait été maladroitement rafistolé. Elle menaçait de s'écrouler à tout instant.

Harry ne s'en préoccupa pas, ne lui jetant qu'un bref coup d'œil. Abaissant la poignée, il entra dans une autre pièce.

Il ne savait plus où il se trouvait. La maison s'était une fois de plus jouée de lui, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance.

Déambuler dans les couloirs l'aidait à occuper son esprit.

Se souvenir. Oublier.

Il ne savait plus ce qui était bien pour lui.

Severus avait peut-être raison. Et pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de refuser cette idée et de la faire taire. Il devait se souvenir. C'était primordial.

Serrant sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents, il ressassait encore et encore la même question : Que s'était-il vraiment passé ? La grange avait brûlé entraînant la mort de dizaines d'innocents. Mais avant ?

_La jeune fille était là. Brûlée. Seul l'anneau qui devait sceller ses fiançailles brillait encore._

_Incapable de faire quoi que ce soit, il regardait l'anneau. Une boule s'était formée dans sa gorge et son estomac était noué._

_Du bruit le tira de sa paralysie. Autour de lui, on commençait à s'activer. Ginny était elle aussi entrée. Les yeux plein de larmes, elle jetait des sorts de préservation sur les corps pour que les familles puissent les identifier. Elle n'acceptait l'aide de personne, pas même celle de Drago. Il était là et elle le savait, ça lui suffisait._

Il serra les dents. Se vider l'esprit. Ne plus y penser. C'était trop douloureux. Il n'était pas à même de faire face à ce passé. Pas tout de suite.

Il ouvrit une porte puis une autre, franchissant les pièces sans s'intéresser à elles, sans réellement les voir. Elles étaient toutes peuplées par les mêmes fantômes qui le poursuivaient depuis qu'il commençait à se souvenir.

_Des visages blêmes dont les yeux révulsés le fixaient avec reproche._

Il inspira profondément. Il devait se vider l'esprit. Les scènes qu'il voyait étaient émaillées de ses peurs. Tout n'était pas réel, non !

Il ouvrit une nouvelle porte et s'arrêta net. La salle dans laquelle il allait entrer se trouvait dans l'obscurité. Elle n'était pratiquement pas éclairée contrairement au reste de la maison. Il s'approcha prudemment et tâtonna contre le mur afin de trouver un interrupteur. Mais au moment où il franchit le seuil, la salle s'éclaira d'elle-même.

Elle était absolument immense et un appareil étrange la meublait.

Il s'avança près de ce qui ressemblait à une machine et, lorsqu'il posa sa main dessus, elle se mit à briller, comme si elle se réveillait d'un long sommeil.

Curieux, il monta sur une sorte de tapis qui vibra sous ses pieds, le forçant à accélérer l'allure. Surpris, il voulut descendre, mais la machine avait déjà décidé qu'il devait continuer. Un mur invisible le retenait au centre.

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce merdier ? » Jura-t-il à voix haute.

Une fléchette sortie de nulle part l'attaqua par derrière. Il l'évita de justesse.

_« Oh Potter, j'avais oublié. » L'homme sévère souriait de satisfaction, « A chaque fois que vous prononcerez un sort à voix haute, un ennemi vous attaquera. Plus vous crierez et plus l'attaque sera puissante. Le but de cet exercice est assez simple : vous devez atteindre l'autre bout de la pièce. Même vous, en êtes capables, non ? »_

« Et merde ! »

Le sol trembla mais il parvint à rester stable. Des boules de feu l'attaquaient de tous les côtés.

Il sautait, courait, prononçait des sorts qu'il ne connaissait pas, jurait pour échapper aux attaques de plus en plus nombreuses. La pièce n'était pas seulement immense, elle n'avait pas de fin. Jamais il ne parviendrait à atteindre l'autre bout. Il était essoufflé, trempé par la sueur, mais rien ne semblait arrêter le déluge de pièges.

Une fléchette l'avait touché à l'épaule et il se sentait nauséeux. Il baissa la tête pour éviter une nuée d'oiseaux qui disparut avant de l'avoir atteint.

Levant la tête, il vit Severus. L'homme se tenait bras croisés à quelques mètres de là.

« Vous avez beaucoup perdu. Je vous ai connu bien plus fort. » Commenta-t-il simplement.

Harry descendit du tapis en chancelant. Ses jambes tremblaient sous le poids de l'effort.

Severus lui tendit une serviette qu'il accepta avec reconnaissance et s'assit part terre, contre le mur.

« J'ai failli me faire tuer ! » Grogna Harry.

« Ne dites pas n'importe quoi. Vous vous êtes entraînés sur cette machine des mois durant et vous n'en êtes pas mort ! » Lui répondit Severus sèchement.

_« Alors Potter, déjà fatigué ! Le célèbre Gryffondor n'est pas capable de repousser une petite attaque ? » Railla-t-il en portant un nouveau coup._

_« Si vous faisiez les mêmes exercices que moi, espèce de bâtard graisseux, peut-être que nous serions à égalité. »_

_Severus souriait méchamment, « Vous osez m'insulter, petit idiot, vous allez voir ! » Il fondit sur son adversaire qui réussit à l'éviter pour tomber tout de suite après. Quand Harry essaya de se relever, il se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait pas._

_Le maître d'armes, s'assit à côté de lui, lui tendit du chocolat, attendit un peu et lui dit, « Alors Potter, prêt à recommencer ? » Severus souriait légèrement, comme s'il ne pensait pas que son élève serait effectivement capable de se relever et de continuer._

Harry leva les yeux vers Severus. « Nous étions en guerre. »

« Nous étions en guerre et vous étiez le seul espoir du monde sorcier. » Severus se détourna, refusant de plonger son regard dans les yeux émeraudes.

_Une lumière éclatante frappa le prisonnier dont les pupilles se dilatèrent et blanchirent. Il cria, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge. Il se mit à cracher des limaces. Harry regarda le geôlier et le vit sourire malicieusement. Il essaya d'entrer dans la tête du tourmenteur. Par légilimencie ou en tentant de retrouver le lien qu'ils avaient partagé, mais rien n'y fit._

_Des yeux du jeune homme coulaient maintenant des larmes de sang._

« Est-ce que vous vous sentez mieux ? »

Harry regardait fixement la scène qui se déroulait devant lui seul, assistant impuissant à la torture de cet homme innocent.

Il ferma les yeux et serra le poing. « Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais vraiment pas. »

Severus le scruta un instant. « Vous devriez choisir une activité plus calme. Vous n'êtes plus au niveau pour vous servir de ça » Il désigna la machine de la tête, « et il serait plus prudent de ne pas vous en servir sans supervision. »

« J'avais besoin de me défouler. » Harry serra obstinément les lèvres.

« Pour effacer les souvenirs dont vous ne voulez pas ? » Railla Severus

« Pour me donner le courage d'y faire face. »Répondit doucement Harry.

Severus le regarda longuement avant de déclarer, « La prochaine fois, allez à la bibliothèque, prenez un livre et lisez. Vous constaterez que la lecture est plus propice à la réflexion. »

Il tourna les talons mais avant de partir, il lui dit, « Je vous conseille de prendre une douche et de mettre des vêtements propres. Je sais de source sûre que Mme Malfoy ne va pas tarder à arriver et elle vient vous voir. »

Il referma la porte, laissant Harry face à lui-même.

Hpsshpss

Lorsque la jeune femme arriva, Harry était assis dans un fauteuil et feuilletait les pages d'un livre qu'il ne lisait pas vraiment.

Ginny posa une main sur son épaule, « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Il leva les yeux vers elle et répondit, « A part l'évidence ? »

Le visage de la jeune femme se durcit. Penser à ces moments n'était pas plus facile pour elle que pour lui. « Tu sais que ce n'était pas de ta faute. »

« Non, je ne le sais pas. Je revis sans cesse la scène et j'essaie de savoir ce que j'aurais pu faire pour les sauver. Savais-tu qu'il m'aurait été facile d'éteindre l'incendie à l'aide d'un sort ? J'aurais aussi pu transplaner avec chaque personne présente pour éviter un affrontement direct ou ne pas -»

Elle mit ses mains sur ses épaules et les serra, « Harry! Ca n'aurait permis que de retarder que l'inévitable. Tu ne pouvais rien faire ! Rien ! Te faire souffrir ainsi ne sert à rien ! »

Il la regarda dans les yeux. « Nous avons fait ce que nous avons pu, tu m'entends. Je t'interdis de dire le contraire. » Il y avait des larmes dans les yeux chocolat.

« Tu étais là toi aussi. »

_Ginny et Drago aidaient les blessés à sortir, portant les infirmes, déplaçant magiquement les plus démunis. Il fallait aller vite._

_Harry fut obliger de stupéfier Ron qui refusait de partir. Le feu les encerclait. Les flammes atteignaient déjà le corps de la jeune fille._

_Il transplana avec Ron, il aurait peut-être le temps de revenir la chercher. Il aurait peut-être le temps de sauver d'autres vies._

_Il y avait encore du monde à l'intérieur. Il voulait y retourner, il devait au moins récupérer son corps. Pour Ron… Pour lui… Pour être certain qu'ils ne pouvaient rien faire pour la sauver. Qu'elle était bien morte…_

_Il allait retourner à l'intérieur quand deux bras puissants s'enroulèrent autour de lui. Il se retourna, Severus était là, du sang coulait sur son visage. Il secoua simplement la tête. « C'est trop tard. »_

_« NOOOOOnnnnnnnnn ! Lâche-moi Severus, lâche-moi ! Je dois aller les sauver, je dois aller la sauver ! »_

_Il essaya de se dégager mais ne put que regarder la grange brûler. _

_« Harry, c'est trop tard, c'est trop tard. » Harry continuait de se tortiller dans ses bras. « Harry, regarde-moi ! Regarde-moi ! » _

Elle acquiesça simplement. « Ce qui s'est passé était horrible. Mais c'est du passé, nous étions en guerre. » Les larmes roulaient maintenant sur ses joues.

« Pas pour moi Gin. J'ai l'impression que c'était hier. » Il essuya ses larmes et lui prit une main, la forçant à s'asseoir à côté de lui..

« Mais ce n'était pas hier. C'était il y a des années et tu as survécu. Tu es un survivant Harry. C'est ce qui fait ta force. Ne laisse pas tes souvenirs prendre le meilleur de toi. » Elle appuya sa tête contre l'épaule de Harry.

« C'est difficile. J'ai l'impression qu'ils m'entraînent vers le fond et que je vais me noyer. Je ne me souviens que de certains moments. Je ne sais pas ce qui est arrivé avant que l'incendie ne se déclare et je crois que je ne veux pas le savoir.» Il la regarda dans les yeux. « J'ai peur Gin. J'ai peur de ce qui va remonter à la surface. »

« Il y a des événements enfouis là-dedans, » Elle frappa doucement sa tête de son poing, « dont le souvenir te fera beaucoup, beaucoup souffrir, mais il y en a d'autres. Ne laisse pas les événements les plus douloureux prendre le dessus. »

« Tu ne me diras rien, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je ne peux pas, Harry. Peut-être ne te rappelleras-tu jamais de ce qui s'est passé ce jour-là. »

« Ai-je tué de nombreuses personnes ? »

« Oh Harry ! » Elle posa une main sur sa joue. « Tu étais en état de légitime défense. »

Il prit sa main dans la sienne et la serra, « Pas toujours ? »

Elle tourna la tête pour ne pas rencontrer ses yeux. « Non, pas toujours. » Murmura-t-elle. Il lâcha sa main, « Mais nous étions en guerre. » Cria-t-elle.

« Etre en guerre ne signifie pas avoir le droit de tuer des innocents ! »

Elle soupira. « Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était des innocents. Bon sang Harry, tu nous as tous sauvés. »

Il renifla mais ne dit rien de plus.

Un silence s'installa entre eux.

Elle releva la tête pour le regarder. « Et Severus ? Je pensais qu'il serait avec toi.»

Harry grimaça. « Je ne sais pas où il se trouve. Il a des réactions parfois imprévisibles. Il- »

La jeune femme réprima un sourire. « Harry, Severus n'est pas un homme qui se livre facilement et il a ses humeurs. »

_Et il est très difficile à percer et à faire parler, pensa-t-elle._

_« Nous sommes unis. De cœur et d'esprit. » Severus se tenait droit et raide._

_« Pardon ? »_

_« Avez-vous besoin de consulter un O.R.L M. Malfoy? J'ai le sentiment que votre ouïe ne fonctionne pas très bien. »_

_Ginny mit une main sur le bras de son mari et poursuivit, « Depuis quand ? »_

_L'homme sévère se mit à faire les cents pas dans le salon, « Nous nous sommes unis d'esprit après le Noël qui a scellé son retour à Poudlard. De cœur avant son départ. »_

_« Pourquoi ? »_

_« Je ne voulais pas le perdre ! Fin de la discussion. »_

_« Mais -»_

_« Le reste ne vous regarde aucunement ! »_

« Il faut savoir franchir ses barrières. »

Il ferma les yeux. « Une muraille infranchissable, oui. »

Elle éclata de rire. « Tu as raison. Il est plus solide qu'un roc. »

Le visage de Ginny reflétait la tristesse qu'elle ressentait. Harry avait le regard dans le vide, plus tourné vers le passé que vers l'avenir. Cette espèce de léthargie l'inquiétait.

« Tu sais, tu as vécu autre chose que la guerre. Ne pense plus aux atrocités que l'on est forcé de commettre pour se défendre. » Elle lui prit la main qu'il regarda fixement. Sa voix devenait lointaine. Il était une nouvelle fois entraîné dans le tourbillon de son passé.

_Elle prit sa main et lui demanda, « Pour nous, il n'y a aucune chance, n'est-ce pas ? »_

_Il la regarda dans les yeux un moment avant de répondre. « Non. Tu seras toujours une sœur pour moi. Je t'adore mais je ne pourrai pas t'aimer comme tu le souhaites. Je suis désolé Gin. »_

_« Ne le sois pas. On ne contrôle pas ses sentiments. Et je préfère que tu sois franc. Je parviendrai plus vite à passer à autre chose. » Il y avait des sanglots dans sa voix._

Il leva doucement la tête vers elle. « Y avait-il quelque chose entre nous ? »

« C'était il y a bien longtemps. Je suis très heureuse aujourd'hui avec Drago. »

_Harry tendit la main vers lui. Sous le regard insistant de Ginny, Drago serra sa main et grommela, « Potter ! »_

_Le jeune homme brun lui fit un sourire fatigué. « Drago, je suis content de te voir ici. »_

_« Ce n'est pas réciproque, crois-moi ! » Grinça le jeune homme blond._

_Au moment où Ginny allait le réprimander, Harry éclata de rire. « Content aussi de voir que certaines choses n'ont pas changé. J'avoue que j'étais un peu inquiet. »_

« Harry ? Est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

« Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Je revivais une scène du passé. » Il lui fit un léger sourire mais ses yeux étaient toujours dans le vague.

« C'est perturbant de te voir ainsi dans les nuages. On a l'impression que tu n'entends plus rien, que tu ne vois plus rien. On dirait presque que tu es en transe. »

« Tu as raison. Je suis si concentré sur la vision que l'ici et maintenant disparaît totalement. Je revis la scène qui se déroule devant moi, sans arriver à déterminer ce qui s'est passé avant ou après. Si c'est bizarre pour toi, imagine ce que c'est pour moi. » Il posa un coude sur le bras du fauteuil pour la regarder les yeux plissés.

« Alors, de quoi viens-tu de te rappeler ? »

« Ma réconciliation avec Drago Malfoy. » Il éclata de rire. « C'était un sacré emmerdeur ! »

Son visage s'égaya d'un véritable sourire. Elle retrouvait le jeune homme enjoué qu'elle avait connu. « Hé ! Je te prierais de ne pas parler ainsi de mon mari. D'ailleurs tu as tort. »

« Ah oui ? »

« Oui. C'est toujours un sacré emmerdeur. »

« Tu n'as pas peur que je lui répète cette conversation ? » Harry lui fit un clin d'œil.

« Non. Il sait très bien ce que je pense de lui. » Ses yeux chocolat brillaient de malice. « Te rappelles-tu du jour où nous t'avons trouvé en train de changer la couche d'Eva ? »

'Je ne me suis jamais autant amusée. Tu avais l'air d'avoir été pris en faute. Drago-'

Harry ne l'entendait déjà plus, emporté vers d'autres rives.

_Lorsque la jeune fille arriva accompagné de son mari, le Survivant, terreur des mangemorts était en train de changer un bébé qui riait et se tortillait comme pour rendre sa tache plus difficile encore. Harry grognait et essayait de laver les fesses sales de l'enfant._

_Un rire franc le fit se retourner. Drago était tordu de rire et Ginny le dévisageait ouvertement. _

_« Si on m'avait dit que Celui Qui a Tué Vous Savez Qui serait un jour ridiculisé par un môme, je ne l'aurais jamais cru. » Malgré ses paroles, ses yeux reflétaient de la tendresse._

« Harry ? Est-ce que tu m'écoutes ? »

« Oui. Je me remémorais simplement cette fameuse scène. Savoir qu'il y a eu des moments où j'ai été heureux m'aide beaucoup. Je commençais à croire que je ne savais que tuer et de torturer.» L'amertume de sa voix fit frissonner la jeune femme.

« Non Harry. Tu es bien loin d'être le monstre que tu décris. Bien loin. »

Hpsshpss

Sa conversation avec Ginny avait épuisé Harry émotionnellement. Il se sentait vide.

Il ne ressentait plus rien mises à part une immense fatigue et une tendresse particulière envers la jeune femme qu'il considérait maintenant comme sa sœur.

Elle n'avait pas apaisé les tourments de son cœur, mais elle avait essayé et grâce à elle, des souvenirs plus agréables étaient revenus. Tout n'était pas sombre dans son passé.

Avant son départ, elle l'avait examiné et prévenu : ses souvenirs revenaient par vagues. Ce qui s'était passé la veille pouvait se reproduire. Il devait essayer de les contrôler.

Il soupira. Ce n'était pas facile.

Ils étaient maintenant constamment aux abords de son esprit, cherchant la moindre opportunité pour s'épanouir. Les repoussant, il décida de suivre le conseil de Severus et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque de l'aile centrale dans laquelle il n'avait pas encore mis les pieds.

…

Harry regarda longuement les livres. Effleurant les volumes en cuir d'un doigt, il cherchait un thème intéressant et attractif.

Les sujets traités étaient si variés qu'il ne parvenait pas à faire un choix. Il s'était arrêté un instant sur un livre de Quidditch, attendant le défilé d'images qui ne tarderait pas à se manifester, mais fut déçu de constater que ce sport ne provoquait en lui qu'un sentiment de plénitude. Les sensations qu'il éprouvait sur un balai ne devaient pas être suffisamment fortes pour déclencher un souvenir.

La salle était petite et il en fit rapidement le tour. Soupirant, il s'arrêta devant l'une des quatre statues qui encadraient la pièce. Il posa sa main sur celle d'un vieillard d'aspect jovial : les livres s'écartèrent doucement pour laisser apparaître une petite porte qui s'entrouvrit légèrement.

Il y avait maintenant en face de lui une salle immense, bien plus illuminée que la précédente. Une grande baie vitrée s'ouvrait sur le jardin. Des étagères remplies de livres et séparées par des portraits couvraient trois des quatre murs.

Il s'avança lentement vers la table centrale.

« Bonjour M. Potter. Il y a bien longtemps qu'on ne vous avait vu ici. »

Harry se retourna brusquement. Il se retrouva face à face avec un portrait. Le personnage d'aspect bourgeois lissait ses favoris. « Ernest » Murmura le jeune homme.

_« Ernest Dumbledore ! Vous devez être Harry Potter et Severus Snape ? Les nouveaux propriétaires. »_

_Severus le regarda avec des yeux noirs et croisa les bras sur la poitrine. « Je croyais que c'était un endroit calme ? »_

_Harry retint un rire en entendant son professeur réagir ainsi, comme s'il boudait._

_« C'est le cas monsieur Snape. Je suis le 'documentaliste. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, je suis à votre disposition. »_

« Je suis enchanté que vous vous souveniez de moi, M. Potter. J'ai entendu parler ce qui vous est arrivé. J'en suis navré. Vous étiez un jeune homme charmant, un vrai Gryffondor. »

Harry le détailla minutieusement. Il était moins surpris qu'il aurait dû l'être. Discuter avec un portrait ne lui arrivait pas tous les jours et pourtant c'était familier.

« Je vous en prie. Je ne suis pas encore mort et mes souvenirs reviennent, ne vous en déplaise. Vous êtes le _documentaliste_, c'est ça ? »

« Oui, » Répondit-il de son air hautain. « Mais je crains que sans magie, vous ne parveniez pas à avoir accès à la plupart des livres de cette salle. »

Frustré, Harry grogna. « Ce n'est pas grave, je vais tout de même jeter un œil. »

Il s'assit derrière la table sur laquelle étaient posées deux plumes. La première semblait ordinaire, la seconde était plus étrange. D'aspect filiforme, il était impossible d'écrire avec. Il la toucha et elle se redressa sur elle-même avant de retomber brutalement.

Il s'intéressa davantage au livre volumineux. Il le connaissait, il en était persuadé. Il avait étudié ce livre plus qu'aucun autre. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas forcer ses souvenirs, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il ferma les yeux, essayant de retrouver les sensations perdues. Un sentiment d'exaltation, de peur mêlée de joie, le saisit.

_« Harry, où as-tu trouvé ce livre ? Je ne l'avais pas encore vu. » Severus fronçait les sourcils._

_Harry haussa les épaules. « Je suis allé faire un tour du côté de la section interdite. »_

_Severus fronça d'autant plus les sourcils, « Gryffondor idiot, t'es-tu dit qu'il était peut-être ensorcelé ? »_

_Il le dévisagea, « Voyons Severus, pourquoi serait-il ensorcelé ? »_

_« Parce qu'il vient de la section interdite. On ne range pas ce genre de livre dans ces rayonnages par hasard. »_

La grosse couverture en cuir ne lui révéla rien de plus. Il l'ouvrit. Les pages parcheminées étaient jaunies par le temps. L'écriture cursive était difficile à déchiffrer. Il fronça les sourcils et se concentra. Les mots prirent sens et bien vite, il parvint à lire sans mal.

Il le feuilleta rapidement jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur une série d'illustrations. Il s'arrêta net. C'était important.

Un médaillon épais au centre duquel était gravé le symbole de Serpentard était représenté. Il était considéré comme l'un des artefacts les plus puissants du moment.

_Il ouvrit la grande armoire fourre-tout et trouva rapidement le lourd médaillon qu'il avait vu dans la pensine de Dumbledore. Comme l'avait soupçonné Severus, RAB était bien Regulus, le frère de Sirius. Il mit le précieux médaillon dans un mouchoir, sur lequel il jeta un sort de protection et le mit dans sa poche. Il ne voulait pas y toucher sans son mentor. C'était lui le spécialiste._

Il ne parvenait pas à se rappeler de ce que tout cela signifiait. Ses maux de tête recommençaient. Il inspira profondément et tourna la page.

Sa main s'arrêta en plein mouvement lorsqu'il aperçut l'illustration suivante : une boite à musique. Elle était capable de remonter le moral de son auditeur, lui redonnant ainsi le courage de continuer sa quête.

C'était la sienne. Elle en était l'exacte copie.

_Ils se rapprochaient de l'horcruxe. Harry le sentait. Sa cicatrice commençait à le brûler. Il entendait la musique. Severus jeta un coup d'œil vers Harry : il avançait maintenant comme un somnambule, la tête inclinée pour écouter la musique et la suivre._

Un horcruxe. Il se prit la tête entre les mains tant la douleur était insupportable. Fermant les yeux, il se focalisa sur sa respiration. Inspirer, expirer. Inspirer, expirer.

Une main fraîche se posa sur son front. Une sensation de bien-être l'envahit. La douleur disparut complètement.

« Gryffondor idiot, » Entendit-il avant de sombrer dans le sommeil, « Toujours en train de mettre son nez où tu ne devrais pas. »

Hpsshpss

Harry se réveilla dans sa chambre. Le soleil commençait à se coucher. La chaleur de l'après-midi était tombée. Il n'avait plus le souvenir précis de ce qui s'était passé.

Il fronça les sourcils et retourna à la bibliothèque. Le tableau du documentaliste était immobile comme tous les autres et le livre n'était pas plus sur la table que les plumes.

_Horcruxes_

Sa pensée n'alla pas plus loin.

Il avait le sentiment qu'ils n'existaient plus et cela le rasséréna.

Décidé à se dépenser physiquement sans créer de catastrophe ou risquer sa vie, il descendit se promener dans le jardin et profiter du soleil. Il avait sorti pelle et pioche afin de planter les herbes dont Severus aurait besoin pour ses potions. Le maître des potions lui en avait parlé et Harry avait proposé de s'en charger. Le grand air lui faisait du bien et l'empêchait de trop s'appesantir sur son passé.

Il leva les yeux vers le ciel sans nuages. Ses amis revenaient demain et il était heureux de les revoir. Il espérait que leur cadeau de mariage leur plairait.

Ses amis. Ils faisaient partie d'une normalité, d'une réalité tangible à laquelle il pouvait s'accrocher. Ces derniers temps, il lui devenait de plus en plus difficile de différencier le réel de ses souvenirs. Se fier à sa mémoire n'était pas chose aisée. Surtout quand on était amnésique.

Severus observait Harry de l'une des fenêtres. Il avait l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux et ses traits se détendaient avec l'exercice physique. Il avait toujours eu besoin de se dépenser pour chasser ses idées noires. Autrefois, il courait se défouler sur la machine performante, alliant magie et force physique. Il s'écroulait ensuite de fatigue.

Sa performance de ce matin avait été décevante. Harry lui avait pourtant dit continuer le sport. Il avait certainement utilisé sa magie encore erratique, ce qui l'avait épuisé physiquement.

Harry paraissait plus à son aise dans ce jardin.

Il avait enlevé sa chemise et portait un short. Ses cheveux trop longs lui tombaient dans la figure alors qu'il plantait et piochait. Les yeux de Severus s'attardèrent malgré lui sur les muscles fermes de son ventre et de ses pectoraux, sur ce teint hâlé par le soleil. Il refusait de se laisser aller à ce genre de pensées. Il ne voulait plus rêver de ce corps ondulant contre le sien, de sa peau si douce…

Il s'éloigna de la fenêtre et se plongea dans la fabrication d'une nouvelle potion. Il ne devait pas avoir ce genre de pensées. Tant que Harry n'aurait pas retrouvé sa mémoire, il était hors d'atteinte. Il était plus que jamais opposé à ce qu'il recouvre ses souvenirs. Ce qui se passait depuis quelques jours ne prouvaient-ils pas que ses craintes ne s'étaient-elles pas Harry ne devait pas se souvenir de leurs deux années de bonheur. Pas si ça devait faire ressurgir tous ses vieux démons.

Hpsshpss

Ce n'est que longtemps après que Severus descendit dans le jardin. Harry était appuyé contre un arbre, comme il l'avait fait si souvent dans le passé.

« Comment allez-vous ? »

« Bien mieux. » Le soleil commençait à se coucher, laissant des ondes irisées dans le ciel rougeoyant. Harry avait les yeux fermés mais sentait le regard de Severus sur lui.

« Pourquoi me surveillez-vous toujours aussi étroitement? »

« Je ne vous surveille pas, monsieur Potter. » Le ton était dur et rêche mais Harry ne s'en formalisa pas.

_« Si tu prenais soin de ta vie, je ne te surveillerais pas. »_

Le souvenir resta tendu entre eux comme un fil que ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait couper. Ils savaient tous les deux qu'ils avaient partagé ces images. Ils le sentaient.

« Ce n'est peut-être pas le terme adéquat. Pourquoi vous inquiétez-vous tant pour moi ? »

« Parce que vous êtes incapable de prendre soin de vous tout seul peut-être. »

Harry ouvrit les yeux et les verrouilla dans ceux d'onyx, « Pourquoi voudriez-vous prendre soin de moi, Severus? Qu'y avait-il entre nous avant ma disparition ? Et surtout ne me dites pas qu'il n'y avait rien. Je sais qu'il y avait quelque chose. Je sais ce que j'éprouve à votre contact. Je vous cherche autant que vous me cherchez. J'ai parfois tellement envi de vous toucher que ma main s'avance vers vous malgré moi. » Il rit mais ce n'était pas de plaisir.

_« Je ne me sens vivant que lorsque tu es là. »_

Severus détourna le regard et s'apprêtait à se repartir lorsque la voix de Harry l'arrêta. « Vous me fuyez. »

« J'essaie simplement de te faciliter la vie. »

« Je ne veux pas de votre pitié. » Le ton était mordant. Severus l'avait blessé.

« Ce n'est pas de la pitié. C'est de la protection. Je continue à croire que la perte de tes souvenirs est une bénédiction pour toi -»

« N'y avait-il donc que des moments de douleur ? »

« Non mais ils étaient plus nombreux que ceux où vous étiez heureux. »

« N'est-ce pas la douleur qui permet d'apprécier les joies de la vie ? Dites-moi Severus Snape pourquoi avez-vous si peur que je retrouve ce que j'ai perdu ? » L'amertume faisait vibrer sa voix.

Severus eut l'impression de recevoir une gifle. Il avança doucement sa main sur la joue du jeune homme et, du bout des doigts, suivit le contour de sa mâchoire. Il murmura contre son oreille, « Je ne suis pas un homme gentil. J'ai de nombreux péchés à mon actif. Celui que vous étiez dans le passé l'a appris à ses risques et périls. N'essayez pas de construire des sentiments inadéquats en vous fondant sur des images approximatives ou sur ce qui a pu être il y a longtemps. »

« Je me fonde sur ce que j'éprouve aujourd'hui et sur ce que j'ai cherché ces cinq dernières années. Demandez donc à Maelyn de vous décrire le genre d'homme que j'ai fréquenté. Aucun n'était aussi renfermé que vous et votre langue acérée vaut toutes les autres, mais je suis certain de ne pas me tromper dans mes affirmations. »

«Ne poursuis pas une chimère, Harry, tu risquerais de te brûler les ailes et de souffrir. »

« Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que nous avons déjà eu cette conversation ? »

« Peut-être simplement parce que tu es entêté et que tu ne comprends pas que je ne veux que ton bien. » Severus était fatigué de cette conversation qui ne menait à rien.

« Alors laissez-moi me rappeler. »

Il soupira. « Comme tu voudras. » Et il partit sans un mot de plus.

Hpsshpss

Lorsque Harry retourna à l'intérieur, il fut attiré par la musique. Severus extériorisait ses démons. Il entrouvrit la porte, s'assit et écouta. Il pouvait rester des heures à l'écouter déverser sa colère, sa tristesse, sa frustration dans les notes qui s'envolaient et atteignaient son cœur. Oui, il n'avait pas menti. Cet homme l'attirait et le fascinait. Il pourrait passer sa vie à essayer d'explorer toutes les couches qui composaient la personnalité de Severus à condition que celui-ci le lui permette.

Harry n'attendit pas la fin du morceau. Il monta dans son atelier et fit comme son colocataire : il déversa tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur dans un dessin en noir et blanc. Tout y était représenté. Les doigts blancs à peine plus foncés que les touches ivoires de l'instrument sombre. Des yeux passionnés aussi sombres que son humeur, lui, dans l'ombre, l'espionnant discrètement.

Il reposa son crayon et regarda ses autres dessins. Une silhouette informe, cachée dans l'ombre du dessin revenait régulièrement. Il était maintenant persuadé que cet homme était Severus Snape.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Attention, rien ne m'appartient. Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowlings **_

_**Ratings : R**_

_**Correctrices : AnthaRosa et Ishtar205. N'oubliez pas de les remercier pour leur travail. **_

_**Avertissement: Il y a dans l'histoire une référence à une grossesse mâle. Ce n'est absolument pas le sujet de l'histoire, mais on en parlera de temps à autre.**_

**Tome 1 à 6 pris en compte**

**Attention, c'est un slash (_relation entre deux hommes_): SS/HP**

**Chapitre 8**

Severus et Harry lisaient en silence. Ils n'avaient pas reparlé de ce qui s'était passé la veille. Tous deux faisaient comme si de rien n'était. C'était plus facile ainsi.

Harry jetait de fréquents coups d'œil à sa montre, incapable de se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit. Il avait l'impression que le temps le narguait. Tic tac. Tic tac. Tic tac. Il avait la sensation d'essayer de lire ce livre depuis des heures alors que seules quelques minutes s'étaient écoulées.

Il soupira et reposa son livre.

« Que vous arrive-t-il ? » La voix de Severus le sortit de sa rêverie. L'homme avait lui aussi posé son livre et le regardait de ses yeux perçants. Harry frissonna sous son regard brûlant.

« On dirait que le temps s'est figé ! » Murmura Harry. Ses doigts tapotaient machinalement le bras du fauteuil d'un geste impatient.

Le maître des potions haussa un sourcil et le jeune homme lui sourit. « Mes amis reviennent aujourd'hui. » Répondit-il simplement. « J'ai l'impression qu'ils sont partis hier. » Harry regarda par la fenêtre. Il pleuvait. L'arbre pleurait vraiment pour une fois. Ses branches plus inclinées qu'à l'accoutumée cherchaient à atteindre l'étendue d'eau sur laquelle tombaient les unes après les autres les gouttes de pluie. Il tourna à nouveau les yeux vers Severus. « Et pourtant, la perception que j'avais de ma vie a entièrement changé. Je ne suis plus tout à fait sûr de vivre dans le même monde qu'eux. »

Harry lui sourit tristement.

Severus avait le regard glacial lorsqu'il lui répondit, « La vie n'est faite que de changements. Acceptez-les ou non, c'est votre affaire. Mais vous avez encore le choix. Deux mondes vous tendent les bras : celui des moldus et celui des sorciers. Vous seul pouvez faire ce choix. » Ses mots étaient durs mais il ne pouvait pas prendre de décision à la place de Harry et son cœur saignait à l'idée de ne jamais retrouver son mari.

Il fut surpris de voir naître un vrai sourire sur le visage de son colocataire.

« Vous avez raison, Severus. Comme toujours. Cependant, je ne crois pas pouvoir effacer de ma vie les événements qui me reviennent en mémoire aussi durs soient-ils. Et je ne suis pas sûr non plus de le vouloir. » Les yeux émeraude s'ancrèrent dans ceux d'onyx.

Ce fut au tour de Severus de tourner la tête. Faisant fi des derniers commentaires de Harry, il répondit. « J'ai toujours raison, gamin insolent. » Malgré lui, Severus se détendit et réprima un sourire lorsqu'il vit la grimace qui se dessinait sur le visage du jeune homme.

Harry éclata d'un rire franc. Le Serpentard fut envahi par une vague de nostalgie. En cet instant, il ne désirait qu'une chose : prendre Harry dans ses bras, poser sa tête au creux de son cou, humer son odeur et déposer de petits baisers le long de sa mâchoire. Il se composa un masque d'indifférence et lui demanda, « A quelle heure atterrit leur avion ? »

« A15h. Ils arrivent dans deux heures. »

Severus haussa un sourcil. Il prit sa baguette et jeta un sort. « Je crois que vous commettez une erreur, Harry. Il est 14h30. Si vous voulez arriver dans les temps, vous devriez partir maintenant. »

« Pardon ? »

Harry regarda sa montre et vit que la trotteuse était arrêtée. Il toucha le verre de la montre qu'il portait au poignet et la petite aiguille reprit sa course. « Merde. » Il se leva brusquement « Je vais être en retard. »

Il ne vit pas le sourire rempli de tendresse de Severus, pas plus que la tristesse qui emplissait ses yeux noirs. « Harry, tu ne changeras jamais. » Murmura-t-il en reprenant son livre.

Hpsshpss

Harry sortit précipitamment du Refuge, le sourire aux lèvres. Il essaya de ne pas rouler trop vite, mais il était si impatient que respecter les limites de vitesse était vraiment difficile.

Il s'était arrêté de pleuvoir, mais les routes étaient encore gorgées d'eau et il voyait encore ici et là des personnes abritées sous de grands parapluies colorés.

Il était vraiment heureux de revoir ses amis. Ils lui avaient manqué. Ils étaient pour l'instant le seul élément stable dans sa vie chaotique. Leur départ avait coïncidé avec le retour de ses souvenirs qui l'avaient été plongé au cœur d'un monde qu'il ne connaissait pas dans lequel il était privé de tout point d'ancrage et où son ancienne vie semblait disparaître.

Ils n'étaient partis que deux semaines, mais ça lui avait semblé durer une éternité. Les revoir lui mettait du baume au cœur.

…

Il les vit arriver main dans la main. Harry observa le couple qui ne l'avait pas encore aperçu. Le tableau qu'ils représentaient aurait pu symboliser l'amour tel que Harry le concevait. La confiance et la tendresse se lisaient dans leur comportement, dans la manière dont ils se regardaient et dont ils se touchaient. Une boule se forma au fond de sa gorge mais il n'en comprit pas immédiatement la raison.

Sebastian pencha la tête vers sa femme, lui glissa quelques mots à l'oreille et en profita pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue. Maelyn rit aux éclats et le frappa gentiment avant de presser ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Harry ne pouvait détacher son regard du couple. Et il comprit : il était jaloux. Jaloux de leur bonheur. De leur amour.

Il fit rapidement taire cette pointe de jalousie qui s'était insinuée dans son cœur. Ils étaient heureux et ils le méritaient. Il n'avait pas le droit de leur envier cela.

Il soupira. Severus.

Il pensait beaucoup trop à cet homme qui d'apparence était si froid.

_« Que dois-je comprendre, Severus ? Que mes talents de joueur d'échec ne sont pas à votre niveau ? »_

_« Je me suis simplement dit qu'un petit peu d'aide pour vous aider à gagner votre pari ne serait pas de refus. » Répondit celui-ci, ses lèvres légèrement relevées dans un très léger sourire._

_Harry éclata de rire. « Ainsi, vous voulez me voir gagner. Pourquoi ne pas me laisser faire alors ? Perdez simplement. Ou mieux, déclarez forfait. »_

_Le Serpentard le regarda sérieusement. « Je ne perds pas Potter. Je ne veux pas non plus vous voir gagner. J'ai simplement pensé que ce serait plus juste. »_

_Le Gryffondor plissa ses yeux émeraude et rencontra ceux d'onyx. « C'est ce que l'on dit en général quand on a peur de perdre. »_

_Severus éclata alors de rire. Un vrai rire, le rire grave et chaleureux d'un baryton. « Harry, vous ne cesserez jamais de m'étonner. Vous et moi savons que même avec ce livre, vous ne_ _gagnerez pas. Je suis un Serpentard, vous un Gryffondor. Jamais vous ne pourrez me battre. »_

Il sourit malgré lui. Severus paraissait si détendu dans cette vision que c'est à peine s'il avait pu reconnaître l'homme cynique et froid qu'il côtoyait tous les jours. Et ce rire… Il voulait l'entendre à nouveau.

Il ferma les yeux afin de visualiser son visage et le graver définitivement dans sa mémoire. Les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour cet homme étaient de plus en plus fort.

Il inspira profondément. Ce n'était pas le moment d'avoir ce genre de pensées. Ses amis l'attendaient.

Il s'avança vers eux pour qu'ils l'aperçoivent.

Ce fut Sebastian qui le remarqua le premier. Prévenant sa compagne, il la vit tourner les yeux vers lui et leur regard se croisa un instant avant qu'elle ne se jette dans ses bras, lui ébouriffant les cheveux dans un geste amical et fraternel.

….

Réuni avec ses amis, Harry se sentait léger. Maelyn racontait leurs vacances de rêves. Assise à l'arrière de la voiture, elle se penchait en avant pour être sûre que les deux hommes l'entendent. Harry riait de bon cœur. Sebastian levait les yeux au ciel et critiquait les exagérations de sa femme qui le tapait gentiment avant de l'embrasser pour se faire pardonner.

Ils étaient arrivés. Le silence tomba entre eux. Harry ne voulait pas gâcher leur surprise en divulguant son secret trop tôt. Maelyn fronça les sourcils et posa une main sur son bras, le forçant à se retourner. « Quelque chose ne va pas? »

Il lui prit la main et sourit, « Tout va bien. Venez, je dois vous donner votre cadeau de mariage. Je sais que je suis un peu en retard, mais j'espère que l'attente valait le coup. »

« Que -»

Il fit un clin d'œil à Sebastian qui ne dit rien. Il prit la main de Maelyn qu'Harry avait lâchée et ils le suivirent vers l'appartement. Avant d'entrer, il leur tendit à chacun une clef, « C'est la clef de l'appartement. Je n'en ai plus l'utilité. »

La lueur de tristesse dans son regard ne leur échappa pas, mais ils entrèrent en silence, ne comprenant pas la remarque de leur ami.

Rien ne semblait avoir changé. Harry n'avait presque rien emporté. Il avait tout ce dont il avait besoin au Refuge, même des vêtements, quelques peu désuets il est vrai, mais des vêtements tout de même.

« Bienvenue chez vous. » Il les entraîna vers son ancienne chambre. « Je ne savais pas si vous vouliez qu'elle devienne une chambre d'enfants ou d'amis, un bureau ou autre chose alors je l'ai laissé telle quelle en attendant votre retour. Mais vos désirs seront des ordres. » Il se mit au garde à vous en finissant sa phrase. Ses yeux brillaient maintenant de malice et il irradiait de fierté. Ses amis étaient abasourdis. Maelyn avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle était partagée entre le rire et les pleurs.

« Mais- et toi Harry ? Où vas-tu aller ? C'est _ton _appartement, tu étais là bien avant moi. »

Il baissa sa main et sourit pendant que Sebastian enroulait son bras autour de la taille de sa femme. « Plus maintenant. Vous aviez besoin d'un appartement, d'un lieu qui soit bien à vous et rien qui me retenait ici. » Sebastian ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais il poursuivit, « J'ai retrouvé mes racines et mes souvenirs reviennent lentement. Je vis maintenant dans une grande maison. » Il rit à gorge déployée, « Vous verrez, elle est absolument immense. Je ne suis pas le plus à plaindre, croyez-moi. »

« Tu vis avec Severus ? »

Harry écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit grand la bouche, imitant ainsi un poisson. « Pas dans le sens où tu l'entends. Nous vivons sous le même toit, c'est tout. »

Le regard de la jeune femme le transperça. Elle essayait visiblement de lire en lui. « Mais il t'intéresse, non ? »

Il passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux d'ébène. Son amie lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. « Je ne sais pas. Je me sens attiré par lui, c'est indéniable, mais il me repousse dès que je m'approche un peu trop près de lui. Il m'empêche d'entrer dans son monde. C'est comme s'il avait peur de moi. C'est assez déconcertant. »

« Et tes souvenirs ? »

« Lyn, il n'a pas besoin de subir un interrogatoire -» Sebastian essaya d'intervenir, mais sa femme ne le laissa pas faire.

« Je veux juste savoir s'il va bien ! » Murmura-t-elle. Son mari déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Elle lui sourit chaleureusement.

Harry comprenait son amie, mais ne pouvait pas la regarder dans les yeux. « Je me rappelle certaines choses que j'aurais préférées oublier. » Murmura-t-il si bas que le couple dut tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre. Il poursuivit plus fort. « Je n'ai pas de souvenirs précis. Simplement quelques évènements importants dont j'aurais préféré ne jamais me rappeler. » Il s'appuya contre la porte de son ancienne chambre et observa la pièce dans laquelle il avait passé tant de temps. « Severus pense que retrouver mon passé est une mauvaise idée et je ne suis pas entièrement certain qu'il ait tort. Certaines choses sont si- effroyables -» Il frissonna. « Mais- J'ai besoin de me rappeler. »

« Tu sais que nous serons toujours là pour toi. » Maelyn posa une main sur son bras comme pour lui redonner de la force. Il leva les yeux vers elle et vit de l'inquiétude dans son regard.

« Oui, je sais. » _Je ne crois pas que vous puissiez m'aider dans ce monde de magie, mais je sais que vous serez toujours là pour moi._

« A part Severus, as-tu rencontré d'autres personnes de ton passé ? »

« Non, simplement le couple dont j'ai fait la connaissance ce premier jour. J'ai discuté avec Ginny et j'arrive à me recentrer par rapport à elle. » Il regarda Sebastian d'un air entendu puis se tourna vers la jeune femme, « Elle te ressemble beaucoup Lyn. Pas physiquement, mais elle a un peu les mêmes réactions que toi. » Ses yeux riaient.

Sebastian réprima un sourire et le regard soupçonneux de la jeune femme oscilla de l'un à l'autre.

Elle allait répliquer lorsqu'on sonna à la porte. « Tiens! Tu attendais quelqu'un Harry ? »

Harry s'éloigna de la porte et jeta un œil en direction de l'entrée, « Non, c'est peut-être pour vous. »

Sebastian se dévoua pour répondre, laissant ses deux amis discuter. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il tomba nez à nez avec un jeune homme qui devait avoir le même âge que lui. Son visage s'éclaircit. Il lui tendit la main et lui sourit, « Rob ? Ca fait une éternité, comment vas-tu ? » Le nouvel arrivant serra la main tendue.

« Bien, mais je suis sûr que tu n'as rien à m'envier, vieux frère. » Il lui donna un petit coup sur l'épaule ce qui fit grimacer son interlocuteur. « Je suis navré de ne pas avoir pu assister à la cérémonie. »

« Ce n'est rien. Je sais que tu es très occupé. Allez entre, Harry a une grande nouvelle à t'annoncer. » Sebastian s'écarta pour le laisser entrer.

Harry discutait toujours avec Maelyn dans le couloir, regardant la chambre vide lorsqu'ils entendirent la voix du jeune homme. Harry sourit et s'approcha de son ami. « Rob, enfin de retour ? »

Ils s'embrassèrent comme de vieux amis qui ne se sont pas vus depuis très longtemps. « Oui et pour un moment. Je devrais pouvoir rester à Londres plusieurs semaines. Alors, quelle est cette grande nouvelle ? »

Harry tressaillit légèrement et s'écarta de son ami lorsqu'un violent mal de tête se déclencha. Il se massa le crâne pour essayer de faire taire la douleur naissante.

Rob fronça les sourcils roux et plissa ses yeux marrons, « Quelque chose ne va pas Harry ? » Sa voix froide était dénuée de compassion.

« Si tout va bien. Ca me lance, c'est tout. Ca m'arrive de temps à autre, il n'y a pas lieu de s'inquiéter. » Répondit Harry en plissant les yeux et en grimaçant.

Le jeune homme roux ne se départit pas de son expression méfiante. « Quelque chose a changé. » Grommela-t-il mais personne ne releva.

Maelyn scruta Harry, inquiète. Malgré son déni, il avait considérablement pâli. Elle fit la bise au jeune homme qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment aimé et regarda son mari dans les yeux qui acquiesça à son appel muet. La jeune femme se plaça à côté de Harry et passa son bras sous le sien pour le soutenir.

Elle fit comme si de rien n'était, laissant le temps à son ami d'essayer de se reprendre.

« Harry nous a fait le plus beau des cadeaux de mariage. » Son sourire le désarçonna. « Il nous laisse son appartement avec les meubles en prime. » Elle se tourna vers Harry. « Je ne sais pas comment nous pouvons te remercier. »

Harry lui fit un sourire forcé, « C'est à moi que ça fait plaisir. » Il avait de plus en plus mal à la tête.

« Toujours à jouer les héros, pas vrai Harry ? »Renifla Rob avec dédain.

Sebastian fronça à son tour les sourcils. Rob cherchait encore à blesser leur ami. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il leur montrait son cynisme et qu'il s'en prenait ouvertement à Harry. Celui-ci ne disait jamais rien. En sa présence, il agissait comme s'il était sous l'emprise d'un sort. Bien qu'en cet instant, Harry semblait avoir davantage sa tête que les fois précédentes.

« Venez, ne restons pas plantés dans le couloir, nous serons mieux dans le salon et tu pourras nous raconter ce que tu as fait ces derniers temps, Rob. » Sebastian décida qu'il était temps qu'Harry s'asseye. Il chancelait.

Rob s'assit confortablement sur le canapé du salon, les dents serrées, le visage crispé, il regardait son ami d'un air peu amène. Harry se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil. Il avait commencé à plisser les yeux et tenait sa tête d'une main comme si elle était trop lourde pour tenir sur ses épaules.

…

Maelyn posa une main sur son épaule ce qui le fit sursauter.

Il ferma les yeux. Il était fatigué, si fatigué et sa tête dodelinait. Il sentait une présence malfaisante s'insinuer en lui. Il essayait de la combattre mais il était si las. Et la présence prenait de plus en plus de place cherchant quelque chose qu'elle ne devait pas trouver.

Maelyn le toucha à nouveau et il sursauta une fois de plus. Il ouvrit les yeux et rencontra un verre dont le liquide trouble faisait de petites bulles à la surface. Il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de ce mélange étrange. On parlait à côté de lui, mais les mots ne l'atteignaient pas. La jeune mariée lui mit le verre dans les mains et l'aida à boire. Le froid et la sensation de l'eau salée dans sa bouche l'aidèrent à reprendre conscience et il se rendit compte que la présence réconfortante qu'il avait déjà ressentie à plusieurs occasions se battait à sa place pour faire fuir l'autre.

Ayant repris des forces, il chassa l'intrus.

Il termina son verre et levant les yeux, remercia Maelyn d'un sourire. Harry avait souvent des migraines. En particulier lorsque Rob était là. En général, une solution effervescente suffisait à soulager ses maux de tête.

Tout cela n'avait certainement pas duré plus de cinq minutes, juste le temps que Sebastian revienne avec les rafraîchissements.

Rob grimaça. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. « Alors, où vas-tu vivre ? »

Ce n'est pas Harry qui répondit, mais Sebastian, « Il nous a dit tout à l'heure qu'il vivait désormais comme un pacha dans une grande maison, histoire de nous faire comprendre que dorénavant nous n'étions plus du même monde. » Il fit un clin d'œil à Harry qui poursuivit. Son mal de tête avait diminué et il avait les idées plus claires.

« Tu as raison. Je vis dans un véritable palace. J'ai trouvé un véritable havre de paix. » Il leur fit en clin d'œil.

« Tu vis tout seul ? »

« Nous avons rencontré son colocataire au mariage. Il est grand, d'aspect sévère… Tu te rappelles du type avec lequel il est sorti quelques jours l'année dernière ? Comment s'appelait-il déjà ? Bi -»

« C'était Greg ma chérie. »

« Ah oui, et bien, il lui ressemble un peu. Il a l'air inabordable mais il est très gentil. Il s'appelle Se-»

« Serge ! » Harry préféra intervenir. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il ne voulait pas donner tous ces détails à Rob qui continuait à le regarder avec cet air de défi. Il aurait pu jurer que c'est lui qui avait essayé d'entrer dans son esprit un peu plus tôt. Il ne savait pas pourquoi ni comment, mais aujourd'hui, il voyait son ami différemment.

« Tu commences à te souvenir, n'est-ce pas Harry ? » Rob parlait lentement comme pour l'évaluer.

« Me rappeler ? » Il rit nerveusement. « Non, ma vie passée reste une énigme pour moi. Je crains que pour réussir à récupérer ce que j'ai perdu, je ne doive retourner aux Etats-Unis, ce dont je n'ai aucune envie. Je suis très heureux ici. » Harry le fusilla du regard.

« Ainsi, tu ne te souviens de rien ? » Les traits de Rob se détendirent mais dans sa voix, il y avait toujours la nuance d'une menace.

_« Tu ne peux pas nous quitter. »_

_« Je le fais parce que je le dois. Nous avions un accord. »_

…

_« C'est à cause de lui ? »_

_« De quoi parles-tu ? »_

_« Comment as-tu osé ? »_

_« Je ne te dois rien Ron. Absolument rien. C'est ma vie. »_

Il repoussa les images. Ce n'était pas le bon moment. Rob ne devait se douter de rien.

Harry soupira et regarda son ami dans les yeux. Il lui répondit aussi sincèrement qu'il le pouvait « Non, pas plus que la dernière fois que tu es venu. Je te l'ai dit, les médecins ne sont pas très optimistes alors si tu voulais bien éviter de me poser la question à chaque fois que je te vois, je t'en serais reconnaissant. »

Rob sembla se détendre légèrement et Harry sentit à nouveau une intrusion qu'il repoussa avec force.

« Des choses peu ordinaires se seraient-elles produites autour de toi ? » Rob plissa les yeux

« Des choses peu ordinaires? Qu'entends-tu par-là ? » Harry passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il commençait à être exaspéré par l'attitude de son ami. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis des semaines et ils ne parlaient que d'une chose : son amnésie.

Maelyn et Sebastian observaient l'échange sans comprendre ce qui se passait entre eux.

« Je ne sais pas, un verre qui se casse sans que tu le touches, un objet que tu ne retrouves pas alors que tu l'avais sous la main. Ce genre de petites choses. »

_Il sait. Il a su pendant tout ce temps et il ne m'a jamais rien dit._ Il serra les dents. « Non, je ne crois pas. »

« Est-ce que tu fais des rêves bizarres ? » Rob avait plongé ses yeux marron dans ceux d'émeraude cherchant la vérité derrière ses paroles, essayant d'ouvrir son esprit.

« J'ai toujours fait des rêves bizarres. Seulement je ne m'en rappelle pas à chaque fois. » Une nouvelle poussée. Harry le rejeta violemment et il vit son ami grimacer et se masser le front. « Tu vas bien Rob ? » La question paraissait métallique et tranchante.

« Oui, un léger mal de tête. Je vais vous laisser. Tu m'inviteras dans ta nouvelle demeure Harry ? » Rob prit un ton léger mais on pouvait sentir son désir d'entrer dans la vie de l'autre homme et de découvrir ses secrets.

« Bien sûr. Tu seras toujours le bienvenu chez moi, tu le sais. » Il n'était plus certain de croire une telle chose. Il devait retrouver ses souvenirs et savoir ce que son ami lui cachait pour pouvoir lui faire à nouveau confiance.

Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main mais la poigne n'était pas aussi fraternelle que d'habitude. Harry était mal à l'aise en sa présence et une angoisse sourde lui avait noué l'estomac jusqu'au moment de son départ.

« Pourquoi ne lui as-tu pas dit la vérité, Harry ? Je croyais qu'il était l'un de tes meilleurs amis. »

« Moi aussi je le croyais, mais je n'en suis plus aussi sûr. Il me cache quelque chose sur mon passé et je veux savoir quoi. Qui plus est, ce qu'il m'a dit sur mon passé n'a été que mensonges. Mes souvenirs sont de plus en plus nets. Je crois que je n'ai aucun lien avec ce petit village dans lequel je suis censé avoir grandi. Je l'ai cru quand il m'a dit que je m'appelais Harry Evans. Je l'ai cru quand il m'a dit que j'avais vécu en Amérique… Il m'a menti et n'a pas arrêté depuis que je le connais. » Il serrait les dents et les poings. Ses yeux flamboyaient de colère. Il n'acceptait pas les trahisons, en particulier des gens en qui il avait placé toute sa confiance.

Hpsshpss

Harry rentra chez lui relativement tard. Il avait prévenu Severus qu'il ne dînerait pas avec lui mais n'avait pas pensé revenir aussi tôt sur le matin.

Il montait les escaliers qui le conduiraient à sa chambre lorsqu'il l'entendit. Les sons montaient en crescendo, rouvrant les blessures du passé. Il eut l'impression que le vent tourbillonnait autour de lui. Il soufflait dans les branches et murmurait son nom à ses oreilles.

Le sifflement était amer. C'était un cri du cœur. Il avança lentement cherchant Severus qui il le savait jouait de son instrument, libérant son âme de tout ce qui l'empêchait de respirer.

Doucement, Harry entra dans la pièce et s'assit sur le canapé pour le regarder jouer, comme le faisait encore le portrait suspendu au-dessus du piano.

Severus dut le sentir car le vent de détresse retomba, le son devint plus mélodieux tel un chant d'oiseaux ou un bateau navigant sur une mer calme. La douleur était partie et il ne restait plus qu'un vide immense.

« Que faites-vous ici ? » Lui demanda-t-il sans ambages. Dans sa voix perçait la fatigue et l'indifférence.

« Je suis attiré par votre musique comme un papillon par la lumière. L'entendre me fait venir. Vous avez l'air fatigué, Severus. Peut-être devriez-vous aller vous coucher. »

« Je vous remercie pour votre sollicitude M. Potter mais je n'ai pas besoin d'une nounou. » La réponse amère était une façade.

Severus se sentait fatigué, vide et une froideur s'insinuait en lui, entre ses membres et dans son cœur. L'amertume l'avait gagné depuis longtemps. Dépouillé d'amour, il glissait lentement vers l'aigreur et devenait acariâtre.

Seule la présence de Harry freinait le processus. Ce soir, il n'avait pas la force de le repousser ou de se montrer méchant. Il voulait être seul et ruminer en paix.

« Severus, ce dont vous avez besoin maintenant, c'est de dormir. » Harry le regarda attentivement. Des cernes noirs entouraient ses yeux sombres, ses traits étaient tirés et ses lèvres n'étaient plus que deux fines lignes.

« Ce dont j'ai besoin ne vous regarde absolument pas, Potter. » Il ferma les yeux. Il voulait se débarrasser de sa présence obsédante.

Harry s'assit à côté de lui, sur le banc du piano, comme il l'avait fait ce premier jour.

« Que faites-vous debout aussi tard, Potter ? » Demanda-t-il rudement.

« Je viens de rentrer. J'ai passé la soirée avec Maelyn et Sebastian. » Penser à cette soirée le rendait mal à l'aise mais être à côté de cet homme était un réconfort et le malaise qu'il ressentait encore s'envolait doucement. Il effleura les touches ivoire du piano sans appuyer sur aucune.

« Potter, pensez un peu aux autres et laissez-moi. » Son ton exaspéré ne représentait pas le fond de sa pensée et Harry le ressentit lui aussi puisqu'il rit doucement. Son rire cristallin réveilla d'autres rires partagés.

« Vous n'avez pas plus envie de dormir que moi, alors si nous allions faire une partie d'échecs. A 3h du matin, nous n'avons rien d'autre à faire. »

« Vous êtes vraiment insomniaque et gryffondor jusqu'aux bouts des ongles. » Ronchonna Severus.

En se levant, Harry le vit grimacer et se masser le front. La tension avait envahi son corps qui était maintenant contracté et douloureux.

« Rasseyez-vous. »

L'ordre de Harry surprit l'homme le plus âgé qui le dévisagea. « Je n'ai pas l'habitude de suivre des ordres de n'importe qui. »

« Arrêtez de ronchonner et faites ce que je vous dis pour une fois. » Le ton était sans réplique et Severus s'exécuta.

Severus se raidit en sentant des mains froides sur sa nuque. « Que faites-vous ? »

« Vous avez besoin de vous détendre. Un massage vous fera le plus grand bien. »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de vos massages. » Il essaya de se lever mais Harry l'en empêcha. « S'il vous plaît Severus. Je vous promets que je n'ai aucunes arrière-pensée. »

Les doigts de Harry continuaient à glisser sur la peau nue de son cou et Severus en oublia ses réticences premières. Il ne sentait plus que la fraîcheur de ses doigts qui le brûlaient comme de la glace, envoyant des traînées électriques dans tout son corps, ravivant des sensations qu'il avait oubliées depuis longtemps. Comme il était Severus Snape, il parvint à contrôler les sons qui ne demandaient qu'à sortir. Il réussit à ne pas se retourner pour prendre possession de ces lèvres qui lui appartenaient depuis toujours et à ravir ce corps qui n'avait été fait que pour lui.

Harry sentit ses muscles se détendre sous ses doigts. La peau de Severus était douce et chaude. Ses cheveux qui tombaient délicatement sur sa nuque étaient de satin. Il se laissa guider par des sensations qu'il connaissait depuis l'aube des temps. S'il n'avait pas eu peur de se faire rejeter, il aurait embrassé la peau tendre, goûté la peau salée.

Ses mains remontèrent vers son crâne et entreprirent de masser le cuir chevelu si contracté. Il voulait embrasser ce point derrière l'oreille mais se retint au dernier moment.

Le souffle court, il se recula finalement. Il allait parler, dire n'importe quoi pour alléger l'atmosphère qui s'était soudain réchauffés lorsqu'il entendit une succession de notes qui bientôt formèrent une mélodie.

La musique qui s'éleva doucement ne venait pas du piano. Severus n'avait pas les mains dessus.

Il suivit le son, sachant que Severus s'était retourné et qu'il le regardait s'avancer vers la musique, incapable de l'arrêter. Mais pourquoi le voudrait-il ?

Il ouvrit la petite bibliothèque. Une main se posa sur son épaule. Il se retourna vers l'autre homme qui s'était silencieusement levé pour l'empêcher de découvrir la provenance de la mélodie.

Il avança la main vers une petite boite qui ressemblait traits pour traits à sa propre boite à musique. Une petite fille dansait. Sa main tremblait lorsqu'il la souleva pour la regarder de plus près. Tout était si semblable. Les dessins, la couleur, la danseuse, la musique…

Il la referma et la rouvrit. La main de Severus n'avait pas quitté son épaule. La musique changea et la petite fille ne réapparut pas. L'homme le lâcha. Hypnotisé par la mélodie, il avait oublié sa présence. Ce n'est que lorsque le froid le gagna qu'il remarqua qu'il était seul. Severus se servait un verre de scotch de l'autre côté de la salle.

« Pourquoi ? »

_« Idiot, tu ne sais toujours pas te servir de ta baguette à ce que je vois. » Il déposa un baiser sur son nez et jeta un rapide sort sur la boite et prononça un mot._

_Quand Harry l'ouvrit, il entendit la première musique que Severus avait composée. Une petite danseuse tourbillonnait au centre de la boîte._

_Harry jeta le même sort, et la mélodie changea. La danseuse avait disparu et des images holographiques de lui et d'Harry pendant la guerre apparurent. Ce thème correspondait bien à la chanson, « Souviens-toi ! »_

_Harry en avait les larmes aux yeux. Il voulait une autre mélodie : 'ma vie avec toi'. Les images se modifièrent : Harry et Severus étaient ensembles, riant, plaisantant dans leur vie quotidienne._

_« Merci Severus. C'est le plus beau cadeau que tu pouvais me faire. » Il posa la boite sur la table._

_Severus prit la petite boite à musique et la dupliqua._

_Les deux boites jumelles jouaient un air de Severus. Harry entraîna l'autre homme et malgré le peu de place, ils dansèrent enlacés l'un contre l'autre. Harry murmurait parfois quelque chose à l'oreille de Severus qui souriait légèrement. _

_La musique continuait, une mélodie après l'autre. _

_Torse contre torse._

_Harry avait la tête posée contre son épaule et sentait l'odeur de fumée et d'épices. Severus. Les bras autour de sa taille le tenaient serré. Le souffle contre son oreille le faisait frémir. De temps à autre Severus le torturait en suçant le lobe de son oreille. Douce torture._

_Sur cette musique, ils étaient seuls au monde._

Severus ne le regardait pas, semblait avoir oublié sa présence, mais la ressentant en réalité dans toutes les fibres de son corps.

La musique continuait, les hypnotisant, les rendant dépendant de leurs sensations. Severus connaissait ses effets. Il les avait déjà subis. Cet ancien horcruxe était certainement l'un des plus puissants. Il éveillait naturellement les sensations au point de ne plus pouvoir lutter contre.

Il ferma les yeux pour résister et but une gorgée de scotch avant de prendre la boite et de la refermer. Le silence s'abattit entre eux.

Harry avait les yeux dans le vague. Il était perdu dans ses souvenirs. La main de Severus se posa sur la joue de Harry et ses lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes dans une douce caresse. Juste des lèvres sur des lèvres. Il essaya de ne pas approfondir le baiser, mais la tentation était énorme.

Severus sentit Harry s'éloigner de lui. Mais contrairement à ce à quoi il s'attendait, le corps de Harry se serra contre le sien et ses mains se posèrent sur son dos mimant une étreinte. Les cheveux de Harry sous son nez, sa bouche collée contre sa tête annihilaient toutes ses résolutions et malgré lui, ses bras se refermèrent autour de sa taille, resserrant son corps contre le sien. Il ne s'était pas senti aussi bien depuis longtemps. Il devait se tromper. Il avait finalement dû s'assoupir.

La main de Severus remonta le long de son corps et se posa sur sa joue. Les yeux émeraudes s'ouvrirent finalement.

« Tu devrais aller te coucher Harry avant de prendre des décisions que tu risquerais de regretter. Que nous risquerions de regretter tous les deux. »

Dans cet état semi-hypnotique dans laquelle l'avait plongé l'horcruxe, Harry ne put qu'acquiescer. En regardant Harry partir, Severus soupira. Ils étaient passés près de la catastrophe. La prochaine fois, il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas lui résister. S'il y avait une prochaine fois.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Attention, rien ne m'appartient. Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowlings **_

_**Ratings :** R_

_**Correctrices :** AnthaRosa et Ishtar205. N'oubliez pas de les remercier pour leur travail. _

_**Avertissement:** Il y a dans l'histoire une référence à une grossesse mâle. Ce n'est absolument pas le sujet de l'histoire, mais on en parlera de temps à autre_

Tome 1 à 6 pris en compte

**Attention, c'est un slash (_relation entre deux hommes_):** SS/HP

**Chapitre 9**

_Harry entra dans la salle sombre qui n'était éclairée que par des bougies. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour s'habituer à l'obscurité mais déjà son regard se dirigeait déjà vers la cheminée dont le feu rougeoyait. Le bruit des pages que l'on feuillette attira son attention. Il tourna la tête et vit la silhouette assise devant le foyer._

_Il ne distinguait pas ses traits, mais son cœur battait la chamade, comme à chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur elle. Il savait qu'elle était importante. _

_Il s'avança doucement, cherchant de ses yeux à reconnaître cet inconnu qui n'en était pas un. La silhouette remua. Le regard de Harry s'ancra dans deux perles noires. Il ne vit plus qu'elles. Il se noyait dedans. Il voulait se fondre en elles._

_La musique s'éleva doucement, il l'entendait à peine. Il essaya de se détacher de ces yeux, mais il ne parvenait pas à se détourner de ce visage dissimulé dans l'ombre._

_Une lueur attira son attention. Ses yeux bougèrent d'eux-mêmes et trouvèrent la source de cet éclair lumineux : un anneau rond et doré qui ressemblait à une alliance._

_Il était si semblable à celui qui pendait sur sa poitrine qu'il en frissonna._

_La lumière revenait dans la pièce. L'obscurité diminuait. Il allait enfin pouvoir voir les traits de cet homme qui, il le savait avait le teint blanc, de magnifiques yeux nuit et une chevelure d'un noir corbeau._

Il ouvrit les yeux et la silhouette disparut.

Le soleil de ce début d'été illuminait la chambre. Il faisait si chaud qu'il préférait dormir la fenêtre et les volets ouverts. Il regarda l'heure : 8h. Pour une fois, il avait bien dormi. Il se sentait reposé, frais et dispos, ce qui était rare chez lui.

Son rêve le frustrait. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se réveillait sans voir le visage de cet homme qui restait toujours tapi dans l'ombre. Aujourd'hui, il avait une idée de son identité et il avait la possibilité de vérifier si c'était une recrudescence de son passé ou non. Il était presque certain d'avoir vu l'anneau à son doigt. Presque

Severus.

Leur rencontre de la nuit dernière s'effaçait de sa mémoire. La scène dont il se rappelait était floue. Il entendait clairement la musique mais Severus était comme la silhouette de son rêve : un être informe. Il devait être plus fatigué qu'il ne l'avait cru.

Il ne regrettait rien de ce qui s'était passé. Il sentait encore la peau satinée sous ses doigts, l'odeur d'épices que cet homme dégageait et qui lui ressemblait tant. Il fit un réel effort pour s'extraire de cette ligne dangereuse. Il était déjà certain de devoir prendre une douche froide.

Il sortit la boite à musique qu'il avait soigneusement rangée et souleva le couvercle pour voir la petite danseuse. La mélodie retentit doucement comme un écho de ce qu'il avait partagé la veille avec Severus.

Il s'était senti hypnotisé par cet air si familier. Il n'avait plus eu de pensées propres. Son corps avait agi selon son désir sans s'inquiéter des conséquences de ses actes. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il s'était senti libre.

Il referma la boite à musique et la rouvrit, espérant retomber sur la mélodie qu'il avait entendu la veille et voir si _cette_ boite avait les mêmes propriétés que la _sienne_.

La vision qu'il avait eue en entendant la musique lui avait montré une telle paix et un tel bonheur qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Severus le repoussait ainsi. Harry sentait le désir qu'il éprouvait pour lui ainsi que les contraintes qu'il s'imposait pour ne pas y succomber.

_Severus_. Il porta la main à la bague qu'il avait autour du cou et entrevit l'homme nu. L'eau ruisselait sur sa peau blanche parsemée de cicatrices-

Il secoua la tête et la vision disparut. C'était sûr, il avait besoin d'une douche froide.

Hpsshpss

En sortant de la salle de bains, son regard s'attarda sur le pan de mur qui contenait l'étagère de livres. Un cadre attira son attention. Il ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant. Les deux personnes qui se trouvaient sur la photo bougeaient.

Il n'était pas aussi surpris qu'il aurait dû l'être. Après tout, pourquoi une photo ne bougerait-elle pas ?

Il reconnut immédiatement les deux hommes : Severus et lui.

Dieu ce qu'ils avaient l'air de s'aimer. Harry avait une main dans les cheveux de Severus qui se penchait pour l'embrasser.

C'était l'attitude de deux hommes qui se savent seuls et qui s'aiment tendrement.

Harry contemplait la photo.

Il se souvenait de ce moment. C'était avant son départ. Il étrécit les yeux. Il ne savait plus où il était parti ni pourquoi. Il regarda la photo si fixement que la scène prit vie devant lui.

_« Profite de cette période pour faire le point sur ta vie, Harry. Je ne te demande qu'une chose : que tu aies ou non refais ta vie, reviens me voir, reviens me dire que tu vas bien. Je sais qu'à travers notre lien je le saurai, mais ce n'est pas pareil. » Il déposa un baiser sur sa main. « C'est tout ce que je te demande ! »_

_« Tu es bien sentimental ce soir. Es-tu sûr d'aller bien ? Je vais revenir, tu le sais, hein ? »_

_« Oui, je le sais, mais j'ai comme un pressentiment. » Severus mit sa main sur la joue de Harry et la caressa avec son pouce. « Je t'aime Harry Potter, plus que ma propre vie. Je t'en prie sois prudent. »_

_« Ne le suis-je pas toujours ? »_

_Severus renifla de dédain et, au lieu de répondre, l'embrassa passionnément._

_Harry rit légèrement pour briser l'atmosphère tendue. « Je reviendrai vers toi Severus. Mon cœur est auprès de toi, tu le sais. Je sais que tu le sais. » Il passa une main dans les cheveux qui ces derniers temps n'étaient pas aussi gras qu'ils avaient l'habitude de l'être. _

Il n'aurait pas dû partir.

Cette photo retraçait les dernières heures qu'ils avaient passées ensemble. Les dernières heures avant qu'il ne parte. Ils étaient heureux sur cette image. Sur cette image seulement. Les émotions qu'ils avaient ressenties alors étaient différentes : La peur de partir. La peur de ne pas se retrouver. La peur de mourir dans ces années d'après-guerre. La rancœur de devoir subir des ordres qu'il était en droit de refuser.

Severus, il le savait était inquiet qu'il le quitte. Il n'avait jamais été sûr de lui. Il avait toujours pensé qu'il aurait dû avoir mieux. _Tu mérites tellement mieux que moi._ C'était ses mots. C'était ce qu'il était. Il le repoussait pour lui donner le choix.

Il avança une main vers l'image pour toucher l'homme sombre si lumineux sur cette photo, si ouvert et si tendre. Son sourire était magique. Il ne ressemblait en rien à ceux qu'il avait vu jusqu'à présent. Il n'était que pour lui. Ils étaient seuls au monde.

Le cadre était si froid alors que la photo dégageait tant d'amour.

Que ressentait-il ? Etait-ce ses émotions actuelles ou celles qu'il avait autrefois ? Le cadre de bois était rêche et doux, comme les émotions que suscitait en lui cette scène.

Qui contrôlait son cœur ? Celui qu'il était aujourd'hui ou celui qu'il était avant de perdre la mémoire ?

Il reposa le cadre, laissant les amants jouir de leur bonheur éternel. Il renifla. Bonheur ? Pas alors qu'ils allaient se quitter.

Il sortit de la chambre sans se retourner. Encore une fois il avait le cœur lourd.

hpsshpss

Comme il s'y attendait, Severus était dans son laboratoire de potions. Les lèvres de Harry se redressèrent d'elles-mêmes en un sourire.

Ses yeux se posèrent immédiatement sur ses mains fines. L'anneau doré était là.

« Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit Severus ? »

Comme il s'y attendait, le maître des potions ne leva pas les yeux vers lui. « Dit quoi Monsieur Potter ? »

« Que nous étions- ensemble. »

Severus releva la tête et croisa les yeux d'émeraude. « Cela n'a pas d'importance. » Il concentra à nouveau son attention sur les herbes devant lui.

« Comment peux-tu dire ça ? » Harry était blessé par son attitude.

« Nous ne sommes plus ensemble depuis plus de cinq ans. » Severus essayait de conserver sa froideur et son indifférence, seuls ses yeux trahissaient la tristesse qu'il ressentait.

« Parce que j'ai perdu la mémoire. » Harry ferma le poing et détourna le regard.

« Oui, parce que tu n'étais plus là. »

…

« Te souviens-tu de quelque chose de nouveau ? » Severus aurait voulu le prendre dans ses bras mais il ne le fit pas. Se concentrant sur sa tache, il essaya d'oublier la présence de l'autre homme.

« Oui et non. Je sais que j'avais de très forts sentiments pour toi. » Harry regardait fixement le chaudron.

« Et maintenant ? » Les yeux verts se tournèrent vers Severus, rencontrant le regard perçant qui s'était finalement posé sur lui.

Harry détourna les yeux avant de répondre, « Je ne sais plus. Je suis attiré par toi, c'est indéniable mais je ne sais pas si c'est à cause de ce passé qui revient me hanter ou si c'est toi et ta présence fascinante. »

Severus ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cela, mais son sourire était amer et il se transforma rapidement en une grimace. « C'est la raison pour laquelle je ne voulais pas t'en parler. Je ne veux pas t'obliger à éprouver des sentiments pour moi que tu n'as plus. Nous étions liés dans le passé, nous ne sommes pas obligés de l'être dans le futur. »

« Et toi, que ressens-tu pour moi, Severus ? »

« Ce que je ressens n'a pas d'importance pour l'instant. » Severus détourna à nouveau les yeux. Il se remit à émincer les herbes qu'il avait sous la main.

Harry eut l'impression de recevoir un couteau dans le cœur. Cet homme était prêt à se sacrifier pour lui. « Au contraire, c'est important pour moi. »

« Je vais te donner un conseil : oublie qu'il ait pu y avoir quelque chose entre nous et concentre-toi sur ta vie présente. Je ne suis peut-être plus la personne qu'il te faut. » Il avait arrêté d'émincer ses herbes et le regardait enfin dans les yeux. Ce qu'il vit le fit s'arrêter net. La tendresse qu'il lisait dans son regard n'était pas celle du passé, ce n'était pas la passion qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre, c'était quelque chose de plus retenu, de plus humble et peut-être aussi de plus fort.

A travers le lien qu'ils partageaient, il sentit toute la retenue qu'il s'infligeait.

« Severus qu'éprouves-tu pour moi ? » Harry était si sûr de lui. Une aura de puissance l'entourait alors qu'il s'approchait du professeur de potions.

Harry était maintenant si près de lui qu'il sentait ses cheveux sur ses joues. Il leva la main comme pour le toucher mais arrêta son mouvement et c'est celle de Severus qui se posa sur sa joue.

« Ce que je ressens pour toi Harry ? C'est une douleur constante dont je ne peux me défaire. Tu occupes constamment mes pensées. Tu m'empêches de dormir la nuit et de vivre le jour. Ta présence est comme un baume apaisant. Ton absence n'est que douleur. » Sa main sur sa joue était exigeante et possessive. Elle le réclamait comme sien.

« Je t'ai laissé entrer dans ma vie alors que je savais qu'un jour tu me quitterais. Je t'ai laissé partir pensant que tu reviendrais. » Il lui prit la main et lui montra sa bague, « Ceci te fait mien par l'esprit. » Il libéra sa main et sortit le pendentif du T-shirt de Harry, effleurant délibérément la peau dans un geste sensuel, « Ceci te fait mien par le cœur. »

Il se pencha et embrassa le coin de ses lèvres. Les démons qui l'avaient assailli semblaient s'être calmés. « Va-t-en Harry. Tant que tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux, ne viens pas me tourmenter de la sorte, s'il te plaît. Je ne prends pas facilement peur, mais avec toi -»

Il se recula et se recroquevilla dans sa carapace.

« J'ai besoin de toi Severus. »

« Je sais. » Lorsqu'il le regarda ses yeux avaient perdu de leur passion. Ils étaient sombres et froids. « Tu veux toujours voir leur tombe ? »

Harry sentit un vent glacial le traverser. Il serra les dents réprimant les larmes qui le menaçaient, et il sentit son corps se contracter. « Oui. »

« Alors nous partons à 14h. »

Harry allait partir quand il le rappela. « Nous ne sommes pas obligés d'y aller. »

« Je sais. Mais pour avancer, il faut que j'affronte mes démons. »

Hpsshpss

L'angoisse qui l'étreignait n'avait pas de nom. Il devait aller voir les tombes parce que tout devait devenir réel. Il devait faire face à ses pêchés.

Il s'imputait directement leurs morts. Elles étaient de son fait. Ils étaient ses amis et il les avait trahis. Il devait voir leurs tombes pour que son passé s'ancre dans le présent. Qu'ils deviennent réels. Qu'il puisse à nouveau les pleurer

Severus l'attendait dans le salon. Droit et l'air inflexible, il imposait le respect. Ses yeux noirs étaient distants. Ils le traversaient comme s'ils ne le voyaient pas, créant une distance entre eux qu'Harry voulait à tout prix réduire. Il n'était pas encore certain de ses sentiments pour lui, mais il savait qu'il le respectait et l'aimait comme un ami voire plus.

En fait, il voulait plus.

« Prenez de la poudre de cheminette, dites 'cachots, appartements de Severus Snape' et lancez-la. Vous atterrirez chez moi à Poudlard. »

Il acquiesça et fit ce qui lui était demandé. En arrivant, il chancela et cracha ses poumons à cause de la cendre qu'il avait inhalée. Severus sortit peu après de la cheminée comme s'il venait de traverser une porte : avec naturel et aisance.

Harry observa la pièce dans laquelle ils étaient. Instinctivement, il se dirigea vers la table de travail sur laquelle se trouvaient en permanence parchemins, encre rouge et noire et deux plumes. La sienne et celle de Severus. Il prit la plume de l'autre homme.

_Harry était encore une fois dans les cachots. Il y passait ses soirées dernièrement. Severus était assis en face de lui, la tête inclinée sur les copies, et serrait les lèvres en une fine moue réprobatrice. Le silence qui s'était installé entre eux était agréable. Les raclements de la plume sur les parchemins et les grognements de l'un ou de l'autre rythmaient leurs soirées._

_Severus soupira et se leva, laissant sa plume de côté. Instinctivement, Harry sut qu'il allait préparer du café. Il sourit, le regarda partir et prit la plume de Severus. Elle n'avait rien de spéciale, elle écrivait même moins bien que la sienne, mais c'était celle de Severus. C'était certainement puéril, mais ça lui faisait plaisir._

_Son regard se dirigea ensuite l'horloge sorcière. Les mains qui les représentaient étaient pointées sur Maison, Correction de copies. Un petit écriteau s'était rajouté sous celle de Harry. Il était inscrit : ennui. _

_Une autre désignait David, Eva, Drago et Ginny. C'était leurs amis les plus proches et il leur arrivait de garder les enfants. La vérité est que Drago avait donné cette horloge à Severus pour l'embêter. Ce qui ne manquait pas de faire rire le blond à chaque fois qu'il la voyait. Il n'avait jamais commenté la première. Et ils leur en étaient reconnaissants._

_Severus posa la tasse de thé à côté de Harry et tendit la main pour récupérer sa plume. Harry lui fit un sourire forcé, haussa les épaules et déposa la plume demandée dans la main de l'autre homme._

_Severus se rassit et tous deux finirent leurs corrections en silence. Ils n'échangeaient pas de commentaires sur leurs élèves. Ils ne les voyaient pas sous le même angle et ne demandaient pas les mêmes compétences. _

Severus observait Harry dont les yeux restés rivés sur la petite plume. Il se doutait que souvenirs refaisaient maintenant rapidement surface. Ils avaient partagés tant de choses dans ces pièces.

Severus ne fit aucun bruit, attendant qu'il revienne à lui.

Il se tourna vers sa bibliothèque à la recherche d'un livre bien précis sur les potions dont il pourrait avoir besoin pour ses expérimentations. Au milieu se trouvait un livre de Quidditch. Il effleura la couverture, le sortit et le feuilleta doucement.

_Severus savait qu'Harry n'avait jamais eu l'intention de vivre dans les cachots. Il comptait retourner tous les soirs au Refuge et attendre qu'il le rejoigne. Mais cette idée était rapidement tombée aux oubliettes._

_Ils avaient tous les deux des devoirs au château et partir n'était pas facile. Le système qu'ils avaient instauré était loin d'être performant et ils s'en étaient rendus compte un soir où Minerva avait cherché Severus pendant deux heures avant qu'il ne reçoive le message._

_Depuis lors, Harry passait plus de temps dans ses propres quartiers mais encore davantage dans ceux de Severus. Ses affaires étaient arrivées petit à petit. Un jour, Severus s'aperçut que son armoire était divisée en deux compartiments, qu'une étagère avait été rajoutée dans le salon… Harry faisait entièrement partie de sa vie._

_Un soir, avant d'aller se coucher, il voulut prendre un livre pour lire. Au milieu de ses livres de potions, s'en trouvait un traitant de Quidditch._

_Il parcourut la pièce du regard et vit partout les petites choses qui prouvaient que le Gryffondor faisait partie de sa vie : sa chaise, sa plume, ses livres… son côté du lit, son odeur. Il devait avouer que ça lui plaisait._

_Quand Harry arriva une heure après, il souriait encore._

_« Tu t'amuses sans moi maintenant Severus ? »_

_« Morveux. » _

_« Alors, tu as passé une bonne journée ? »_

_« Oui, mais ma soirée est encore meilleure. »_

_Harry était à lui et rien qu'à lui._

Il l'avait effectivement été pendant ces quatre années de bonheur. Ensemble, ils étaient tout l'un pour l'autre et il espérait retrouver son mari. Il fallait simplement qu'Harry fasse le point et sache ce qu'il veuille. Il reposa le livre.

Harry reposa la plume, le regard toujours voilé. Il se sentait perdu. Tout était si familier. Il était ici chez lui. Il se sentait proche de Severus peut-être même plus qu'au Refuge.

Harry ferma les yeux et soupira. Il lui avait promis de ne pas s'attacher aux souvenirs de leur vie commune et de découvrir ce qu'il ressentait vraiment pour lui. C'était plus difficile qu'il ne l'avait escompté. Tout se mélangeait.

Son mal de tête reprenait.

Les meubles se soulevèrent légèrement et retombèrent brutalement dans un grand fracas. « Fais donc attention, ce sont des objets fragiles. » Le sermonna Severus.

Les livres tombèrent et quelques fioles se brisèrent. D'un geste de la main, le maître des potions remit tout en état, s'attardant sur les potions qui étaient maintenant foutues.

« Essaye de contrôler ta magie, Harry. Tu risques de la vider en envoyant de telles vagues. »

« Si tu crois que je le fais exprès ! »

« Non, je sais que se sont tes émotions qui lui permettent de se manifester. Si tu veux, nous pourrons travailler ce problème. »

La douceur de sa voix trahissait une grande fatigue émotionnelle. Harry ne pouvait pas être en colère contre cet homme qui ne cherchait qu'à protéger son cœur.

« Si c'est possible, j'en serais heureux. »

Severus acquiesça simplement et sortit.

Les couloirs étaient sans fin. Les portraits sur le mur les suivaient des yeux, certains leur parlaient. Severus n'y faisait pas attention. C'était apparemment normal pour lui. « Je ne te ferai pas faire le tour de Poudlard. Ce serait trop long. Si tu veux visiter une salle particulière -»

« Parle-moi un peu de Poudlard s'il te plaît. »

« Les élèves arrivent ici à l'âge de onze ans. Ils sont répartis par le choipeau en quatre maisons : Poufsouffle, Serdaigle »

« Gryffondor et Serpentard. Je suis un Gryffondor. »

« Oui, tu es un Gryffondor qui a des traits de Serpentard. Si on ne se méfie pas, tu es capable de rouler n'importe qui parce que tu as les qualités des deux maisons. » Les lèvres de Severus se redressèrent légèrement.

« C'est pour cette raison que tu me traites souvent de Gryffondor idiot ? » Harry leva un sourcil, imitant ainsi le maître des potions

Severus croisa les bras.« Les Gryffondors sont tous des idiots. Tu demanderas à David. Il en sait quelque chose. » Il grimaça mais le sourire dans la voix de Severus lui fit comprendre que son insulte était à prendre comme un mot tendre.

« J'ai très peu de souvenirs de David et d'Eva. Est-ce que je m'entendais bien avec eux ? »

« Ils étaient comme tes enfants. » Réponse succincte.

Il entendit un cri d'enfant et tendit l'oreille. Il n'y avait rien. Encore un effet de son imagination ou un souvenir qui voulait se fondre dans la réalité.

« J'aimerais les rencontrer. » Son regard se fit lointain.

« Si ça peut te faire plaisir, on les invitera au Refuge.

…

« Nous sommes bientôt arrivés. » Ils venaient d'atteindre la Grande Porte . Harry frissonna et inspira profondément.

Le ciel était lumineux. Il n'y avait pas un nuage pour troubler le repos des âmes. Le lac brillait de milles feux. Une cabane au loin paraissait vide. Certaines fenêtres étaient brisées, d'autres étaient si sales qu'on aurait pu penser que personne n'y vivait plus depuis longtemps.

Le champ de citrouilles s'étalait de manière désordonnée. Il n'y avait plus personne pour en prendre soin.

Il tourna la tête vers Severus, son regard était vide. « Plus personne n'y vient depuis -» Il s'arrêta, la gorge nouée et la voix rauque. « Tu l'as entretenu pendant un temps avec Neville Longdubat mais quand tu es parti, il a arrêté. »

Des sentiments contradictoires le traversèrent. Neville. Il était certain qu'il était un ami. Alors pourquoi-

« Nous étions en guerre Harry. Voldemort était- puissant. Il a fait beaucoup de mal. Severus Il ne le regardait pas, mais il avait compris sa question.

« Voldemort. » Un flot de haine le traversa. Il avait tué ses parents. Il était responsable de la mort de son parrain… Ses yeux flamboyaient de colère et de haine.

_Le Seigneur des Ténèbres éclata de rire. Dans une caresse, il essuya ses larmes. « Regarde ma botte ! » Il enserra le cou de Neville tout en gardant ses yeux verrouillés dans ceux de son ennemi. « Il va payer à ta place Potter. Soit tu me dis où se trouve ce que tu m'as volé, soit il meurt. A toi de choisir ! » De son ongle, il écorcha la gorge du jeune homme et une perle de sang apparut. Il l'essuya et la lécha. « Alors, j'attends une réponse, petit Gryffondor. »_

Harry se sentait vide et fatigué. C'était cet homme qui avait gâché la plus grande partie de sa vie.

« Ne gaspille pas ton énergie. Il est mort. »

Du sang, il y avait tant de sang partout. Ses cauchemars. C'était comme dans ses cauchemars. Sa vision se brouillait. Des amas de chair en décomposition s'étalaient devant lui.

Il ferma les yeux. Il ne voulait pas penser à ce monstre maintenant. Il ne voulait pas se souvenir de lui. Il avait d'autres combats à mener.

La forêt s'étendait, limite infranchissable de Poudlard. Encore aujourd'hui, elle paraissait menaçante et sombre.

Ils avancèrent. Harry essayait de repousser les images qui cherchaient à se frayer un passage dans son esprit.

Les rires qu'il avait partagés avec Hermione et Ron. Les aventures dans la forêt interdite en compagnie de Hagrid. Norbert. Aragog. Les centaures. Les matchs de Quidditch.

Le château en ruine. Le vieux directeur mort. Severus s'enfuyant avec Drago.

Il ne voyait que des bribes de souvenirs. Ca allait trop vite. C'était trop. Ils menaçaient de le submerger, de le noyer s'il les laissait entrer dans son esprit et l'envahir.

Ils reprirent leur chemin silencieusement. Il aperçut le terrain de Quidditch mais n'y prêta pas grande attention. Il savait que c'était un lieu important pour lui, mais ils arrivaient. Il le sentait. La température ne s'était pas rafraîchie, mais il avait froid.

De chaque côté d'une grande pierre blanche se trouvaient deux petites tombes tout aussi blanches.

Harry s'approcha. Severus resta derrière lui, lui laissant l'intimité dont il avait besoin.

Il toucha la tombe la plus imposante : Albus Dumbledore.

Il était une figure parentale. Un protecteur. Mais aussi un manipulateur. Il avait aimé le vieux sorcier. Ses yeux scintillants derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune. Ses infernaux bonbons au citron. Il avait l'air de toujours tout savoir et d'agir pour le mieux. Il avait sacrifié sa vie pour le bien, pour qu'ils puissent vaincre Voldemort.

A côté de lui, Hagrid et Hermione reposaient en paix.

« Pardonnez-moi mes amis. »


	10. Chapter 10

_**Attention, rien ne m'appartient. Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowlings **_

_**Ratings :** R_

_**Correctrices :** AnthaRosa et Ishtar205. N'oubliez pas de les remercier pour leur travail. _

_**Avertissement:** Il y a dans l'histoire une référence à une grossesse mâle. Ce n'est absolument pas le sujet de l'histoire, mais on en parlera de temps à autre_

Tome 1 à 6 pris en compte

**Attention, c'est un slash (_relation entre deux hommes_):** SS/HP

**Chapitre 10**

Il s'agenouilla devant les tombes et effleura celle de Dumbledore dans un geste révérencieux.

« Bonjour, Monsieur le directeur. » Sa voix était rauque. Il lui était difficile de parler. « Je ne suis pas venu vous présenter mes hommages depuis fort longtemps, j'ai été retenu au loin. » Il inspira, regardant devant lui, « Je ne sais pas si je l'ai fait dans le passé, mais je voulais vous remercier pour toutes vos bontés. Sans vous, je ne serais pas ici aujourd'hui. Je serais probablement mort au combat. »

Le vent se leva doucement, apportant une brise légère qui rendait supportable la chaleur étouffante de l'été.

Les larmes commençaient doucement à couler sur ses joues lorsqu'il se retourna vers la tombe de son premier ami.

« Pardonne-moi Hagrid de ne pas avoir su te protéger, de t'avoir abandonné au milieu des flammes. »

_Voldemort riait. Les moldus et les sorciers criaient d'épouvante et de souffrance. Hagrid se tenait au milieu de ce massacre, combattant aussi bien qu'il le pouvait les mangemorts qui attaquaient de toute part._

_Une petite fille pleurait dans son coin, à côté des corps sans vie de ses parents._

_Harry le vit du coin de l'œil mais il était trop tard. Voldemort avait levé sa baguette et la pointait sur la petite fille. Son rire strident retentit à ses oreilles. Il n'avait pas le temps de s'en occuper. Pas le temps._

_Hagrid_ _tomba de tout son poids sur le sol couvert de sang. Il s'était précipité vers l'enfant et avait reçu le sort à sa place. La petite fille s'assit à côté de lui et regarda 'le gros monsieur dormir'. Elle lui donnait de toutes petites tapes pour essayer de le réveiller, mais il ne se réveilla pas._

« Je n'ai pas été le héros dont le monde sorcier avait besoin. Je n'ai pas su te protéger. »

Il se tourna ensuite vers la tombe de sa meilleure amie. Il se leva et posa sa tête contre la pierre tombale. « Oh Hermione. Pourras-tu me pardonner un jour pour le crime que j'ai commis ? »

Harry leva sa baguette vers Voldemort, le sort mortel sur les lèvres.

Mais le maléfice ne l'atteignit jamais. Voldemort avait déjà transplané et c'est Hermione qui reçut le sort de plein fouet. Elle n'avait jamais eu le temps de redevenir à elle, jamais eu le temps de dire ses dernières volontés, de dire à Harry qu'elle lui pardonnait, de dire à Ron qu'elle l'aimait. Elle était morte si vite ! Et il entendait le rire cruel de Voldemort résonner, comme s'il n'avait attendu que cela. Comme si cette prise d'otages n'avait eu qu'un seul but : celui-ci.

« Je ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça. Je ne voulais pas que tu meures. Je voulais que tu vives heureuse avec Ron. Je ne voulais pas -» Sa voix se brisa. « -te tuer » Murmura-t-il finalement.

Les tombes fleurissaient d'elles-mêmes sous ses pieds. Sa tristesse et le retour de ses souvenirs rendaient sa magie incontrôlable.

Le paysage devant lui avait complètement changé. Le soleil d'été avait laissé place à une pluie fine. Les flammes de l'enfer brûlaient et consumaient tout sur leur passage. Il aperçut deux silhouettes agenouillées devant une femme au regard hagard.

Ginny et Drago aidaient les blessés, gardant un œil sur la grange qui brûlaient. Les larmes coulaient silencieusement.

_Il y avait encore du monde à l'intérieur de la grange. Harry voulait y retourner, il devait au moins récupérer son corps. Pour Ron… Pour lui… Pour être certain qu'ils ne pouvaient rien faire pour la sauver. Qu'elle était bien morte…_

_Il allait transplaner à l'intérieur, mais deux bras puissants le retenaient. Il se retourna, Severus était là, du sang coulait sur son visage. Il secoua simplement la tête. « C'est trop tard. »_

_« NOOOOOnnnnnnnnn ! Lâche-moi Severus, lâche-moi ! Je dois aller les sauver, je dois aller la sauver ! »_

_Il essaya de se dégager mais ne put que regarder la grange brûler. _

_« Harry, c'est trop tard, c'est trop tard. » Harry continuait de se tortiller dans ses bras. « Harry, regarde-moi ! Regarde-moi ! » _

_Le jeune homme arrêta de se débattre et de ses yeux baignés de larmes, regarda les yeux onyx. « C'est trop tard Harry. Elle est morte avant même que la grange ne s'enflamme. Elle a reçu le sort mortel. Tu ne peux plus rien pour elle. »_

Harry enfouit son visage dans l'épaule de son aîné et pleura, refusant de regarder le feu, refusant l'évidence de sa mort. Severus entoura ses bras autour de sa taille et le tint serré contre lui, dans une embrassade qui se voulait avant tout un réconfort, mais qui, il le savait, n'était pas suffisant.

Severus le laissa, impuissant face à son désespoir. Qui pouvait être aussi cruel. Qui avait pu lui effacer la mémoire et laisser cela se produire ? Harry avait déjà eu tant de mal à survivre, comment le pourrait-il aujourd'hui ?

Il s'approcha finalement de lui et mit une main sur son épaule. Harry leva ses yeux rouges vers lui. « Pourquoi ? »

« Ils sont morts en héros, Harry. Hagrid -»

« Pourquoi m'as-tu empêché d'y retourner? »

« Ils étaient morts !. C'était trop tard. Je ne voulais pas que tu subisses le même sort. » Il posa une main sur sa joue, essuyant les larmes qui ruisselaient de ces magnifiques yeux verts emplis d'une tristesse infinie.

Comment pouvait-on être aussi cruel ?

C'était la deuxième fois qu'il les perdait. La deuxième fois qu'il était témoin de leur mort. La deuxième fois qu'il les tuait.

Harry chercha refuge dans ses bras. Il avait besoin de son soutien et de sa force. D'abord hésitant, Severus lui rendit son étreinte, murmurant au creux de son oreille des paroles de réconforts qu'Harry n'enregistrait pas tout en caressant son dos d'une manière apaisante. Il se voyait encore et encore tuer Hermione et abandonner Hagrid aux flammes.

« Viens, je te ramène aux cachots. Là-bas nous pourrons discuter de ce dont tu te souviens. »

« Tu as raison. Je n'aurais jamais dû me rappeler. »

« Harry. Tes souvenirs sont fractionnaires. Ne juge pas ce que tu as été obligé de faire par rapport aux seuls souvenirs de sa mort. Ce ne serait pas juste. » Harry serra les lèvres mais ne répliqua pas.

Ses larmes avaient cessé de couler et il s'éloigna progressivement de Severus. Le visage de Harry était de glace. Livide, les traits tirés, il paraissait dur et sévère.

De retour aux cachots, Severus lui servit un jus de citron, ne préférant ne pas lui donner d'alcool.

« Je n'aurais pas dû te conduire ici. Tu n'étais pas prêt. »

Harry renifla. « Je n'aurais jamais été prêt à affronter ce genre de chose. »

« De quoi te rappelles-tu ? »

« Je l'ai tuée et j'ai laissé son corps être rongé par les flammes. »

« Sais-tu pourquoi nous étions dans cette grange ? »

_« Potter, comme je suis content que tu te joignes à nous ! Emmenez-le auprès de ses amis ! »_

_Harry suivit le cortège composé de mangemorts et de moldus. Hermione était là, les yeux vides, un poignard à la main, Ginny à côté était attachée et ne pouvait pas bouger, Ron. Ron refusait de le regarder. Il avait des traces de sang sur le bras._

« Alors, pas d'émouvantes retrouvailles ? Comme je suis déçu ! Lucius, souhaite-lui la bienvenue ! »

« Voldemort avait enlevé Hermione, Ginny et Ron. »

« Non. »

_Ron avait été libéré et se battait lui aussi contre les mangemorts. Dès qu'il le put, il s'approcha d'Hermione pour la stupéfier, mais le sort ne fonctionnait pas sur elle. Elle se retourna et changea de cible. Ron reçut un coup de couteau puis un autre. Il la regardait dans les yeux sans cligner, essayant de la raisonner, essayant de rouvrir le lien éteint. _

_Elle avait des larmes dans les yeux, mais elle continuait d'attaquer sans relâche son fiancé qui se défendait à peine._

Harry essaya de désarmer son amie, mais ça ne suffisait pas, elle frappait et griffait. Elle n'était plus elle-même. Elle était sous l'effet de l'imperium et rien n'y faisait. Derrière lui, Severus avait bien du mal à retenir le Seigneur Noir. Il devait faire quelque chose, tenter le tout pour le tout. Quand Harry leva sa baguette, Ron hurla « Non, ne la tue pas, ne la tue pas ! »

« Hermione était sous _l'imperium_. » Il leva les yeux vers Severus qui acquiesça légèrement.

Il posa une main sur son front. « Rappelle-toi. » Il réveilla les images de la cérémonie d'accueil des nouveaux Aurors.

Hermione et Ron montèrent sur l'estrade main dans la main, un sourire sur le visage. Leur rêve allait enfin devenir réalité. Après cette cérémonie, ils pourraient se marier.

…

_La lumière s'éteignit, des cris résonnaient maintenant autour d'eux. _

_L'obscurité avait envahi la salle. Remus prévint Harry qu'il avait senti les mangemorts. « Harry, dépêche-toi de monter sur l'estrade, Lucius Malfoy va essayer de s'en prendre à tes amis. Peter est là. Je m'occupe de lui. »_

_Harry avait réussi à atteindre les marches. Il se retourna au moment où la lumière revenait. Peter était à côté de Remus, un couteau en argent à la main. Il rata Tonks mais le poignard se logea dans la poitrine du loup-garou. Immédiatement, sa respiration se fit haletante. Il leva sa baguette et jeta le sort mortel. Il mourrait, mais pas seul._

_Lucius sur l'estrade riait._

_Harry essayait de se frayer un passage pour rejoindre ses amis. Il était cerné de tous les côtés. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Il aperçut Ron lever sa baguette et la pointer sur Hermione. Harry cria mais c'était trop tard._

_Lucius tendit un objet à la jeune fille qui disparut. Quand il arriva, il trouva Ron évanoui et Lucius qui l'attendait._

_« Potter, c'est gentil de nous rendre une petite visite. Comment trouves-tu cette petite fête ? »_

« _Tu arrives trop tard Potter ! Ton amie la sang-de-bourbe est déjà entre nos mains !»_

_« Dites-moi où elle est, maintenant_ ! »

Lucius et les mangemorts disparurent. Leur rire résonna longtemps dans la salle.

Harry but d'un trait son verre.

_« C'est de ta faute ! »_

_« C'est de ta faute ! »_

Il enfouit sa tête dans ses mains. Il avait la tête qui tournait et combattait les larmes qui menaçaient une fois de plus de le submerger.

Des objets tombèrent des étagères, des fioles de potions et des verres éclatèrent, mais ni Severus ni Harry ne firent pas attention.

Severus lui tendit une potion calmante qu'il but d'un trait.

Les larmes coulaient à nouveau sur ses joues. Il serrait les dents pour refouler la douleur, sans pour autant y parvenir.

Severus s'assit à côté de lui et le prit dans ses bras, incapable de continuer à le regarder se briser sous ses yeux sans rien faire. Harry s'agrippa à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage, serrant ses bras comme si ses doigts étaient des serres.

Severus s'infiltra doucement dans son esprit et ferma le conduit de souvenirs. Harry ne pourrait pas supporter cet afflux de souvenirs maintenant.

Il finit par s'endormir dans ses bras.

Severus l'aida à s'allonger sur ses genoux, refusant de le quitter alors qu'il avait tant besoin de lui. Il caressait ses cheveux d'un geste apaisant, massait le cuir chevelu pour aider l'homme à se détendre.

Non Harry, je ne t'abandonnerai pas. Pas cette fois-ci. Pas alors que tu as besoin de moi.

Hpsshpss

Harry se réveilla plusieurs heures plus tard. Il était allongé sur le canapé, Severus lisait dans un fauteuil. Il se sentait encore fatigué et groggy.

« Comment te sens-tu ? »

Harry serra les dents, refusant d'analyser la perte qu'il ressentait.

« C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. Prépare-toi, nous sortons. »

Le jeune homme lui jeta un regard noir mais n'était d'humeur ni à répliquer ni à se disputer.

Severus replongea dans son livre, attendant que son 'mari' s'exécute. Quand Harry se leva, il rajouta, « Mets-toi un peu d'eau sur le visage, ça ira déjà mieux. »

Harry se retourna vers lui, mais Severus avait toujours le nez dans son livre.

…

Dans la salle de bains, son reflet était celui d'un homme qui avait vieilli prématurément. Les rides au coin de ses yeux n'étaient pas là ce matin encore. Ses traits n'avaient jamais été aussi tirés autrefois et ses yeux n'avaient jamais eu ce reflet rouge qu'il y voyait en ce moment.

Il passa de l'eau sur son visage, essayant d'effacer de son esprit le corps brûlé de Hermione et celui sans vie de Hagrid. Il inspira profondément et rejoignit Severus.

Hpsshpss

Severus l'avait emmené dans le Café dans lequel il l'avait retrouvé il n'y avait de cela qu'un peu plus d'un mois. Tant de choses pouvaient-elles vraiment changer en si peu de temps ?

Il s'assit à une petite table tandis que Severus se mettait au piano. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers le pianiste. Leurs yeux étaient éteints. Leurs visages blafards racontaient les horreurs qu'ils avaient dû vivre pendant la guerre.

La mélodie s'éleva doucement. D'abord tendre et douce, elle devint rapidement violente et éreintante. On sentait la guerre résonner derrière les touches graves. Les corps tomber dans le doigté brutal, les pleurs et les cris faisaient écho au ronronnement des sorts.

Harry se laissa emporter par la mélodie, oubliant où il se trouvait. La musique s'allégea finalement. Le tempo se fit plus lent. La guerre était terminée. Les guerriers pouvaient prendre un repos bien mérité. Ceux qui avaient de la chance retournaient auprès de ceux qu'ils aimaient. Les autres devaient reconstruire leur vie.

Il n'était pas rare que ses amis retrouvent Harry à l'orphelinat, une petite fille dans les bras et un petit garçon, endormi à côté de lui. Ou dans l'une des chambres en train de lire une histoire aux enfants. Il n'était jamais plus heureux que dans ces moments-là.

Le moreau terminé, Severus vint se rasseoir à côté de son compagnon.

« Comment ai-je survécu la première fois, Severus ? La culpabilité a dû me ronger de l'intérieur. »

« Oui. Tu t'es lancé dans la guerre comme une tête brûlée, cherchant la mort. Tu as failli y rester plus d'une fois. »

Il continuait à saigner. Les potions ne parvenaient pas à arrêter l'hémorragie. Les coupures s'aggravaient, s'agrandissaient, s'infectaient.

Harry était fatigué, très fatigué. il sentait l'autre homme s'affairer autour de lui, sentait ses mains défaire les bandages avec d'infinies précautions. Il fit un effort pour ne pas grogner, mais c'était si douloureux. La fraîcheur de ses mains sur sa peau brûlante était apaisante. Il frissonna.

« Mais toi, tu étais là pour moi. Toujours. »

« J'essayais de protéger tes arrières. Ce n'était pas facile. Un Gryffondor comme toi, imprudent et sans cervelle fonce droit sur le danger. Tu serais mort plutôt que de laisser une personne souffrir, même si tu n'avais aucune chance de la sauver. »

_Severus passa une main dans ses cheveux, « Si tu prenais soin de ta vie, je ne te surveillerais pas. Si tu ne prenais pas autant de plaisir à combattre, je ne serais pas aussi inquiet. Tu te bats comme si tu voulais mourir, Harry. Tu erres comme une âme en peine. Je ne pouvais pas te laisser continuer ainsi. Quitte à ce qu'il y ait un mort, je préférerais que ce soit moi. Tu es jeune, tu as la vie devant toi -»_

« NON ! » Cria le Gryffondor, « Mais bon sang Severus, je ne prends pas plaisir à me battre comme tu le dis, j'essaie de ressentir quelque chose. Depuis que je dois tuer et torturer, je ne ressens plus rien. » Il détourna les yeux avant de poursuivre beaucoup moins fort et sans regarder son mentor.

Harry serra les dents. Il en avait assez de ces images qui envahissaient sans cesse sa vie. « Y-a-t-il un moyen de canaliser le flot de souvenirs. Je me sens submergé. »

« J'ai essayé de fermer la canalisation, mais maintenant que la brèche est ouverte, j'ai peur que les moments que tu considères comme important forcent le passage. »

Il soupira. « J'en ai déjà mal à la tête. »

« Concentre-toi sur autre chose. Ecoute la musique. Regarde les gens autour de toi. Cherche-toi une nouvelle aventure démente. » Dit-il avec un sourire en coin. « Viens. » Il lui tendit la main et l'emmena sur scène. « Tu m'as bien dit avoir appris à jouer ? »

« Oui, mais je ne joue pas aussi bien que toi et je ne connais pas tous les morceaux. »

« Ferme les yeux et concentre-toi sur moi. »

Harry fit ce qu'il lui demandait et pensa à l'homme qui était à ses côtés. Malgré ses yeux fermés, il sentait son regard sur lui. _« Entends-tu ? »_

Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux et dévisagea l'autre homme. _« N'ai pas peur. C'est une chose dont tu ne te souviens pas encore. Maintenant, entends-tu ? »_ Il l'entendait. C'était doux, léger comme le vent, fluide comme une feuille qui s'envole.

Ses doigts se posèrent sur le piano et les notes s'enchaînèrent les unes à la suite des autres avec une facilité déconcertante. Bientôt Severus le rejoignit dans un mouvement à quatre mains. Leurs doigts se croisaient et s'entrecroisaient comme s'ils n'avaient fait que ça toute leur vie. Leurs mains se frôlaient et leurs cœurs battaient à l'unisson. Dans ce jeu, ils n'étaient qu'un.

La musique virevoltait à leur propre rythme. Lorsque enfin ils s'arrêtèrent après maints et maints morceaux, ce fut dans un accord tacite.

Hpsshpss

La nuit était bien avancée lorsqu'ils rentrèrent chez eux. L'union musicale qu'ils avaient expérimentée ce soir était si parfaite qu'Harry ne voulait pas quitter l'autre homme. La journée avait été éprouvante et il n'avait qu'un seul désir, celui de se retrouver une fois de plus dans ses bras et de le voir sourire.

Il restait concentré sur les sensations éprouvées lors de cette soirée, gardant loin de son esprit la mort de ses amis. Il n'était pas prêt à y faire face. Pas encore.

Severus s'éloignait déjà, lui tournait le dos pour retourner dans ses appartements.

« Severus ! »

« Hm ? »

« Merci. »

Le Serpentard s'approcha de lui, se pencha et posa sa main sur sa joue. « Est-ce que ça va aller ? »

Leurs regards se verrouillèrent l'un dans l'autre. Harry ne pouvait plus se détacher ses yeux de ceux de Severus. Ils étaient si près qu'il sentait sous souffle sur sa joue. Il approcha son visage du sien et posa doucement ses lèvres des siennes.

La sensation était écrasante. Son corps entier s'éveillait à ce simple baiser. Ses bras se resserrèrent autour de Severus et il sentit à son tour son étreinte.

C'est Severus qui le repoussa, murmurant à son oreille, « Ne fais pas ce genre de choses Harry. Je suis un homme faible mais je ne veux pas profiter de toi. Je me dégoûterais encore plus. Maintenant retourne dans ta chambre. »

« Et si c'est toi que je veux. »

« Pas ce soir. Pas avec tout ce que tu as vécu aujourd'hui. Tu n'as pas les idées claires et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. » Il détacha ses bras, posa ses lèvres sur le coin de sa bouche et tourna les talons.

Hpsshpss

Snape observa Dumbledore un moment et l'on voyait la répugnance, la haine creuser les traits rudes de son visage.

_« Severus… S'il vous plaît… »_

_Snape leva sa baguette et la pointa droit sur Dumbledore._

_« Avada Kedavra. »_

_Un jet de lumière verte jaillit de la baguette de Snape et frappa Dumbledore en pleine poitrine. (Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang Mêlé, J.K. Rowlings)_

Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Il sentait encore la haine qu'il avait éprouvé pour Severus cette nuit-là. Il tremblait.

Il se leva et fouilla son bureau, cherchant une chose bien particulière, qu'il trouva exactement à l'endroit où il l'avait laissé. Il la lut, la rangea, s'habilla et descendit. Il avait besoin de se dépenser et savait exactement où trouver les instruments nécessaires.

Il passa par l'aile centrale, entra dans un couloir sombre et chercha la salle la plus grande du Refuge. Tout était exactement tel qu'il l'avait laissé.

D'un geste de la main, il activa le processus. Sa magie était aussi bien revenue que ses souvenirs. Il allait commencer, se lancer dans une course-poursuite dangereuse quand il se souvint d'autre chose.

Il s'assit, posa une main sur son ventre et ferma les yeux, cherchant à sentir le petit être qui aurait dû grandir en lui si longtemps auparavant.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Attention, rien ne m'appartient. Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowlings **_

_**Ratings :** R_

_**Correctrices :** AnthaRosa et Ishtar205. N'oubliez pas de les remercier pour leur travail. _

_**Avertissement:** Il y a dans l'histoire une référence à une grossesse mâle. Ce n'est absolument pas le sujet de l'histoire, mais on en parlera de temps à autre_

Tome 1 à 6 pris en compte

**Attention, c'est un slash (_relation entre deux hommes_):** SS/HP

**Chapitre 11 **

Harry n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Ses souvenirs étaient revenus un à un. Douloureusement. Il savait maintenant qu'il avait tué, torturé, blessé. Et au bout du compte, il avait sauvé le monde sorcier. Mais à quel prix ? Qu'en pensaient les familles de ceux à qui il avait pris la vie ?

Il ferma les yeux. Les images continuaient à défiler sous son regard impuissant. Il assistait à d'autres scènes de tortures. Il en avait la nausée. Il se força à regarder, se rendant malade de voir les crimes qu'il avait commis. Inconsciemment, il voulait se punir, se faire du mal, se torturer l'esprit comme il avait détruit ces hommes au service du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

_« Ouvre-moi ton esprit, petit mangemort. Dis-moi ce qui te fait le plus peur. » Il ancra ses yeux dans ceux de l'homme assis en face de lui._

_Harry lisait dans son esprit. Le mangemort n'avait pas besoin de parler. Il ricana intérieurement. De l'eau. Cet homme avait peur de l'eau ! _

_L'homme chétif tremblait comme une feuille n'osant croiser le regard du Survivant._

_« Vois-tu l'eau qui t'entoure. Si tu ne me dis pas ce que je veux savoir, tu vas te noyer. Tes poumons vont lentement se gorger d'eau, tu ne pourras plus respirer, tes poumons te brûleront et tu mourras. Est-ce vraiment cela que tu veux, petit mangemort ? » _

_L'homme secoua la tête, regardant l'eau imaginaire. Il ne voyait plus Harry. Son esprit s'était focalisé sur l'eau qui l'encerclait. Son pouls s'accélérait et il montrait des signes d'affaiblissement. Il haletait et essayait de prendre de grandes goulées d'air._

_« Dis-moi où se trouve Voldemort et tu pourras partir vivant. »_

_« Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas. » L'homme pleurait. « Aidez-moi ! Aidez-moi ! » L'eau continuait à monter. Dans son esprit. _

_« Je ne peux rien faire tant que tu ne m'as rien dit. » _

_« Je -» Il ne pouvait plus respirer, ne pouvait plus parler. Harry leva la main pour dissoudre le sort, mais il était trop tard. L'homme était devenu fou. Jamais il ne redeviendrait celui qu'il était autrefois._

Les remords et la culpabilité ne s'effacent jamais. Jamais.

Hpsshpss

Harry attendait Severus, assis sur le canapé du petit salon. Il savait qu'il allait venir. Son 'mari' devait avoir senti les changements opérés dans sa magie et dans la maison : L'escalier de l'aile centrale menant à leur chambre était réapparu.

Le maître des potions entra dans la pièce sans bruit et regarda l'homme pensif. « Harry ? »

« Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit Severus ? » Harry ne bougea pas.

« A quel sujet ? »

Harry tourna la tête et le regarda dans les yeux. « L'enfant ! » Le mot claqua dans l'air. Le silence s'attarda entre eux. Les yeux d'onyx et d'émeraude s'affrontaient.

Severus blêmit. « Je ne l'ai su que lorsque Ginny t'a ausculté. Ensuite, il ne servait à rien de t'en parler. Il grandira lorsque ta magie sera entièrement revenue. »

La voix de Harry était blanche, comme la colère qui le consumait. « Et si mes souvenirs n'étaient jamais revenus ? »

Le Serpentard s'assit en face de lui, soudain fatigué. Il n'avait plus la force de se battre. Son masque craqua. « Alors il ne serait pas né. »

La voix du Gryffondor s'adoucit légèrement. « Te rends-tu compte de ce que tu dis ? Tu aurais laissé cet enfant mourir par peur. »

Severus se releva. Il ne tenait plus en place. Les mots de Harry rouvraient des blessures anciennes. La douleur qui l'avait tenaillée si longtemps se libéra soudain et lui étreignit le cœur. Il serra le poing comme pour retenir le déferlement d'émotions.

« Par peur ? » Il renifla. « Harry, si je t'ai laissé avancer c'était pour te donner le choix. Je ne voulais pas te garder prisonnier, enfermé dans un passé dont tu ne te souvenais pas. » Il passa nerveusement ses mains dans ses cheveux et se retourna vers lui. « Bon dieu, imagines-tu à quel point ça a été difficile pour moi de te voir là, à côté de moi sans savoir ce que nous avions partagé. Te regarder te dépêtrer dans tes souvenirs en pensant que peut-être tu ne voulais pas te rappeler de nous. »

Harry se leva et s'approcha de lui. Il voulait maintenant exorciser Severus des démons qui l'agitaient. Il posa une main sur son bras.« Severus ! Pourquoi cherches-tu toujours à sacrifier ta vie en pensant à mon bonheur avant de penser au tien. » Il secoua la tête et le regarda dans les yeux. « Je crois que tu aurais fait un très bon Gryffondor. »

Severus le menaça de son regard le plus noir, mais la tension s'était dissipée. « Je t'interdis de m'insulter de la sorte -» Il fut coupé par une bouche qui se colla à la sienne, interrompant et ses pensées et sa phrase.

« Ne me laisse plus jamais partir. » Murmura Harry si près, si près de lui.

Severus sentit son estomac se contracter. Il posa une main froide et tremblante sur la joue de l'autre homme et le regarda dans les yeux scellant ainsi sa promesse. « Non. Jamais plus je ne te laisserai partir. » Severus enlaça Harry dans une étreinte possessive. Il ne voulait plus le laisser partir. Plus jamais.

Le baiser fut langoureux. Aucun ne voulait laisser l'autre partir maintenant qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés.

Harry le prit dans ses bras. Severus, qui avait compris son intention se concentra pour faciliter le voyage. Ils se retrouvèrent dans leur ancienne chambre. Celle qu'ils avaient partagée en tant qu'époux.

Hpsshpss

Allongé l'un contre l'autre, Harry observait les changements intervenus chez son mari. Il avait quelques cicatrices supplémentaires. Il fronça les sourcils en les touchant. La guerre étant terminée, il n'aurait pas dû se trouver à nouveau sur un champ de bataille mais on ne se faisait pas ce genre de cicatrices dans un laboratoire de potions.

Il effleura doucement la peau blanche, cherchant l'histoire de ces nouvelles marques sur une peau qui en avait déjà tellement. Il les embrassa et les caressa comme pour les faire disparaître.

« Que fais-tu ? » Il y avait un sourire dans la voix de Severus

« Où les as-tu eues ? » Harry était à la fois curieux et inquiet.

« Cicatrices de guerre. » Répondit succinctement le Serpentard. Il ne voulait pas qu'Harry s'inquiète inutilement. Les mains de Severus caressaient doucement le dos de son amant, ne semblant pas pouvoir se lasser de la douceur de sa peau. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, il se sentait apaisé et heureux.

« Non, tu ne les avais pas quand je suis parti en mission. » Les mains cessèrent leur mouvement.

« Non. Tu as raison. ».

…

« Alors ? »

Severus soupira. Ce n'était pas une conversation qu'il désirait avoir maintenant. Il voulait oublier les années qu'il avait passées loin de Harry, la douleur de la séparation. Il tourna la tête et regarda le ciel gris qu'il voyait à travers la fenêtre. Quand il lui répondit, son regard s'était à nouveau posé sur l'homme couché à côté de lui et la tendresse qu'il éprouvait pour lui adoucissait son regard. « Je n'avais pas l'intention de te répondre. »

« Je t'en prie Severus. » La douleur qu'il entendit dans la voix de Harry le fit légèrement sourire. Merlin qu'il l'aimait.

Il glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux de Harry et lui répondit sur un ton neutre, « Je- Quand tu as été porté disparu, j'ai décidé de tout mettre en œuvre pour te retrouver. J'ai demandé au Ministère de m'envoyer sur le terrain à la recherche d'éventuels mangemorts. J'espérais qu'ils m'enverraient terminer la mission que tu avais abandonnée. » Il regardait à nouveau le ciel gris qui éclairait la chambre, comme pour fuir cette discussion qui ramenait au présent un temps dont il ne voulait plus se souvenir.

« Mais -»

Severus reporta son attention sur Harry et le regarda de ses yeux vides. Il voulait se détacher de ces sentiments-là. Pour lui cette période était révolue. Passée. Les douleurs associées à ce temps ne devaient plus affecter sa vie. La seule chose qui comptait désormais était l'homme dans ses bras. « Le chef des Aurors était encore Ronald Weasley. Il a essayé de me faire payer 'ta trahison' et la mort d'Hermione dont il me rend responsable. »

Harry détourna ses yeux qui s'étaient voilés, « Je suis désolé. » Severus déposa un baiser sur la chevelure rebelle. Sa main redescendit sur le dos nu et de son index, il dessina distraitement des arabesques.

« Ne le sois pas. Si je suis vivant aujourd'hui, c'est grâce à ça. »

Harry l'embrassa. « Remets-moi mon alliance. »

Severus détacha la chaîne de ses doigts malhabiles, effleura la peau dans une caresse involontaire, fit rouler l'anneau et le remit au doigt de son partenaire qui redevenait officiellement son mari.

« Maintenant, raconte-moi ce qui s'est passé. »

Harry ferma les yeux. « Je n'en suis pas tout à fait sûr. Mes souvenirs sont encore flous. On m'a jeté le sort d'Oubliette pour que je t'oublie et on m'a donné une nouvelle vie. Je -» Il ne parvint pas à terminer sa phrase, les images se pressaient devant ses yeux.

_« Harry, comment peux-tu accepter de faire ça avec _lui _? »_

_« Que tu le veuilles ou non Ron, cet homme est mon amant et mon mari. Si tu étais mon ami, tu serais heureux pour moi. »_

_« Oh mais je suis heureux pour toi, Harry. Pourquoi ne le serais-je pas ? N'est-ce pas toi qui as tué ma fiancée ? N'est-ce pas à cause de toi que je ne serai jamais heureux ? » Ron leva sa baguette vers lui._

_« Non Ron, ne fais pas ça, je t'en prie. »_

_« Je t'ais supplié de ne pas la tuer. Je t'ais supplié de ne pas lui faire de mal ! »_

_« Elle était aussi mon amie, Ron ! »_

_Le jeune homme roux serra les dents. Ses yeux gris brillaient de démence, « Oubliettes. »_

La main fraîche de Severus contre son front lui fit reprendre ses esprits.« Ainsi, Ronald Weasley est responsable de ton amnésie. » Ils avaient partagé la même vision. Le ton de Severus était froid comme de la glace. Harry se releva légèrement pour mieux le regarder.

« Je crois que c'est plus compliqué. Avant de partir, j'avais découvert des informations primordiales sur Lucius Malfoy. Je crois même avoir découvert son corps. C'est assez vague. »

Il reposa sa tête contre la poitrine de Severus et ferma les yeux, essayant de se souvenir des évènements ayant précédé son amnésie, mais il n'obtint qu'une pulsation derrière ses yeux, le priant de ne pas forcer.

Le silence s'étira. La discussion était close. Pour le moment.

Harry garda les yeux fermés. La main de Severus dans ses cheveux lui procuraient de douces caresses. La peau sous sa joue était chaude et douce. Les sensations qu'il éprouvait étaient merveilleuses. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien, aussi serein.

Finalement, Harry rit légèrement. « J'ai trouvé un artefact qui irait parfaitement dans notre petit salon. Je ne savais pas pourquoi j'aimais tellement cet objet. Une vulgaire boule à neige moldue dont je ne parvenais pas à me défaire. Je te la montrerai. Tu verras, elle représente notre petit coin de paradis. »

Il se releva légèrement et passa une main dans les longues mèches brunes de son partenaire, s'émerveillant comme la première fois de leur douceur. « Tu m'as tellement manqué. Je t'ai cherché encore et encore. Je ne savais pas que c'était toi mais tout était toi. »

Les lèvres de Severus se relevèrent et son visage s'illumina, faisant danser la lumière dans ses prunelles noires, « Je sais, Maelyn m'a parlé de tes rendez-vous manqués avec des hommes me ressemblant. Je dois avouer qu'elle a flatté mon ego lorsqu'elle a parlé de mon 'nez proéminent' et de mon 'mauvais caractère'. »

Harry éclata de rire. « Ca lui ressemble bien. »

Severus reprit son air sérieux, « Que vas-tu faire ? »

Harry fronça les sourcils, « Pour Ron ? Je ne sais pas encore. J'aimerais me rappeler des éléments qui me manquent. Je sens que c'est important. »

Le regard de Severus se durcit et Harry le sentit se contracter sous lui, « Si c'était à moi de décider, je le ferais jeter à Azkaban. »

Harry posa une main sur sa joue et le regarda dans les yeux. L'estomac de Severus se serra en voyant une telle de tristesse dans les perles vertes, « Je ne peux pas faire ça. Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il souffre. »

« C'est aussi ce que tu m'as dit avant qu'il ne t'oblige à partir. » Severus serra les dents. Il ne pouvait pas le suivre sur ce terrain.

_« Je veux que ce soit ma dernière mission. Après, je quitterai la division d'Aurors et je n'y retournerai jamais plus. C'est à prendre ou à laisser. »_

_Ron serra les dents. « Ce n'est pas négociable. »_

_« Alors je reste là. J'irai devant le tribunal si tu le veux. Ca durera des années, mais je suis prêt à prendre ce risque. Je ne suis pas une marionnette dont tu peux tirer les fils, Ron. Je veux pouvoir vivre ma vie en faisant table rase du passé. »_

_« Tu le peux toi ! » Ron serra son poing. Le silence dura plusieurs minutes. L'Auror reprit la parole. Du bout des dents il fit cette concession, « C'est entendu. Ce sera ta dernière mission. Après je ne te demanderai plus rien. »_

_« Ron -»_

_« Tu ne le vois peut-être pas Harry, mais ce château est infesté par la vermine. Ils sont tous contaminés par le mal. Et c'est lui la pourriture qui infeste ces murs -»_

_« Ron, tais-toi. Tu racontes n'importe quoi ! »_

_« Tu crois que je ne vois pas ce qui se passe. Malfoy, Snape… ils ont rallié la lumière, hein ! » Il renifla. « Ce n'est que du vent. » _

_« Monsieur Weasley, nous en avons assez entendu, veuillez partir maintenant. » _

_Les yeux de Ron flamboyaient de colère. « Très bien, je n'avais plus rien à dire de toute façon. Harry, je t'attends la semaine prochaine pour te donner tes ordres. » Il se retourna et sa robe virevolta derrière lui. Il prit la porte et sortit._

_Minerva soupira. « Je ne pensais pas que Weasley deviendrait un jour aussi tyrannique. »_

_« Moi non plus. Ses blessures de guerre sont encore fraîches. Je crains qu'elles ne se referment jamais. » Murmura Harry._

_Severus serra simplement les dents, comme pour éviter de faire une remarque désobligeante._

_« Je crois que nous en avons terminé. » Minerva regarda Harry. « Je suis désolé Harry. Je n'ai pas été d'un grand secours. »_

_« Au moins, ce sera la dernière. »_

« Je ne lui fais pas confiance. Encore moins aujourd'hui qu'alors. Tu ne peux pas me le reprocher. »

« Je ne te le reproche pas. Je- Laisse-moi encore une chance de découvrir le fin mot de cette histoire. »

« Tu sais que je ne peux rien te refuser. » Severus déposa un baiser sur le front de son mari.

« J'aimerais discuter avec Ginny. Je crois qu'elle peut m'aider à retrouver cette partie qui me manque. »

Hpsshpss

Ginny se jeta dans les bras de son meilleur ami. « Je suis contente que tu sois de retour parmi nous. »

Les images ne cessaient de se succéder dans son esprit comme si, maintenant que la valve était ouverte, rien ne pouvait plus les arrêter.

_« Tu repars encore une fois. »_

_« Oui. » Répondit-il simplement. La jeune fille était allongée sur son lit, la tête dans l'oreiller. Il lui caressa gentiment les cheveux. Elle se redressa, envoya balader sa main et le regarda_ _avec des yeux noirs. _

_« Sais-tu le nombre de jours où je t'ai attendu encore et encore. Le nombre de nuits que j'ai passées à pleurer parce que je te croyais mort ? »_

_« Ginny -»_

_« Non ! Ne commence pas ! Toutes les nuits depuis quatre mois, j'espère avoir de tes nouvelles. J'espère que tu vas écrire et me dire que tout va bien. Mais rien ! Pas un mot. Jamais ! »_

_« Je suis désolé ! »_

_« Non tu ne l'es pas. Je le vois dans tes yeux. »_

_Harry détourna le regard. « Tu as raison. Je ne le suis pas. Je sais que je vous ai fait souffrir, mais j'ai fait ce que je devais faire. Si c'était à refaire, je ferai la même chose. Je vais repartir et je vous laisserai derrière. J'ai des choses à faire et je ne peux pas les faire en sachant que je mets votre vie en danger. » Son regard était glacial, comme l'était sa détermination._

_Ginny se recula, « Tu as changé ! »_

_Harry acquiesça et répondit doucement. « J'ai changé ! On est en guerre Ginny et je dois vous protéger que vous le vouliez ou non. »_

_« Je ne veux pas de ta protection Harry Potter. Je te veux toi ! »_

_« Tu ne pourras pas m'avoir Ginny. Nous ne vivons plus dans le même univers. A la fin de cette guerre, soit je serai un meurtrier soit je serai mort. Je n'ai pas le droit d'imposer cette vie, ce destin à qui que ce soit. »_

_« Que racontes-tu ? » Lui demanda-t-elle inquiète._

_« La prophétie. Je le tue ou il me tue. Il n'y a pas d'alternative. Demande à Hermione et à Ron. » Il ne la regardait toujours pas. « Vis ta vie, petite Ginny, mais ne m'attends pas. Je ne serai jamais là pour toi. » Il l'embrassa sur le front et se leva. « Je suis sûr que tu rencontreras quelqu'un d'autre que tu aimeras et qui t'aimera comme tu le mérites. »_

_Il allait sortir quand elle le rappela. « Harry ? »_

_Il se retourna, « Pourquoi ? »_

_Il se rapprocha d'elle et essuya ses larmes. « Je vous aime tous trop pour risquer vos vies. Je ne veux pas être responsable de plus de morts. Je veux vous voir heureux, tous. Toi. Hermione, Ron. Tes parents… Et pour ce faire, il faut tuer ce monstre. »_

_« Tu es déterminé ! » C'était une affirmation mais il répondit, « Oui. »_

_« Si tu as besoin de moi, n'importe quand, tu sais où me trouver. » Il acquiesça. _

_« Mais je ne veux pas t'impliquer dans cette guerre. »_

_Elle éclata de rire. « Ca Harry Potter, c'est trop tard. »_

_Il la regarda avec surprise._

_« J'ai demandé à Madame Pomfresh de me prendre comme apprentie et elle a accepté. Depuis début septembre, je suis des cours intensifs pour être médicomage. Je serai donc forcément impliquée dans cette guerre. »_

« Moi aussi Gin. » Son regard était illuminé par la tristesse. Il n'était pas encore guéri du traumatisme que la guerre venait de rouvrir. « Comment vas-tu ? » Lui demanda-t-il en l'embrassant sur la joue.

« Cissa a un petit rhume. Rien de bien méchant, mais tu connais les enfants. » Elle bailla. « Je suis épuisée. »

Harry haussa les sourcils et la jeune femme éclata de rire.

« Ah, je vois que Monsieur Mystérieux ne t'a pas encore tout dit. Tu as une filleule Harry. Elle a quatre ans. J'ai appris que j'étais enceinte quelques semaines après ta disparition. »

Harry lui sourit. « J'ai hâte de la rencontrer. »

Il serra la main de Drago. « Je suis heureux de te revoir Drake. »

Les images de son passé défilaient devant ses yeux à la moindre évocation d'un fait mémorable.

_Harry tendit la main vers Drago. « Drago, tu es un adversaire remarquable, je suis content que tu sois avec et non contre moi. »_

_Le jeune Malfoy lui sourit, « Moi aussi Potter, je suis content d'être avec toi. Dans un véritable combat, je ne pense pas être à la hauteur. »_

_« Je ne sais pas Drago, je ne sais vraiment pas. Je trouve qu'en équipe, nous serions complémentaires. »_

« Moi aussi Harry. » Le jeune homme brun secoua la tête et reprit le fil de la conversation, « Tu nous as beaucoup manqué. D'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre, Poudlard était un enfer sans toi. » Le rire contenu dans sa voix fit grogner le Maître des potions. Harry sourit au clin d'œil que lui fit le blond.

« Je regrette d'avoir été loin aussi longtemps. Les enfants ont dû beaucoup changer. Eva est une jeune fille remarquable et je suis certain que David doit faire des ravages auprès des jeunes filles. Ou des jeunes garçons. »

« Oui, ils ont beaucoup grandi tous les deux. Je me souviens encore de la première fois que j'ai vu Eva. Tu étais en train de la changer. » Le regard de Drago s'adoucit et il prit un air malicieux. « Je dois t'avouer quelque chose mon vieux : tu étais vraiment ridicule ! »

Harry grimaça, « Merci Drake. Je savais que je pouvais compter sur ton soutien. »

« De rien, c'est quand tu veux ! » Les yeux de Drago riaient.

Le Gryffondor redevint sérieux et tous prirent un visage grave. « J'ai besoin de votre aide. »

Ils s'installèrent sur le canapé. « Nous t'écoutons. »

« J'ai besoin de me souvenir de ce que j'ai découvert lors de ma dernière mission. Je n'ai que des fragments de souvenirs. Je sais que c'est important. Sans votre aide, jamais je ne saurais ce qui s'est vraiment passé. »

« Comment peut-on t'aider ? »

Harry regarda Ginny dans les yeux. « L'hypnose. »

« Très bien. Est-ce que tu as déjà eu des séances ? Sais-tu comment cela fonctionne ? »

« Je connais la théorie. »

« Très bien. Sais-tu où nous pourrions nous installer pour que tu sois à l'aise ? »

« Dans le petit salon. Suis-moi. »

« J'ai besoin d'un peu de temps seule avec lui. Ne nous dérangez pas avant la fin de la séance, cela pourrait être dangereux pour lui. »

Hpsshpss

Harry était confortablement installé dans son fauteuil, Ginny dans celui de Severus. Bien que lui laisser le fauteuil de son mari ne lui plaise pas, il ne voulait pas contrarier son amie.

Elle jeta un sort à voix basse et lui parla

« Ferme les yeux, inspire lentement et dis-moi ce que tu vois. »

« Je suis dans une grotte. Je ne distingue presque rien dans la pénombre. _Lumos !_ » Récita-t-il vivant son rêve. Il y a des potions un peu partout. _» Il en mit une dans sa poche_. « Je l'analyserai pour savoir de quoi il s'agit. Je ne crois pas la connaître. »

_Il fit le tour de l'immense caverne_. « On dirait qu'elle a été habitée. Peut-être vient-on encore ici régulièrement- Mon dieu ! »

« Harry ! Décris-moi ce que tu vois. »

« C'est Lucius Malfoy. Ou plutôt son corps. »

La jeune fille blêmit. Ses relations avec son beau-père n'avaient pas été des meilleures.

« Il- Son corps est piégé par le sort du saucisson. » _Il avança une main tremblante vers le corps immobile_. _Froid. « _Oui, il est bien mort. » _Il entendit des pas se diriger vers lui._ « Merde, on vient. » _Il sortit sa baguette et essaya de se cacher dans un coin_.

_Ron grimaçait. Il semblait souffrir. Son visage écarlate dégoulinait de sueur. Il prit un flacon et l'avala d'un trait. Ses traits se détendirent singulièrement et lorsqu'il se regarda dans le miroir, il souriait._ _« Je ne m'habituerai jamais à ce corps. Qui aurait pu imaginer qu'un Weasley deviendrait ma machine, ma chose, mon corps. » Il éclata de rire et prit une autre potion._

_Ses traits se déformèrent et il cria de douleur. Quand il se regarda à nouveau dans le miroir, il ressemblait à Lucius Malfoy_. « _Ne suis-je pas mieux ainsi ? »_

« Merlin, ce n'est pas possible. »

« Harry, que voix-tu ? Que se passe-t-il ? » Prit dans sa vision, il ne lui répondit pas.

_Le Survivant bougea légèrement_. _Lucius s'approcha de lui et l'aperçut_. _Son sourire était mauvais_. _« Tien, tiens, tiens ! Le célèbre Harry Potter. Je vais te faire payer pour ce que tu m'as fait Potter. Pour ce que tu as fait à mon corps. »_

_« Vous êtes le seul responsable, Malfoy. Vous avez lancé ce sort qui a bien failli me coûter la vie. »_

_« Alors écoute-moi bien petit Gryffondor. Si ton ami est sous ma coupe, c'est uniquement de ta faute. De ta faute ! » Le rire hystérique résonnait dans la voûte souterraine. « Je le tenais sous l'Imperium depuis qu'il était entré en formation chez les Aurors. Lui et la sang de bourbe ont vraiment été des cibles faciles. Quand elle est morte, ton ami ne désirait plus qu'une chose : mourir. Je lui ai proposé une alternative : servir de réceptacle à mon esprit. Et il a accepté. »_

« Vous l'avez manipulé. »

_« Non. Pas vraiment manipulé. Si tu te souviens bien, c'est toi qui as tué la sang de bourbe. Une part de lui voulait se venger de toi. Te rends-tu compte que grâce à toi, grâce à _lui_, j'ai pu continuer à vivre quand tu as tué mon Seigneur et Maître. »_

_La colère de Harry s'engouffrait dans chacun de ses pores. Sa magie se déchaînait sans qu'il parvienne à la contrôler. _

« Harry ! Harry ! Ouvre les yeux ! » Les meubles s'étaient soulevées, la salle avait retrouvé sa grandeur d'origine, les personnages des tableaux s'enfuyaient. Sa magie se déchaînait.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » Severus et Drago s'étaient précipités lorsqu'ils avaient senti ce soudain afflux de magie.

« Il est trop ancré dans sa vision, je ne parviens pas à le réveiller. » Ginny avait les mains sur les tempes de Harry, mais celui-ci ne réagissait pas.

« Laisse-moi faire. » Severus s'agenouilla devant le jeune homme et le chercha à travers le lien. « _Reviens vers moi Harry. Entends mon appel. »_

« Severus ? »

« _Reviens vers moi. »_

Lorsque Harry ouvrit les yeux, il rencontra deux perles noires. La tempête qui l'agitait se calma aussitôt et l'épuisement le gagna. « Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Tu revivais entièrement la scène. Raconte-nous ce que tu as vu. » Severus se leva et passa derrière lui. Il posa sa main sur son épaule pour lui distiller un peu de force et l'aider à surmonter cette perte soudaine de magie.

« Ron est contrôlé par l'esprit de Lucius. » Harry ferma les yeux.

Drago se recula comme si on venait de le frapper. « Non. Mon père est mort. Tu l'as dit toi-même. Tu l'as tué. »

« Je- je le croyais. Ce jour-là, il aurait dû mourir. »

Il plaça ses souvenirs dans une Pensine pour les partager avec ses amis. Eux aussi avaient le droit de savoir ce qui lui était arrivé. Il leur montra d'abord le terrible combat qui avait opposé Lucius et Harry. Severus protégeait ses arrières pour empêcher les autres mangemorts d'intervenir.

Ils entrèrent dans la pensine. Severus se plaça derrière son mari qui s'appuya contre lui.

_Un combat à mort s'engagea. La colère empêchait Harry de voir clairement ce qu'il faisait. Un sort succédait à un autre. Severus entra dans le combat, protégeant son élève des mangemorts, mais Harry ne le vit pas. _

Severus passa ses bras autour de la taille de son mari. Ses images étaient certainement aussi difficiles pour l'un que pour l'autre.

_Il ne vit pas non plus le sort que Lucius jeta sur Severus. Il frissonna. Ses cheveux s'étaient dressés sur sa tête. Peur. Le temps semblait tournait au ralentir. Il se retourna. Severus était à terre, blessé. Lucius s'apprêtait à jeter un nouveau sort sur son ancien ami. Harry regarda les deux hommes, se précipita et reçut le sort à la place de Severus qui était toujours inconscient._

_Sa chair se déchirait, craquait. La douleur qu'il ressentait était insupportable. Des plaies s'ouvraient un peu partout sur son corps. Lucius jeta un nouveau sort qu'il évita, une légère entaille creusa son visage. Il déploya alors sa force pour tuer l'homme en face de lui. Severus était inconscient, peut-être mort, sa colère attisait sa magie. Il n'avait pas besoin de mots pour toucher Lucius qui le regardait maintenant avec terreur._

_Le vert de ses yeux était devenu de jade, on ne voyait rien d'autre que ce regard hypnotisant. Sa colère déchaînait les éléments, Malfoy était pétrifié. Son sort se retournait contre lui, des plaies, égratignures, entailles étaient maintenant visibles sur son corps. Il allait y rester. Harry allait le tuer._

Severus resserra son étreinte comme pour protéger une nouvelle fois l'homme qu'il tenait dans ses bras.

_Severus bougea et le jeune homme reporta immédiatement son attention sur son mentor, oubliant son ennemi juré qui en profita pour disparaître._

« Je suis désolé Drago. Je croyais vraiment qu'il n'était plus une menace. Il est véritablement mort le jour où j'ai perdu la mémoire. »

_« Potter non, ne fais pas ça ! »_

_« Et pourquoi Malfoy?Pourquoi ne vous tuerais-je pas comme j'aurais dû le faire il y a déjà longtemps ? »_

_«Parce que ton ami mourrait aussi. »_

_Il resserra sa prise sur sa baguette. « Ron est mort avec Hermione. Depuis, il n'a plus jamais été lui-même. »_

_« Parce que je contrôle son esprit. » Lucius parlait rapidement, évitant de regarder les prunelles de jade qui le terrorisaient. Le vent de magie retomba doucement._

_« Purificus ! »_

_« Nonnn ! » Son visage se tordit de douleur, il agrippait son épaule avec l'énergie du désespoir. Harry se précipita à ses côtés et déboutonna sa chemise pour découvrir le tatouage en forme de serpent qui le marquait comme appartenant à Lucius Malfoy. Il posa sa main dessus alors que le corps qu'il tenait se mit à convulser et à crier._

_Il se concentra sur la marque, cherchant à le libérer, coupant les fils qui le reliaient à l'esprit de Lucius. Le serpent essayait de le mordre pour échapper à cette intrusion._

_Après des heures de combat acharné, Ron était redevenu lui-même. Le tatouage avait disparu. Harry soupira et se cala contre le mur, épuisé. Il avait une dernière chose à accomplir avant de pouvoir rentrer chez lui. Une dernière chose. Il concentra ce qui lui restait de magie et lança un Incendio sur Lucius Malfoy._

_Dans sa colère, les fioles avaient explosé. Il ne restait plus rien de cet homme sans cœur._

« Je me suis réveillé des heures plus tard dans l'appartement que je louais alors sous le nom de Harry Evans. Ginny était à côté de moi. D'après les Aurors, ma magie m'avait encore joué des tours. »

_« Harry, comment te sens-tu ? »_

_« Fatigué. » Il se leva brusquement, se rappelant ce qui s'était passé dans la grotte. « Ron -»_

_« Est dans la pièce à côté. Il se fait beaucoup de soucis pour toi. C'est lui qui t'a trouvé. Tu étais inconscient. »_

_« Comment va-t-il ? »_

_« Bien. Il semble beaucoup plus détendu. » Ginny lui prit une main. « Harry. Pendant que tu étais inconscient, j'ai pratiqué des examens pour savoir ce qui arrivait à ta magie. »_

_« Oui ? »_

_« Est-ce- Tu attends un enfant Harry. »_

_« Tu en es sûre ? »_

_« Absolument. »_

_« Gin, tu es la meilleure. » Il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa._

_« Si je comprends bien, c'est une bonne nouvelle. »_

_« Oui, merveilleuse. Je vais quitter ce village sur le champ. Il n'est pas question que je mette mon enfant en danger. » Il se calma et son visage s'adoucit. « Je ne pensais pas pouvoir réellement fonder une famille un jour. »_

_« Annonce-le vite à l'autre père. Je suis sûr qu'il partagera ton bonheur. »_

_Il sourit malicieusement. « Je vais lui envoyer une lettre et rentrer aussitôt de manière à que arriver en même temps qu'elle. Ca lui fera une surprise de taille. »_

_« Je me doute. » Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et partit, « Je passerai ton bonjour aux enfants. Ils attendent ton retour avec impatience. »_

_« Un enfant. »_

_Une voix derrière lui le fit sursauter._

_« Comment peux-tu faire une telle chose, Harry ? »_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Attention, rien ne m'appartient. Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowlings **_

_**Ratings :** R_

_**Correctrices :** AnthaRosa et Ishtar205. N'oubliez pas de les remercier pour leur travail. _

_**Avertissement:** Il y a dans l'histoire une référence à une grossesse mâle. Ce n'est absolument pas le sujet de l'histoire, mais on en parlera de temps à autre_

Tome 1 à 6 pris en compte

**Attention, c'est un slash (_relation entre deux hommes_):** SS/HP

**Chapitre 12 **

_« Comment peux-tu faire une telle chose, Harry ? » Ron était entré dès que Ginny était partie. Il avait écouté la conversation qu'Harry venait d'avoir avec sa sœur. _

_« Faire quoi Ron ? » Il était fatigué d'avoir sans cesse à se justifier. Depuis qu'il était là, son 'ami' ne cessait de le harceler pour une raison ou pour une autre. Il le provoquait, critiquant tour à tour Severus ou Drago. _

_« Coucher avec ce bâtard graisseux. » _

_« Je t'interdis de l'appeler ainsi. » _

_« Alors c'était vrai. » Murmura Ron pour lui-même. « Et je suppose que cet enfant est de lui. »_

_Il ferma les yeux, essayant de contenir sa colère. « Pourquoi lui en veux-tu à ce point Ron, il ne t'a rien fait ? » _

_« Il est responsable de sa mort et toi tu couches avec lui ! » Le cri de Ron résonna dans tout l'immeuble. _

_« Je pars Ron. Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici. » Harry serra les dents. Il pensait avoir mis un terme aux élucubrations du jeune homme en brisant le lien qui le reliait à Lucius, mais apparemment il se trompait._

_« « C'est à cause de lui ? » Ron lui barrait le passage, l'empêchant de sortir._

_« De quoi parles-tu ? »_

_« Comment as-tu osé ? »_

_« Je ne te dois rien Ron. Absolument rien. C'est ma vie. »_

_« Il m'a tout pris. Ma fiancée, mon meilleur ami, mon camarade de guerre. Il m'a tout pris et tu veux que je le laisse faire. Non, je suis désolé Harry. Tu es à moi et tu le resteras. » Ses yeux marrons prirent une teinte grisâtre._

_« Non Ron. Tu n'es pas encore tout à fait toi-même. Reprends-toi, je t'en prie. »_

_« Oubliettes ! »_

Lorsqu'ils ressortirent de la Pensine, ils étaient horrifiés. Ginny au bord des larmes était dans les bras de son mari qui tentait de la réconforter comme il pouvait. Severus serrait les dents et les poings. Son aura meurtrière n'échappa pas à Harry qui l'apaisa, entrant comme une caresse dans son esprit.

« Après ce jour, Ron est redevenu mon meilleur ami. Rien dans son comportement ne m'a jamais permis de douter de ses sentiments bienveillants à mon égard. »

« Harry. Il t'a pris cinq ans de ta vie ! »

Harry détourna les yeux de ses amis qu'il ne pouvait regarder. Ron rendait Severus et Drago responsables d'un acte qu'il avait lui-même commis. Comment pouvait-il en vouloir à Ron alors qu'il était coupable.« Je sais. Je sais aussi que je lui ai pris l'amour de sa vie et que par la suite, je me suis détaché de lui. »

« Il devenait fou ! Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il n'était plus cohérent. »

Harry ferma les yeux. L'afflux de souvenirs n'était apparemment pas terminé.

_Le rouquin le regarda calmement, une étrange lueur dans les yeux. « Ne t'inquiète pas, Harry, je vais te sauver. »_

_« Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me sauves, Ron. Mais qu'est-ce que tu es devenu ? Laisse-moi t'aider. » Le Survivant s'approcha de son meilleur ami qui recula. _

_« Ne me touche pas, Potter. » Il avait l'air affolé. « Je sais ce que tu as fait à Neville. Tu as essayé de me le prendre, mais jamais tu n'y parviendras, jamais. » Il passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux et inspira profondément. « On a besoin de toi Harry. Les Aurors ont besoin de toi. »_

« Non, Ron. Les Aurors n'ont plus besoin de moi. J'ai fait ce qu'on me demandait, j'ai accompli mon devoir. Je veux vivre en paix. Je ne veux plus ni tuer, ni torturer. C'est fini. » Murmura Harry.

Dans un accès de tendresse, Severus prit la main de son mari dans la sienne. Harry le remercia d'un petit sourire et le Serpentard sentit la force de son amour dans le lien qu'ils partageaient.

« Je sais. Je sais aussi qu'à cette époque il était encore sous l'influence de Lucius Malfoy. Aujourd'hui, il peut redevenir celui qu'il était. »

« Je ne voudrais pas jouer les oiseaux de mauvais augures, mais Ron est peut-être redevenu ton ami, mais ici, dans le monde sorcier son comportement n'a pas changé. Les gens ont peur de lui. Soit mon père a encore une influence sur lui, soit il est devenu de lui-même avide de pouvoir. »

« Drago -»

Drago tenait sa femme dans ses bras. Ses pleurs cessaient lentement.

« Non Harry. Les enfants ont peur de lui. Ginny n'a pas trouvé le courage de lui parler de nous tant son comportement est inconstant. Je suis désolé mais je crois qu'il ne redeviendra jamais lui-même. »

Harry resserra sa prise sur la main de son mari. « Me laisserez-vous une chance ? »

« A condition que tu ne restes pas seul avec lui. » Le ton de Severus était intransigeant. Harry soupira.

« Comment veux-tu que je lui parle si vous surveillez ses moindres gestes. »

« Ne commence pas à jouer les Gryffondors idiots alors que tu viens juste de revenir. » Severus sentit son sang bouillonner. Harry voulait encore jouer les héros en mettant sa vie en jeu.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Severus. Je me protégerai. Fais-moi confiance. »

« Non. » Il posa une main sur sa joue. « Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas te faire confiance. Tu es et seras toujours candide Harry. Et ça fait de toi une proie tellement facile. »

« Candide ? »

« Oui, candide. Tu donnerais ta vie pour les autres. »

« Pas cette fois. » Il posa une main sur son ventre. « Pas cette fois, mais je veux lui laisser une chance. »

Hpsshpss

Harry avait appelé son ami Rob. Toujours disponible pour lui, il lui avait promis de venir le voir l'après-midi même, au Refuge. Severus et Harry communiqueraient grâce à leur lien et au moindre problème le Serpentard interviendrait.

A 14h tapantes, Rob sonna à la porte de Harry qui s'empressa de lui ouvrir.

« Je suis content que tu sois là. Viens entre. » Rob le regarda de travers.

« Pourquoi m'as-tu invité ici ? »

« Je voulais te faire visiter ma nouvelle demeure. Je voulais le faire avant, mais il est parfois très difficile de te contacter. »

Le rouquin étrécit les yeux en s'avançant dans l'antre des juges. « Pourquoi ici ? » Murmura-t-il.

« J'ai toujours été attiré par cette maison. » Sa voix calme était triste.

« Harry ? »

« Entre Ron. Je crois que nous devons parler. »

Ils entrèrent dans le salon des appartements de Harry.

« Ainsi tu te souviens. »

Ron aperçut le bar et se servit de la boisson la plus forte qu'il put trouver et s'assit dans un fauteuil. Harry attendit qu'il s'installe avant de répondre.

« Oui. »

Ron avala une gorgée du liquide blanc tandis qu'Harry continuait à l'observer.

« De tout ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Je pense que j'ai encore des trous, mais mes souvenirs reviennent doucement. » Il fit une pause avant de lui demander d'une voix douce, « Pourquoi as-tu fait ça, Ron ? Pourquoi ? »

Le rouquin fusilla son 'ami' du regard. « Pourquoi ? Tu ne sais dire que ça Harry. J'ai essayé de t'aider, de t'empêcher de retrouver ton nouvel _amant _! » Cracha-t-il. « Il t'avait certainement hypnotisé ou manipulé, tu n'étais plus toi-même depuis quelques temps. Toujours dans ses pattes, à lui sourire, à attendre son bon vouloir. Ca me rendait malade de voir l'un de _ses_ meurtriers s'en sortir si bien. »

« Severus n'était pas responsable de sa mort et tu le sais ! »

Ron posa le verre qu'il avait terminé. Il serrait les poings à s'en faire saigner.

« Non, je ne le sais pas. Il était là. Il était là. Il lui a donné quelque chose et elle l'a pris, l'emportant auprès du Seigneur Noir ! » Ses yeux étaient en train de changer de couleur.

« Non Ron. C'est Lucius Malfoy qui lui a donné quelque chose. Pas Severus. Souviens-toi. » Son calme contrastait avec la fureur qui animait Ron.

« Lucius n'a jamais rien fait de tel Harry. Il a essayé de m'aider quand toi, tu m'avais abandonné. Il m'a redonné espoir. Il m'a redonné vie. Et toi une fois de plus, tu m'as tout pris. Tu m'as pris son âme. Tu m'as pris mon Maître et tu m'as ensuite pris mon seul ami. »

Il prit sa tête entre ses mains et pleura. Harry s'approcha et posa une main sur son épaule mais celui-ci le repoussa violemment. « Ne m'approche pas Harry. Ne m'approche pas. »

« Ron. Dis-moi comment t'aider. Je veux faire quelque chose. N'importe quoi. »

« N'importe quoi ? Le grand Harry Potter peut faire n'importe quoi, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je- »

« Eh bien ramène-la-moi. Ramène-la-moi. C'est tout ce que je veux. » Les larmes ruisselaient sur le visage de Ron. La douleur qui l'étreignait n'avait pas de nom.

« Je ne peux pas faire ça Ron. Elle est morte. » Harry avait une boule dans la gorge.

« Il a pu, _Lui_. » Son ton était plein de venin et de reproches. Harry serra les poings, envahi par un sentiment d'impuissance. Une nouvelle vague de souvenirs le submergea.

_Et Harry la vit. Une jeune fille aux longs cheveux auburns entra dans la salle. Elle s'agenouilla aux pieds de son Maître, « Vous m'avez appelé, Maître ? »_

_« Oui Yrgane ! » Le Seigneur Noir fit un signe de tête à Ron qui s'inclina et partit avec la jeune fille. Il lui prit discrètement la main. Un anneau brillait au doigt de la jeune fille. Il murmura, « C'est pas vrai, Ron ! » Mais il comprenait ses sentiments, le désespoir qui suit la mort d'une personne chère. Il ne voulait pas vivre dans un monde dans lequel elle n'existait pas. Dans un monde où elle avait disparu. Hermione serait toujours l'amour de sa vie._

« Non, Ron, elle n'était pas réelle. Ce n'était pas elle, ce n'était pas Hermione. »

« N'avais-je pas le droit de trouver le bonheur Harry ? Même si je ne pouvais que rêver d'avoir autre chose qu'une bague de fiançailles et des souvenirs. J'aurais préféré ne pas me rappeler. Ca fait tellement mal. Harry. Tellement mal. »

Harry ferma les yeux.

_« Je suis désolé Ron. »_

_Mais il n'entendit pas ou du moins ne répondit pas. Il prit sa main, ouvrit sa paume et déposa la bague avant de la refermer. Il ne bougea pas, mais les larmes coulaient maintenant sur ses joues. Il serra le poing, pour ne pas la lâcher, pour sentir ce qui restait de sa fiancée, de l'amour de sa vie. Comprenant son besoin de solitude, Harry le laissa. _

« Tu le peux encore. Ne reste pas attaché au passé. Va de l'avant. »

« Je- Je ne peux pas Harry. Je ne peux pas la laisser. Elle me hante jour et nuit. Son visage- elle pleure. Je n'ai pas conservé l'image de son sourire. Je voudrais la voir sourire une dernière fois. Une dernière fois. »

« Peut-être qu'elle sourirait si elle te savait heureux. »

« Je -» Il inspira profondément, « Pourquoi m'as-tu libéré de sa présence ? J'étais enfermé dans un cocon, avec elle. Je n'avais pas à vivre avec cette douleur. »

« Il t'empêchait de vivre et de faire ton deuil. D'avancer. »

Ses yeux redevinrent complètement gris. « Tu croyais te débarrasser de moi Harry Potter. Sache que je suis toujours une partie de lui. Jamais tu ne pourras le soustraire à mon joug. » Harry recula comme si on venait de le frapper.

« Ron ! Ron ! Reprends-toi. Il n'est pas vraiment là. Il n'a plus d'influence sur toi. Ce sont les souvenirs que tu as de lui qui te gouvernent. Ce n'est plus lui, tu es libre. »

« Non. » Gémit-il. « Je ne serai jamais libre. Jamais. Il est dans ma tête. Tout le temps. »

« Ron ! Ecoute-moi. Lucius n'a plus d'influence sur toi. Je t'ai libéré de la marque. J'en suis sûr. J'ai déjà guéri Neville, il y a longtemps. »

_Neville criait. Ses muscles comprimés essayaient de se libérer de leur emprisonnement. Harry fatigué, continuait à détruire les connexions qui liaient l'esprit de Neville à son le tatouage, le rendant violent malgré lui._

_L'exorcisme, car c'en était presque un, dura des heures. Harry s'épuisait mais refusait d'abandonner. Neville perdait de son venin au fil des heures._

_Quand il eut terminé, son ami dormait paisiblement. Des cernes marquaient les yeux du jeune homme endormi. D'un geste de la main, il le libéra. Le tatouage n'avait pas disparu, mais le serpent était immobile, amorphe. Il n'avait pas coupé le lien principal, mais les ramifications n'existaient plus. Et sans maître pour les reformer, le serpent ne devrait plus pouvoir agir. Du moins l'espérait-il._

« Lui aussi tu me l'as pris Harry. Comme le reste. Tu ne m'as rien laissé. Rien. Seul le grand Harry Potter a le droit d'être heureux, hein. » Sa voix était lasse. Il était prêt à abandonner.

« Je t'en prie Ron, abandonne ta haine. Accepte d'avancer. Nous sommes tous là pour t'aider. Ginny est médicomage, elle sera là pour toi. » Harry posa finalement une main sur son épaule.

Ron ne leva pas les yeux vers lui. Il s'était vidé de tout son venin et il ne restait que sa peine et son chagrin. « Je ne veux pas. Je veux oublier. Tu aurais dû me remercier, tu sais. J'ai fait ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour toi. Je t'ai permis de recommencer une nouvelle vie. Tu avais des parents, une fille que tu aurais pu aimer. Un travail que tu aurais aimé. Je t'avais tout donné. »

Le Survivant s'agenouilla devant lui et essaya de rencontrer son regard fuyant. « Je voulais ma vie Ron. Malgré tous les désastres, tous les chagrins que j'ai vécus, j'aime ma vie. Je ne voulais pas que tu me la prennes. Tu comprends ? »

Il vit que Ron portait toujours à son poignet le bracelet d'amitié qu'il lui avait autrefois offert et qu'il avait enlevé le jour où Hermione est morte. Il se concentra dessus pour faire passer ses sentiments à son ami et lui ouvrir les yeux. Sans cette autre présence malfaisante, il devait pouvoir l'atteindre.

Il lui transmis l'image que ses amis avaient de lui.

_Ron glissa au creux de son oreille, « Je sais tout et un jour ça se paiera, tout à son prix. », mais quand Harry le regarda, le jeune homme lui fit un petit sourire. « Tue-les pour moi ! Tue Voldemort ! Tue Malfoy ! Tue Snape !Ils le méritent! » Ses yeux flamboyaient de colère._

…

Non, Ron était le porteur de mauvaises nouvelles. Quand il venait, il apportait la colère, la tristesse ou la douleur. Ses yeux vides semblaient tournés vers le passé tandis que son sourire glacé était celui d'un homme sans humanité.

…

« Tu crois que je ne vois pas ce qui se passe. Malfoy, Snape… ils ont rallié la lumière, hein ! » Il renifla. « Ce n'est que du vent. »

« Monsieur Weasley, nous en avons assez entendu, veuillez partir maintenant. »

Ses yeux flamboyaient de colère. « Très bien, je n'avais plus rien à dire de toute façon. Harry, je t'attends la semaine prochaine pour te donner tes ordres. » Il se retourna et sa robe virevolta. Il prit la porte et sortit.

Minerva soupira. « Je ne pensais pas que Weasley deviendrait un jour aussi tyrannique. »

…

« Qu'ai-je fait ? Qu'ai-je fait, Harry ? Oh mon dieu. Aide-moi. J'ai fait tellement de mal. Tellement de mal. »

Harry le prit dans ses bras comme s'il était un petit enfant et essaya de le consoler, de lui apporter le réconfort qu'il cherchait depuis la mort de Hermione. « Chut, ne t'en fais pas. Je suis là, nous sommes là. Nous allons t'aider. »

Une douce mélodie s'éleva alors dans les airs. Elle était calme et reposante. Rafraîchissante comme la brise qui vient de naître. Un air que tout le monde connaît mais dont personne ne se souvient.

Harry vit Severus du coin de l'œil. Il avait ouvert la boite à musique. Le dernier horcruxe possédait encore le pouvoir de calmer la tourmente des âmes. Ron s'endormit.

Ils se regardèrent inquiets. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne pensaient que le jeune Weasley pourrait un jour redevenir lui-même. Severus ressentit un élan de pitié pour ce pauvre être. Ronald Weasley n'avait pas été épargné par la vie. Un de ses amis était lui-aussi devenu fou pendant cette guerre et s'était suicidé.

« Ne t'en fais pas Ron. Nous allons t'aider. Tu vas t'en sortir. » Lui murmurait Harry.

Hpsshpss


	13. Chapter 13

_**Attention, rien ne m'appartient. Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowlings **_

_**Ratings :** R_

_**Correctrices :** AnthaRosa et Ishtar205. N'oubliez pas de les remercier pour leur travail. _

_**Avertissement:** Il y a dans l'histoire une référence à une grossesse mâle. Ce n'est absolument pas le sujet de l'histoire, mais on en parlera de temps à autre_

Tome 1 à 6 pris en compte

**Attention, c'est un slash (_relation entre deux hommes_):** SS/HP

Chapitre 13

« Comment te sens-tu ? » Les bras qui l'enveloppèrent étaient doux et chauds.

« Mieux, grâce à toi. » Il se retourna et l'embrassa. « Que ferais-je sans toi ? »

Severus renifla. « Comme d'habitude. Tu aurais des ennuis jusqu'au cou et tu finirais par m'appeler au secours. »

« Idiot. » Son sourire s'effaça. « J'aurais pu l'aider bien avant tu sais. » Il posa sa tête contre son épaule, recherchant inconsciemment son absolution et son réconfort.

« Alors pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas fait ? »

« Je n'ai pas tout de suite compris qu'il était sous l'Imperium. Son comportement n'était pas normal, mais j'ai préféré le fuir plutôt que d'avoir à lui faire face. A voir les reproches dans ses yeux. Seulement, il ne m'en a jamais vraiment voulu. Pas à moi. Et c'était si facile de faire semblant. Il suffisait que j'oublie. Ce que j'avais fait. »

Le silence tomba entre eux. Harry n'était plus capable d'en dire plus.

« Quand aurais-tu pu l'aider Harry ? »

Il inspira profondément. « Lorsque j'ai compris qu'il était sous l'influence du Seigneur Noir. A Godric Hollow, je savais qu'il n'allait pas bien. Je savais qu'il n'était pas lui-même. »

Harry hurlait maintenant. La douleur était insoutenable. Il n'avait plus la force de résister au sort lancé par celui qu'il considérait comme son meilleur ami. Ron baissa finalement la baguette et lui cracha dessus. Le Survivant murmura « Ron, non. », Mais on l'emmenait déjà.

« Oui, je savais qu'il n'était pas lui-même, mais je n'ai rien fait. » Les bras de Severus resserrèrent leur étreinte pour lui donner de la force.

« Si tu savais, pourquoi n'as-tu rien fait ? »

« J'avais- oublié. » Il rit amèrement. « J'avais oublié le rôle de Neville et de Ron à Godric Hollow. J'avais oublié qu'ils étaient les marionnettes de Voldemort. Comment ai-je pu oublier quelque chose d'aussi important ? »

« Je suis désolé Harry, vraiment désolé. Mais ils… ont enlevé Luna. Ils l'ont enlevée et torturée. Elle… Elle est dans le même état que mes parents. C'est encore elle. C'est encore elle, Harry. Elle sème la mort et la destruction autour d'elle. Je voulais juste qu'elle paie pour tous ses crimes… Je suis désolé, mais je ne le regrette pas. Non, je ne le regrette pas. » Ses yeux s'étaient ranimés. La petite poupée s'était éveillée et ses paroles haineuses, pleines de rancœur et de désespoir firent frissonner Harry. Jamais Neville n'aurait prononcé de telles paroles. Voldemort l'avait vidé de son amour, de sa gentillesse, de sa candeur et l'avait rendu amer et vengeur.

Il ferma les yeux. « Quand je m'en suis rendu compte, je m'étais déjà éloigné de Ron. Il ne voulait plus ni me parler ni m'approcher. Et- j'étais heureux. Je – il était si amer. Si froid. Si plein de rancune. Et moi, je voulais oublier la guerre, oublier les horreurs que j'avais faites et vivre- avec toi. » Il essaya de se reculer mais l'autre homme le retint, le gardant dans ses bras. « Je fais vraiment un piètre ami, hein ? Je tue ma meilleure amie et j'abandonne l'autre. »

« Harry, regarde-moi ! » Le somma Severus d'une voix douce. Comme ne bougeait pas, Severus mit une main sous son menton et l'obligea à lever les yeux vers lui. Il n'y avait aucun jugement dans ses yeux noirs. Aucune condamnation.

« Te souviens-tu de tout ce que tu as vécu pendant la guerre ? » Harry hocha légèrement la tête. « Crois-tu que tu aurais été capable de surmonter tout cela et de vaincre le Seigneur Noir si tu avais dû rester derrière eux pour assurer leurs arrières. Je te rappelle que c'est Ronald Weasley qui t'a attiré dans le piège qui a failli te coûter la vie. »

« Je sais Severus, je sais tout ça, mais à ce moment-là, il était déjà manipulé. »

« Arrête Harry ! Arrête ! Tu te fais du mal pour rien. Ronald Weasley s'est laissé embobiné parce qu'il était lâche. Il te l'a dit. C'était plus facile d'obéir à des ordres que d'affronter sa douleur. C'est une attitude de lâche. Qu'aurais-tu fait à sa place ? Qu'aurais-tu fait si ton meilleur ami avait tué la personne que tu aimais ? »

« S'il t'avait tué ? Je serais parti le plus loin possible sans revoir personne. Je ne lui aurais pas pardonné. Je ne me serais pas pardonné de ne pas avoir su te protéger. J'aurais disparu. On ne m'aurait jamais retrouvé. »

Severus leva une main, « Mais aurais-tu cherché vengeance ? Te serais-tu laissé manipuler par Lucius Malfoy ? Lui aurais-tu permis de tuer des centaines de personnes en ton nom ? »

Harry blêmit. « Non. Bien sûr que non. Mais Ron -»

« C'est exactement ce qu'il a fait Harry. Il a été la marionnette de Lucius qui lui a fait commettre de nombreux crimes. Lucius n'était pas un homme tendre. »

« Je sais. »

« Allez viens. Tu auras beaucoup de choses à faire dans les semaines qui viennent. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que le Survivant revient une fois de plus d'entre les morts. »

Harry grimaça, « Voilà quelque chose qui ne m'avait pas manqué. »

Severus déposa un baiser sur la chevelure rebelle de son mari, « Je m'en doute mais si tu veux reprendre ta place à Poudlard, tu vas devoir en passer par-là. »

« Et si je n'y retournais pas ? »

« Que veux-tu dire ? » Fronçant les sourcils, Severus s'inquiétait de ce soudain changement.

« Je pourrais continuer à enseigner ici, dans le monde moldu et ne mettre au courant que nos proches amis : les Weasley et Minerva. »

« Je pensais que tu voudrais reprendre les occupations que tu avais après la guerre : la direction des orphelinats, la coordination des sorties des élèves de Poudlard dans le monde moldu. T'occuper de ces enfants comme s'ils étaient les tiens. »

Harry eut un pincement au cœur. « Je n'appartiens plus à ce monde Severus. Les enfants m'ont certainement oublié. Je n'ai plus rien à leur apporter. Je suis sûr qu'ils s'en sortent très bien sans moi. »

« Il est vrai que Lorallyne a pris ta succession avec brio. Mais tu leur as longtemps manqué. Ils n'arrêtaient pas de demander pourquoi tu ne venais plus les aider à faire leurs devoirs ou leur lire des histoires. Certains ont cru qu'ils t'avaient offensé. »

Le jeune homme sourit tristement. « Comment le sais-tu ? As-tu continué à leur rendre visite ? »

Severus resserra son étreinte, « A ma grande honte, je dois avouer que je t'ai cherché là-bas. J'ai cherché ta présence. Je voulais me rapprocher de toi le plus possible et à l'orphelinat tu étais indispensable. C'est le seul endroit où la colère n'avait pas raison de moi. Ces enfants sont apaisants. Sans eux, je ne sais pas si j'aurais réussi à rester sain d'esprit. »

« Je suis désolé. »

« Ne le sois pas. Tu es là maintenant et c'est tout ce qui compte. Pour moi ces cinq dernières années n'ont pas existé. »

Harry embrassa son mari puis se détacha de lui. Il lui demanda doucement.

« Est-ce que tu veux vraiment cet enfant ? »

Severus posa une main sur sa joue et la caressa de son pouce. « Un enfant de toi Harry ? Un petit être qui court partout, qui cherche sans cesse à faire des bêtises et qui ne suivra aucune règle établie ? » Il haussa un sourcil. « Ca mettra un peu de piment dans nos vies. Je crois qu'elle n'est pas encore assez épicée. »

« Un petit Serpent avec ton intelligence ? Oui la vie ne pourra être qu'intéressante. »

« Pourvu qu'il n'ait pas mon nez. »

« J'adore ton nez Severus. » Pour le prouver, il embrassa le bout de son nez.

« Qu'aimes-tu d'autre chez moi petit Gryffondor ? »

« Attends, laisse-moi réfléchir. » Il embrassa ses lèvres fines. « Ta bouche d'abord. » Puis son front, « Ton front. » Il lui embrassa le cou. « Ta nuque. » Les yeux verts rencontrèrent ceux d'onyx. « Je t'aime. »

« Moi aussi je t'aime Harry. »

Hpsshpss

« Arrête de tourner en rond, ils vont arriver ! » Severus était visiblement agacé mais son sourire contredisait le ton crispé.

Harry allait répliquer lorsque le bruit de la cheminée l'alerta. Une jeune fille chancela en entrant dans le salon. Perdu, elle regarda autour d'elle, ses yeux bleus emplis de curiosité se posaient sur tout ce qu'elle voyait.

Elle fut rapidement suivie par un homme blond qui entra comme s'il franchissait une simple porte. Il portait dans ses bras une petite fille rousse aux yeux clairs. Elle enleva le pouce de sa bouche et exigea qu'il la lâche pour qu'elle puisse faire ses explorations. « Gryffondor » Murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Un jeune homme distingué aux traits fins apparu peu après. Ses cheveux étaient aussi noirs que ses yeux mais il ne se dégageait de lui que de la douceur.

Ginny fut la dernière à arriver.

La fillette courut vers Severus et leva les bras pour qu'il la porte. « Tonton ! »

« Bonjour Cissa ! Fais un bisou à tonton Severus. » La petite fille ne se fit pas prier. « Et maintenant tu fais un bisou à tonton Harry ? » Elle le regarda les yeux plissés. Ses yeux bleus le transperçaient. Ils étaient si semblables à ceux de Drago que Harry en était légèrement confus.

Elle prit finalement une décision et tendit ses bras vers le Gryffondor. « Câlin ! » La tension que Harry sentait dans ses muscles depuis qu'il avait appris que la famille Malfoy venait leur rendre visible au grand complet s'estompa légèrement. Une fois dans ses bras, elle lui fit un bisou et redescendit courir dans les bras protecteurs de son papa.

David s'avança vers les deux hommes, serra la main de Severus et prit Harry dans ses bras. « Tu m'as manqué Harry. »

Une vague de mélancolie envahit Harry lorsqu'il regarda le jeune homme qu'était devenu David. Il vit tout ce qu'il avait raté. « Tu as l'air d'aller bien. » Fut tout ce qu'il parvint à dire tant sa gorge était rauque. Une boule dans la gorge l'empêchait de parler.

« On ne peut mieux. Et tout ça, c'est grâce à toi. »

« Non, pas grâce à moi. Ginny, Drago et Severus ont été là pour toi, pas moi. »

Il éclata de rire. « Voyons Harry. Tu as été là dans les moments les plus importants. Tu as été là quand j'ai perdu mes parents et que je ne comprenais pas pourquoi on me forçait à vivre. Tu as été là quand j'ai commencé à vivre avec les Malfoy et que j'avais peur qu'ils me rejettent et m'abandonnent comme mes parents l'avaient fait. Tu as fait en sorte que je puisse développer mon don pour la musique. Tu as été là quand ça comptait le plus. »

« Merci David. Mais cela n'efface pas les cinq années que j'ai manquées. »

Severus voulut empêcher cette discussion qui ne menait à rien entre deux personnes qui étaient certainement aussi têtues l'une que l'autre. « Venez vous asseoir. On ne va pas rester planter au milieu du salon indéfiniment. Nous serons à l'aise dans le jardin et les enfants pourront se baigner s'ils le désirent. »

Eva regardait Harry du coin de l'œil, elle s'approcha gauchement de lui et lui tendit la main, « Professeur Evans! » Le salua la jeune fille. Harry grimaça intérieurement. Il avait été si proche d'elle quand elle était enfant et ils en étaient réduits à être des étrangers.

« Laisse-lui du temps, Harry. Elle apprendra à te connaître et à se souvenir de toi. C'est certainement aussi difficile pour elle que pour toi. »

_« Je sais, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de regretter le temps perdu. »_

_« Je comprends. »_

« Eva, tu pourrais te montrer un peu plus chaleureuse avec Harry. C'est lui qui s'est occupé de nous quand on a tout perdu. »

« Mais je ne m'en souviens pas moi ! » Elle rougit légèrement.

« Ne t'inquiète pas David, il est tout à fait normal qu'elle ne se souvienne pas de moi. Elle était encore très jeune quand je suis parti. Par contre, jeune demoiselle, tu peux m'appeler Harry. Et si tu veux me donner mon titre de professeur alors je suis le professeur Potter. »

Elle acquiesça simplement et courut vers le lac.

« Je suis désolée Harry. Elle manque parfois de savoir-vivre. »

« Comme tous les Gryffondors. » Marmonna Drago. Cette simple réflexion fit naître un sourire sur tous les visages.

Ils s'installèrent tous autour d'une table. Des boissons rafraîchissantes les attendaient.

« Elle commence Poudlard en septembre ? »

« Oui. Tu pourras à nouveau l'avoir en tant qu'élève. »

« Non. Je ne compte pas retourner à Poudlard à la rentrée. Je pense continuer à enseigner aux moldus. »

« Mais -»

« Je ne veux pas revenir dans le monde sorcier. Je veux simplement vivre heureux avec ma famille. C'est tout. Je vous ai vous et Severus. Je ne demande rien de plus. J'irai voir Minerva Neville, les Weasley et je compte passer du temps à aider Lorallyne à l'orphelinat, mais je ne veux pas redevenir un personnage public. Ca ne m'a jamais réussi et je veux garder ma famille loin de la célébrité et des médias. »

« Et toi tu ne dis rien. Tu le laisses faire. » Grogna Ginny.

Severus enroula son bras autour de la taille de son mari. « Oui. Je soutiens toutes ses décisions. »

« Mais toi tu seras à Poudlard et lui sera ici -»

« Nous avions déjà mis un système en place nous permettant de nous déplacer facilement. Ce ne sera pas aussi difficile que ça en a l'air. Il suffira que l'on frappe à la porte de mes quartiers pour me faire savoir que l'on me cherche. Et je saurai toujours si Harry va bien ou s'il a besoin de moi. »

« Alors je n'ai qu'à m'incliner ? »

« Oui, ma chérie, pour une fois que tu n'as pas le dernier mot. »

De manière puérile, Ginny tira la langue à son mari. Cissa qui était en train de jouer près du lac avec Eva la surprit, « Eva, j'ai vu maman tirer la langue à papa. »

« Cissa, ne fais pas comme les adultes. Ce n'est vraiment pas beau.

« Mais maman -»

« Maman n'aurait pas dû le faire ! »

« Eva ! » David haussa le ton.

« Oh pardon ! On ne peut jamais rien dire ici. »

Ginny rougit légèrement, mais ne fit pas de commentaires.

« Gin, tu te rends compte de ce que tu transmets à tes enfants, tu devrais avoir honte. »

« Oh tais-toi Harry. »

Ils entendirent sonner. Harry se leva pour aller accueillir les nouveaux venus.

« Vous attendiez du monde ? » demanda Ginny à Severus une fois Harry parti.

« Nous ne savions pas si ses amis moldus viendraient ou non. Apparemment, ils ont pu se libérer.

« Entre les moldus et les enfants, Harry nous ramène toujours des choses bizarres. » Grogna Drago en plaisantant.

« J'ai entendu, Drago. »

Il fit un clin d'œil à David et prit un air sérieux. « Il est vrai qu'Harry nous a un peu forcé la main pour les adoptions, mais je ne l'ai jamais regretté, pas un seul instant. Votre présence a changé nos vies. »

Ginny lui prit la main et la serra.

« Non, Harry, tu es sûr et certain de ne jamais t'être mis en travers d'une adoption ? » Lui demanda Drago avec un petit sourire en coin.

_« Jamais ! » Dit-il avec un petit sourire. « J'ai simplement demandé à ce qu'une enquête soit faite sur chaque personne voulant adopter un enfant. Je n'y peux rien si certaines personnes semblaient vraiment avoir des motivations douteuses. Mais je n'y suis pour rien. » _

_« Non, tu as juste fait jouer tes relations ! » Ginny lui fit un clin d'œil. Harry était très possessif et très prudent. Malgré les enquêtes menées par le Ministère concernant les demandes d'adoption, il faisait faire une contre-enquête, ne parvenant pas à faire confiance au Ministre. _

_« En fait, il y a une autre solution. » Dit-il lentement en les regardant avec attention._

_« Ouh là non, Potter ! Non ! Quand tu as ce regard-là, c'est que tu prépares un mauvais coup et je ne veux pas être impliqué. Vas faire tes bêtises ailleurs, et surtout sans moi ! » Drago se recula et mit les mains en avant pour se défendre contre l'idée de Harry._

_« Allons, Drago ! Je suis sûr que ça va vous plaire ! » Harry avait un grand sourire sur le visage. « Pourquoi n'adopteriez-vous pas David et Eva ? »_

_« QUOI ? » S'exclamèrent en même temps les deux amants._

« Oui, Harry nous a fait le plus beau cadeau possible, ce jour-là. »

Hpsshpss

« Lyn, Sebastian, je suis heureux de vous voir. Comment allez-vous ? »

« Très bien Harry. Nous étions curieux. Notre dernière conversation a été des plus étranges. »

Harry éclata de rire. « Oui, je veux bien te croire. Il est difficile pour des moldus de croire en la magie quand ils n'en ont jamais fait l'expérience. »

Il les fit entrer.

« Venez, je vais vous présenter mes amis sorciers. »

« Es-tu sûr que nous soyons les bienvenus ? »

« Absolument. »

Un sentiment de malaise envahit rapidement Maelyn. Elle agrippait la main de son mari et se retournait fréquemment. Elle avait l'impression d'être continuellement espionnée.

Remarquant sa gène, Harry lui dit d'un air réconfortant. « Ne t'inquiète pas Lyn. C'est normal. Les tableaux sont un peu plus vivants ici que dans le monde moldu. Ils bougent et ils parlent. C'est parfois fatigant, c'est pourquoi on en place que dans les salles qui méritent surveillance. »

« Pardon jeune homme mais vous pourriez vous montrer un peu plus aimable. Je sais que vous n'êtes pas un Dumbledore, mais j'espérais plus des héritiers d'Albus. »

« Pardon, j'essayais simplement d'expliquer votre rôle à mes amis. Je n'avais aucunement l'intention de vous insulter. »

Il entendit le tableau renifler mais ne s'en formalisa pas. « Ils sont un peu grognons, mais il faut les comprendre. Le grand âge -» Sa réflexion eut le succès escompté, Maelyn et Sebastian esquissèrent un sourire.

« C'est une maison vraiment étrange. On a la sensation qu'elle est vivante. » Murmura Sebastian.

« Tu n'as pas tout à fait tort. Elle réagit en fonction de ses habitants et de leurs besoins. C'est très pratique. »

« Je veux bien te croire. »

« Nous y voici. »

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux. Les deux filles arrêtèrent leur jeu pour scruter les nouveaux venus.

« Maelyn, Sebastian, vous connaissez déjà Severus ? Voici David, Ginny et Drago. » Il les présenta en les désignant les uns et les autres. « La jeune fille blonde se prénomme Eva et la plus jeune Cissa. »

« Maelyn est professeur de lettres dans le même établissement que moi. Elle a été ma colocataire et mon amie ces quatre dernières années. C'est grâce à elle que j'ai retrouvé le chemin qui m'a ramené vers vous. »

« Et vous, que faites-vous Sebastian ? »

« Je termine mes études de médecine. »

« Je suis moi-même médicomage. Nous travaillons essentiellement sur l'esprit et la magie du corps, mais pendant la guerre, j'ai été amené à apprendre la médecine moldue et je me suis rendue compte qu'il y avait de nombreuses méthodes de guérison que nous utilisons que vous avez laissées de côté afin de mettre en pratique plus de technique. Si vous le désirez, je peux vous donner quelques conseils. Je ne veux pas vous obliger bien entendu. »

« Vous êtes certaine qu'il n'y a aucun risque pour les patients et que sans magie je peux appliquer ces méthodes? »

« J'ai pratiqué la médecine en milieu moldu plusieurs années. Je vous promets qu'il n'y a aucun risque à part la guérison. »

« Dans ce cas, je ne vois aucune raison de refuser. »

« Euh moi j'en vois une Seb. » Murmura Harry, « Gin peut avoir très mauvais caractère. »

« J'ai entendu Harry. » Elle lui envoya un sort pour lui coudre la bouche. Maelyn et Sebastian regardèrent leur ami d'un air stupéfié. La jeune fille avait apparemment des difficultés à déglutir.

« Je crois que tu l'as cherché cette fois, Harry. » L'air supérieur qu'affichait Drago énerva le jeune homme qui donna à ses cheveux une jolie teinte rousse.

« Cette fois, Drago, je crois qu'Harry voulait te faire comprendre qu'il te mettait dans le même panier que ta femme. »

D'un coup de baguette, et Drago enleva le pantalon de Harry. « Coup bas Drago. »

« Hé regarde Cissa, les adultes sont encore en train de s'amuser sans nous. »

« Ils ne s'amusent pas Eva, ils se disputent. »

« On ne dirait pas. » Elle fit la moue. « Si je faisais pareil, je me ferais gronder. »

« Temps mort jeunes gens. Vous effrayez nos invités. Ils n'oseront plus revenir si vous continuez. »

Une fois qu'il put reparler, Harry commenta, « Drake, tu étais très beau en roux. »

« Je ne sais pas si je dois prendre peur Harry. J'ai cru pendant un temps que tu avais des vus sur ma femme, pas sur moi. » Il lui fit un clin d'œil aguicheur.

« Arrête Malfoy, tu sais très bien que je suis un homme comblé avec Severus et le futur bébé. »

« Vous attendez un enfant Ginny ? »

« Euh non Lyn, c'est un peu compliqué, mais les sorciers puissants peuvent concevoir. C'est moi qui attends un bébé. » Il était hésitant mais son sourire était contagieux. « Severus et moi sommes très heureux. »

« C'est inattendu, vraiment. » Maelyn le regarda un long moment d'un air incertain avant de l'embrasser. « Bof, je suppose que j'arriverai bien un jour à ne plus être surprise par tout ça. Je suis sûre d'une chose, Harry. Tu es vraiment heureux. Je ne t'ai jamais vu avec ce sourire détendu. Avant, tu étais toujours contracté et il y avait un voile dans ton regard qui a disparu aujourd'hui. »

« Oui, il y a pas mal d'ombres dans ma vie dont je ne te parlerai jamais et qu'il vaut mieux oublier. Le voile qui recouvre une partie de mon passé ne sera probablement jamais suffisamment épais mais il faut apprendre à vivre avec et Severus sera là. »

Le silence tomba entre eux brisé seulement par le bruit des deux filles qui jouaient dans l'eau.

« Et vous David, que faites-vous ? »

« Je suis pianiste. »

« Pourriez-vous nous jouer quelque chose ? »

« Bien sûr. »

Il fit apparaître un piano dans le jardin, s'assit, posa ses mains sur le clavier, attendit le silence et commença à jouer. Dès les premières notes, Eva s'assit à côté de son frère. Fermant les yeux, elle vibrait à l'unisson avec lui.

Les notes douces s'élevaient dans les airs, touchant le cœur de chacune des personnes présentes. Le vent bruissait en rythme, ses mains se déplaçaient avec agilité sur les touches blanches et noires.

Il n'y avait plus un seul instrument mais des dizaines. Le vent, l'eau, le bois, les animaux, les chaises qui craquaient… tout entrait en résonance, apportant une unité que seule la musique était capable de créer.

Chacun vibrait sur une seule note.

Avant la fin de la mélodie, Eva se leva, se plaça devant Harry et le regarda dans les yeux. Elle lui murmura à l'oreille, « Tu me racontais des histoires quand j'étais petite. Tu étais toujours là pour David et moi. »

Harry acquiesça, « Oui, tu étais tout autant ma petite fille que celle de Ginny ou de Drago. »

« Je me souviens. Tu es le tonton Harry dont parle toujours maman et papa. »

Elle s'assit à côté des lui et s'appuya contre son épaule comme David le faisait à son âge quand il s'endormait alors qu'il leur lisait des histoires.

Dans son esprit, une voix grave résonna, _Je te l'avais dit._

_Que veux-tu, j'ai épousé un homme qui a toujours raison._

_Gryffondor idiot._

Moi aussi je t'aime.

Cissa qui s'était installée dans les bras de Ginny s'endormit. Maelyn, dans les bras de Sebastian avait les larmes aux yeux. Lorsque la mélodie s'arrêta, le silence qui s'installa était agréable.

« C'est vraiment très beau David. Je n'avais jamais rien entendu de tel, même dans le monde sorcier. » Murmura Harry.

David hocha simplement la tête. « Je me suis rendu compte de l'importance des éléments et de leur puissance vibratoire un jour où vous vous disputiez. Vous m'aviez relégué dans une autre pièce mais j'entendais le bruit de vos pas, la tension qui vous séparait... Vous en souvenez-vous ? »

« Je te connais Harry. Tu risquerais ta vie pour le premier inconnu que tu croises. Tu ne t'en sortiras pas vivant cette fois. Tu n'as plus la volonté de te battre. Ca se voit dans tes yeux. » David ne comprenait pas la raison de leur colère, il était évident qu'ils s'inquiétaient l'un pour l'autre, comme le font les membres d'une même famille.

Il renifla, « Tu vois trop de choses dans mes yeux. » Le ton s'était singulièrement radouci. Il posa ses yeux sur son livre et commença la lecture.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il fronça les sourcils et regarda la couverture : évidemment, c'était un livre de potions.

Il entendit le bruit des pas de Harry sur le sol. Il s'arrêta. Il y avait maintenant le bruit de tissus que l'on frotte l'un contre l'autre. Pouvait-il vraiment entendre cela ou son imagination lui jouait-elle des tours ? Ce qu'il détestait cette situation.

« Je survivrai. J'ai toujours survécu. » Le professeur Potter avait la voix rauque et il murmurait.

La tension était retombée.

« Je me suis rendu compte que le moindre son apportait une tension supplémentaire ou une mélodie particulière. J'ai essayé depuis lors de faire parler ce qui se trouve autour de moi. » Il leur sourit. « Je crois que vous êtes une fois encore les catalyseurs de ma réussite. »

« Oh non pas encore. »

« Je crains que si Harry. »

« Il faudrait que vous m'expliquiez parce que là, je ne comprends pas. », Intervint Maelyn.

« Vous voulez dire qu'il ne vous a pas expliqué qui il est dans le monde sorcier ? » Lui demanda Drago avec un sourire satisfait plaqué sur le visage, prêt à lancer sa bombe. « Il ne vous a pas dit qu'il était le plus grand emmerdeur que le monde sorcier ait connu, celui que l'on appelle, Le Survivant, Celui Qui a Encore Survécu ou encore Celui Qui refuse de mourir ? »

« Drago ! »

« Non. »

« Vous voulez dire qu'il ne vous a pas raconté ses aventures à Poudlard, ses confrontations avec Severus, ses balades nocturnes… Harry n'a jamais su respecter la moindre règle. »

Il se prit la tête entre les mains alors que ses amis le regardaient avec fascination. Même Eva à côté de lui le regardait avec admiration. Il grogna.

_Allons Harry, tout n'est-il pas pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes ?_

_Merci de ton soutien Severus !_

Il entendit son mari rire dans son esprit et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour. Oui, tout était effectivement pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes possibles. (Voltaire, Candide)


	14. Chapter 14

_**Attention, rien ne m'appartient. Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowlings **_

_**Ratings :** R_

_**Correctrices :** AnthaRosa et Ishtar205. N'oubliez pas de les remercier pour leur travail. _

_**Avertissement:** Il y a dans l'histoire une référence à une grossesse mâle. Ce n'est absolument pas le sujet de l'histoire, mais on en parlera de temps à autre_

Tome 1 à 6 pris en compte

**Attention, c'est un slash (_relation entre deux hommes_):** SS/HP

Epilogue

Harry s'apprêtait à frapper à la porte d'une chambre d'hôpital, mais il retint son poing. Un monologue se déroulait à l'intérieur. « Les médecins ont dit qu'il pouvait venir nous voir aujourd'hui. Nous sommes ici depuis déjà deux ans et c'est la première fois qu'ils acceptent. Nous ne l'avons pas vu depuis si longtemps. »

Un silence.

« Non Mione. Il ne sera sûrement pas fâché de savoir que l'on s'est mariés sans lui. Il est si occupé avec sa propre vie. Gin dit qu'il travaille toujours dans le monde moldu. Les sorciers doivent commencer à l'oublier. Je n'ai pas vu sa photo dans les journaux depuis- depuis plusieurs années, il me semble. »

Il eut un rire cristallin. « Oui, moi aussi Mione, je travaille souvent avec les moldus, mais ça n'a rien à voir. Je suis l'Auror Oubliette. Le meilleur de ma catégorie. Hé ! Ne rigole pas. »

Un nouveau silence.

« Pourquoi les médecins ne veulent-ils pas me laisser sortir. Mon épaule est guérie depuis des mois maintenant. »

Harry soupira et se décida à frapper à la porte. Les médicomages l'avaient prévenu. Son esprit était brisé. Il vivait la vie qu'il avait toujours voulue. Celle qu'il aurait dû avoir. Il n'avait plus aucune trace de _l'imperium_, mais son esprit trop faible n'avait pas réussi à accepter les crimes qu'il avait commis pendant la guerre. Et il était tout aussi coupable qu'Harry de la mort de sa fiancée.

Il n'avait pas sitôt ouvert la porte que son ami se jeta dans ses bras. « Harry, que s'est bon de te revoir ! » Harry lui rendit son étreinte gauchement. Il n'était pas sûr de mériter cet accueil.

« Moi aussi, je suis content de te revoir. Ca fait vraiment longtemps. Gin me donne souvent de tes nouvelles, mais je n'avais pas l'autorisation de venir. »

« Je sais. » Le rouquin inspira profondément. « Harry, il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose. » Son ami acquiesça simplement. « Je me suis marié récemment. Tu ne m'en veux pas ? »

« Non, absolument pas. Tout ce que je veux, c'est ton bonheur. » Il n'osait lui demander le nom de sa femme. Il avait peur d'entendre son nom.

« Merci Harry. » Les deux hommes se regardèrent avec hésitation. Ron jouait avec ses mains comme s'il ne savait qu'en faire. « Je suis désolé pour tout ce que je t'ai fait. Je n'avais aucun droit de te priver de cinq ans de ta vie. Je voulais juste t'avoir à moi. J'ai été très égoïste. Me pardonneras-tu ? »

Le brun le regarda avec stupeur. Ses traits s'adoucirent, « Tu es pardonné depuis longtemps Ron. » Il y avait des larmes dans ses yeux, mais elles ne coulèrent pas.

Le silence s'installa une nouvelle fois. Harry s'assit sur une chaise face à la table. La chambre d'hôpital était organisée comme un petit studio, de manière à ce que les patients aient l'impression d'avoir leur autonomie.

« Gin m'a parlé de Eleane. Est-ce que tu pourrais me montrer des photos d'elle. J'ai très envie de la connaître. »

Harry hésita un instant. Il ne pouvait lui faire entièrement confiance après ce qu'il lui avait fait. Cet homme, celui qui avait été son ami pendant si longtemps, détestait son mari, le rendant responsable de tous ses maux.

Ron dut lire ses doutes sur son visage. « S'il te plaît Harry. Je ne lui ferais rien, je te le promets. Je suis coincé ici et je resterai probablement là encore longtemps. Je veux juste voir à quoi elle ressemble. Elle fait presque partie de ma famille après tout. »

Son air contrit le prit au dépourvu et il sortit des photos sur lesquelles Severus n'apparaissait pas. Il ne voulait pas se disputer avec son ami, pas aujourd'hui.

Il les lui tendit et le rouquin les prit d'une main tremblante. Il rit légèrement. « Elle lui ressemble tu sais. Elle a son menton et la même forme d'yeux que lui. Ca lui donne l'air déterminé et sérieux. Je suis content de voir qu'elle a hérité de ta couleur d'yeux et de ton nez. Tu images ce nez chez une jeune fille. » Il parlait sur un ton neutre, ne levant jamais la tête pour regarder Harry qui savait ce qu'il verrait sur son visage. Il était certain de voir des larmes couler sur ses joues.

« Elle est vraiment très belle Harry. »

Il s'essuya les yeux et lorsqu'il lui rendit les photos, il n'y avait plus aucune trace de larmes, même si ses yeux étaient un peu rouges.

« Tu as raison Ron. Elle est très déterminée… » Dit-il en observant les photos. Il rencontra le regard de son ami, « à faire des bêtises et à ne pas suivre les règles que son père lui a fixées. Du moment qu'on lui dit de faire quelque chose, elle fait le contraire. »

« Alors elle suivra nos traces et ceux des Maraudeurs. » Murmura-t-il. « Ca me fait plaisir de savoir qu'elle sera un jour une petite Gryffondor. » Ron baissa à nouveau les yeux sur ses mains. « Et comment réagit-il, _lui ? »_

La question prit à nouveau Harry au dépourvu. Il était venu voir une personne mentalement instable et il se retrouvait avec l'ami qu'il avait toujours connu. Celui qui le soutenait. Celui qui aurait accepté Severus si les circonstances avaient été différentes. Il sourit lorsqu'il lui répondit, « Ca le fait beaucoup rire et grogner. Il se fait tant de soucis pour elle à cause de ses tendances gryffondoresques, qu'il commence à avoir des cheveux blancs. Je le cite, 'J'avais déjà suffisamment à faire avec un Gryffondor, je ne sais pas comment je m'en sortirai avec deux'. » Il s'arrêta avant de terminer, « Il adore sa fille. »

Ron acquiesça simplement. « J'en suis sûr. » Il inspira profondément avant de lui demander, « Est-ce que je pourrais la rencontrer un jour ? » Il ajouta rapidement, « Si les médecins sont d'accord bien entendu. » Comme pour se justifier, il ajouta, « Elle est ta fille Harry. Si- si les circonstances avaient été différentes, j'ose espérer que j'aurais pu m'en occuper de temps à autre. Etre son oncle, comme Ginny est sa tante. »

« Si- si les médecins sont d'accord, la prochaine fois, nous viendrons ensemble. »

« Promis ? »

« Promis. »

« Merci Harry. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça me fait plaisir. »

Silence.

« Je crois que je vais partir maintenant. Les médicomages m'ont demandé de ne pas rester trop longtemps. »

Harry le prit dans ses bras pour lui dire au revoir et allait partir lorsque Ron le rappela.

« Harry ? » Il se retourna.

« Je sais que tu me crois fou. Tout le monde pense que j'ai l'esprit brisé. Mais- ce- n'est pas le cas. Je me souviens de tout ce que j'ai fait. De tout ce que je t'ai fait. » Sa voix rauque se coupa un instant. « Je regrette de t'avoir fait autant souffrir. Je le regrette vraiment. Je -» Ses joues étaient à nouveau couvertes de larmes mais il ne se retourna pas pour le regarder. « J'ai décidé de ne pas revenir dans le monde sorcier. J'ai décidé de vivre dans ce monde qui je le sais n'existe pas. Mais c'est le seul endroit dans lequel _elle_ vit encore. Je veux continuer à vivre avec elle. »

Il leva les yeux vers Harry. « Je- C'est le seul endroit où je suis heureux. Est-ce mal d'abandonner la réalité, d'abandonner un monde dans lequel je ne veux pas vivre et dans lequel je ne suis plus le bienvenu pour un autre dans lequel je peux être avec _elle ? »_

« Je- je ne sais. » Il était pris au dépourvu.

« Je n'ai plus ma place dans le monde sorcier. Et ce que j'ai fait est trop lourd à porter. Je- Ne m'en veux pas pour ça. Garde une petite place dans ton cœur pour celui qui fut un temps ton meilleur ami. Je ne te demande que ça. »

« Tu auras toujours une place dans mon cœur, Ron Weasley. Tu es et tu seras toujours mon meilleur ami. »

Cette fois, le rouquin ne cacha pas ses larmes. « Merci. Maintenant, tu devrais partir avant que les médecins ne viennent te chercher. » L'ancien Auror se plaça à côté de la fenêtre et regarda dehors. Harry lui jeta un dernier coup d'œil et referma la porte derrière lui.

« Tu vois Mione, finalement, ça s'est bien passé. Il ne nous en veut pas. »

Harry ferma les yeux pour dénouer le nœud qu'il avait dans l'estomac. « Oui, tu as raison. Elle est vraiment très belle. Je suis certaine qu'elle sera la meilleure élève de Poudlard. Comme toi tu l'étais. »

Harry s'éloigna résolument de la chambre d'hôpital. Ron avait choisi sa vie et lui avait la sienne qui l'attendait.

Hpsshpss

« Regarde Eleane papa est de retour. »

Harry embrassa son mari qui donnait à manger à leur fille et s'assit sur une chaise à côté d'eux. « Tu as l'air fatigué. »

« Un peu. Je n'avais pas vu Ron depuis longtemps. Le revoir était- déconcertant. »

« Allons Eleane, mange. Ce n'est pas parce que papa est revenu que tu dois t'arrêter de manger. Ouvre la bouche. » Harry sourit en voyant l'interaction entre sa fille et son mari. Même dans ses rêves, il n'avait pas imaginé que Severus soit aussi attentif et attentionné, qu'il ait suffisamment de patience pour s'occuper d'un enfant. Mais il était tout cela et encore plus.

Severus jeta à son mari un regard agacé : son sourire n'était pas passé inaperçu. « Comment était-il ? »

« Loin de la description que m'en faisait Gin. J'ai eu une conversation sensée avec lui. » Lorsque Severus haussa un sourcil, il poursuivit. « Il a choisi son mode de vie. Il a choisi de rester cloîtrer dans un monde imaginaire parce que c'est le seul endroit où elle se trouve. » La main qui se posa sur sa joue l'obligea à lever les yeux.

« C'est son choix Harry. Tu n'y peux rien. Ne culpabilise pas. »

Harry hocha simplement la tête. La petite fille avait définitivement arrêté de manger et soufflait dans sa cuillère pour montrer qu'elle voulait faire autre chose.

Le terrible maître des potions regarda sa fille avec des yeux noirs et elle éclata de rire. Secouant la tête, il s'adressa à son mari. « Prends-la, je crois que mademoiselle a décrété que l'heure du repas était terminée. Tu l'as déconcentré. »

« Désolé, » Dit-il sans repentir. « Viens ici ma chérie. Eh tu es toute collante ! Je suis certain que papa l'a fait exprès. » Elle cherchait à le toucher de ses mains sales, n'hésitant pas à toucher son visage ou sa robe. Ca l'amusait visiblement beaucoup. Elle gesticulait et riait de bon cœur.

« Regarde ce que j'ai retrouvé dans son lit ce matin. » Severus lui tendit la petite boule à neige qu'il avait achetée quand il était encore amnésique et qui lui rappelait étonnement le Refuge.

« Je lui ai déjà repris hier. On dirait qu'elle sait ce qu'elle veut. »

« Elle est précoce. Elle est encore un peu jeune pour faire aussi souvent de la magie sans baguette. »

« Avec deux parents aussi puissants, n'est-il pas normal qu'elle soit hors-normes, Severus ? »

« Est-ce qu'un jour quelque chose sera normal dans votre vie Harry Potter ? »

« Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu reviennes sur cette question ? » Grogna Harry ce qui fit rire Eleane dont les yeux verts brillaient de mille feux.

Severus sourit. Il se pencha pour embrasser sa fille sur le front puis Harry.

« Nous ne serons peut-être jamais tout à fait normaux, mais nous sommes heureux. C'est tout ce qui compte. »

« Hum. Oui. Tu crois qu'Albus savait quel cadeau il nous faisait en nous léguant cette maison ? »

« Ne m'en parle pas. Le connaissant, il y a des chances qu'il ait tout planifié du début à la fin et que de là où il est, il nous regarde derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune, les yeux scintillants de malice. Penser qu'il ait pu prévoir cela me mettrait mal à l'aise. »

Ils regardèrent la petite boule à neige, si semblable à celle qu'Harry avait trouvée dans ce petit bureau lors de sa première visite du Refuge. Boule qu'il n'avait jamais revu depuis.

« Papa, il neige ! » S'écria Eleane en pointant du doigt la fenêtre devant elle.

« Tu as raison ma chérie. » Ils s'avancèrent tous les trois vers la baie vitrée et regardèrent la neige tomber sur le lac, comme elle tombait dans leur petite boule à neige.

Eleane dans les bras, Harry appuya son dos contre la poitrine de son mari qui embrassa sa famille dans une étreinte. Ses mains tenaient la petite fille qui se débattait pour toucher la vitre. Elle était là, la famille qu'ils avaient toujours voulue.

Au-dessus d'eux, une petite horloge pointait chacun d'eux sur Maison. A la naissance d'Eleane, une main s'était automatiquement crée pour la petite fille.

_Note de l'auteur : Et voilà, l'histoire est terminé. Il n'y aura pas de suite. Harry et Severus sont enfin heureux, et c'est ce qui compte. Je ne veux pas m'introduire dans leur vie de famille et jouer les voyeurs…_

_Beaucoup d'entre vous le savent, cette histoire me tenait particulièrement à cœur et je suis vraiment, vraiment contente d'avoir pu la partager avec vous. Je pense que ce sera la première et la dernière histoire que j'écrirai._

_Je sais, je vais poster régulièrement le prologue de Retrouver ses Racines, le Refuge, mais ce n'est pas pareil. D'abord parce que c'est une fiction qui est écrite depuis longtemps, ensuite, vous connaissez déjà l'histoire. Je tiens juste à remettre un peu de chronologie _

_Encore une fois je vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews. _

_Bon, je sais que ça sonne comme un adieu, mais comme je compte disparaître du monde de la fiction pendant quelques temps (sauf si les traductions en cours avancent), ça en sera un à la fin du Refuge. _


End file.
